En Batalla
by Mia T
Summary: Casarse con el terrible asesino Battusai, era el único camino para salvar a sus primas, así que acepto. Pero Kaoru, aprenderá que las apariencias engañan, y no todo es lo que parece…Battousai, tiene un corazón…pero, ¿será capaz de amarla?, o ¿estaría condenado su amor, por él?. Cap XV Te amo. (Adv: Lemon)
1. Capitulo I Kaoru

Hola, antes que todo. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestado para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

No soy nueva escribiendo fics, pero lo soy en los de Rurouni Kenshin, espero lo disfruten. Los que les puedo adelantar es que esta historia se pondrá más interesante a cada instante. Basta de Charla, y vamos a la historia.

Prologo.

En algún instante en los años 1800´s

_Apreté fuertemente la espada, el frio metal se sentía familiar en mis manos. Las ropas que vestía ocultaban mi condición de mujer, en estos instantes era un hombre, que desafiaba a batalla a otro._

_Mis ojos observaron atentamente a mi contrincante. Por un momento me permite sentir el miedo al mirar sus ojos dorados, en ellos se observaba el brillo de los asesinos, de los hombre sin piedad._

_Es valiente el muchacho, nadie se atreve a desafiar a Battusai-escuche una voz en algún lado del círculo que nos rodeaba-Un idiota, diría yo.-dijo otro hombre._

_Saque de mi mente cualquier otro pensamiento, que no fuera la voluntad de ganar. Necesitaría toda mi concentración en la batalla._

_Ambos levantamos las espadas, y el sonido del metal contra el metal, resonó en el campo, y así comenzaba la batalla entre Battusai y yo, Kaoru Kamiya_

CAPITULO I

(Kaoru)

Seis días antes

Sus oídos permanecían alertas a cualquier sonido. Sus ojos abiertos tratando de observar con detalle lo que le rodeaba, a pesar de la oscuridad. Sus pies recorrían los pasillos del castillo en silencio.

Nadie debía descubrirla y nadie lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, bueno casi nadie, se corrigió, cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y vio la figura que de ella salía.

-Mi niña Kaoru- a pesar de las cariñosas palabras, entendió la amonestación, que las palabras contenían.

Los labios de la joven se curvaron en una sonrisa apenada, sus ojos azul profundo, miraban con cariño y arrepentimiento a la mujer frente a ella-Lo siento nana-

La mujer algo rolliza y de unos cincuenta años, levanto las manos al cielo-Nunca aprenderás, mira que ya no necesito mas canas de las que ya tengo-. El pelo antes negro ya comenzaba a mostrar algunas canas, y como siempre le recordaba a Kaoru, la mayoría ocasionadas por ella-Mira que escabullirte del castillo, y vestida con esas ropas-

Kaoru, no necesitaba mirarse. Los pantalones que vestía, ciertamente no eran lo apropiados para una señorita de 20 años. Vestir ropa de hombres, nunca lo era.

-Nana…-

-no, no quiero excusas mi niña.-Con una última mirada de reprobación se dirigió a ella.-ve a cambiarte, la cena esta lista, tu tío y tus primas ya se encuentran en el comedor, así que no tardes.-

Karou, camino hacia Tsukina, y la abrazo.-no te enojes conmigo nana- Kaoru, suspiro.-sabes que necesito estos pequeños escapes, no hago nada peligroso.-

Los escapes a los que se refería Kaoru, consistían en una cabalgata por el bosque, y tener en sus manos su arco y flechas. No era falta de modestia cuando se consideraba una de las mejores arqueras, aunque siendo mujer nunca ponía en práctica su talento, después de todo no era una actividad propia de una dama. !Ja¡, una dama, kaoru, ciertamente no estaba interesada en comportarse como tal, era tan aburrido, estúpido y superficial.

La mujer la miro a los ojos y con cariño, le retiro el pelo que caía sobre su frente.- Por más que lo intente no puedo enojarme contigo. Lo que me preocupa es que si no aprendes a comportarte adecuadamente no conseguirás un marido.-

-¡Un marido¡, no necesito uno. ¿Dime porque querría un hombre que me dijera que hacer, que se comporte como si fuera mi dueño?. Sabes que no sería capaz de comportarme con sumisión frente a ningún hombre, miro que otras mujeres consideran lo que dicen sus maridos como la esencia de la sabiduría, aunque sea una tontería. Nunca me casare.-

-Pero mi niña, ¿acaso no quieres hijos, tener un hogar?-

Karou, suspiro, y por un momento se imagino a pequeños niños, diciéndole mama. La única cosa buena que Kaoru miraba sobre tener un marido, eran los niños, pero ni ese deseo era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de lado su decisión de no casarse jamás, sabía que sería como morir lentamente.-Me conformare con mis sobrinos-su prima Megumi y Misao, seguramente, tendrían muchos niños.-Ya verás que seré su tía favorita.-

-Es inútil discutir contigo- ve a tu cuarto y alístate, ya has perdido mucho tiempo, pronto servirán la cena.

Tsukina observo a Kaoru dirigirse a su cuarto. El pesar se observaba en sus ojos. Kaoru, no cambiaría, tenía un espíritu demasiado libre, era valiente, tenaz, llena de determinación, en un hombre esas cualidades serian apreciadas, pero en una mujer, no lo eran. Era triste pensar que su niña no encontrara a alguien con quien compartir su vida, sabía que sería una madre maravillosa.

Pero sabía que Kaoru tenía razón, si se unía a alguien que tratara de controlarla, de apagar su espíritu, Kaoru, moriría lentamente, como una flor cuando el invierno esta cerca, y no deseaba eso. -Talvez, encuentres a alguien que sepa apreciarte como eres, que admita tu fortaleza mi niña, pero que también vea la fragilidad que hay en ti, y desee protegerla, que descubra la maravillosa persona que eres.-

El frufrú de la falda, llegaba a sus oídos, mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor, sus pasos más controlados y su manera de caminar más correcta, si alguien la mirara, podría decir que ciertamente era una dama. Aunque a pesar de la apariencia exterior, sus pensamientos todavía giraban en torno a la escapada de la tarde; y el pequeño, pero letal cuchillo atado a su muslo, le daba el suficiente animo a pesar del vestir el vestido.

**Siempre debes estar preparada**, eran las palabras favoritas de él, su lema. Sus ojos se llevaron de tristeza unos momentos al recordar a su hermano, era el único que la había alentado a seguir con sus actividades. Le había enseñado el manejo de una espada, del cuchillo y del arco. Había sido su maestro, su amigo y la única persona que la entendía.-Solo espero que te encuentres bien hermano, donde quieras que este.-murmuro.

Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo había visto, cuando tomo sus cosas y decidió unirse al ejército de los rebeldes, a pesar de la oposición del tío, y de todos.

Supo que algo andaba mal, desde el momento en que cruzo las pesadas puertas del comedor, y no escucho nada, solo silencio. ¿Dónde estaban las risas, el murmullo de las conversaciones y las escandalosas y ocasionales carcajadas que su tío Yuhichiro Kamiya daba?; y al observar el rostros de las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa, supo que no estaba equivocada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Miro a sus primas y a su tío.

El pesar, la tristeza y el dolor, se dibujaron en el rostro de su tío cuando la miro.-Una carta del rey-sus manos apretados en puños, como señal de impotencia-Battusai, se dirige hacia los valles kamiya, para hacer una alianza, con nosotros, llegara dentro de una semana.-

-Pero, eso significa que estamos en favor del rey, si manda a su mano derecha hacia acá.-

-Lo estamos.- tomo un poco del vino que contenía su copa, necesitaba deshacer el nudo, en su garganta.-el problema, es la forma en que el rey desee que se realice la alianza.-

-¿a qué te refieres?- un frio presentimiento comenzó a invadirla, y supo que no se equivocaba cuando su tío continúo.

-Un matrimonio con una de mis hijas.-

Megumi y Misao, lloraban en silencio.

-¿Cómo puede el Rey, ordenar tal cosa?-el enojo se filtraba en sus palabras-Battusai, es un asesino, es un hombre cruel, que no duda en matar, además el mismo mato a su primera esposa.

-lo sé, querida kaoru.- Yuhichiro lo sabía perfectamente, y el horror de entregar a algunas de sus hijas a un monstro como ese, le ocasionaba un terrible dolor.

-No se puede hacer algo, Misao y Megumi, se encuentran comprometidas, ¿acaso no vale?-

-El es el preferido del rey, no puedo ir en contra de la voluntad del rey, pero hacer lo que me pide, es…

La plática termino con la entrada de los criados y las bandejas de comida. Sus primas se limpiaron los ojos, pero kaoru, observo el miedo en ellos. No dejaría que algo así, les ocurriera a sus primas, tenía un plan en el que pensar.

Las cintas alrededor de su tórax, comprimían sus pechos, los pantalones y la camisa, completaban el atuendo, su transformación estaba casi lista.

-No me gusta tu idea Kaoru- Misao, la más joven de las tres, fue quien lo dijo. Sus ojos observaban con preocupación a su prima.

Megumi, iba de un lado hacia otro en la habitación, pero al escuchar el comentario de su hermana, se detuvo- Estoy de acuerdo con Misao, es peligroso-se acerco hasta tomar las manos de kaoru entre las suyas-tengo miedo que te lastimen.-

-No lo harán.- Kaoru, las miro. Su voz firme, sin miedo. Sus ojos llenos de determinación-Soy buena con la espada, ustedes lo saben-

-Pero él es Battusai-protesto Megumi.-Soy la mayor, me casare con él, así que olvida ese plan-

Kaoru, sintió a Megumi temblar mientras decía estas palabras, sus ojos llenos de espanto al pensar en la posibilidad. Sus primas la amaban, como ella las amaba a ellas. Megumi se ofrecía a casarse con ese monstro, en lugar de que ella arriesgara su vida, y eso era un motivo más, por el que debía seguir adelante.

-No tendrás que casarte con él-le respondió a Megumi-tu tendrás tu boda, con el hombre que amas, Sanosuke. -Miro con cariño a su prima más joven-Y Misao con Aoshi. Ninguna tiene que renunciar al hombre que aman, y a sus sueños. Ya verán que tengo éxito, se los prometo.-

Tomo el cuchillo que estaba en el tocador, y mirándose en el espejo se dispuso a seguir con la transformación. Su pelo largo, le llegaba a las caderas, era hermoso lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso, mientras el cuchillo cortaba los mechones, no pensó en nada mas, que en tener éxito en su plan.

Ahora el cabello le llegaba por los hombros, tomo una cinta y se lo ato a lo alto de la cabeza. Y alterando su voz se dirigió a sus primas.-¿Que les parece, creen que paso por un hombre?-

Misao y Megumi, la observaron atentamente.-Me asombra el cambio-fue la voz de Megumi, la que rompió el silencio que siguió a las palabras de kaoru-No te tomaran por una mujer, al observarte pareces un muchacho, un hombre joven, pero sin duda, un integrante del sexo masculino.-

Kaoru sonrió-Me alegro, el primer paso del plan está completo.-

Con la facilidad de años de práctica y la costumbre, bajo del caballo con agilidad. Lo ato a uno de los muchos árboles de la zona, y se dispuso a preparar un campamento para pasar la noche.

En la mañana caminaría más, y se encontraría con Battusai, y lo desafiaría a una batalla.

Quizás fue el leve sonido, de las hojas cuando las pisan, o su intuición, lo que la previno, de que no se encontraba sola. Tomo su espada y poniéndose de pie, se preparo para enfrentar a quienes se acercaban.

Dos hombres, ambos con espada, procuraron rodearla. Aunque dos contra uno, no era una batalla justa, su confianza en sí misma, no mermo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-su voz, llevaba el tinte grave, característico de un hombre.

Fue el que se encontraba frente a ella, el que contesto-Somos parte del ejercito de Battusai-El hombre sonrió con diversión, esperando la reacción que sabia provocarían en el hombre frente a él. Su jefe era un hombre con reputación, muy temido. Pero el resultado no fue lo que espero, los rasgos del hombre no se alteraron.

Kaoru, escucho las palabras del hombre. Al parecer se había acercado demasiado al campamento de Battusai, y estos dos, la encontraron en su recorrido. Y su plan, se vería alterado, a pesar de lo planeado, era el momento de conocer a Battusai.

-Llévenme con su jefe-

-No eres nadie, para exigir tal cosa-respondió ahora, el hombre que se encontraba a su espalda.

-Mi nombre es Katsumoto-se presento Kaoru-Vengo de castillo Kamiya, tengo noticias que interesaran a tu jefe-era necesario recurrir a un mentira, para lograr el encuentro-pero solo se las diré a él, personalmente.

Les traeré un nuevo capítulo dentro de una semana. Como siempre los comentarios y reviews son muy bien recibidos. Hasta pronto.


	2. Capitulo II Battousai

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestado, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

Cursiva= Narración en primera persona. POV (Point Of View), marcan el inicio de la narración.

CAPITULO II

(Battousai)

"Entre más oscura es la noche, más brillante es esa pequeña luz…"

Los hombres se encontraban dispersos, alrededor de la fogata. Su espada, al alcance de su mano, lista para cobrar quizás, una nueva vida. El fuego, que ardía, atraía sus ojos.

A sus 35 años, su nombre era una leyenda, un nombre que despertaba temor entre los hombre, Battousai. Era más bien bajo; y su cuerpo, delgado, pero de músculos bien definidos; sin embargo, no eran esos los elementos que despertaban el temor en sus enemigos. Eran sus ojos, de un extraño color dorado, fríos y sin piedad alguna, reflejando que ya no quedaba humanidad en él, y finalmente su mejilla desfigurada con una cruz.

El pequeño Shinta, había dejado de existir hacía muchos años. La vida había sido dura, acostumbrado durante los primeros 7 años de su vida, a recibir los golpes de su padre; quien creía que su mujer y su hijo eran su propiedad, y por tanto, podía golpearlos cuanto quisiera.

Pero al final él murió, a manos del alcohol. Su madre y él se vieron libres, pero no hubo un nuevo comienzo, al menos no para él. Su madre lo dejo con familia, quienes lejos de acogerlo, lo trataban mas como un sirviente, y luego de dos años, había sido vendido como esclavo.

Shinta, Kenshin Himura y finalmente Battousai, había sido un largo camino. Y ahora en ocasiones, se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor morir ese día, en el que todo cambio.

Alejo los pensamientos suicidas, que alguna veces, cuando las pesadillas llegaban si piedad, acudían a su mente. Había una inquietud en su interior, y no se equivocaba al pensar que era debido a su próximo matrimonio. Nunca pensó volver a casarse nuevamente, y nunca lo deseo, pero todo esto, había quedado fuera de sus manos, por orden del rey.

Su mente se lleno de recuerdos e imágenes del pasado, se lleno de ella. Tomoe. Su dulce y bella Tomoe, la amo con locura, si, el era capaz o al menos fue capaz de sentir amor, y por Tomoe, lo sintió. La había amado con todo su ser, y después..., después la odio de igual forma.

Aun había una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. Tal vez, por la forma en que termino todo. Producto de la traición, Tomoe, había muerto por su espada.

Y aun, a pesar de lo desastroso que había resultado la primera vez, ahora se casaría por segunda vez. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Yitzo.

-¿Pensando en el pasado, Himura?-

Yitzo era el único, que se refería a él, como Himura y no Battousai. Esto producto de los muchos años en que se conocían. Yitzo, lo conoció como Kenshin Himura, mucho antes, de que Battousai, existiera. -Así es-

Sentándose junto a Himura continuo- Te complicas demasiado, para que pensar en el pasado, sino lo puedes cambiar.-

-El pasado, puede mostrarte tus errores, y evitar que los cometas nuevamente.-

-Tal vez-con un movimiento de hombros, y sus palabras le dio la razón, pero al mismo tiempo, expreso que eso no era importante para él.

-eres un hombre complicado Himura-.

-Y tu un hombre simple.-

-Lo sé, pero se vive mejor así. Pensando solamente en el hoy. Si tengo hambre, como; si tengo sed, bebo; y si tengo deseo de una mujer, consigo una dispuesta, y listo.-

-Una mujer…, contigo el tema siempre sale a relucir-

-Me encanta las mujeres, y a ellas al parecer les gusto yo, pues nunca me falta una dispuesta a ocupar mi cama.-

-Tienes la moral, de un gato callejero-

-y tu, la de un monje. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano, y me sobran, las veces en que te has acostado con una mujer después de lo de esa perra, de Tomoe.-una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en sus labios- sabes, no hay como un buen revolcón, para liberar tensiones, y mejorar tu humor. Quizás esa sea la razón de tu carácter amargado.-

Battousai, le dirigió una fría mirada. No le dijo que no era fácil conseguir una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a yacer con él, su cara no despertaba deseo, sino lo contrario y su reputación despertaba temor, entre las mujeres.

-Aunque ahora que te casaras, tal vez las cosas cambian. Yo no soy de la idea, de una mujer para muchas noches, me gusta la variedad. Pero tal vez a ti, te resulte eso de tener un cuerpo dispuesto todas las noches.-

Battousai, lo escuchaba. Yitzo, era el mejor de sus hombres. Aunque su forma de comportarse, no era la mejor, era un mujeriego, a veces empinaba la botella un poco de más, y se metía en cuanta pelea, le fuera posible. Pero a pesar de todos esos fallos de carácter, había algo más que lo molestaba.

Yitzo, tenía aun menos escrúpulos al matar que él. A veces pensaba, que el hambre de sangre que vislumbraba en Yitzo, alcanzaría un punto, en el que sería imposible de controlar, y quizás entonces se vería obligado a matarlo. No esperaba con ansias ese día, esperaba no llegara. Yitzo era su último lazo con el pasado.

Fue el murmullo, que empezó a levantarse alrededor del campamento, lo que interrumpió, su conversación con Yitzo. Y muy pronto, sus ojos encontraron con la razón, de que sus hombres se movieran inquietos.

-Lo encontramos no muy lejos de aquí.-dijo Matzu, uno de sus hombres-Dice que trae un mensaje para usted, dice llamarse Katsumoto, y que viene de el castillo Kamiya.-

Battousai, estudio al hombre que traían sus hombres. Pequeño, delgado, joven y débil, fueron las palabras que su mente uso, para describir al mensajero.

-¿Cuál es el mensaje que traes a mi mensajero?.- Battousai, se sintió observado por el pequeño hombre, y fijarse en sus ojos, sabía lo que en ellos miraría. Los hombres bajaban la vista al enfrentarse a la suya, pero, el mensajero no lo hizo.

-No soy un mensajero- respondió, Katsumoto.-y Vengo aquí a retarlo a un duelo.-

Un fuerte murmullo, se levanto entre sus hombres al escuchar lo que muchacho decía.

-retar a Battousai-fue Yitzo, el que se dirigió al joven. Se acerco mas a Katsumoto, observándolo atentamente-A penas has dejado de ser un niño, no durarías ni 30 segundos.-

-Usted no lo sabe.-

Yitzo, saco su espada, y mirando a Himura, le dijo-Yo me encargare de él.-

-Adelante-

Yitzo, observo al muchacho. Le enseñaría su merecido.-Saca tu espada, ya te enseñare yo, muchacho insolente.-

Los dos hombres que rodeaban a Katsumoto, se alejaron, dejando en el centro de el circulo a Yitzo y Katsumoto.

Kaoru, miro al hombre frente a ella, y saco su espada. Al parecer tendría que derrotarlo, y no dudaba que así fuera, para poder luchar contra Battousai.

Battousai, observo la lucha que se desarrollaba frente a él. Se sorprendió de las habilidades que demostraba el muchacho, era mucho mejor de lo que pensó.

Lo observo repelar un ataque de Yitzo, y con el mismo movimiento, atacarlo. Es excepcional, se dijo, no era de extrañar que Yitzo, no pudiera contra él.

Después de unos instantes de batalla, el ganador fue claro. La espada de Yitzo, sobre el suelo, y la espada de Katzumoto, contra el cuello de este.

-Has ganado-Battousai, camino hacia el círculo donde se encontraban los dos hombres. Uno el ganador, el joven que un principio considero débil, y el perdedor Yitzo, de quien podía sentir la rabia, a causa del resultado.

Katsumoto, kaoru, bajo lentamente la espada. Su respiración levemente agitada, mientras observaba a Yitzo retroceder, y recuperar su espada, sentía su mirada de odio, pero se obligo a mirar a Battousai. –No es falsa fanfarronería, lo que me trae aquí. Soy bueno, y quiero retarlo a una batalla.-

Ordeno a Yitzo retirarse, quedando el frente al Hombre-¿Es gloria, lo que buscas al retarme?-

-No, vengo del castillo Kasmilla, y quiero retarlo a un duelo, si yo gano, olvidara las órdenes del rey, sobre casarse con unas de las hijas del Yuhichiro Kamiya.-

Battousai, saco su espada-Ya veo, eres quizás un pretendiente de alguna de sus hijas-

Kaoru, escucho sus palabras, y no lo saco de error, era lo conveniente que pensara-¿Acepta, entonces?-

-¿Y si yo gano?-

Kaoru, contesto-No tengo, intención de perder.-

Battousai, sonrió con una fría sonrisa, de anticipación. Hacía mucho tiempo, no tenía una pelea, con un contrincante digno-Ya discutiremos mi premio, después, entonces. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, acepto el duelo que me propones.-

El choque del metal, contra el metal, marco el inicio de la batalla.

_Kaoru POV_

_Sus movimientos, eran tan controlados y precisos, que desde el principio, tuve problemas para repeler sus ataques. Y aunque algo de temor se empezó a filtrar en mi cuerpo, me obligue a olvidarlo, y concentrarme únicamente en la batalla, debía ganar, había mucho en juego, para permitirme perder._

_Logre esquivar la espada que se dirigía a mi brazo, al atravesar mi espada, de esta forma, su espada, no encontró mi carne, sino metal. Hubiera sido una herida grave, afortunadamente pude reaccionar a tiempo._

_No eran cuentos engrandecidos, los que hablaban de él, y decían lo extraordinario que era con una espada. Su velocidad era increíble. Pensé que lo tenía cuando dirigí mi espada contra su costado, pero ante mis ojos desapareció, y mi espada únicamente corto el aire._

_Battousai POV_

_Sus movimientos eran rápidos y agiles. El muchacho que antes vi débil, demostraba una habilidad excepcional con la espada._

_Lograba bloquear mis ataques, ya sea esquivándolos o atravesando su espada. Hacía mucho tiempo, no encontraba un contrincante digno, y me encontré disfrutando de la batalla._

_-Eres bueno.-le dije. Pero note, que a sus ataques le faltaban algo, el ansia de sangre._

_Ese deseo, de sentir el metal, hundirse contra la carne, y acabar con tu enemigo. Y en una batalla ese elemento era el decisivo entre ganar, y matar; o perder, y morir. La clave estaba en equilibrar ese deseo de sangre, demasiado, te llevaba a perder el control, ah…, pero la cantidad justa, te llevaba a acabar con tu enemigo._

_Logre esquivar su ataque a mi costado, y con otro movimiento, mi espada, al fin encontró carne. No hundí demasiado la espada, no quería acabar con su vida, ¿por qué?, no quise ahondar en mis razones, no en este momento. Lo sentí alejarse, y lo vi llevar su mano libre a su costado, su mano rápidamente se lleno de sangre, la batalla estaba por terminar._

_Kaoru POV_

_El dolor sacudió mi cuerpo. Mi mano, por un momento, la sentí aflojar el agarre de mi espada; pero me sobrepuse, y no la solté. Lleve mi mano izquierda a mi costado derecho, mire que rápidamente se tiño de sangre. No era una herida mortal, pero la pérdida de sangre, debilitaría mi cuerpo._

_Sabía que debía terminar la batalla, mis movimientos pronto se harían lentos, y mis ataques perderían la fuerza. Me lance contra él, quizás ese fue mi error, me deje llevar por la urgencia, y no calcule con frialdad mi movimiento._

_Mi espada, voló por los aires, cayendo lejos de mí. El filo de su espada, dibujo un rastro de sangre en mi cuello. Me había vencido. Yo Kaoru Kamiya, había sido derrotaba por Battousai. Espere el último golpe, el que me quitaría la vida, pero no llego. Sentí su espada, abandonar mi cuello. Y su mirada dorada se encontró con la mía._

Battousai, miro a Katsumoto. Supo lo que su mirada le expresaba. ¿Por qué no había acabado con su vida?. No lo sabía, era su derecho, había ganado. Pero algo le impidió hacerlo, quizás un poco de esa conciencia que tenia, o algo de la piedad, que muchos decían carecía. No importaban los motivos, pues al final, el resultado era el mismo.

Se dirigió a uno de sus hombres y pidió que llevaran a Katsumoto, con Ginto, para que atendieran sus heridas. Si sus hombres se extrañaron de su petición, ninguno lo menciono.

Fijo su mirada en la azul del otro –El médico atenderá tu herida, luego hablare contigo, falta decidir cuál será mi premio.-

Hola, nuevamente.

Primero que todo, gracias a:

RanKa Hime: Espero mantener tu interés hasta el final. Lo que te puedo adelantar, es que lo mejor está por venir.

Kaoru Himura24: Gracias por tu comentario. Sobre vestir a Kaoru, de hombre, era necesario, Kenshin no hubiera aceptado el reto, si se tratara de una mujer.

Serena tsukino chiba: Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Las actualizaciones tratare de hacerlas máximo una semana, si me es posible antes.

Dulcecito31: Tiene algo de similitud con la película que dices, en cuanto a la protagonista. Uno de los elementos que mas me gustan en este fics, es el personaje de Kaouru, quien es sumamente independiente y capaz de defenderse por sí sola.

AdaZu: Gracias hermanita por tu comentario.

Blackpearly: Gracias. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y como dije antes, lo mejor está por venir, así que espero continúes leyendo.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, finalmente Battousai se encontró con Kaoru (aunque todavía no sepa que se trata de una chica).

Como pudieron leer kenshin, ha tenido una vida dura, lo que ha contribuido a convertirse en lo que ahora es.

Sé que los capítulos son algo cortos, pero al menos así, puedo actualizar en una semana, máximo.

Las cosas se pondrán interesantes dentro de poco. Como siempre reviews, comentarios, recomendaciones y también criticas (no podemos mejorar, sino sabemos que fallamos), son bien recibidas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo "Decisiones", afortunadamente ya está casi listo.


	3. Capitulo III Decisiones

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestado, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO III

(Decisiones)

"No es tan loco pensar, que incluso nuestras decisiones, no sean más, que el camino hacia nuestro destino…"

La tienda del hombre llamado Ginto, se encontraba llena de distinto frascos. Posiblemente debido a su ocupación, como médico. Era un hombre mayor, rondaba ya los cincuenta, y había visto muchas cosas en todos esos años, cosas buenas y malas, y algunas terribles.

Habían dos guardias fuera de la tienda. No era extraño, pues su paciente, era el enemigo.

-Hola, soy Ginto, yo atenderé tu herida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Katzumoto-

-Tienes una fea herida, Katzumoto-la voz del hombre era amable-Pero la atenderé, con mis plantas y algo de reposo, quedaras como nuevo.-

-¿Por qué pidió que un médico me atendiera?-

El doctor entendió la pregunta, y a quien se refería.- nadie entiende muy bien a Battousai- tomo unas vendas y unos cuantos frascos que contenían las plantas que necesitaría para ayudar a su paciente.-Necesito que te quites la camisa-

Kaoru, se dio cuenta, que su secreto, se descubriría pronto. No había forma que pudiera ocultar que era mujer, si el doctor atendía su herida. Podía negarse a que la viera, pero sabía que eso, solo levantaría sospechas y retrasaría lo inevitable, así que sin otro camino, se quito la camisa.

El doctor se asombro, pero rápidamente se sobrepuso y se dispuso a atender su herida. Las vendas que antes rodeaban su tórax, se encontraban en el suelo-Eres más de lo aparentas, según veo-comento el doctor.-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-

-Kaoru.-

-Bueno Kaoru, estas listas-tomo lo que antes había ocupado, y mientras lo ordenaba, pensó en su paciente-Eres una mujer muy valiente y fuera de lo común. Según me dijeron, tu herida fue por desafiar a Battousai.

-Así es-

-Y dime, ¿Qué motiva a una mujer a vestirse de hombre y desafiar a Battousai?.-

Fue el movimiento y los sonidos, fuera de la tienda, los que evitaron que Kaoru contestara.

Battousai entro en la tienda, y se dirigió a Ginto -¿Cómo se encuentra él?-

Ginto sonrió-Bien, pero debes saber que no es un él, es un ella-

-¿Una mujer?-

-Si-

Battousai, quito la vista de Ginto y la miro detalladamente. Camino hacia donde se encontraba.-Espera fuera, por favor Ginto.- sintió la reticencia del otro hombre a retirarse-No te preocupes, no mande a que la curaran, para luego matarla.-

-Está bien, esperare afuera-

Kaoru, lo sintió observarla atentamente. Cerro lo ojos, cuando vio su mano dirigirse hacia ella. Pero no sintió el golpe que esperaba. La cinta que sujetaba su cabello le fue retirada, y ahora este caía por su rostro.

-Así que una mujer-su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción. –Supongo que tu nombre no es Katsumoto, así que dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Negarse a contestar, era una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo, dadas las circunstancias-Kaoru, kaoru Kamiya-

-¿Kamiya?- por un instante se sorprendió por la identidad de ella-¿eres una de las hijas de Yuhichiro Kamiya?-

-No, soy su sobrina.-

-ya veo, así que los motivos que te trajeron hasta este momento, ¿son...?-

-la orden del rey, que una de mis primas se casase con usted- su mirada llena de odio, se encontró con la frialdad dorada-Usted es Battousai, un asesino.- el podía matarla, cuando quisiera, pero a pesar de esto, no midió ninguna de sus palabras-No podía permitir que un monstro como usted, se casara con alguna de ellas, Misao y Megumi, son mujeres buenas y dulces, quienes se encuentran comprometidas con el hombre que aman, buenos hombre.-

-entiendo.-

-No, no del todo. Que algunas de ellas, se viera obligada a casarse con usted, arruinaría su vida, destrozaría sus sueños. Además temeríamos por su vida, no sería la primera vez que mata a su esposa.-

Un peligroso brillo, se observo en la mirada de Battousai. Contuvo la respiración, esperando el castigo por sus insensatas palabras. Pero este no llego.

-Así que te vestiste de hombre y te acercaste a desafiarme, para evitar que me casaras con alguna de tus primas.-

-Pensé que lo vencería, soy buena con la espada-

-ya me di cuenta. Si antes me asombraron tus habilidades cuando pensé que eras un hombre, me asombran aun más, al darme cuenta de que eres una mujer.-

Kaoru se asombro de su halago, realmente no esperaba que alabara sus habilidades.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en la mente de Battousai-¿Sabe tu tío, tus planes?-

-Claro que no, lo hubiera evitado a cualquier costa.-

-¿te quiere?-

-Como a una hija.-

-Ya veo- se acerco mas a ella, hasta que escasos centímetros los separaban- así, que dime Kaoru, ¿tu también te encuentras comprometida o tienes algún pretendiente?.-

No entendió el porqué de las preguntas, pero al igual que antes, se decidió a responderlas, su situación no le dejaba otro camino-No, digamos que mis particulares habilidades con la espada, y mi comportamiento independiente, no se acoplan al molde que un hombre espera de una mujer.-

Con sus palabras, y la mirada de sus ojos, tomo una decisión.-Es hora de que hablemos de cuál será mi premio, por haber ganado la batalla.-

Sintió la rabia llenar sus ojos y levantando la barbilla, sin temor, le pregunto-¿Qué desea?-

Más temprano Yitzo, le había dicho que podía contar con los dedos de una mano, las veces que había yacido con una mujer, después de lo de Tomoe, y no mentía cuando decían que eran pocas.

A diferencia de Yitzo, su apariencia y su infame reputación, no eran alicientes para que ninguna mujer se le acercara, y cuando el deseo y la necesidad era demasiadas, recurría a una mujerzuela, y a pesar de que era generoso con su pago, siempre había miedo en sus ojos, temor de que las matara; y a él, no le gustaba yacer con una mujer que lo mirara con temor. Así que mirando a Kaoru, se dio cuenta, de que con ella, al parecer, no habría ese problema.

-Te deseo, a ti como mi esposa.- La satisfacción lo lleno, al decir estas palabras. Sus ojos azules libres de miedo, sino más bien con rabia, su barbilla levantada con valor, fueron los elementos que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión.

Además, la observo con detalle, era hermosa. Tocar su cuerpo, enterrarse profundamente en el, sería un placer.

-¿Su esposa?-las palabras de él, la sorprendieron.

-Porque no. Eres hermosa, imagino que lo sabes. Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas, se sentiría atraído, hacia ti-una sonrisa algo irónica, se dibujo en sus labios. La situación, le resultaba, de cierta forma graciosa. El se encontraba dándole razones a una mujer, el porqué la deseaba como esposa.-Y sobre tu comportamiento independiente como lo llamas, creo que muchos hombres se sentirían intimidados; pero, yo no me intimido, nunca.-

-Yo…

-Dudas, lo veo. Te propongo conseguir por lo que viniste, a pesar de haber perdido, me alejarías de tus primas, ¿no es lo que deseas?-

Era lo que deseaba, evitar que Misao o Megumi, se casaran con este hombre. Ahora era el turno de decidir, si ella, estaba dispuesta a realizar ese sacrificio por sus primas.- Soy independiente, terca, y no me gusta seguir órdenes. Me gusta practicar con la espada y el arco.-

-veo que me dices tus defectos, no tengo problemas con la mayoría de ellos, excepto con la de seguir ordenes, pero, es algo que se puede remediar, con el tiempo aprenderás.-

-No cuente con eso.-

-Eres combativa, lo veo-Una sonrisa, o al menos lo que parecía serlo, se dibujaba en los labios de él.

Kaoru, vio sus ojos, a pesar de la frialdad, había un deje de diversión en ellos, el rencor, teñía sus palabras- Y veo que le agrada-

-No me aburriré contigo-

-Me opondré a usted a cada paso del camino. Le aseguro que no podrá doblegarme-

-Haces mal. No hay nada como un reto, para hacer las cosas, aun más atractivas. Tus palabras solo incrementan mi interés en ti, será interesante la batalla entre nuestras voluntades, y debes saber, que siempre consigo lo que deseo.-

¿Qué podía rebatir a sus palabras?, con molestia, se dio cuenta que pocas cosas- Pronto se dará cuenta, que yo no soy fácil de vencer-

El sonrió-Cuento con ello.-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él se encontraba pensando en el futuro. Ahora había algo que esperar. No sabía con certeza, lo que le atraía de esa mujer. Era hermosa, pero había conocido a otras igual o más bella que ella, y ninguna había despertado ni el deseo, ni el interés, como lo hacia ella. Y viendo sus ojos brillar con decisión, pensó que quizás lo que la hacía tan interesante eran su espíritu y su alma, combativos y puros al mismo tiempo.

Los pensamientos invadían su mente, por un lado estaba compartir la vida con él, algo que no deseaba; pero por el otro lado, estaban sus primas y su felicidad. Su decisión, estaba casi tomada, solo faltaba discutir un aspecto.-No compartiré su cama.-

El peligro brillo en los ojos de Battousai.-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no dormiría, con alguien a quien no amara.-

Battousai, la miro detenidamente, a pesar de la negativa, le agrado su repuesta. No le dijo que no dormiría con él, porque le temía o porque le parecía repulsivo. ¿Amor?, pronto se daría cuenta que el amor, no valía la pena. -¿Qué ganaría entonces yo, al conseguir una esposa?-

-¿Satisfacer los deseos del rey?-

-Tal ves, pero no es suficiente motivo para conseguir una esposa. Tendría todos los problemas, sin ninguno de los beneficios.-llevo su mano, hasta su barbilla, fijando su mirada dorada, en la azul profundo.-No Kaoru, yo espero que mi esposa comparta mi cama.-

-¿No se casara conmigo si no accedo?-

-Así es-

-Lo mismo sucedería con algunas de mis primas.-

-Tal vez. Pero creo que ellas se doblegarían mas a mis deseos, ¿o me equivoco?-

El fuego del desprecio de encendió nuevamente en sus ojos. Maldito hombre, no se equivocaba, sus primas eras buenas mujeres, dulces; pero la valentía no estaba en ellas. No habría manera de que alguna de ellas, se opusiera a los deseos del hombre frente a ella, sus vidas estarían llenas siempre de temor. Porque a diferencia de sus primas, Kaoru Kamiya, era de un espíritu indomable.-No se equivoca.-

-¿Qué será entonces?-

-Quiero tiempo.- No esperaba que el tiempo, cambiara algo. No esperaba que fuera posible amar a un asesino. Enamorarse del hombre frente a ella, sabía, era una labor imposible. Entonces, ¿Por qué tiempo?; porque, era la única carta que podía jugar.-Un año-

-Tienes seis meses, ni un minuto más- Que fue lo que lo movió a darle siquiera este tiempo, no lo sabía, y quizás, nunca lo supiera. Tal vez el leve temblor de su cuerpo, quizás de miedo o nervios, cualquiera que fuera, el sentimiento que la llenara, sus ojos, azul profundo, no vacilaban.

-¿seis meses?...,¿es su última palabra?-

-Lo es. No espero que aprendas amarme, hace mucho que deje de creer en tal sentimiento. Pero quizás aprendas a estar más…, cómoda en mi presencia. Seis meses, y después de ello, querré estar con mi mujer, en todo el sentido de la palabra.-

No había otra solución. Ninguna en la que pudiera pensar. -Yo…, acepto.-y con estas palabras Kaoru Kamiya, sello su destino.

Hola. Gracias a : Megu, Angie-Chiba, serena tsukino chiba, DULCECITO311, blackpearly, setsuna17, Guest, pyo, , yamiko, akari hiroyuki, por sus reviews y por continuar con esta historia. Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, se que algo corto, pero de esta forma me aseguro, que no pase más de una semana entre actualización.


	4. Capitulo IV Tregua

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestado, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO IV

(Tregua)

"Cuando las emociones son fuertes, la batalla es inevitable; y una tregua, el espacio para un nuevo comienzo…"

Sus ojos azul profundo, contemplaron el objetivo, y sin apenas alterar su cuerpo, sus dedos aflojaron la flecha, y esta salió a impactar con el blanco.

Se escucho el leve zumbido de el aire al ser cortado, y luego el sonido al impactar en la madera. Su puntería como siempre perfecta. Su cuerpo relajado, sus brazos flexionados, y el arco, cargado con la próxima flecha.

El bosque, el sitio en el que practicaba arquería, se encontraba en silencio. La calma, apenas alterada por los sonidos de los animales, y el crujir de las hojas, por el movimiento del aire.

Todo estaba en calma. Deseaba que su interior también lo estuviera, bullían tantas emociones, que le era difícil descifrarlas, y dándose cuenta de lo inútil de su labor, dejo de hacerlo. ¿Por qué pensar, en otro camino, cuando, no lo había?.

No necesito verlo, para saber de quién era la voz, que interrumpió sus pensamientos -Faltas pocas horas para la boda, Kaoru.- Kenshin había estado observándola practicar durante unos instantes. Había algo elegante y primario en la pose que empleaba para usar el arco. Su presencia, su aroma, despertaba el deseo en su cuerpo. El saber que ella pronto seria suya, lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Soltó, la flecha y observo con satisfacción que no fallo-Lo sé- No necesitaba de él para recordarlo, no había pasado un solo minuto, sin que sus pensamientos se llenaran del pronto evento.

-Cualquier otra mujer estaría preparándose para ello- Había algo de molestia en su voz. No le gustaba su indiferencia ante la boda. La conocía hace poco, pero sabía, que kaoru, era una mujer que se dejaba llevaba llevar por sus emociones. Prefería su cólera, su enojo, a su indiferencia, ya que le recordaba demasiado a sí mismo.

Kaoru, noto su enfado. No supo explicar el porqué de el, pero tampoco le interesaba saberlo-No soy cualquier mujer.-

Kenshin lo sabía. Kaouru era…sonrió, realmente no sabía cómo definirla aun, era única.

Kaouru, pensaba que no había necesidad de prepararse con esmero para algo que no deseaba. Si pensaba que lo avergonzaría, vistiendo inapropiadamente (no podía negar que la idea, tenia cierto atractivo), se equivocaba; ya que avergonzarlo a él, seria avergonzar también a su tío (lo cual no deseaba). Y se lo aclaro. –No te preocupes, no te avergonzare. Vestiré de acuerdo a la ocasión. Cuento con el suficiente tiempo para estar preparada-

-No me preocupa que me avergüences. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, estoy seguro que ante mí se encuentra una mujer, y no una niña que juega a ridículas venganzas-

-Lo estas, Battousai-

-Battousai…, eso es algo de lo que tenemos que discutir. Ya que pronto te convertirás en mi esposa, será conveniente que me llames por mi nombre, Kenshin- Quería escuchar el sonido de su nombre en sus labios y con ansia, esperaba el momento de escucharla gritar su nombre, lleno de deseo, mientras la poseía.

Bajo los brazos, junto con el arco, y miro al hombre que se encontraba no muy lejos. –Está bien. Será Kenshin entonces.- El nombre sonó extraño en sus labios. No quería llamarlo de esta forma. Prefería llamarlo Battousai, su nombre, Kenshin, lo hacía más humano ante sus ojos.

Atendida su solicitud, Battousai observo la zona marcada por ella, como el objetivo; todas las flechas alineadas en el centro-Veo que eres buena.-

-Soy mejor que eso-respondió Kaoru-Pero, creo que no vinisteis hacia aquí a discutir mis habilidades con el arco, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Tal vez- Battousai, la miro.-de cierta forma quería saber que era lo que absorbe tanto tu concentración. No muchos hombres ponen el empeño que tú pones en entrenar.-

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?.-Había cierto reto en su voz. Le plantaría batalla se pensaba alejarla de la arquería.

-¿Lo dejarías, si dijera que si?-

Levanto su barbilla y lo vio directamente a los ojos-No.-

Battousai sonrió en su interior-Lo imagine. Pero no te preocupes, no me molesta. Ya te lo dije, las habilidades de las que muchos recelan practiques, me parecen interesantes y te hacen a ti interesante.-

-¿Te parezco interesante?- Sus palabras la halagaron, nadie nunca la había considerado interesante. Sus primas la querían, pero la consideran extraña, su tío también. Solo su hermano la aceptaba como era, no esperaba que ella cambiara, que dejara de ser quien realmente era. Pero ahora, el hombre frente a ella, pensaba que era interesante. No se burlaba de ella, diciendo que una mujer no debía practicar arquería, sino por el contrario alababa sus habilidades.

-Un poco de vanidad femenina, al fin. Por unos momentos pensé que no tenías nada.-

Kaoru, se enfado consigo misma, al dejarle traslucir, que le había agradado su comentario. Por ello, respondió con más dureza de la que pretendía-No me interesas lo que pienses-

Kenshin, obvio sus palabras.-¿sabes que espero de ti?-

Kaoru, se sonrojo. ¿Esperaba él, que le contestara esa pregunta?

Battousai, observo el sonrojo de Kaoru, y esta vez no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios-A parte de eso, en lo que piensas-

Kaoru, se enfado, al observar su sonrisa. Se estaba riendo de ella-No lo sé y no me interesa-fue su fría repuesta.

Su mirada dorada brillo con intensidad, la sonrisa que antes asomaba en sus labios, desapareció, y su voz contenía un filo letal, cuando se dirigió a Kaoru-Haras bien, en que te interese. Tu vida quizás dependa de ello. Espero lealtad Kaoru, lealtad incondicional. Nunca perdonaría una traición, así que recuérdalo.-

Y con esas palabras se retiro, dejándola únicamente, con el eco de sus palabras en su mente.

El vestido caí suavemente por su cuerpo, era hermoso. De una suave tono beige. Había pertenecido a su madre. El espejo mostraba su reflejo. Ella que no era vanidosa, podía decir que nunca antes había estado tan bella como en esos instantes. Hubiera deseado lucir este vestido en otras circunstancias.

Por un breve instante su rostro reflejo la tensión y la tristeza que la boda le ocasionaba. Pero mirando su cuerpo listo, se obligo a dejar estos sentimientos atrás, no había cabida para ellos en este instante. Preocupar a su familia, era lo último que deseaba.

-Eres la novia más hermosa, que he visto-fue el dulce comentario de Misao.

-Yo también lo creo Kaoru-fue Megumi la que continuo.-Luces hermosa.-

-Gracias Chicas- Apreciaba sus comentarios, a pesar de todo, era una mujer, su vanidad (aunque no se encontrara desarrollada como otras, de su genero) lo agradecía y más, en una circunstancia como en la que se encontraba.

Misao y Megumi, compartieron una mirada de preocupación-Nos preocupa tu seguridad.-fue Misao la que hablo.

-Se que haces esto por nosotras-Megumi continuo-Se que tu elección de casarte con él, tiene que ver mucho con nosotras y tu deseo de protegernos. Y eso no entristece.-

Kaoru, las miro con cariño. - Estaré bien, ya saben que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Además no podía permitir que renunciaran a sus sueños y al amor. Si alguna de vosotras si hubiera casado con él, habría otra persona que sufriría, Aoshi o Sanosuke, ambos las adoran. Son buenos Hombres y serán felices con ellos, lo sé-

-Pero…-Misao hablo

Kaoru la interrumpió- No hay que hablar más, de lo que ya no tiene solución. Me casare con Kenshin Himura, y ustedes con Aoshi y Sanosuke.- y sonriendo se dirigió a sus primas. -Además puede que yo también sea feliz-a pesar de lo imposible de estas palabras, quiso sembrar la esperanza en sus primas.

Un toque sobre la puerta, les comunico un nuevo visitante. Su tio, Yuhichiro Kamiya, entro por ella. –Megumi, Misao, pueden dejarme a solas con Kaoru, por favor.-

Ambas asintieron, y brindándole una sonrisa a su prima, salieron de la habitación.

Yuhichiro observo a Kaoru. Una sonrisa triste, se dibujo en su rostro-Luces Hermosa, te pareces tanto a tu madre. Eres el vivo reflejo de Sakura. Aun recuerdo el día de su boda, mi querida hermana, estaba tan feliz por casarse con tu padre.-

Kaoru sonrió con tristeza-Era muy pequeña cuando murieron, apenas me quedan recuerdos de ella.-

Yuhichiro, se acerco a Kaoru, tomando sus manos, le hablo suavemente-No es muy tarde para parar todo esto, yo pensare en una solución.-

Kaoru, le sonrió con cariño-Al igual que yo, sabes que no hay ninguna solución. No podemos arriesgarnos a ofender el Rey.-

-Que te encuentras en esta situación, me duele tanto como si se tratara de Misao o Megumi. Siempre has sido una hija mas para mí.-

-Lo se tío, y te quiero.- Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, por contener las lagrimas que pugnaban salir de sus ojos. Verla llorar preocuparía más a su tío.

-Oh Kaoru, yo también te quiero, y tengo miedo de que algo te suceda-

-No te preocupes, se defenderme-

-Pero…, hay tantas formas en que un hombre podría lastimarte. Y Más alguien como Battousai. –

-Soy fuerte Tío. Todo saldrá bien-y mientras decía estas palabras, Kaoru deseo que realmente fueran ciertas, y todo saliera bien.

_Kaoru POV_

_Le gente del castillo, y algunos de los hombres de Battousi, kenshin Himura, se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal. _

_El sacerdote, se encontraba al fondo de esta, parado junto al que pronto sería mi esposo._

_Podía observar los rostros de mi familia, tristes y preocupados. Algunos de los rostros de mis prontos testigos, llenos de temor al fijar sus ojos en él, Battousai. _

_Mi mente y mi corazón, mandaban correr en el sentido contrario. Lo más rápido que pudiera, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y tengo temor al pensar, que tal vez, sea así._

_Mi voluntad, fuerte; mi cariño por Misao y Megumi; y mi palabra, evitaban que huyera al rincón más lejano que pudiera encontrar. Mis pies se movían lentamente acercándome a él. _

_¿Qué sería de mi futuro?..._

_Escuche la ceremonia, como si se tratase de otra persona y no de mí. Una parte de mí, lo deseaba así. No era yo, la que me casaba. No era yo, la que me unía a un asesino. Era un sueño, una pesadilla, de la que pronto despertaría…_

_Escuche sus palabras, sus votos; "prometo Kaoru, serte leal, protegerte aun a costa de mi vida y procurar tu bienestar…"_

_Me sorprendió la parte en que prometía protegerme y procurar mi bienestar, realmente no lo esperaba, y me encontré pensando, que quizás él no era tan cruel como lo imaginaba._

_Ninguna palabra de amor fue dicha, tampoco lo espera, pero, quizás lo deseaba. Había una parte en mi, que deseaba el romance, estar en otra situación, aunque me negara a aceptarlo._

_Fue pronto mi turno de decir los votos, y tampoco mencione al amor, pues no lo había en mi corazón, fue solo una frase, "Prometo serte Leal", pero sus ojos me dijeron, que había dicho, lo que él deseaba escuchar de mí._

_Todo había terminado, las últimas palabras, las que nos unían fueron dichas. Era el momento del beso. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, un instante, fue más bien un leve roce. Esperaba otro tipo de beso, uno demandante, que demostrara posesión, pero me equivoque, y me alegre que así fuera, no estaba preparada para nada más._

_Pero me equivoque al pensar que él no tendría la última palabra. Su cálido aliento, rozo mi oído y sus palabras suscitaron una tormenta en mi interior. –No es el momento, pero pronto…_

_Las emociones en mi interior fueron intensas, demasiado complicadas para analizarlas, mas adelante habría tiempo. Tenía exactamente seis meses, para pensar en ello, pero de alguna forma, se que no serían suficiente._

_Sentí su mano, tomar la mía, y dándonos vuelta, enfrentamos a todos aquellos que habían sido testigos de nuestra boda, todo había cambiado. Y es que, a partir de ese instante yo Kaouru Kamiya, me convertía en la esposa de Kenshin Himura, Battousai._

A diferencia del castillo en que reinaba una actividad frenética debido al festejo. El jardín se encontraba en silencio y lo agradecía.

Había tanto en lo que pensar, se había casado con un desconocido, Kenshin Himura. Ahora sin los ojos de todos puestos en ella, y sin la presencia de él, los pensamientos sobre el beso que le dio, acudían a su mente. Había sido su primer beso.

El contacto de sus labios con los suyos, provoco una extraña sensación en su cuerpo (como si hubiera una roca en su pecho, además su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente). Tal vez nervios, pero, no estaba del todo convencida, había algo más. Algo que aun no lograba descifrar.

Los minutos habían transcurridos mientras estaba en el jardín, y se dio cuenta de que era ya, momento de regresar. Pronto preguntarían por la novia. Dándose ánimos, pensando que ya pronto descansaría, se puso de pie.

Había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando lo vio, frente a ella. El hombre al que había derrotado, al que llamaban Yitzo. Su mirada llena de rencor y deseos de sangre le provoco temor, no tenía una espada con la que defenderse.

Lo vio avanzar hacia ella, y al analizar lo que podía hacer, se dio cuenta, que lo más sabio, sería huir. Se encontraba indefensa. Pero el fue más rápido, sus manos, tomaron fuertemente su brazo, provocándole dolor e impidiendo su escape.

El filo de la espada contra su cuello, la inmovilizo.

-Estas indefensa-las palabras y su mirada, llenas de rencor-Me humillaste.-

Aunque la situación no era favorable, y el miedo corría por sus venas; su mirada no vacilo, su voz aun firme-Lo vencí justamente.-

-No eres mejor que yo- Solo Battousai, era superior a él. De ninguna forma una mujer podría serlo.

La espada presionó mas, un hilo de sangre marco su cuello, y el leve dolor de la herida, llego hasta ella.

-Me confié, por eso me venciste.- Ninguna otra explicación era posible.

-Le palabras orientadas a tranquilizarlo. Su vida dependía de ello-Podríamos enfrentarnos nuevamente.-

El escucho sus palabras, pero las ignoro-Seria tan fácil matarte- había cierta anticipación y deleite, en cumplir su palabra.

Kaoru, se dio cuenta, que debía reaccionar rápidamente. El realmente estaba pensando en matarla. –Si me matas, provocaras una guerra, entre mi tío y Battousai-

-No me importa. Aunque todos los hombres de este castillo nos atacaran venceríamos.-

-El rey…

-El deseo de enterrar mi espada en tu cuello, es más grande que cualquier temor a las represarías de el Rey. Además, Himura es su favorito, contamos con su favor.-

El era un hombre de Battousai, le debía obediencia y posiblemente al igual que en muchos otros, su ahora esposo, quizás despertara temor en él.-El te castigaría-

-¿Himura?-

-Si, soy su esposa. El te mataría.-

Yitzo rio. La mujer frente a él pensaba que a Battousai, le importaba algo su muerte. –No lo entiendes. Podría matarte y a él no le importarías…

Fue el filo de la espada contra su cuello dibujando una leve herida, lo que le dijo que no estaba solo-Baja la espada Yitzo.-

-¿Himura?-

-Soy yo-

Kaoru, vio los ojos de Yitzo llenarse de rencor, pero también de temor. El filo de la espada abandono su cuello, dejándola libre.

-¿Por qué?-Yitzo pregunto a Himura.

-Es mi esposa. Ahora está bajo mi protección.- quito la espada del cuello de Yitzo.

Yitzo, se giro enfadado hacia el- es solo una mujer, la pones a ella sobre a mí. Ella me humillo.-

-Ella te venció justamente.- Su mirada fue fría, su voz letal-Ella está bajo mi protección, recuérdalo. Si la amenazas nuevamente, no tendré en cuenta todos los años que has estado bajo mi servicio. Tú sabes muy bien, de lo que soy capaz.-

Yitzo, lo vio a los ojos una última vez, y sintiendo el peligro en las palabras de Himura, decidió retirarse. Miro a Kaoru, con todo el odio del que era capaz. Esa mujer, muy pronto se la pagaría. Y con ese pensamiento firmemente plantado en su mente, se alejo.

-¿te encuentras bien?-

Kaoru, lo miro. –Yo…, estoy bien.-

Kenshin, camino hacia Kaoru, y levantando su barbilla, contemplo la herida.-Un leve línea de sangre delineaba su pálido cuello. Kenshin endureció su mirada, nunca pensó que el rencor de Yitzo lo llevara a casi matarla. No quiso pensar, en lo que hubiera ocurrido de no llegar a tiempo.

-Le he advertido. Yitzo me teme, así que no hará nada contra ti nuevamente.- Quería tranquilizarla, asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer, que a su lado estaba segura. Y al igual que antes (cuando sintió el frio temor de perderla), quito importancia a estas emociones.

-Gracias-le agradeció, y lo hizo sinceramente. Sabía que acababa de salvar su vida. Él le había dado todo su apoyo, frente a Yitzo, la había defendido, como si en verdad le interesara.

-No mentí en mis votos, dije que procuraría tu bienestar y te protegería- su mirada era firme, mientras contemplaba a los azul profundo.

Sus palabras eran un regalo para ella, se daba cuenta de que él podría comportarse de otra manera. Podría ser cruel y dejarla a su suerte. Además le concedió algo de tiempo, antes de hacerle compartir su cama. Nadie lo culparía por tomar a la fuerza lo que no le era dado voluntariamente y le correspondía, sin embargo él no lo exigiría.

Era tiempo de que ella diera algo. Recordó el deseo de él, su necesidad de una promesa, no entendía las raíces de esa necesidad, y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero era importante.

-Yo tampoco mentí en mi votos- su mirada no perdió a la dorada. -Prometo serte leal- Y por unos instantes, Kaoru, vio un destello violeta en ellos.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que la batalla entre ellos había parado, una tregua se había fraguado.

Pero también sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos percibió, un vínculo se había formado. Y esto, era solo el comienzo de algo mucho más grande…

Hola:

Espero no tengan inconveniente, pero hay la posibilidad de que la historia pasara a una clasificación M (Kenshin podría ponerse un poco apasionado). Si tienen inconveniente háganmelo saber y no incluiré ningún lime o lemon.

Nuevamente con otro capítulo, que espero disfrutaran. Un comentario (el cual agradezco mucho) me decía que deseaban que describiera más las emociones de los protagonistas, espero haber cumplido su deseo, (debo pedir disculpas por el cap anterior, porque creo que descuide un poco ese aspecto, creo que me deje llevar por la emoción y la intensidad de los diálogos).

Otro comentario que fue bastante frecuente, es que sentían que avanzaba un poco rápido con la historia. Sobre estos les puedo decir, que tenemos que tener en cuenta de que la boda con Kenshin es inevitable, no hay otro camino que Kaoru, pueda tomar (es una orden), por tanto, solo el disgusto y la tristeza son las únicas emociones que Kaoru es capaz de sentir. Kenshin por otro lado, encuentra fascinante a Kaoru, por su personalidad, además que el deseo por ella, le domina.

Por lo anterior, donde me enfocare más, es en el tiempo después de la boda, cuando tal vez sin desearlo o sin darse cuenta, otras emociones surjan. (Será interesante ver cómo, estos dos, hacen frente a estas emociones)

Otra cosa que les puedo comentar sobre mis fics, es que usualmente no son largos, son más bien cortos, me gusta enfocarme en la narración de eventos que de alguna forma marquen a los protagonistas, ya sea en su forma de actuar o pensar, o los lleve a descubrir lo que en su corazón se encuentra. Por ello, encontraran cada capítulo lleno de pláticas o eventos importantes, que en mi opinión, cuando se lean, serán intentos y llenos de emoción.

Pero si desean que alargue más la historia, y narre más aspectos, no duden en hacérmelo saber, y tratare de incluirlos en los capítulos

Después de tanta charla, paso a los agradecimientos, ustedes saben que ellos son como la gasolina que hace el motor funcione, a mí personalmente me gusta saber que hay quienes disfrutan de lo que escribo y me dan ese impulso que necesito para tomar la computadora y sentarme a escribir.

Gracias a:

Megu , AdaZu, blackpearly, moon, serena tsukino chiba, taishou, DULCECITO311, Angie-Chiba, Gaby, yvania, Ranka Hime, aledith, andrydark.

No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo. Estará pero muy, muy interesante.

Gracias y hasta una próxima actualización!


	5. Capitulo V ¿Deseo?

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestado, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO V

¿Deseo?

"A veces…, el cuerpo se da cuenta de lo que es correcto, antes que el corazón…"

Después de la agitación inicial al preparar el campamento, todo estaba en relativa calma. Se podían observar grupos de hombres, alrededor de la fogata, algunos comían, otros quienes ya lo habían hecho, simplemente platicaban.

Kaoru, miro con tristeza, la dirección por la cual habían cabalgado. Se había alejado de castillo Kamiya, el que hubiera sido su hogar por 15 años.

-¿En qué piensas?- Kenshin le pregunto. Mas que esperar una repuesta concreta de ella, quería escuchar su voz. Había algo especial, en la actitud retadora de ella, que lo hacía sentirse vivo, después de muchos años.

-En mi familia-Kaoru lo miro. Durante todo el camino habían cabalgado a la par, pero apenas habían cruzado alguna palabra. Sentía curiosidad por su nueva vida. ¿Cómo era el castillo de Kenshin Himura?. ¿Tendría familia, que esperara por él?.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, en los que se debatió, lo que debía hacer, se propuso saber más del hombre con el que se había casado-¿Tienes Familia?- Durante unos instantes al observar su silencio, pensó que no le contestaría, pero al final lo hizo.

-No. Mi padre murió y mi madre…, de ella no sé nada.-

-No entiendo. ¿Tu madre…-

Kenshin interrumpió-Mi madre me abandono cuando tenía 7 años, no he vuelto a saber nada de ella, desde ese día.- El rostro de kenshin, no demostró nada. Habían pasado tantos años, desde ese día, tantas cosas, que simplemente, ya no tenía importancia. Cuando era un niño eso le destrozo el corazón, su sueño de que algún día su madre regresara por él, murieron lentamente, el maltrato de su tía, contribuyo con ello. La vida había sido dura, pero él, se había endurecido también.

-Yo lo siento, debió ser duro. No comprendo como una madre, es capaz de abandonar a un hijo.- La compasión brillo en sus ojos.

¿Qué hacia?, porque le contaba sobre su vida a ella. No había hablado con nadie sobre ello, desde Tomoe, y ahora se encontraba contándoselo a ella. ¿Acaso era el sentimiento de paz que le trasmitía, lo que lo motivaba a hablar?. –Supongo que no es tan extraño, al fin después de 7 años se vio libre de los golpes y no estaba dispuesta a cargar con un niño-

-¿de los golpes dices?, ¿acaso tu padre le golpeaba?- Kaouru se horrorizo de la posibilidad.

-Si y no era a la única. A pesar del alcohol, el desgraciado tenía fuerza. Recuerdo que habían días en que ni siquiera podía levantarme de la cama.- Había odio hacia el hombre al que había llamado padre, pero nunca, se comporto como tal.

-pero eras solo un niño.- murmuro suavemente. El horror de tanta violencia se notaba en el rostro de Kaoru.

-Para él, eso no tenía importancia, yo solo era alguien más, sobre quien descargar sus frustraciones.-

Aun recordaba la impotencia al no poder defenderse, el dolor en la carne y en los huesos, cuando los puños impactaban. El sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, resultado de los golpes.

Había ocasiones en que las pesadillas, llegaban a él, origen de esos días. En que nuevamente era un niño, que no tenia posibilidad alguna de defenderse, indefenso ante la furia de un hombre que golpeaba sin piedad.

-Ningún niño, debería padecer, lo que tú tuviste que pasar. Realmente lo siento.- la lastima y la compasión, tiñendo cada palabra.

-No necesito tu lastima.- Su lastima, lo enojo. No quería la lastima de nadie. Él era fuerte, ya no quedaba nada del niño al que pegaban y maltrataban, ahora él era Battousai.

Kaoru, escucho el enojo contenido en sus palabras. Sus ojos dorados ardiendo de furia. –Aunque no la quieras, no puedo cambiar lo que siento, simplemente porque así lo deseas. Siento lastima, pero no por ti. Siento lastima por ese niño que un día fuiste, tu ya escogiste tu camino, un camino lleno de sangre, eres un asesino.- Lo retaba. Quería demostrarle cuanto despreciaba sus acciones.

-Me llaman asesino. Sin embargo no soy diferente a los otros muchos soldados que matan a sus enemigos.- ¿Qué derecho tenia ella de juzgarle?

-Otros tienen piedad, tú no la tienes.-

-Ningún soldado la tiene. Es tu vida o la de tu enemigo.- En el campo de batalla solo hay dos elecciones, tu vida, o la de tu enemigo, el escogía vivir. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a juzgar, lo que nunca había experimentado.

-¿Ni siquiera con tu esposa?- sus palabras pronunciadas con determinación. Su voluntad dispuesta a llegar, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Necesitaba la verdad.

-Mate a Tomoe, ella murió por mi espada.- Lo que no menciono, es que había mucho más, detrás de sus palabras.

-¿así que es cierto?- Por un instante tuvo la leve esperanza de que se tratara tan solo de una historia sin fundamento. Un rumor, que había cambiado hasta convertirse en una total mentita.

-¿esperabas que fuera mentira?-Kenshin la observo-Quizás tengas miedo, de que te suceda lo mismo.-

-No te sería fácil matarme-sus palabras firmes y retadoras, a pesar de que el miedo corría por sus venas.

-Te equivocas, sería fácil. –La mirada dorada brillaba peligrosamente.

Kaoru creyó sus palabras. Ahora sabía que tan bueno era con la espada. Kenshin, interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Pero como una vez te lo dije, espero lealtad, y a cambio tendrás la mía, y te protegeré.-

Kaoru, escucho sus palabras y pensó en ellas. –¿Ella te traiciono?- Y al ver que su cuerpo se tensaba, por unos instantes, supo que no se había equivocado.

-No hablaremos más de Tomoe-

Kaoru, quiso debatir, pero su mirada la hizo desistir. No hablaría mas de Tomoe, pero la plática aun no había terminado.-Haz matado a muchos. A Cientos. Creo que no existe carnicero más grande que tu. Quizás como dices, eres un soldado, y es tu vida y la de ellos, pero me pregunto si siempre es así, ¿es realmente tu vida o la de ellos?-

-Soy muy bueno con la espada, por eso estoy vivo. Y si, he matado a muchos, pero todos y cada uno llevaba consigo el deseo de acabar con mi vida.-

Pensó en preguntarle si esa fue la intención de Tomoe, pero quizás si lo hacia el no contestaría mas de sus preguntas. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decirle, él continuo.

-Contéstame, ¿soy un asesino, por defender mi vida y la causa por la que lucho?-

Kaoru guardo silencio, mientras analizaba sus palabras. ¿Qué podría responderle?, lo que él decía, era lógico. Pero no por eso tenía razón.-Lo que dices, es cierto. Pero has escogido matar, en lugar de vivir pacíficamente.-

-No tuve otro camino-

-¿es eso cierto, o es, lo que decides creer?-

Porque se defendía ante ella. Lo que pensara de él, no tenía importancia. El perdía un pedazo de su alma, cada vez que acababa con la vida de alguien, pero era el único camino que elegir ¿o no?.

Por un instante Kaoru, observo en sus ojos, el reflejo de una alma atormentada. Había culpa y mucho dolor. Si él, aun tenía conciencia, había esperanza-Aun puedes cambiar-

-No, ya no. Es demasiado tarde- No había forma de regresar, sus manos ya llevaban la sangre de muchos. Observando los ojos azul profundo, se dio cuenta, porque se defendía ante ella. Por primera vez se encontró deseando no llevar la sangre de tantos en sus manos, quería ser digno para ella y eso le molesto, ella no significaba nada para él. -Ya es tarde, es hora de descansar, mañana partiremos temprano.-

Kaoru, lo observo acostarse sobre el tronco del árbol y cerrar sus ojos. A pesar de que se preparaba para dormir, su mano derecha sujetaba su espada.

¿En verdad pensaba que él podía cambiar?, ¿Qué aun quedaba algo que salvar?, quizás ya no quedaba nada de humanidad en él. Pero recordando como se había comportado con ella, sus ojos atormentados por la culpa, pensó que quizás, aun quedara algo. Pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo?. No mucho. Si él continuaba matando, no habría forma de salvar su alma, estaría condenado por la eternidad

¿Por qué deseaba ayudarlo?, quizás fue la historia de su niñez. Pensó que nunca había tenido amor. ¿Cómo sería ella, si nunca hubiera sentido el amor de sus padres?, ¿Si las personas que se supone deben amarte, te traicionan?. Su padre, su madre y luego su esposa. Él había vivido una vida sin amor y eso era triste. Y acomodándose para dormir, cerro lo ojos.

Fue la pesadilla, lo que la despertó. En ella veía a Kenshin con su espada y sus ojos puestos en ella, dispuesta a matarla. Su respiración fue agitada por unos instantes. Lo vio aun acostado sobre el árbol durmiendo. Repitiéndose de que solo se trataba de una pesadilla, empezó a controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Las ropas, se pegaban a su cuerpo. El calor, era agobiante. Recordando el rio que pasaba cerca de allí, se levanto, dispuesta a refrescarse algo en el. No había dado un solo paso, cuando sintió lo ojos dorados sobre ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-A pesar de que algunos instantes antes había estado dormido, su voz sonaba despierta, estaba alerta, atento a cualquier amenaza.

-Al rio, hace demasiado calor. Deseo refrescarme un poco- sus palabras fueron retadoras-¿o es que acaso, lo tengo prohibido?

-Haz lo que desees. No tardes mucho.-y pensando en otra posibilidad la miro a los ojos-Y no pienses en huir de mí, te encontraría.- No supo porque añadió la amenaza, pero supo que la cumpliría. Ella nunca lo abandonaría, la perseguiría al último rincón del mundo.

Kaoru lo miro con enojo-No lo pensaría. Di mi palabra, y aunque es en contra de lo que deseo, cumpliré lo que he prometido.-

Kenshin la miro brevemente, y luego cerro lo ojos. Kaoru quiso decirle unas cuantas cosas más. ¡Maldito hombre!, suponer que escaparía, cuando había dado su palabra. Pero al ver que él se disponía a dormir nuevamente, se dio cuenta, de que sería inútil discutir más con él y realmente deseaba refrescarse un poco, así que se encamino hacia el rio.

El agua se deslizaba libremente por su piel. Refrescando su cuerpo femenino. Las ropas que antes vestía, se encontraban en la orilla, sobre una roca. La corriente era tranquila, sus movimientos eran los únicos que interrumpían la quietud del agua. La luna llena, reflejaba su brillo plateado, brindándole a todo un aspecto maravilloso.

Después de unos minutos, no sabría cuantos exactamente, su cuerpo se sintió fresco. Lejos había quedado esa sensación pegajosa que deja el calor húmedo.

Ya es hora de regresar se dijo, mirando hacia la orilla. Sus ojos se encontraron con una figura masculina, y a pesar de la distancia, supo de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El ignoro su pregunta -has tardado mucho- dijo simplemente

-El agua está fresca, y se siente bien-camino un poco, siempre tratando de no salir más allá de lo que el agua le cubría, para no mostrar su desnudes.-Pero ya saldré.-

Fue entonces que kaoru, se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba desnudo, quiso evitarlo, pero fue inevitable que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, retiro sus ojos del cuerpo masculino. Pero aun quedaba en su mente, el recuerdo del mismo.

Sus brazos delgados, pero firmes; su pecho y su estomago de músculos bien definidos, y finalmente su virilidad. Un terrible sonrojo la invadió. De poder verse, sabría que todo su cuerpo se había sonrojado. Era la primera vez que miraba a un hombre sin ropa

- Tenía algo de calor-dijo él, como explicación por encontrarse sin ropa. - Yo también tengo deseos de tomar un baño. –

-¿Podrías haber esperado a que terminara?-le reclamo

-¿No es eso lo que hago?-su actitud relajada, desenfadada y con ligero matiz divertido

Kaoru se enfado y lo vio, desviando la vista rápidamente al percatarse de que el se encontraba desnudo, su enojo la había hecho olvidarlo-Sabes a que me refiero-

-¿Lo sé?-su tono aun más divertido

-¿No tienes vergüenza?-

-Realmente no-Kenshin sonrió, a pesar de la oscuridad, podía observar su turbación.

Kaoru, había entrado en su vida hacia un par de días, pero a pesar del poco tiempo, gracias a ella, había sonreído mas en unos cuantos días, que en los últimos años.

-Eres un…, ahhhhh-kaoru, grito-No se me ocurre ningún insulto que pueda describirte. Todos quedan demasiado suaves para describir a un hombre de tu calaña-

Kenshin se apoyo sobre uno de los arboles que se encontraba cerca, sin perder ningún movimiento de la mujer en el agua.

Kaoru, al ver que no se retiraba le hablo nuevamente-Podrías irte, he dejado mi ropa en la orilla y quisiera vestirme-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kenshin-Ya me di cuenta, de que te encuentras en una situación complicada- sus ojos contemplando ahora las ropas de Kaoru.

-No tan complicada, si te vas- Aunque no podía verlo, se lo imaginaba, su actitud desenfadada, quitándole importancia a sus palabras, y esto le irritaba.

-Quizás. El problema es que me encuentro bien aquí, en estos instantes.-

Kaoru, apretó fuertemente la boca, tratando de dominar el enfado, que en estos momentos alcanzaba un alto grado-¿Podrías al menos darte la vuelta, mientras me visto?-

-La vista se augura, ser muy interesante dentro de poco- Kenshin respondió, su mirada en la figura apenas visible en la superficie del rio.

-Podrías comportarte como un caballero.- Kaoru le replico, esperando que su reclamo provocara un cambio de actitud en el hombre.

Levanto una ceja, al escuchar su comentario-En ningún instante dije que lo fuera. –

-No te moverás, ¿no es así?-Empezaba a darse cuenta de que él la había acorralado. No miraba ninguna salida digna, para el predicamento en el que se encontraba

-Estoy en celibato forzado durante seis meses, al menos me gustaría ver un adelanto-

-¿Celibato?. Seria así, solo si tú lo quisieras. He pedido seis meses para compartir tu cama, tu eres libre de compartirla con quien quieras.-

Kenshin, endureció su mirada. Su cuerpo se tenso. Y el leve tono juguetón que lo había acompañado en la plática, fue sustituido por uno letal-La fidelidad es parte de la lealtad. Lo aclaro para que lo sepas. Ya te lo dije una vez, espero lealtad de ti, y eso incluye fidelidad.-

Kaoru, quería enfadarlo-Y si yo decido estar con alguien más. ¿Qué harías?, ¿matarme?, ¿fue eso lo que ocurrió con Tomoe?-

La mirada dorada brillo peligrosamente-Lo de Tomoe, está fuera de discusión. Si me traicionaras con otro hombre, lo mataría a él, no a ti. Ahora lo sabes, si te involucras con alguien más, lo estarás condenando a muerte.-

A pesar de lo cálido de la noche, un escalofrió la recorrió, provocando un temblor en su cuerpo. El no mentía. Mataría a cualquiera que se involucrara con ella.

Kenshin se relajo lentamente, y el tono retador y juguetón regreso nuevamente, como si su amenaza nunca hubiera sido dicha -¿Te quedaras toda la noche en el agua?-

Maldito hombre, ya le enseñaría. Kaoru Kamiya, no se doblega ante nadie. Levantando su barbilla y sus ojos azul profundo brillando de determinación, camino hacia la orilla.

Kenshin la vio salir del agua. Una diosa orgullosa, sin temor y llena de valentía. Hermosa, confiada de quien era. Sus pechos firmes, del tamaño adecuado para caber en sus manos, su cintura estrecha, sus caderas anchas, perfectas para sujetarlas mientras entraba en ella…su mirada siguió hacia abajo, y su cuerpo se inflamo aun mas de deseo …ella era perfección, el sueño de todo hombre

Sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Era simplemente perfecta. Su cuerpo lleno de deseo. La prueba de su excitación ahora evidente. Se pregunto si fue inteligente obligarla a salir. Ver algo tan exquisito, y saber que le está vedado durante seis meses, era un trago amargo.

Kaoru, sintió sus ojos recorrer su cuerpo. Domino su deseo de cubrirse. Kaoru Kamiya, no huye de los retos, los enfrenta con dignidad y valentía, aunque nunca había enfrentado uno como este. Mostrarse desnuda ante un hombre.

Vio el deseo, y el hambre en sus ojos, su cuerpo mostrando la evidencia de su excitación, sus pasos pararon al darse cuenta de ello, algo de temor se filtro en ella. Pero vio su cuerpo tenso, controlado; y se dio cuenta que él se mantenía a si mismo bajo control.

Una extraña sensación lleno su cuerpo al sentir sus ojos sobre ella, era una mezcla de vergüenza, pudor y algo mas, algo que no era capaz de descifrar...

Sentía su cuerpo lleno de una energía. Sus pechos tensos, su estomago repleto de lo que parecía cientos de mariposa revoloteando si parar y un calor en su vientre, era acaso ¿excitación?...

No era posible que él despertara esos sentimientos en ella. Él no era el indicado, era alguien a quien despreciaba, además, ¿El deseo, no debería llegar junto al amor?

Llego hasta su ropa, y se vistió. Estaba tan concentrada en ello, que no se dio cuenta de que él se movió, sino, hasta el instante en que estuvo a su espalda.

Su vos aterciopelada y llena de deseo acarició su oído, enviando escalofríos a su cuerpo-Te deseo- las manos de Kenshin ahora rodeaban su cintura, apretándola contra el cuerpo de él.

Su voz, con un ligero temblor-Prometiste, darme seis meses.- A pesar de la ropa, podía sentir la evidencia, de que él se encontraba excitado.

-Lo sé, fue una decisión tonta.-le dio vuelta a su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente. Los ojos azules, encontraron los dorados-Pero cumplo mi palabra. Solo puedo aspirar a un poco, un pequeño premio de consolación.-

-¿A qué te …?-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

Los labios masculinos, presionando contra los femeninos. La impresión la dejo estupefacta, quedando inerte en sus brazos. Fue después de unos segundos que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y se debatió, pero él no desistió en su agarre.

El beso era suave. Cuyo objetivo era seducir. El cuerpo de Kaoru, se lleno de toda una gama de sentimientos. Los movimientos para librarse de él, que antes eran enérgicos, comenzaron a perder fuerza, hasta que ya no hubo lucha…

Hola: Con un nuevo capítulo. Espero disfrutaran. Sé que las deje preguntándose como fui tan cruel de terminar el capitulo donde lo hice, no se preocupen, saben que pronto estará el siguiente.

¿Les gusta este Kenshin?, a mí en lo personal me encanta. Imagino que a mas de alguna también.

Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos. Gracias a:

Taishou, aledith, akari hiroyuki, relenavivi, Angie-Chiba, andrydark, Megu, Lilith, Nicki, Gaby, blackpearly, Ranka Hime, KaOrU HiMuRa24, DULCECITO311, yvania, saku-chan, Bombn007, MayiLoza.

Y porque nadie puso inconveniente la historia pasa a clasificación M.

Y no se preocupes Lilith, nunca dejo los fics a media, siempre los termino. Así que mientras siga recibiendo sus reviews que me motivan , tendrán un nuevo capítulo cada semana.


	6. Capitulo VI Conociendote

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestado, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO VI

Conociéndote

"… lo maravilloso es descubrir la luz, a pesar de la oscuridad…"

Los labios masculinos, presionaron los femeninos. La impresión la dejo estupefacta, quedando inerte en sus brazos. Fue después de unos segundos que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y se debatió, pero él no desistió en su agarre.

El beso era suave. Cuyo objetivo era seducir. El cuerpo de Kaoru, se lleno de toda una gama de sentimientos. Los movimientos para librarse de él, que antes eran enérgicos, comenzaron a perder fuerza, hasta que ya no hubo lucha…

Su cuerpo se lleno de calor, una hoguera quemando todo a su paso, convirtiendo en cenizas el enojo, y la razón, sobre todo la razón…

Su corazón latía acelerado. ¿Pensamientos?, ninguno claro. Su mente, su cuerpo, concentrados únicamente en ese beso, su primer beso…

Había pensado antes en ello. Lo imagino como algo dulce, quizás un poco torpe al principio. Pero nunca pensó que fuera un fuego ardiente, un huracán que barriera con todo, y no dejara nada a su paso, más que confusión…

Los labios, que antes besaban su boca, se separaron ligeramente, pero no abandonaron su cuerpo, iniciaron un recorrido por su cuello, dejando un rastro de calor allí donde se posaban.

Sus labios, sus caricias, creaban una tormenta en su interior. Su sangre corría por su cuerpo, inquieta, caliente, deseando algo que le era desconocido…

¿Qué era esa sensación que arrasaba sus pensamientos?...

Kenshin, había deseado antes a una mujer. Había sentido el ansia de experimentar la satisfacción que el cuerpo de una mujer podía proporcionarle. A sus 35 años, habían pasado unas cuantas por su cama; pero nunca antes el deseo lo había sentido como con esta mujer…

Sus sentidos se llenaron únicamente de ella, su olor, su aroma, la forma de su cuerpo. Llevo sus labios por un delicioso recorrido, llenándose de su sabor, sus labios sobre su cuello, su mejilla, hasta alcanzar su oído- te deseo Kaoru.-su ronca y pesada por el deseo.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras, cuando lo que antes fue fuego, entre sus manos, se convirtió de pronto en hielo. Sintió sus manos contra su pecho, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Y supo que no habría forma de regresar a la tan placentera actividad a la que se dedicaban hacia unos instantes.

-me prometiste seis meses-. Su respiración agitada, su voz ligeramente temblorosa. Y en su cuerpo una tormenta.

Kenshin suspiro- Lo prometí, y cumpliré mi palabra- Soltó sus brazos, dejándola libre de su agarre-vete al campamente Kaoru-no habría forma de cumplir su promesa, si ella seguía frente a él. Promesa o no, tomaría su cuerpo.

No lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Kaoru se alejo rápidamente de él, caminando hacia el campamento. Había percibido el fino y frágil lazo, que sostenía el autocontrol de Kenshin.

Kenshin suspiro. Sería una larga noche. Miro hacia el rio, esperando que el agua estuviera fría. Tal vez así solucionaría su problema. Seria incomodo regresar al campamento en su actual estado.

Cuando regreso al campamento, la encontró durmiendo. Su rostro relajado, y las sombras que el fuego de la fogata provocaba, danzaban en su rostro. La observo durante largo tiempo, tratando de descifrar el deseo y el ansia, que en su cuerpo, ella ocasionaba. Pronto el sueño lo reclamo, y la mañana llego, sin proporcionarle ninguna repuesta.

Después de una larga cabalgata. Y muchas horas de silencio (En las que no se atrevió a ver fijamente a Kenshin, pues aun tenía en su mente gravado a fuego el cuerpo de él, sin nada que lo cubriera). Kaouru supo que al fin descansarían sus muslos, cuando el Castillo de Kenshin Himura se diviso en lo alto de la colina.

Muchos soldados y sirvientes se reunieron en la entrada para dar la bienvenida al señor del castillo.

Kaoru, al igual que él, y los hombres que los acompañaban bajaron de los caballos. Vio una figura correr hacia ellos, se trataba de un niño de unos doces años, cabellos café y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una espada de madera atada a su cintura.

-Kenshin-grito feliz, su respiración algo agitaba por la carrera.

Kaoru, vio a Kenshin mirar al niño, había algo de cariño en la actitud del hombre, pero era un cariño algo frio, lejano-Hola Yahiko. ¿te has portado bien?-

-Por supuesto.- A diferencia del hombre, el niño miraba con cariño y absoluta adoración, a su ahora esposo.

Su caballo relincho, atrayendo la atención del niño a su persona. Kenshin se dio cuenta y los presento.

-¿Una esposa?-Yahiko se asombro, de la identidad de la mujer. Se enojo un poco al pensar que Kenshin ahora tendría que dedicar la atención a ella, y quizás lo olvidara.

Kaoru, se dirigió al niño. Vio que la noticia que Kenshin, le había dado, sobre su identidad, no eran de su agrado. No sabía quién era el niño, pero era evidente que era importante en la vida de Kenshin. Y para el niño, por lo que había observado, Kenshin era el centro de su mundo. Vio la espada en su cintura, y lo considero un elemento que le serviría para romper el hielo y la actitud arisca del niño- Veo que practicas con la espada-

-Si, quiero llegar a ser tan bueno con el espada como Kenshin.- había recelo en su voz, cuando se dirigió a ella.

-Seguro si practicas puedes llegar a hacerlo. -Kaoru, sonrió-Yo no era muy buena cuando comencé con la espada, pero ahora soy bastante buena.-miro a Kenshin que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos.- ¿si quieres podrías practicar con la espada juntos?, yo también quiero llegar a ser tan buena como Kenshin- había cierto en su voz cuando dijo la ultimo.

Kenshin sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Kaoru. No sería tan sorprendente de que sucediera, se daba cuenta de que su esposa, era una mujer de una fuerte voluntad.

-Pero si eres una mujer-Yahiko replico.

Kenshin los interrumpió-Harías bien en aceptar que entrene contigo Yahiko. Aunque es una mujer, sabe manejar la espada como muy pocos hombre. Es increíble.-

El halago de Kenshin la sorprendió pero le complació; y lo agradeció. Su comentario le permitió dar el primer paso para acercarse al niño. Ahora Yahiko la miraba de otra manera, había respeto en su mirada.-Si kenshin dices que eres buena, lo eres. Así que acepto tu propuesta.-

Kaoru, sonrió. Extendió su mano, y tomando la del niño, cerró el trato.

Después de esto, todo fue presentaciones y felicitaciones. Kenshin la presento como su esposa y señora del castillo. Les dio la orden a los sirvientes de obedecerla y tratarla con el mismo respecto con que se dirigían a él

Kaoru, observaba sus acciones, dándose cuenta, de que para él, a pesar de la circunstancia, el matrimonio era real. Y le daba un lugar privilegiado en el castillo

Después de presentarla y establecer su posición como señora. Kenshin se retiro, diciendo que había varios asuntos que atender, pero que esperara que cenara junto a él.

Kaoru, durante la tarde recorrió el castillo, dándose cuenta de que era una propiedad con riquezas, su esposo, era un hombre muy acomodado.

Los sirvientes la miraba con admiración (probablemente la consideraban valiente por casarse con alguien como el señor del castillo), y respeto. Había también curiosidad en sus miradas, quizás preguntándose cómo después de tantos años, su señor se casaba nuevamente. Preguntándose qué tipo de mujer era.

Le cena estaba llena de las historias entusiastas de Yahiko, que no decaían, a pesar de solo obtener como respuesta, monosílabos del objeto de su adoración.

-Has estado callada-Kenshin, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Solo pensaba- Kaoru miro a Yahiko y luego a Kenshin .-En la relación que existe entre ustedes-

Yahiko respondió-Kenshin es mi Familia-la mirada del niño brillo con este comentario.

-¿Familia?...

-No existen lazos de sangre, si es lo que preguntas.- respondió Kenshin-No había quien se hiciera cargo de Yahiko y yo lo tome bajo mi tutela, hará unos seis años.-

Yahiko la miro-Kenshin me salvo- dijo con fervor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Yahiko continúo. –Cuando mis padres murieron, un tío se encargo de mí. Pero él me maltrataba y me obligaba a robar, si me negaba o robaba muy poco, me daba una paliza. Fue así como conocí a Kenshin, mi tío estaba dándome golpes, cuando el intervino, derroto a mi tío, y me trajo a vivir al castillo.-

Kaoru, sonrió a Yahiko, su historia muy parecida a la de Kenshin, pero con un final diferente, Yahiko había encontrado a alguien que se preocupara por él. Y se pregunto si compartir una historia similar, no era esta una de las razones por la que había un vínculo entre ellos dos. –Tuviste mucha suerte, de que Kenshin te ayudara.-

Yahiko asintió-Lo sé. Kenshin es asombroso.-

-Yahiko me pone en la misma categoría que un héroe.-su rostro reflejaba que dicho puesto no le agradaba y le resultaba incomodo, no se consideraba a sí mismo un héroe.

Kaoru, miro al niño y al hombre. Para el niño, Kenshin era su héroe, el hombre que lo había salvado de una vida llena de violencia, no era de extrañar que mostrara tanto respeto y adoración hacia él.

Fue por la historia del niño y los agradables y atentos comentarios de su esposo, que se dio cuenta, de que no era un monstro como creía. Alguien capaz de tratar así a un niño no podría serlo. Pocos serian capaces de intervenir como él lo hizo, de darle un hogar a un niño. Sus sirvientes le tenían respeto y algo de temor, pero en ningún momento el fue grosero con ninguno de ellos, los trataba con dignidad y respeto (algo que no se podía decir de muchos nobles).

A cada momento conocía más cosas de su esposo, que le demostraban que no solamente era un frio asesino, había otros aspectos. El tenía un corazón, y era capaz de sentir. Descubría nuevas facetas de su personalidad. Y se dio cuenta de algo mas, empezaba a sentir respeto por su esposo, empezaba a albergar sentimientos de agrado hacia él…

Una sirvienta se acerco a la mesa. Kenshin dándose cuenta de ello, guardo silencio.

La chica algo tímida, y con la mirada baja, se dirigió a Kenshin-Señor, las cosas de la señora ya fueron acomodadas en su habitación como lo ordeno-

Kenshin sabía que Kaoru protestaría por el arreglo, por lo que su mirada dorada se fijo en ella-Después hablaremos Kaoru.-

Kenshin miro a la sirvienta y agradeciéndole, le ordeno que se retirara.

Kaoru guardo silencio, pues iniciar una discusión y atraer la atención de todos los sirvientes, no era su deseo. Pero después, él la escucharía. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dormir con él. Tenía su promesa de permitirle seis meses y pensaba hacérsela cumplir.

Las puertas del estudio se cerraron detrás de ello.-No pienso dormir contigo. Quiero mi propia habitación-Kaoru, se enfrento a Kenshin.

Los ojos dorados la miraron-Dormirás conmigo.-

-Me prometiste seis meses.-

-¿Por qué esperar seis meses por algo que deseamos?-Kenshin replico-Anoche en el rio, tu cuerpo respondió al mío. Pude sentir tu excitación. Te dejaste llevar por mis besos.-

Sus palabras le sorprendieron, y por unos instantes le robaron la capacidad de hablar. –No niego que mi cuerpo respondió al tuyo como dices. –Kaoru pensó, que no tenía ningún objeto negar lo evidente.-Tienes experiencia, me sedujiste, no lo niego. Pero solo fue algo del momento. No volverá a ocurrir.-

Kenshin, se acerco a Kaouru, y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar se encontró entre sus brazos, su agarre firme. –Nunca me lances un reto Kaoru, ya antes te lo he advertido-

Sus protestas quedaron selladas nuevamente por sus labios. La boca masculina, se movía con insistencia sobre la suya, tratando de seducir.

Kaoru estaba más preparada para las emociones que el beso provocaría y puso todo su empeño, en no sucumbir a el. Permaneció inerte entre sus brazos.

Kenshin al ver que ella no reaccionaba ante sus besos, se alejo de ella, y aflojo su agarre.

Su mano se movió, ante siquiera de pensar en lo que hacía e impacto fuertemente en la mejilla masculina.

Los ojos dorados no parpadearon.

Kaoru, abrió los ojos, asombrados por su acción. No había pensado en golpearle, fue más un impulso del momento. Se sobrepuso a la sorpresa de su propia acción y levantando su barbilla se enfrento a la dorada. Esperaba una represalia de parte de él.

El tomo su muñeca-Golpeas fuerte Kaoru-murmuro-y tienes valor, no muchos hombres se atreverían a golpearme.-

-No tengo miedo.-

-Quizás. Pero no es eso lo que me interesa. Te perdono esta vez Kaoru. Pero no vuelvas a levantarme la mano, nunca lo hare contigo, y espero el mismo respeto.-

-Me besaste en contra de mi voluntad.-Lo que no le menciono es que agradecía que él hubiera interrumpido su beso, unos segundos más y se habría dejado llevar.

-¿Nunca dejaras de luchar contra mí?-

-No. Te lo advertí antes de la boda.-

Kenshin soltó su muñeca-Dormirás conmigo, no hay negociación en eso. No tomare tu cuerpo, aunque creo que después de unos instantes tu misma lo desearías. Pero cumpliré mi promesa, tiene seis meses.-

-¿Por qué deseas que duerma contigo, si no...-

-¿Tendremos sexo?.-

Kaoru, lo miro enojada. Toda la situación le era incomoda.-Si.-

Kenshin pensó en su pregunta. No quería decirle que desde que la conocía como Kaouru Kamiya, había despertado su interés, de que la deseaba como no había deseado a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a Tomoe. No deseaba revelarle que quería tenerla a su lado a cada instante. Así que le dio otra razón.- Te prometí seis meses, y lo tendrás. Pero como dije antes, espero te acostumbres a mí, tómalo como un pequeño ensayo.-

Kaoru, replico-No necesito ningún ensayo. Te he dado mi palabra que dormiré contigo dentro de seis meses, y cumpliré lo que he dicho.-

Kenshin la miro a los ojos, sus palabras eran valientes, su cuerpo firme, pero en tensión- Lo sé. Te creo. Pero quiero que sepas que no me interesa que compartas mi cama como una presa dispuesta al sacrificio. Quiero que tú también lo desees.-

-Nunca-

Kenshin rio- Insistes en darme desafíos. El deseo es parte de los impulsos primarios del ser humano, la razón o el corazón, no tienen que intervenir. –

Ella no sabía mucho acerca de el deseo, o lo impulsos, que él llamaba. Sabía que él tenia más experiencia, pero se negaba aceptar que era posible entregar su cuerpo, y no entregar su corazón.- No puedo debatir tus palabras, pues carezco de experiencia. El tiempo se encargara de demostrar quién tiene la razón-

-Que así sea entonces- kenshin, tomo su barbilla entre sus manos, acariciándola suavemente. –Te daré una advertencia, como signo de buena voluntad. Te seduciré Kaoru, lo veras.-

-Peleare con todas mis fuerzas contra ti-la furia brillaba en sus ojos, sin saber que eso, la hacía ver más hermosa a los ojos de él.

-No espero lo contrario. Lo que con esfuerzo se gana, se disfruta más.-El deseo brillaba en los ojos dorados-Y créeme, yo pretendo disfrutar cada instante de esta batalla. Pero debes saber que siempre gano.-

Kaouru lo enfrento-Quizás porque nunca, te has encontrado con un rival digno-

-Lo veremos- soltó su barbilla. Y con un tono más relajado continuo-Tienes 15 minutos para prepararte para dormir, luego subiré yo.-

-No estaré en tu cama-

-Lo estarás. No importa donde vayas, te encontraría y te llevaría hasta ella. Dormirás en mi cama, aunque tenga que atarte a ella. –una sonrisa asomo en los labios masculinos- y no querrás que te ate a la cama; se me podrían ocurrir otras ideas más interesantes, que simplemente dormir.-

Con la furia brillando aun en sus ojos, Kaoru, le dio la espalda, y camino fuera de la habitación. Diciéndose en el camino que era una tonta, al pensar que le empezaba a agradar, ciertamente ese hombre nunca le agradaría. Era un canalla. Su mente conjunto toda una serie de insultos para describir a su estúpido esposo y rumio toda su cólera camino a la habitación que al parecer compartirían.

Estaba en la cama. Cubierta con la sabana hasta la barbilla, a pesar de la noche calurosa. Los pensamientos sobre su esposo giraban en su mente, había tanto aspectos en él y tan diferentes entre sí, que le era difícil conciliarlos en una sola persona. Estaba el frio asesino, el hombre con bondad que ayuda y acoge a un niño, el hombre que le impone su voluntad, y el que se ofrece a protegerla. ¿Cuál era el verdadero Kenshin Himura?.

Además había algo más en lo que pensar. Su mirada llego al pequeño frasco que se encontraba en el tocador. Antes, al entrar en la habitación, y recorrerla, se dio cuenta del frasco, con cuidado lo destapo y se dio cuenta que era una fragancia femenina, Jazmines. ¿Por qué la tenía él?, ¿De quién era?, ¿perteneció a Tomoe?, si era así, ¿Por qué la conservaba?

Los sonidos afuera de la habitación interrumpen sus pensamientos, él pronto entraría a ella. La tentación de hacerse la dormida, es fuerte, pero sabe que es una actitud infantil. La batalla, sin duda estallaría dentro de poco, y no estaba dispuesta a huir.

La puerta se abrió, y él entro en la habitación, fijando inmediatamente la vista en la figura en la cama.

-Veo que has obedecido- Kenshin comento. Sus pasos, alejándose de la puerta. Sus manos en su cintura, despojándose de la espada.

Kaoru lo mira con enojo-No me has dado elección.-

Kenshin sonrío, al escuchar el enfado en su voz. Sus manos ahora en la camisa, que empezaba a quitarse. –Te la he dado-responde-Pero has elegido la más sabia.-

Fue en el momento, en que él tenía las manos en la cintura de su pantalón, que kaoru, se dio cuenta de lo que él hacía. Antes de que pudiera desviar la vista, el se encontró desnudo.

Un fuerte rubor, se notaba en sus mejillas. Lo maldijo en su mente, por avergonzarla. Lo sintió caminar por la habitación. Kaoru se escandalizo al darse cuenta, de que el no había tomado otras vestimentas.

-¿No pretenderás dormir así?-

Kenshin sonrió al observar su sonrojo- Hace calor, además, siempre me ha gustado dormir desnudo.-

-Pero…pero-las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, por la actitud desvergonzada de él.-Yo duermo ahora aquí.-

Kenshin se encogió de hombros.-Eso no hace ninguna diferencia. ¿Debería cambiar mis costumbres, por proteger tu pudor?-

-Eso sería lo más caballeroso-

Kenshin tomo la lámpara y la apago, Kaoru, que no se lo esperaba, lo miro antes de acordarse el porqué había desviado la vista en primer lugar. Pero a pesar de que ya no estaba encendida la lámpara, la luz de la luna que entraba en la habitación perfilaba el cuerpo masculino a la perfección, haciéndole que desviara la vista nuevamente. Pero a pesar de la acción de desviar la vista, sabía que en su mente, el cuerpo masculino se grabo a fuego.

-Insistes en esperar de mí, un comportamiento caballeroso, pero como ya te he dicho, en ningún momento dije que lo fuera.-

Su vista lejos de él, y su silencio después de su comentario, evitaron que se diera cuenta, de que él ya se encontraba al otro lado de la cama.

-Tu…, tu eres…-la furia la cegaba. -¿no tiene vergüenza?, eres un canalla.

Un carcajada masculina, resonó en la habitación-Pobre esposa mía.-La cama se hundió levemente al recostarse el cuerpo masculino-La vergüenza no es algo que haya experimentado.-

Kaoru se tenso al darse cuenta de que él se encontraba a su lado, y lo peor de todo ¡completamente desnudo!.

-Olvida tu pudor y duerme-

-Yo…, maldito el día, en que mi camino cruzo el tuyo.-

Kenshin obvio el comentario y se dispuso a dormir.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, y trato de relajar su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta de que aun se sentía tensa, en parte por la situación, pero también en parte, porque aun percibía el aroma de jazmines.

-¿Era de Tomoe la fragancia?-

A pesar de que no lo miraba, lo sintió tensarse. Pensó que no respondería su pregunta, pero para su sorpresa lo hizo. -Perteneció a ella-

-¿Por qué la conservas?- Kaoru encontraba extraño que él aun tuviera su perfume, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido. ¿Acaso aun la amaba?

El silencio, lleno la habitación, y los segundos pasaron. Estaba resignada a que no contestara, pero lo hizo-Es un recordatorio.-

El no especifico nada mas, y su repuesta, solo le dejo las mismas preguntas, ¿un recordatorio de que?, ¿de su amor por ella?.

¿Aun la amaba, a pesar de los años que habían pasado y de la traición que suponía ella había cometido?...

Si lo hacía, sus sentimientos por ella fueron intensos, entonces ¿Cómo era posible de que él la haya asesinado?-Tu mataste a Tomoe- fue una constatación, pues el mismo lo dijo anteriormente.-Pero, respóndeme algo, ¿querías matarla?

Kenshin se asombro de la pregunta, en los diez años que habían pasado desde que mato a Tomoe, nadie, nunca, le había hecho esa pregunta.

Podría contestarle lo más adecuado. Lo que le mostraría lo que él deseaba, que no toleraba la traición. Pero no pudo mentirle, no a ella, y contesto con la verdad-No, fue un accidente, la espada que enterré en su pecho, no iba dirigida hacia ella, sino a mi enemigo, ella se interpuso.- contestó la verdad, y es que a pesar de lo que Tomoe había hecho, nunca quiso matarla…

La había amado y odiado todo en el mismo instante, formando una horrible amalgama de sentimientos. Aun conservaba su perfume, porque no había podido deshacerse de el. La culpa aun lo quemaba. Había matado a la persona a la que más amo. Era un recordatorio de lo que el amor era, inútil y cruel

La fragancia de Jazmines era un recordatorio, de que jamás, debía amar nuevamente…

Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero entre la boda de mi hermana que se celebro el Sábado y mi trabajo, tuve una semana sumamente ocupada, por lo que no me quedo nada de tiempo para avanzar con esta historia.

Como ven, Kaouru no niega que se siente atraída hacia Kenshin (¿Quién no?), pero no está dispuesta a entregar su cuerpo y no entregar su corazón, y no considera que Kenshin sea la persona adecuada para enamorarse.

Hubo revelaciones para Kaoru, dándose cuenta de que Kenshin tiene un corazón, y que no es tan malo como pensaba. Y tenemos a Kenshin que arde de deseo por Kaoru, pero está dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.

No dejen de leer, el choque entre estas dos voluntades, es sin duda muy interesante.

Tratare de tener el próximo capítulo, lo más pronto posible. Y finalmente quiero agradecer a:

**akari hiroyuki****, ****DULCECITO311****, maria, Kaoru, ****serena tsukino chiba****, ****Angie-Chiba****, ****blackpearly****, Bombon007, Lila Lilith, ****Ranka Hime****, andrydark, Nicki, yvania, ****KaOrU HiMuRa24**

Sus comentarios y apoyo, me impulsan a seguir.


	7. Capitulo VII Vulnerable

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestado, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO VI

Vulnerable

"…mostrarte vulnerable ante los que ama, es un acto de confianza…"

Si aun la amaba, eso significaba que sus sentimientos por ella fueron intensos, entonces ¿Cómo era posible de que él la haya asesinado?-Tu mataste a Tomoe- fue una constatación, pues él mismo, lo dijo anteriormente.-Pero, respóndeme algo, ¿querías matarla?

Kenshin se asombro de la pregunta, en los diez años que habían pasado desde que mato a Tomoe, nadie, nunca, le había hecho esa pregunta.

Podría contestarle lo más adecuado. Lo que le mostraría lo que él deseaba, que no toleraba la traición. Pero no pudo mentirle, no a ella, y contesto con la verdad-No, fue un accidente, la espada que enterré en su pecho, no iba dirigida hacia ella, sino a mi enemigo, ella se interpuso.- contestó la verdad, y es que a pesar de lo que Tomoe había hecho, nunca quiso matarla…

La había amado y odiado todo en el mismo instante, formando una horrible amalgama de sentimientos. Aun conservaba su perfume, porque no había podido deshacerse de el, la culpa aun lo quemaba. Había matado a la persona a la que mas amó. Lo conservaba como un recordatorio de lo que el amor podía hacer, de lo inútil y cruel que era.

La fragancia de Jazmines le recordaba, de que jamás debía amar nuevamente…

Los labios masculinos no pronunciaron otra palabra, y Kaoru, realmente no lo esperaba. La confesión que había escuchado de sus labios, la dejo asombrada, no dudaba de la verdad de sus palabras. Lo que él había dicho estaba más en concordancia, con el hombre que empezaba a vislumbrar como el verdadero Kenshin Himura.

Escucho su respiración relajada. El dormía profundamente. Ella aun se encontraba tensa. Pensó que no dormiría, pero las horas del día le pasaron factura, y sin darse cuenta, el sueño llego.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a desaparecer, el amanecer ya cercano. Sus ojos azul profundo se abrieron lentamente. Había algo tibio a su espalda, se sentía agradable y su cuerpo reacciono acercándose más a ello.

Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente dispuestos a seguir durmiendo, cuando todo llego a su mente. Donde se encontraba y que cosa o más bien, quien era lo tibio que se encontraba a su espalda.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, y lentamente se alejo de la fuente de calor. Sus ojos azules miraron la figura, esperando que aun durmiera, pero la suerte, no estaba de su lado.

Los ojos dorados, se encontraron con los suyos.

-Lo siento-murmuro, había algo vergonzoso en pegarse al cuerpo de alguien.

Una sonrisa se formo lentamente en los labios masculinos-No me importa, fue una noche agradable-lo que no menciono, es que había dormido profundamente. Hacía mucho tiempo, no sentía un cuerpo cálido junto a él, durante las noches. Y no solo eso, las pesadillas se habían mantenido al margen.

¿Y ella qué podía contestar?, ¿que para ella, también fue una noche agradable?, claro que no, si ya era insufrible, si le confesaba eso, no lo soportaría. -¿No tienes algo que hacer?-quería que él se fuera, y la dejara sola, con sus pensamientos.

El sonrió-Algunas cosas. Pero nada tan interesante como lo que estoy haciendo.-

Kaoru, le dirigió una mirada enfadada. Si él no se iba, ella lo haría-Entonces yo me retiro –

El fue más rápido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus muñecas se encontraron sujetas, sobre su cabeza, por las manos de él. Sus piernas inmovilizadas, por las masculinas.

-¿Qué haces?-se debatió de su agarre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que cierta parte de la anatomía masculina, reaccionaba a causa de su movimiento. Además, solo sus ropas separaban sus cuerpos, ya que él se encontraba desnudo.

El supo el momento, en que ella se dio cuenta, de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los movimientos femeninos.

Un grave sonrojo, llenaba su rostro- Estas….-no pudo completar la frase

El sonrió lentamente-¿exitado?.-

Kaoru solo asintió, aun no encontraba su voz.

-Lo estoy.- Kenshin llevo su mano hasta el rostro de Kaoru. Delineando cada contorno del mismo. Sus dedos trazaron lentamente sus labios. Sus ojos dorados brillando de deseo por ella, tan hermosa. –te deseo Kaoru y tu también lo haces-

Y con esas últimas palabras, unió sus labios a los femeninos.

Kaoru, sintió el cálido aliento sobre sus labios. Su boca delineando la suya. Su boca paciente, experta, tratando de despertar sensaciones, de conquistar con encanto, de seducir… Una calidez extraña comenzó a llenar su cuerpo. Pero se negó a sucumbir al beso. No podía rendirse ante él. Ahora más que nunca, porque se daba cuenta con temor, de que ahora, quizás, ya no solo el orgullo, era el que estaba en juego en esta batalla.

El se separo de ella, al notar su falta de repuesta-Me deseas, pero te niegas a dejarte llevar-

Sus palabras, la trajeron a la realidad nuevamente-Ya tuvimos esta conversación. No niego que mi cuerpo reaccione ante ti, en contra de mi voluntad debo decir. Pero te aseguro que no es algo que disfrute- Quería demostrarle que él no controlaba la situación (al menos no completamente).

Los ojos dorados brillaron con más intensidad. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Quito la mano que antes acariciaba el rostro femenino, y la llevo a la cicatriz de su propia mejilla-¿te resulto repulsivo?- a pesar de que quiso controlarse y evitar mostrarse vulnerable, la pregunta salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Pero la cicatriz de su rostro no solo era física, ya antes, el desagrado dibujado en los rostros de aquellos quienes lo miraban habían dejado una huella un su interior, pero ninguna mirada había logrado herirlo, hasta ahora, era inquietante saber que ella si podía hacerlo.

Kaoru se asombro de su pregunta. En sus ojos ahora violeta, había vulnerabilidad. ¿Ella era capaz de hacerle daño?. Fue saber eso, y el brillo vulnerable de sus ojos violetas, lo que hizo que no mintiera-No me resultas repulsivo de hecho eres físicamente… agradable-

¿Por qué no le mintió?, ¿Por qué no le dijo que era repulsivo?, ¿Por qué se reusaba a causarle daño?, el no merecía ninguna consideración, es lo que ella pensaba. Sin embargo, la compasión y la bondad, eran pilares de su vida, y al parecer, ni en la situación en la que se encontraba, era capaz de dejarlos de lado.

-¿agradable?-Kenshin pensó en su respuesta, ¿qué diablos significaba agradable?.

A pesar de la situación, pensó que era gracioso que sus palabras lo desconcertaran- Eres un hombre interesante Kenshin, y me cuesta creer que no lo sepas. La cicatriz de tu mejilla, solo denota lo que es parte de ti.-

Sus palabras lejos de aclararle lo que pensaba, solo lo dejaron más confuso-¿a qué te refieres?- su comentario, le asombro, nadie nunca lo había dicho y sentía curiosidad por saber cómo lo miraba ella.

-Eres un hombre duro, que lucha por lo que desea. -Kaoru callo, un momento pensando en sus próximas palabras-No es el aspecto físico lo que me aleja de ti, si la situación fuera diferente me resultarías atractivo.- Ella creía que la honestidad era el mejor camino, por eso, sus palabras, solo expresaban la verdad de lo que sentía y creía

-¿diferente cómo?, ¿la boda por obligación?-

-En parte, pero no completamente. Cuando me refiero a diferente, hablo de tus acciones. Has matado a muchos, has elegido la guerra a una vida en paz.- Y mientras estas palabras salían de sus labios y sus ojos azules miraban los violetas, Kaoru se dio cuenta que sin este hecho, ella podría encontrarse amándolo.

Kenshin Himura, tenía muchas cualidades de las que no era ciega, era un hombre con determinación, cualidad que ella apreciaba, pues sabía que en sí misma, había una buena dosis de ella. Era un hombre noble, su relación con Yahiko se lo decía. Además estaba el aspecto físico, sus besos la hacían vibrar por dentro y sus caricias estremecían hasta la pequeña molécula de su ser.

-Insistes en lo mismo. No soy un niño. He luchado en muchas batallas y se manejar la espada, por eso he matado a muchos. ¿Por qué me condenas, por acciones que muchos otros cometen?. En una batalla es tu vida o la de tu enemigo.-Kenshin recordaba cada batalla, los muchas muertes que su espada había provocado, pero también sabía que nada de eso podría ser distinto

Kaoru pensó en sus palabras. Era cierto que lo condenaba, pero ser capaz de quitar la vida a un ser humano, era algo que para ella no tenía sentido. Pero también Kaoru creía en algo, redención. Y así se lo expreso

-Es muy tarde para cambiar-Kenshin le contesto. Había demasiada muertes en sus manos. -Además soy un guerrero, es lo que hago, es lo que soy…

Kaoru escucho sus palabras. Había tristeza en su corazón, el volvía a tomar el mismo camino de muerte, sus palabras fueron suaves-Porque así lo decides-

Kenshin se enfado-Te niegas a ver que tengo razón-sus ojos nuevamente dorados, brillaban con intensidad.

Kaoru, lo miro. Había tristeza y enfado en sus ojos azul profundo-No. Me niego a aceptar un hecho que tomas por verdad, por ser la más fácil- Lo que antes fue tristeza, se convirtió en determinación – Algún día poseerás mi cuerpo, pero escúchame, jamás poseerás mi corazón y mi espíritu.

Una sonrisa amarga, entorno sus labios-No es tu corazón, ni tu espíritu lo que espero disfrutar, solo mi interesa tu cuerpo- Mentía, pero no quería aceptar ante ella, ni ante si mismo, que sus palabras lo habían afectado. Quería todo de ella, su alma, su corazón, su espíritu, su cuerpo, lo quería todo, hasta la última esencia de Kaoru Kamiya, ¿por qué?, aun no lo sabía.

Se acerco nuevamente a Kaoru, para besarla. Pero ella desvió su rostro.

Supo que su acción, lo había enfadado, pues la mano masculina, apretó fuertemente sus muñecas. Le dolió, pero no lo reflejo. Tendría unos buenos moretes, dentro de poco. No le pidió que la soltara, era más fuerte que eso.

Su voz fue fría y amenazante-Aceptaras mi caricias. Eres mi mujer. No tolerare que te alejes de mí, ni en público ni en privado- la mano que tenia libre sujeto su barbilla, enfrentando la dorada con la azul profundo- y Kaoru, nunca amenazo en vano…

El se acerco nuevamente, dispuesta a besarla, pero esta vez debido a su sujeción no pudo desviar el rostro.

Los labios masculinos encontraron los femeninos. Y el beso fue diferente. Antes eran destinados a seducir, a hacerle rendirse por su propia voluntad. Pero ahora, era cruel, los labios masculinos lastimaban los suyos. Era un beso destinado a mostrar dominio, a demostrarle que estaba indefensa ante él, y que haría con ella lo que quisiera.

Y por primera vez, sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero las detuvo. No le daría el placer a él, de demostrarle debilidad.

El beso termino. Y pronto se encontró libre de la sujeción. Él camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir la miro. Kenshin vio las lágrimas contenidas, en sus ojos por un instante su conciencia le peso, pero contuvo el impulso de llegar hasta ella y pedirle disculpas.

Kaoru lo vio salir de la habitación. Su barbilla levantada en actitud desafiante. Su mano limpio una traicionera lágrima de su mejilla, y se endureció, de ninguna manera habría otras. Kaoru Kamiya, era más fuerte que eso.

El caballo estaba listo, el mozo de las cuadras lo había preparado para ella. Era un caballo elegante, de color café.

Yahiko ya estaba montado en el caballo negro, que le pertenecía. Daba vueltas alrededor del lugar. Él se mostro muy orgulloso cuando le dijo que le pertenecía y que se llamaba veloz, porque era tan rápido como el viento.

Estaba por tomar las riendas para montar, cuando se dio cuenta que su esposo venia hacia ellos. Le acompañaba un soldado.

-Espera kaouru-le ordeno-Tengo algo que decirte.-

Tuvo el impulso de montar en el caballo y alejarse, pero se dio cuenta de que sería una niñería.

Kenshin se acerco a ella, el soldado que lo acompañaba, giro hacia donde se encontraba Yahiko, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, dándoles así, algo de privacidad.

-¿Qué deseas?-aun estaba enfadada con él.

-No me mencionaste, que saldrías a cabalgar-había reproche en su voz.

Los azul profundo encontraron a los dorados-No necesito tu permiso para cabalgar.- había desafío en su voz.

Los dorados brillaron con intensidad-Lo necesitarías si así lo quisiera-su voz era dura-pero, soy magnánimo, y no necesitas mi permiso. Sin embargo, necesito que me informes cuando salgas de las paredes del castillo.-

-No soy una prisionera-lucharía contra él, con cada gramo de su fuerza, si pretendía tratarla como tal.

-Estoy de acuerdo- su mano tomo su brazo-pero siempre habrá un soldado que te acompañará-

Sus palabras la molestaron, así que sacudiendo su brazo, se soltó de su agarre. Le enojo saber que si lo había conseguido (soltarse), era porque así lo había querido él-¿Dices que no soy una prisionera?, pero envías a alguien a vigilarme. Prometí que no escaparía, pero veo que dudas de mis palabras.-

-No es lo que piensas-se acerco nuevamente a ella, hasta tomar su brazo-tengo muchos enemigos y eres mi esposa, no es extraño suponer que alguien trate de llegar a mí a través de ti.- Y ese pensamiento le dejaba intranquilo, que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a ella, era una opción que no aceptaría.

-Se cuidarme sola- sus palabras le extrañaron, no creía que se preocupara por lo que le ocurriera, y asi se lo expreso- además no creo que te interese lo que me suceda-

¿Por qué el que ella pudiera estar en peligro, le ocasionaba tanto temor?. No podía confesarle que temía por su seguridad, porque ¿le importaba?. Sus sentimientos no estaban claros, y como otras muchas veces, simplemente los reprimió, y le dio otra repuesta-he prometido cuidarte, y lo hare-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-además aun no he tenido el placer de tenerte en mis brazos y con esto no me refiero a esta mañana.-su voz se volvió un susurro. Su rostro se acerco más al suyo. Sus labios sobre su oído-me refiero, a estar dentro de ti.-

Primero sus palabras la estremecieron. Pues conjuraron imágenes en su cabeza, que le llenaron de excitación y le dejaron temblorosa. Pero luego su carácter salió a relucir. Lo insulto. Lo llamo de tantas formas, como sabía y entendía, pero también con otras que no sabía muy bien a que se referían (las había escuchado de los soldados de su tío), pero sabia eran un insulto.

Una carcajada masculina, resonó en el campo. El mozo, quien no estaba tan cerca para escuchar la conversación, pero si lo suficiente para oír la carcajada de el señor, lo miro asombrado. El señor Battousai, nunca reía de esa forma, de hecho, nunca reía, al parecer la nueva señora era alguien muy especial, pues hacer reír a un hombre tan duro, como el señor, no podría ser, una fácil labor.

-Veo que hasta en las palabras, te manejas bien-Aun había rastros de diversión en su voz cuando se dirigió a Kaoru.

Kaoru, únicamente lo miro con enfado. -Así es, recuérdalo-.

-no me importa que me insultes, Kaouru-tomo su barbilla, sujetándola fuertemente, sus ojos dorados fijos en los azul profundo-Eres más interesante de lo que alguna vez pensé.- aflojo su mano, y lo que antes era un agarre, se convirtió en una caricia sobre su mejilla.-Eres hermosa y combativa. Una extraña, pero excitante combinación.-

Su maldita vanidad intervino, agradeciendo internamente el alago. Se recriminaba a sí misma, por encontrar sumamente agradables sus halagos. No tenían que agradarle, debía despreciarlos…

-No me interesa lo que pienses de mi- le reto.

Kenshin sonrió -Tal vez. Pero algo me dice que te engañas a ti misma-

Kenshin observo que Katzu, el soldado que lo acompañaba, ya tenía su caballo listo. –Parece que ya tienen todo preparado. Nos veremos más tarde-

Kaoru, vio a Kenshin alejarse, y exhalando el aire, que había contenido en sus pulmones, giro hacia donde Yahiko y Katzu, le esperaban. Aceptaría ir con el soldado, porque aunque sabia defenderse, no podría decir lo mismo de Yahiko. Así que pensando que era por la seguridad de este, tomo las riendas de su caballo y subió en el.

El aire, moviendo sus cabellos. El suave aroma que el bosque le traía. Fueron relajando su cuerpo lentamente.

Yahiko, cabalgaba a su lado. El soldado cabalgaba ligeramente atrás de ellos.

Pronto llegaron a una montaña, en lo alto, según le había dicho Yahiko, se encontraban las ruinas de un antiguo castillo.

Yahiko había hablado cosas tan interesantes sobre ellas, que había despertado su curiosidad.

Los tres desmontaron de los caballos, pues el camino era muy irregular para subir sobre ellos. Habían arboles en la zona, por lo que los ataron a ellos.

Mientras se ocupaba de su caballo, un escalofrió la recorrió. Le pareció que alguien los observaba, pero recorriendo con su mirada los alrededores y no notando nada, se dijo, que solo eran cosas de su imaginación.

No había nadie que la mirada con odio, como le había parecido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Yahiko

Kaouru, negó con la cabeza, y sonriendo se dirigió a él-No es nada. Así que subamos a ver esas ruinas-se acerco al niño, hasta pasar su brazo alrededor de él.

Yahiko, le sonrió en repuesta, y se pego a ella.

Kaoru, sonrió al notar su acción. Se daba cuenta de que era un niño que necesitaba cariño, a pesar de que Kenshin le había proporcionado un hogar, no podía decirse que fuera cariñoso con él, pues no estaba en su naturaleza.

Así que Kaouru, sabiendo que no podía ocupar el lugar de una madre, pero si podía ejercer el papel de hermana mayor consentidora, se propuso hacerlo. Y según había podido observar, a Yahiko le gustaba su actitud.

El camino era inclinado, por un momento Yahiko, se preocupo que a la mujer que iba a su lado, le pareciera cansado. Pero según miraba, ella estaba en buena forma, y se alegro de que asi fuera.

Al principio se había enojado que Kenshin se casara con alguien, pues sentía que este lo iba a olvidar y no le prestaría atención. También (aunque no quisiera aceptarlo) había tenido miedo. Miedo de que la nueva esposa convenciera a kenshin de que lo sacara de su casa, y el castillo Himura, era el único hogar con el que contaba.

Pero se había equivocado, ella no quería apartarlo de Kenshin. Era muy buena con él. Se preocupaba por su seguridad, aun recordaba la práctica de espadas que habían tenido en la mañana, ella le dio tantos consejos que le hicieron sonreír.

Sus temores fueron infundados, lejos de perder a alguien a quien quería, había ganado a una persona, a la que sentía llegaría a querer mucho, ya empezaba a sentir aprecio por ella. Era una mujer muy especial.

Kaoru, no pudo negar que lo que le había dicho Yahiko era cierto. El lugar era asombroso, a pesar de que ya solo eran ruinas, se sentía una energía y una fuerza muy especial de ese lugar, además de que la vista era maravillosa.

Pasaron una tarde estupenda, recorriendo y explorando las ruinas. Yahiko era inventivo con sus comentarios, y siempre tenía alguna frase que la hacía sonreír.

El descenso fue entretenido, pero algo agotador, deseaba tomar un baño y descansar. Se tenso al recordar, que no tendría su propio espacio, y de que él, estaría allí.

No sabía que esperar de esta noche, después de lo ocurrido en la mañana. Alejo estos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que habían llegado hasta los caballos. Tomando el suyo monto.

Cabalgaron los tres, saliendo a campo abierto. El castillo se notaba en la lejanía.

-Hagamos una competencia-Yahiko grito desde su caballo.

Kaoru, le sonrió.-Esta bien.-

Tomando fuertemente las riendas del caballo, lo azuzo, y salió tras de Yahiko.

El aire azotaba fuertemente su rostro, la sensación de libertad era asombrosa. Hubo un movimiento en la silla, que no le pareció normal, pero antes de que pensara siquiera en parar, la silla de la montura se soltó de su agarre, y sin poder evitarlo perdió el equilibrio, las riendas se deslizaron entre sus manos.

Sintió el vacio mientras caía, y luego un fuerte golpe, el dolor llego como una ráfaga rápida e inmediatamente después, la inconsciencia la reclamo.

Hubo un alboroto, al entrar el solitario jinete en los límites del castillo. Kenshin se encontraba cerca, daba órdenes a algunos soldados que entrenaban, cuando lo vio entrar. Se asombro a darse cuenta de que se trataba de Yahiko. Lo vio recorrer con los ojos el lugar, hasta finalmente posarlos en la figura de él. Cabalgo rápidamente hacia su encuentro.

Supo que algo malo había ocurrido al observar su rostro afligido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es kaoru-dijo rápidamente, la preocupación teñía su rostro y sus palabras-se cayó del caballo y no despierta.-

Su cuerpo reacciono más rápidamente que su mente, pues sin darse cuenta, y sin saber realmente como, pronto se encontró sobre un caballo-Muéstrame donde-le pidió a Yahiko.

Cabalgaron rápidamente hasta el lugar, su pecho se comprimió, y sus pulmones retuvieron el aire, al verla sobre el suelo.

El caballo no había terminado de detenerse, cuando el ya se encontraba abajo. Camino hacia ella.

-Kaoru-la llamo suavemente.

Miro a Yahiko, que se encontraba a su lado, también muy preocupado- ve de nuevo al castillo, y busca a Ginto, cuéntale lo que ha ocurrido y dile que se prepare, la llevare allí-le ordeno. Su mirada regreso nuevamente a la figura femenina.

-Kaoru, despierta-su voz ahora más fuerte. Era una orden. Él, que nunca sentía temor por nada, se encontró aterrado por ella.-Por favor Kaoru, abre los ojos-ahora sus palabras eran un ruego. Sus manos llegaron hasta su mejilla, logrando una suave caricia. Tenía miedo de moverla, y provocar más daño.

-No puedes irte y dejarme-el miedo ahora se traslucía en su voz-créeme Kaoru, te perseguiría hasta en el mismísimo infierno y te traería de regreso-

Kaoru escucho sus palabras, y le creyó, ese hombre era capaz de hacer eso. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, parpadeando por la confusión y la claridad del día. Lo último que vio antes de que el dolor le impidiera pensar, fue los preocupados ojos violetas de Kenshin Himura.

EL dolor que provenía de su brazo era demoledor. Una queja, producto del dolor salió de sus labios, sus dientes fuertemente apretados, tratando inútilmente de mantenerlo a raya.

Kenshin observo con alivio que ella despertaba y sus ojos azul profundo encontraron su mirada. Sus temores por perderla desapareciendo, pero no totalmente.

Penso que ella estaba bien, pero entonces vio su mano derecha dirigirse a su brazo izquierdo, su piel adquirió un tono más pálido, y su rostro reflejaba un terrible dolor.

-mi brazo-murmuro con mucho esfuerzo Kaoru-Creo que me lo he quebrado-

Kenshin asintió, entendiendo la situación. Se obligo a concentrase solo en la situación, dejando de lado los sentimientos, no sería capaz de ayudarla si no lo hacía así.-¿te duelo algo más?.-Kenshin le pregunto. Necesitaba saber si estaba lastimada de otro lugar, no quería moverla y ocasionarle más daño.

-No. Solo mi brazo.-contesto con esfuerzo.

Kenshin la tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos, y caminando hacia donde estaba su caballo, llamo a Katzu, ordenándole que se acercara, dejo a Kaoru, en los brazos de este y subió rápidamente al caballo. Tomo nuevamente a Kaoru, entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. En un gesto que sin saberlo demostraba cuando le importaba la mujer entre sus brazos y cuanto deseaba protegerla.

Tomo las riendas del caballo y así partió rumbo al castillo.

Con algo de ayuda de otro de sus hombre logro desmontar y rápidamente llevo a Kaoru a la habitación. Ginto ya se encontraba en el lugar.

En la habitación solo quedaron Kaoru, Kenshin y Ginto, después de que este ultimo ordenase que salieran de la habitación y le permitieran atender a Kaoru.

Ginto se acerco hasta la cama donde se encontraba Kaoru, y tomando con cuidado el brazo lo examino-¿Puedes decirme de donde proviene el dolor?-

-A la altura del hombro y del codo-hablar ya le parecía difícil. El dolor era agobiante, impidiéndole pensar.

Ginto asintió, y palpando las zonas que Kaoru le menciono, hizo el diagnostico.-tenemos suerte, tienes huesos fuerte, pues no hay ninguna quebradura, sin embargo, están fuera de posición. Debemos acomodarlos.-

Kenshin se alegro al escuchar que no había quebradura, pero se preocupo al oír, que había que acomodar algunos huesos. Sabia por experiencia propia, cuan doloroso era el proceso. No quería que ella soportara tan terrible dolor, pero con impotencia se dio cuenta, de que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Ginto tomo un frasco con líquido y acercándolo a los labios de Kaoru, hizo que bebiera de el-Es un calmante, ayudara un poco con el dolor, y luego te hará dormir, pero es un proceso doloroso Kaoru, a pesar de la medicina, lo sentirás.-

-lo entiendo. Haga lo que tenga que hacer.-dijo con valentía.

Ginto tomo el brazo de Kaoru, primero acomodaría los huesos del codo –resiste muchacha-murmuro mientras con un rápido movimiento los huesos encontraron su lugar.

Un terrible grito salió de los labios de Kaoru, su respiración se volvió irregular, el dolor fue tan intenso que por un momento creyó que no lo resistiría-lo hiciste bien- le calmo Ginto.

Kenshin tuvo el impulso, de ir hasta ellos, y alejar a Ginto de ella, no quería verla sufrir de esa manera. Apretó fuertemente los puños, en señal de impotencia, pues no podía hacer nada.

Ginto subió sus manos hasta, la unión de su brazo con su hombro-Aun falta, se que duele como el infierno, pero necesitamos acomodar los huesos, el dolor cederá dentro de poco.- coloco su mano izquierda sobre su hombro y tomo su brazo con la mano derecha-respira profundamente, contare hasta tres.-

Kaoru asintió.

-Uno, dos y tres-Ginto tiro fuertemente de su brazo mientras hacía presión en su hombro, sintió los huesos quedar en posición.

Kaoru grito cuando sintió que su brazo era tirado, el dolor fue tan intenso, que simplemente perdió el conocimiento.

Kenshin se acerco preocupado, al ver que se desmayaba.

-El dolor fue tan intenso, que ella no lo soporto-le explico el médico a Battousai-Creo que es lo mejor, necesita descansar. La medicina que le di, le ayudara a dormir profundamente, necesita reposo y descanso.- El médico se asombro al ver la preocupación de Battousai, por la mujer. Nunca se habría imaginado ver a un hombre tan frio, lleno de temor por el destino de una mujer.

Ginto camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, Battousai lo llamo-Gracias por ayudarla Ginto.-

Este asintió-es una mujer muy especial, es fuerte y valiente. Cuídala-

-Lo hare-prometió Kenshin, y con estas palabras miro a Kaoru, que dormía en la cama. La puerta se cerró a su espalda, dejándole a ambos la habitación.

Aun vestía la ropa que llevaba en la tarde cuando salió a cabalgar. Se acerco a ella, y con cuidado comenzó a desvestirla, tratando de que estuviera más cómoda.

Conforme la piel desnuda era rebelada, sus ojos recorrían con hambre su cuerpo.

La medicina era fuerte, pues ella no despertaba.

Su cuerpo se lleno de deseo al observarla, esplendida en su desnudez. Sus manos no contuvieron el impulso de trazar una caricia desde su cuello, pasando por el centro de sus senos, hasta su plano estomago. Se controlo antes de seguir bajando, y ser más atrevido con las caricias.

Ella no necesitaba su lujuria, necesitaba sus cuidados. Así que tomando una sabana, la arropo con cuidado. Y sentándose en una silla, se preparo para velar su sueño.

¡Hola!

Nuevamente con otro capítulo, espero que lo disfrutaran.

Como vieron el choque entre voluntades se mantiene, pronto descubriremos quien es más fuerte.

Gracias por los comentarios a:

**MayiLoza, Angie-Chiba, DULCECITO311, serena tsukino chiba, andrydark, Lila Lilith, GnR-Tatu, Bombon007, Nicki, Ranka Hime.**

Me encantan sus comentarios, y me alegra saber que disfruten de esta historia, como siempre me dan ánimos para seguir.

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Capitulo VIII Una Oportunidad

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestado, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO VI

Una oportunidad

Aun vestía la ropa que llevaba en la tarde cuando salió a cabalgar. Se acerco a ella, y con cuidado comenzó a desvestirla, tratando de que estuviera más cómoda.

Conforme la piel desnuda era rebelada, sus ojos recorrían con hambre su cuerpo.

La medicina era fuerte, pues ella no despertaba.

Su cuerpo se lleno de deseo al observarla, esplendida en su desnudez. Sus manos no contuvieron el impulso de trazar una caricia desde su cuello, pasando por el centro de sus senos, hasta su plano estomago. Se controlo antes de seguir bajando, y ser más atrevido con las caricias.

Ella no necesitaba su lujuria, necesitaba sus cuidados. Así que tomando una sabana, la arropo con cuidado. Y sentándose en una silla, se preparo para velar su sueño.

Los segundos, se hicieron minutos, y lentamente fueron horas. Pero la figura masculina observaba con cuidado a la femenina, mientras miles de pensamientos y sentimientos bombardeaban su cuerpo.

La mañana pronto anuncio su llegada, al penetrar algunos rayos de sol en la habitación, donde dos personas se encontraban.

Ella, que durmió profundamente gracias a la medicación, la noche no le trajo ninguna pregunta o confusión. A diferencia de él.

Observo con pesar sus muñecas, donde leves moretes comenzaban a marcar la suave piel. El arrepentimiento pesaba en su corazón, pues sabía que él los había ocasionado esta mañana.

Habían momentos en que el carácter de ella, lo engañaba, mostrándole una mujer fuerte, pero aunque no era una total mentira, ella era frágil. Era su deber protegerla, y viéndola en la cama, se dio cuenta de que había fallado.

Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, velando su respiración, hasta que llegaron a su rostro. Trato de descubrir el misterio de su fascinación por ella, porque después de mucho pensarlo, se dio cuenta, que era eso exactamente lo que sentía por ella, una fascinación y deseo fuera de proporciones, como una polilla atraída por la luz

Y eso le enfadaba, el era Battousai, un frio guerrero, que no se dejaba dominar por las emociones; pero recordando lo que sintió al verla el día anterior sobre el suelo, pensando que había muerto, se dio cuenta de que dominar sus emociones, cuando ella estaba involucrada, era un labor casi imposible.

Sus sentimientos se extinguieron, o al menos los obligo a desaparecer y otras preocupaciones invadieron su mente, al observar como los azul profundo, se abrían lentamente.

Se encontraba desorientada, no recordaba con claridad el día anterior, ¿Cómo llego a la cama?, lo último que recordaba, era ir cabalgar con Yahiko.

Sintió una molestia en su brazo izquierdo y recordó todo. Sus pensamientos ahora más claros registraron dos cosas, una es que se encontraba completamente desnuda y la otra, que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Sus ojos, encontraron a la figura del hombre, por unos momentos no supo que decir, hasta que encontró la palabra que deseaba decirle-Gracias-le debía su agradecimiento, recordaba como la había traído en sus brazos, protegiéndola. Le brindo atención médica, y por lo que podía observar había velado su sueño.

Kenshin asintió, en señal de que había escuchado sus palabras.-¿Qué tal te encuentras?-

-Estoy mejor, siento una leve molestia en el brazo, nada comparado con el horrible dolor de ayer. -Kaoru, sujentado contra su pecho la cobija trato de sentarse, pero él se lo impidió al decirle que debía permanecer en reposo.

Al darse cuenta de que se encontraba bien, se puso de pie, necesitaba alejarse de ella, para pensar en lo que para él, Kaoru Himura se estaba convirtiendo, había logrado vislumbrar un poco el día anterior, y era algo que no deseaba.

-Debo atender varios asuntos. Enviare una sirvienta para que te ayude.-

Kaoru asintió a sus palabras, y lo vio caminar hasta la puerta. Estaba por salir, cuando le hizo la pregunta que había estado rondando por su mente-¿Quién me desvistió?-

Kenshin sonrió un poco. Su repuesta sin duda la haría enfurecer-Yo. Pero no te preocupes, no vi…demasiado-y con estas palabras salió de la habitación dejando a cierta mujer de ojos azules, terriblemente enfadada.

Unos pocos minutos después de que él saliera, llego una chica, que según sus propias palabras fue enviada por el señor, para atender a la señora en todo lo que necesitara.

Y lo agradeció, pues se daba cuenta de que el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo le ocasionaba dolor.

Kenshin por su parte se encerró en su estudio, mientras esperaba al soldado que había mandado a llamar. El hombre llamado Katzu entro en la habitación, con algo de temor. Aunque no había sido su culpa, la señora casi muere bajo su cuidado.

-¿Qué sucedió Katzu?- Kenshin no necesito decir a que se refería. Una tarea le había sido asignada a Katzu, una de suma importancia. Proteger a Kaoru.

Katzu trago salida, y por unos momentos se quedo callado. Hakiro, era su amigo y encargado de los caballos, sabía que sus próximas palabras podrían ocasionarle un grave problema, pero también sabía que mentirle al señor tendría para él, terribles consecuencias. Así que con el corazón lleno de lo que parecía plomo, le dijo al señor, lo que había ocurrido-La silla de montar se soltó señor, por eso la señora cayó del caballo-

Kenshin asintió, y con una fría mirada se dirigió a Katzu-ve a buscar a Hakiro, y dile que venga-

Katzu salió del estudio rápidamente. Sentía el pesar en su corazón, pues temía por el destino de Hakiro, el señor no perdonaba.

Yahiko, quien había estado al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación escuchando (a pesar de que le habían advertido que no hiciera tal cosa), y ver que Katzu regresaba junto a Hakiro, salió corriendo rápidamente hacia arriba, tenía que llamar a la única persona que pensaba podría ayudar a Hakiro.

Hakiro era un buen hombre y muy cuidadoso al poner las monturas. Yahiko no creía que el accidente de Kaoru, hubiera sido su culpa; pero él había visto la mirada de Kenshin, y a pesar de que lo admiraba, sabía también que su protector tenía un lado duro, y no creía que fuera a tener misericordia con Hakiro. Así que la única esperanza para Hakiro era Kaoru.

Hakiro entro con temor al estudio del señor. Cuando se entero de lo que había ocurrido, se preocupo, primero porque algo malo le había sucedido a la joven mujer tan amable y alegre que había conocido y luego porque sabía lo que eso significaba para él.

Penso en huir, pues sabía que el señor era duro en juzgar; pero huir no resolvía nada, además el estaba seguro que había hecho bien su trabajo, las cintas de la silla que la señora uso, quedaron bien sujetas.

-Tu falta es grave-los ojos dorados brillaban con furia-Por tu descuido la señora casi pierde la vida- su cuerpo controlado, su voz fría y letal.

Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hakiro-señor le puedo jurar que las cintas quedaron bien sujetas-

Mentiras. Los hechos hablaban por si solos. Por la estupidez y el descuido del hombre frente a él, la vida de Kaoru estuvo en peligro, él estuvo a punto de perderla.

-Debería encerrarte en prisión- Era un castigo suave, por tan grave equivocación.

-No-fue la respuesta de la mujer que entro en la habitación. Kaoru, con los ojos brillantes se enfrento a su esposo. Sabía que su aspecto algo débil, y con el brazo atado con un cabestrillo, no era el mejor del mundo, pero no podía permitir que ocurriera ninguna injusticia.

Cuando Yahiko le había contado lo que ocurría, se apresuro para llegar hasta Kenshin, sabía que su esposo no era un hombre que tolerara los errores y perdonara fácilmente, pero por lo que había conocido hasta el momento, podía suponer que era justo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kaoru?-le reprendió Kenshin. Se acerco hasta ella, y tomando su brazo derecho, la obligo a tomar asiento-deberías estar descansando.-

-Necesitaba venir e impedir, que se diera una injusticia-

-¿Injusticia dices?-el enfado ahora patente en su voz-por este hombre tu casi pierdes la vida.-

-Te equivocas- Kaoru se enfrento a la mirada dorada, su mirada azul profundo, sin mentiras-Yo revise también las cintas cuando me fue entregado mi caballo, es una costumbre que tengo, y te puedo asegurar que estaban bien atadas.-

Kenshin observo a kaoru, y vio la verdad en sus ojos, y la escucho en sus palabras. Si lo que decía era cierto, y no dudaba que fuera así. Hakiro era inocente. Y eso solo le dejaba otra interrogante, si las cintas habían quedado bien atadas, ¿Cómo se habían soltado?.

Hakiro, respiro con alivio, cuando escucho las palabras de la señora defendiéndolo y con algo de aprehensión esperaba la repuesta del señor. Cuando escucho que podía retirarse, sintió que la vida le era devuelta.

Estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando la voz de la señora lo llamo – Disculpa todos los problemas que mi caída te ha ocasionado Hakiro-una sonrisa dulce y amigable acompañaban sus palabras.

Hakiro sonrió-No tiene que disculparse señora, me alegra que no le sucediera nada grave. Cualquier cosa que desee, estoy a sus ordenes- Y Hakiro cumpliría las ordenes con toda la voluntad del mundo, no solo lo había defendido y salvado de un terrible castigo, sino que la señora era una persona de corazón puro, su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus ojos y sus acciones, se lo decían. Y con una última mirada a su señor se retiro, pensando que tal vez ella lograría un cambio en él.

Kenshin espero que Hakiro saliese de la habitación para dirigirse a kaoru. –No me gusta que me contradigas frente a mis empleados-la reprendió Kenshin.

-Puedo entenderlo. Pero a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no me arrepiento, pues he evitado que se cometiera una injusticia.- Kaoru defendía con firmeza y determinación, lo que consideraba correcto.

-Ese no es el punto-contesto Kenshin. Podía observar que a pesar de que trataba de mostrar fortaleza, ella se encontraba débil-Pero sé que no ganare nada discutiendo este asunto contigo- quería llevarla nuevamente a la habitación para que descansara.-debes descansar-

Kaoru, quería debatirle que no era necesario. Pero aunque su mente quería mostrar fortaleza, su cuerpo, se encontraba débil. El dolor en su brazo era constante y punzante, afortunadamente no terrible, pero esa molestia, junto con el dolor en todo el resto de su cuerpo, principalmente su cabeza, le hacían sentir como si acabara de caer de un caballo.

Sabía que había tenido suerte. No hubiera sido la primera persona que muriera a causa de una caída. Y pensando en lo que Kenshin descubrió, que su silla se había soltado, sabía que solo habían dos explicaciones posibles- Hakiro sujeto bien la silla, lo puedo asegurar- le dijo a Kenshin, eliminando de esta forma una de las posibilidades.

Kenshin la miro-Entonces solo queda una posibilidad, alguien soltó las cintas.-

Kaoru asintió. No había otra posibilidad, pero ¿quién? Y ¿por qué?, le transmitió sus preguntas a Kenshin.

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguare-Kenshin sentencio. Y no tendría piedad con él. Tomaría con sus manos su vida.

Y Kaoru, supo que lo haría y también supo que no habría piedad en su castigo, su mirada se lo dijo.

El día transcurrió lentamente, ella encerrada en su habitación, con una visita ocasional de Yahiko y también del doctor Ginto, quien dio el veredicto, de que siguiera en reposo y pronto se recuperaría.

Una sirviente llegaba a cada instante a preguntar si no se le ofrecía nada. El aburrimiento era terrible, pero también sabía que el reposo era necesario si quería recuperarse.

La tarde, dio paso a la noche. La cena le fue traída en una bandeja y cuando pregunto por el señor, la sirvienta le dijo que estaba en el estudio.

Esperaba con tensión el momento en que él llegara a la habitación. Las horas pasaron y a pesar de que trato de mantenerse despierta, el sueño la venció y finalmente se durmió.

No se dio cuenta de que algún tiempo después, un hombre de cabellos rojos y una cicatriz en la mejilla entro en la habitación y la observo durante mucho tiempo. Tampoco se dio cuenta del hambre que en sus ojos se reflejaba, y del enojo que en su rostro se dibujaba por ser prisionero de este deseo.

El que nunca había huido de ninguna batalla, huía de ella. Aunque hacia mucho había terminado su trabajo, siguió en el estudio viendo arder el fuego en la chimenea y con una copa de alcohol en sus manos, pues no estaba seguro de cómo responder ante ella. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba recuperarse de las emociones que experimento cuando pensó que había muerto, necesitaba recuperar su frialdad…

La mañana llego y cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos, solo el hueco en la almohada le confirmo que él durmió esa noche en la cama, pero por lo frio del lecho hacia mucho lo había abandonado.

Esa mañana no se sentía con ánimos de empezar un nuevo día, su cuerpo se encontraba aun adolorido.

Los leves toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer mayor, nunca ante la había visto. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama.

-Buenos días Señora-su sonrisa franca le agrado a Kaoru. Sus movimientos enérgicos y su cuerpo (algo pasado de peso), le recordó a Tsukina, su nana-Mi nombre es Yukina, soy la ama de llaves.-Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con desayuno, el cual acerco hasta la cama-Espero tenga hambre. Lamente haberme enterado de su accidente, cuando llegue esta mañana.-Kaoru sonrió al escucharla hablar sin parar, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de contestar su saludo-No me había presentado con usted, porque no me encontraba en el castillo, mi hermana enfermo y la estuve cuidando un tiempo.-

Yukina hizo una pausa, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que había hablado sin parar-Debe disculparme señora, me dejo llevar.-

-No se preocupe Yukina, y llámeme Kaoru-Tomo la bandeja que le ofrecía-espero su hermana se encuentre mejor.-

Yukina sonrió más ampliamente. Al principio tuvo recelos, cuando escucho que el señor se había casado nuevamente, pero los comentarios sobre la señora la tranquilizaron un poco, y ahora al escucharla hablar con humildad y preguntarle sobre la salud de su hermana, confirmo los comentarios, realmente la señora era alguien sincero y nada egoísta.

Yukina pensó en otra persona, en la que fue la primera esposa del señor. La señora Tomoe, siempre obligo a todos a tratarla con excesivo respeto, casi con reverencia, y solo se preocupaba por sí misma.

Después de una plática ligera, en la que conversaron sobre la familia de Kaoru, y de Yukina, esta tomo la bandeja de comida vacía del desayuno y se retiro de la habitación. Debía hablar de algo importante con el señor.

Kenshin se encontraba en los alrededores del castillo, en una zona que era utilizada para entrenar. Distinguió la figura de Yukina acercándose y dejo de realizar los ejercicios con la espada.

-Buenos días señor-

-Yukina.-saludo Kenshin-Imagino que tú hermana esta mejor.-

Yukina, que ya conocía a kenshin, sabía que su comentario era solo una forma de preguntar por la salud de su hermana-Ella está mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar y por permitirme ir a cuidarla-

Kenshin observaba a sus hombres entrenar. Pendiente de sus movimientos, para asegurarse de que se preparaban correctamente. Pasaron unos instantes y al ver, que la mujer aun no se retiraba, dirigió su mirada hacia ella-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

Yukina suspiro, había pensado como podía empezar la plática. Pero no saco nada en claro, así que preparándose para hablar, espero decir lo correcto- He conocido a la Señora, es muy agradable-

Kenshin sonrió internamente al escuchar el comentario de Yukina-Irreverente, terca y desobediente. Eso es lo que es- Y aunque ninguna de esas descripciones era una cualidad, extrañamente, eso solo la hacía más interesante a sus ojos.

Yukina sonrio-He escuchado los comentarios. Y a pesar de ello o más bien gracias a ello, creo que ella es la indicada, es la mujer adecuada para usted-

-¿Dices que es la adecuada?-Kenshin le dijo-No te ocultare la verdad, porque sé que la descubrirías inmediatamente. Ella me detesta.- Lo que no le dijo a Yukina, es que a pesar de sus sentimientos por él, ella lo deseaba. Pero se había dado cuenta de algo mas, ya no solo deseaba su cuerpo, deseaba todo y no sabía como conseguirlo.

-Ella es sincera con sus sentimientos-respondió Yukina.-Que es más de lo que podemos decir de Tomoe, ella vivía un teatro-

-No tienes que recordármelo-respondió con dureza. El solo escuchar el nombre de Tomoe, le traía recuerdos que deseaba en el olvido. Pero a pesar del tiempo, aun estaba presente en su mente

Yukina no se encogió por sus palabras y su tono, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a su carácter-Señor…

Kenshin la interrumpió-Yo mejor que nadie se como fue Tomoe.- el cielo y el infierno, en el mismo lugar, así fue su vida con Tomoe.

-Lo sé-Yukina se acerco a él-No es recordarle el pasado lo que quiero hacer, es solo que se dé cuenta, de los errores que cometió. Ella nunca fue la persona adecuada para usted, pero esta joven si lo es.-

-Te equivocas. Pero no tengo el deseo de rebatir tus palabras. No me interesa si es la adecuada o no. Ella es mi esposa y no importa lo demás.- No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que Kaoru provocaba en él. Sentir, era ser débil.

Yukina dudo un momento sobre si debía objetar sus palabras. Pero la situación era demasiado importante, para callar, no podía permitir que él arruinara todo.- Importa, si ella lo detesta como dice usted, tiene que ganársela.-

-No digas tonterías-respondió molesto, por la insistencia de la mujer.

-No son tonterías. Conquístela. Haga esas pequeñas cosas, que logra que una mujer se enamore de un hombre-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

Yukina suspiro. –Ella es alguien especial, puedo sentirlo. Podría hacerlo feliz. Si logra ganar su corazón no se arrepentiría, lo presiento aquí en mi pecho.-

-No se enamoraría de un asesino- ella lo dijo, y sabía que sus palabras eran la verdad. Y es que a pesar de lo que había dicho a Yukina sobre conquistarla, el mismo había llegado a esa idea, pero la descarto rápidamente. Kaoru había puesto su condición, una condición que él no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Yukina, iba a seguir discutiendo, pero sus palabras y su mirada la pararon.-Basta Yukina-

Esta asintió, sabía que él ya no escucharía nada más de lo que tuviera que decir. Con pesar vio al señor dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba uno de los hombres. Él estaba cometiendo un terrible error, solo esperaba que se diera cuenta de ello, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Alejo las palabras de Yukina de su mente. Sus ojos dorados fijos en el hombre que practicaba con otro soldado, la superioridad por parte del primero era evidente. Y el resultado de la batalla, por tanto no fue sorprendente.

El hombre que había perdido, observo al señor Battousai acercarse a ellos, después de una leve inclinación en señal de respeto se retiro del lugar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Himura?-Yitzo guardaba su espada en la empuñadura, terminada su labor se enfrento al hombre.

-Imagino que llego a tus oídos el incidente con Kaoru- Kenshin al darse cuenta que lo que le ocurrió a Kaoru fue intencionado, se propuso averiguar quién era el culpable. Y dado lo que ocurrió el día de la boda, no era absurdo pensar que Yitzo podría ser el culpable.

-Lo escuche-respondió con tranquilidad-Parece que estuvo cerca de quebrarse el cuello.-

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?-Su mano llego hasta su espada, lista para sacarla. El movimiento no paso desapercibido para Yitzo.

-¿Acaso alguien me ha acusado?-respondió Yitzo, con calma.-Porque si no es así, no sé por qué piensas que puedo ser el culpable-

-El día de la boda, pudiste matarla-Kenshin observo con atención los gestos y movimientos de Yitzo, calibrando si sus palabras eran la verdad.

-Recuerdo ese día-los ojos negros de Yitzo, brillaron con ira unos instantes, pero logro ocultarlo rápidamente, una sonrisa sardónica se dibujo en su rostro-amenazaste mi vida-

-La amenaza sigue en pie. -respondió Kenshin.

Yizto asintió-Lo sé, y me enfada que pongas a una mujer sobre lo que considere una amistad. Pero tengo en cuenta tu amenaza. No puedo negar que sentí desilusión al saber que no se había roto el cuello. Pero te aseguro que yo no tuve nada que ver en ese asunto.-

Los movimientos de Yitzo eran tranquilos y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que podría estar mintiendo, pero también podría decir la verdad.

-No tengo nada que te incrimine-respondió Kenshin-pero quiero que sepas que si descubro que eres culpable, no tendré piedad de ti.- y con estas últimas palabras se retiro al castillo.

Las noches y los días transcurrieron de igual forma, Kaoru miraba poco a Kenshin, no cenaba en su compañía, pues ella aun lo hacía en su habitación, ya que debía guardar reposo. Kenshin llegaba tarde cuando ya dormía y se iba temprano antes de que despertara. No habían cruzado palabra.

Kaoru pensó en porque le molestaba su actitud, ¿no era acaso lo que ella deseaba?. Él no volvió a tocarla. Ha exigirle besos, atenciones que no deseaba. Su mente era un torbellino, estaban los impulsos de su cuerpo, que deseaban entregarse a la pasión y olvidar todo; por otro lado su corazón que empezaba a ablandarse y a sentir algo por él, y finalmente su cabeza en la que sus convicciones chocaban fuertemente con el modo de vida de él.

Lamentablemente al no tener nada que hacer, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Sin embargo a pesar de que las horas, pasaron a ser días. Sus sentimientos y emociones no estaban más claros de lo que estuvieron en un principio.

El cuarto día, no parecía ser diferente a los otros, el sol se colaba por la habitación, llenándola de claridad y como todas las mañanas, el espacio a su lado, se encontraba vacío. Sin embargo una carta estaba por iniciar una serie de acontecimientos…

Fue en la hora del almuerzo. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, pero comían en silencio. Los pasos de Yukina sonaron apresurados, sostenía un papel entre sus manos.

-Señor ha llegado una carta del Rey-Kenshin dejo de comer, para prestar su atención a Yukina. ¿Acaso lo convocaban a una nueva guerra?. Pero las próximas palabras de Yukina lo sacaron de su error-El rey llegara dentro de cinco días, dice que desea conocer a su nueva esposa-

A Kenshin no le pareció tan extraño los deseos del rey, después de todo, él mismo le había ordenado que se casara-habrá que preparar una fiesta para recibirlos. Encargarte de los detalles.-

Kaoru que escuchó con atención la conversación, se preocupo de ello, pues no había traído consigo, ningún vestido adecuado para la ocasión, le expreso esta duda a Yukina, esperando que ella pudiera ayudarla.

-No se preocupe, la costurera del pueblo es muy hábil con la aguja. Tendrá su vestido listo dentro de unos tres días- explico Yukina, tratando de calmar la preocupación de Kaoru.

-No solo es el vestido Yukina. Yo nunca he sido la anfitriona de ninguna fiesta. En casa mi prima Megumi era la que se encargaba de eso, no se siquiera bailar. Y no es cualquier reunión, el rey estará en ella.-

-Yo le explicare todo lo que necesita saber, para ser la anfitriona perfecta. Y con respecto al baile, el señor podrá ayudarla-

-Aceptare tu oferta Yukina-su preocupación ahora puesta en pensar como aprendería a bailar, pues dudaba que Kenshin la ayudara. Fue él quien la saco de su error.

-Esta noche iniciaremos con las lecciones de baile- sus motivos para ofrecerse a ensañarle no eran del todo libre de egoísmo. Y es que extrañaba tenerla en sus brazos, quería recorrer su cuerpo, aprenderse cada valle, cada curva; y aunque ser su pareja de baile no satisfacería por completo su deseo, era un comienzo.

Durante tres días, se había mantenido lejos de ella. No porque no la deseara, por el contrario, su deseo por ella había aumentado aun mas. Y ella se encontraba lastimada, quería proporcionarle ese descanso. Y es que a pesar, de lo que muchos otros pudieran pensar, no era un monstro

Kaoru se asombro de su oferta. Quería negarse, pero sabía que si no aprendía a bailar, haría el ridículo y aunque nunca se había regido por las opiniones de los demás, sabía que el Rey no era cualquier persona.

Yukina sonreía encantada. Bailar significaba estar muy juntos. Había notado la distancia que existía entre ellos y espera que compartir un poco los acercara.

La cena afortunadamente no fue tan silenciosa, pues Yahiko comía con ellos. La voz de Yahiko y pequeños comentarios por ella, y monosílabos de Kenshin, fue la única conversación que hubo en la mesa. Pronto terminaron de comer, y los sirvientes retiraron los platos.

Kaoru pensó que el había olvidado su oferta de enseñarle a bailar, pero sus próximas palabras le mostraron que no.

-el salón, es el lugar ideal para ensayar.- Kenshin la miro atentamente.-¿estás lista?- había impaciencia en su interior pero su voz no reflejó nada de ella.

Kaoru, asintió y poniéndose de pie, se dispuso a seguirlo.

El salón era amplio, y aunque no todas las lámparas estaban encendidas, se podía percibir lo grandioso del lugar.

Solamente ellos dos se encontraban en la habitación y la leve iluminación hacían de la situación una muy íntima.

-lamentablemente no hay orquesta-dijo Kenshin, mientras se ponía frente a Kaoru -Tendrás que imaginar el sonido de la música-.

Kaoru asintió, por una extraña razón, se encontraba sin palabras. La mano masculina, tomo su mano derecha sujetándola, y su mano izquierda, fue guiada hasta posarla en su hombro.

Retuvo el aliento, a causa de la cercanía, pocos centímetros los separaban. Y estos centímetros se hicieron casi inexistente, cuando él coloco su mano derecha sobre su cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Soltó el aire que había retenido y lo miro a los ojos. Había un extraño brillo en los dorados.

-A la cuenta de tres, comenzaremos a bailar-el murmuro-deja que te guie-.

La cuenta fue hecha, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de una música inexistente.

Después de algunos instantes tensos en los que temió equivocarse. Kaoru se relajo entre sus brazos. El suave movimiento, la calidez del cuerpo masculino junto al suyo, comenzaba a seducirla.

Extrañamente se sentía segura, protegida; como si nada, ni nadie pudiera lastimarla. Suspiro al darse cuenta de que estos sentimientos eran ciertos, porque confiaba en la palabra que le dio, y ya se lo había demostrado, él la protegería.

Mientras realizaba un giro con una destreza que nunca pensó poseería, pero que gracias a la guía de él era posible, se imagino una situación distinta. Por un momento se dejo llenar de fantasías, de otra realidad, una más feliz…

Era su esposo con quien bailaba, pero no uno por obligación. Era el hombre que la amaba y al que ella amaba.

Era con quien se había casado en una hermosa boda, donde se habían jurado amarse hasta el final de los tiempos.

Era el hombre, cuyas carisias llenas de deseo en las noches recorrían su cuerpo, demostrándole cuanto la amaba.

Bailaba con quien envejecería, tendrían niños que los llamarían padres y luego nietos a quienes consentirían. Construirían juntos una vida hermosa y el amor estaría siempre presente.

Sonrió al imaginarse esa vida. Olvido el presente, su fantasía tan perfecta, se convirtió en su realidad. Quizás fue por eso cuando los ojos dorados encontraron a los azul profundo, ella no desvió su mirada.

Quizás por eso, tampoco se alejo cuando él se acerco, para tomar sus labios en un beso.

Su fantasía era su realidad. El beso que empezó tentativo, se lleno de pasión, y esta vez, ella respondió…

Sus labios crearon su propia danza. Sin palabras, el deseo y la necesidad fueron dichos. El ansia de más, quedo a la vista.

Y cuando el beso se profundizo y sus lenguas exploran un terreno que había estado oculto, la contención se rompió…

La pasión, el deseo, la necesidad, se palpaba en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. El ansia de alcanzar una unión más profunda de la que sus bocas conjuraban, se volvió intensa.

Y por primera vez, el corazón de un frio guerrero, salió de su caparazón, y soltando los labios femeninos, murmuro las palabras, que se habían convertido en su oscuro deseo- Dame una oportunidad Kaoru, déjame ganar tu corazón…

Hola: Nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo.

¿Les gusto?, espero que si.

Como siempre se agradecen los comentarios y sugerencias.

Gracias a: Angie-Chiba, andrydark, DULCECITO311, serena tsukino chiba, akari hiroyuki, blackpearly, yvania, Bombon007, Nicki, Lila Lilith. Adoro sus comentarios y espero no haber defraudado a nadie.

Disculpen si encontraron algún error en la redacción, o en ortografía. Moría por subir este capítulo y quizás no lo revise tan detalladamente. Por cierto, si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme como beta, la ayuda es bien recibida.

Hasta pronto!


	9. Capitulo IX llegar a amarte

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestado, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO IX

…llegar a amarte…

Su fantasía era su realidad. El beso que empezó tentativo, se lleno de pasión, y esta vez ella respondió…

Sus labios crearon su propia danza. Sin palabras, el deseo y la necesidad fueron dichas. El ansia de más, quedo a la vista.

Y cuando el beso se profundizo y sus lenguas exploran un terreno que había estado oculto, la contención se rompió…

La pasión, el deseo, la necesidad, se palpaba en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. El ansia de alcanzar una unión más profunda de la que sus bocas conjuraban, se volvió intensa.

Y por primera vez, el corazón de un frio guerrero, salió de su caparazón, y soltando los labios femeninos, murmuro las palabras, que se habían convertido en su oscuro deseo– Dame una oportunidad Kaoru, déjame ganar tu corazón…

Sus palabras, hicieron saltar su corazón. Él pedía la oportunidad que ella deseaba darle, sin embargo una condición debía ser impuesta.

Sus cuerpos aun cercanos, absorbiendo la calidez del otro. –Hay algo que debes prometer– sus ojos azul profundo miraban a los dorados, estaban llenos de determinación y esperanza–no tomes nunca más otra vida.–

Kaoru, supo su repuesta, cuando las manos que la sujetaban le soltaron, cuando sus cuerpos antes juntos, se separaron. Sus palabras se lo confirmaron

–No puedo prometer, lo que no tengo intención de cumplir–

La esperanza que antes brillo en los ojos azul profundo, desapareció, dando lugar a la tristeza y desilusión.

–Entonces todo está dicho–sus palabras llevaban el pesar que en su corazón había anidado.

Sus pasos la alejaron más del cuerpo masculino. Y una última mirada a los fríos dorados, le dijo que era inútil pensar que él cambiaria de opinión.

Y sin decir otra palabra salió de la habitación, dejando a un hombre que no sabía qué rumbo tomar, por primera vez en muchos años.

Algunas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos cuando entro a la habitación que compartían, y finalmente cayeron libres, cuando vio las cosas de ambos mezcladas en el espacio.

Sus vidas estaban ligadas, sin embargo en este momento se encontraban en mundo apartes.

Recordando la conversación de hace unos momentos, el enojo comenzó a llenarla. Se limpio las lágrimas que había derramado y se propuso no derramar ninguna más.

Por unos momentos no supo qué hacer, hasta que tomo una determinación. Con rapidez recogió todo lo que le pertenecía de la habitación. Si él no estaba dispuesto a ser ningún esfuerzo, ella no compartiría la habitación, sea cuales sean las consecuencias de sus actos, ella dormiría en otro lugar.

Kenshin Himura, era un hombre que disfrutaba tomar algo de licor en algunas circunstancias. Le servía para relajarse cuando las tensiones le reclamaban, o cuando las pesadillas recurrían en las noches, e incluso cuando tenía un problema en el que necesitaba pensar.

La copa en la mano, ahora ya con solo la mitad de su contenido, daba entender de que había algo en lo que necesitaba pensar. Nunca antes había enfrentado un problema en el que estuvieran involucrados los sentimientos y eso era algo que le ocasionaba confusión.

Recordaba con placer los momentos que había compartido con Kaoru, mientras bailaban. El suave aroma de su cuerpo, la calidez que lo envolvía. Pero también recordaba su petición y como esta fue rechazada.

Se levanto del mueble en el estudio, y tomando lo último de la copa de licor, se dispuso ir a descansar.

Al principio cuando entro a la habitación y no la vio, pensó que quizás se preparaba para dormir en el baño. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa para dormir, cuando se dio cuenta.

Las pertenencias de ella, no se encontraban.

Su primer pensamiento fue que había huido, pero supo que eso sería una tontería, dada la hora; además aun recordaba sus palabras cuando le dijo que no huiría pues había hecho una promesa. Entonces solo quedaba una alternativa, ella se encontraba en alguna de las habitaciones reservadas para huéspedes.

No se molesto en ponerse nuevamente la camisa, cuando enfadado salió de la habitación, dispuesto a encontrar a su esposa y traerla a donde pertenecía.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió tempestivamente. Dejo con cuidado la ropa que acomodaba y fijo su mirada en el hombre que permanecía en el marco de la puerta.

Sus ojos dorados y la fina línea que eran sus labios, le demostraban que él se encontraba muy enfadado.

–¿Qué significa esto?–su voz era fría, con esfuerzo reteniendo las emociones que en su interior crepitaban.

Kaoru supo a lo que se refería. Y a pesar de la postura enfada de Kenshin, ella no retrocedió–Ahora dormiré en esta habitación.–

–No lo harás–él entro rápidamente en la habitación. Tomo con sus manos los brazos de Kaoru –Vendrás conmigo, dormirás junto a mi–

–No compartiré la habitación con alguien que se niega a ceder. –Kaoru lo miro a los ojos–Quieres mi corazón dices, pero realmente lo dudo; porque si fuera así, estarías dispuesto a cumplir lo que te pido.–

–Eres terca–dijo con enfado.

–Lo soy.– Kaoru lo enfrento–Puedes obligarme a irme en este instante, pues tu fuerza es mayor a la mía, pero escapare de tu cama, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.–

–No lo harás, si te ato a ella.–

El temor se coló en su interior por su amenaza, pero a pesar de ello, sus ojos no vacilaron, su cuerpo se mantuvo firme.–No podría evitarlo, si eso haces, no te suplicare clemencia.—su voz no vacilo con sus próximas palabras–Pero créeme cuanto lo digo, que si lo haces, empezare hacer algo que no había hecho hasta el momento…Odiarte.–

Las manos que antes la sujetaban fuertemente, soltaron sus brazos. Se vio libre de la sujeción, pero esperaba con aprensión la decisión de él.

Fue en el momento en que ella mencionó que podría llegar a odiarlo, cuando Kenshin reacciono. A pesar del enfado, se dio cuenta de que forzar una confrontación mas, sería el fin.

Podría llevarla y atarla a la cama, como había amenazado, si solo deseara su cuerpo. Pero deseaba más, mucho más…

Ante lo cruel de su amenaza y lo cerca que estuvo de llevarla a cabo, las palabras de disculpan pugnaban por salir de sus labios, pero el orgullo fue mayor, y ninguna disculpa fue ofrecida

–Eres libre de dormir aquí durante seis meses–le recordó Kenshin–Luego dormirás conmigo.–

–Soy consciente de ello.– Kaoru respondió con tranquilidad, dejarse llevar por las emociones no le beneficiaria en nada, además tenía miedo de liberar sus emociones y no ser capaz de enfrentarlo–Y como dije con anterioridad, cumpliré mi palabra.–

Kenshin asintió y con paso rápido salió de la habitación.

Kaoru, se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Su corazón latía acelerado. Su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, liberando toda la tensión que había contenido. Había ganado la batalla esta vez, pero era consciente de que aun, había muchas por delante.

La noche, dio paso a la mañana. Apenas había dormido unas cuantas horas, en parte por el enfrentamiento de la noche, pero también, porque por increíble que pareciera, se había acostumbrado a tener a su lado, el cuerpo masculino.

El ruido en el exterior le dijo que ya habían empezado las actividades. Se vistió con cuidado y bajo al comedor.

La mañana la paso en compañía de Yahiko. Supo que el personal de castillo se había enterado de que durmió en otra habitación, pues ya había observado algunas miradas que las sirvientas le dirigían. Si a alguno le extraño la situación, nadie comento nada, a excepción de Yahiko.

–¿Estas enfadada con Kenshin?– Yahiko, se removía en el lugar con nervios. Sabía que se estaba inmiscuyendo en la vida de ellos. Pero se había enterado de que Kaoru dormía en otra habitación y había visto a Kenshin, y no le gusto lo que vio.

–Lo estamos Yahiko. Pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso.–Kaoru le sonrió con cariño–Prometo que nada cambiara entre nosotros.–

Yahiko sonrió–Me alegra que así sea.–por unos momentos pensó en pedirle algo a Kaoru, y armándose de valor se lo dijo–¿No podrías perdonarlo?–

Kaoru dejo de sonreir–¿Kenshin te ha pedido que hables conmigo?– de ser así, Kenshin había caído bajo al usar un niño, para interceder por él.

–No–Yahiko se apresuro a negar–Él no me ha dicho nada–Yahiko suspiro–Sabes que quiero mucho a Kenshin.–

Kaoru tomo la mano de él niño entre las suyas–Lo sé. Y me parece bien, se que él también te quiere.–

Yahiko la miro–¿de verdad lo crees?–había esperanza en los ojos cafés.

Kaoru miro a Yahiko con tristeza. Sabía que kenshin nunca le había dicho esas palabras al niño, y se pregunto si Yahiko se acordaba de haberlas escuchado de labios de alguien–Lo creo Yahiko, él no es una persona emotiva, pero sé que te quiere.– Kaoru le sonrió–Yo también te quiero ¿sabes?–

Yahiko sonrió, algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salirse de sus ojos. Hacía muchos años, desde que su madre murió, que alguien le había dicho que lo quería–Gracias.–murmuro Yahiko, y sin contenerse se acerco a Kaoru y le brindo un abrazo–Yo también te quiero Kaoru.–

Kaoru no dijo nada de la lágrima que brillaba en las mejilla de Yahiko y que este se limpio rápidamente. Ella misma había limpiado una de su propia mejilla.

–Nunca las cosas habían estado mejor en el castillo.–dijo Yahiko–Kenshin nunca sonreía, hasta que llegaste tu. Lo miraba más feliz, y creo que lo era. Cuando te caites del caballo, él estuvo pendiente de ti, y muy preocupado. Sé que le importas.–

–Yahiko…–protesto kaouru.

–Por favor escúchame–la interrumpió Yahiko. Y continuo cuando vio a Kaoru asentir.–Lo vi este mañana. Aunque no lo dijo, pude notar que está muy triste. ¿así que por favor podrías perdonarlo para que ya no este triste?–

Kaoru, miro a los ojos a Yahiko. Había preocupación en ellos, pero también esperanza de que las cosas se arreglaran, y ella no tuvo corazón, para decirle a Yahiko, que los problemas entre Kenshin y ella, eran más complicados de arreglar, y que un perdón o una disculpa no lo lograrían fácilmente. –Tratare de hacerlo.–

Yahiko sonrió. Pues esperaba que todo pronto volviera a la normalidad.

Aunque no habían cruzado palabras. Kenshin estuvo pendiente de ella todo el día. La observo cuando en la mañana estuvo con Yahiko, su animada platica y luego el abrazo. Pensó que parecían una familia y por un leve instante añoro poder ir con ellos, pero luego el orgullo se interpuso, diciendo que él no necesitaba eso.

Ahora en la cena, por leves instantes, mientras ella sonreía por un comentario de Yahiko, se dedico a observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tratando de descubrir porque la encontraba tan fascinante, era bella, pero eso no era todo, su personalidad era asombrosa, pero tampoco era la razón, y viéndola tocar con cariño la cabeza de Yahiko, pensó que realmente era todo ella, la suma de cada elemento de la mujer, su esencia entera, era fascinante. Y se enfado, porque a pesar de haberlo pensado, no encontraba una forma de superar esta fascinación.

Al terminar la cena, se despidió de ellos con un seco, buenas noches, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuatro días habían pasado. Entre silencios tensos, y noches de insomnio. Recordaba especialmente la segunda noche en la que durmió sola en la habitación, había dado varias vueltas en la cama, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Después de un suspiro frustrado, más que escucharlo, lo sintió fuera de la habitación.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, desenfrenado, su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, esperando. Pensó que él entraría a la habitación, pero después de unos segundos, lo escucho alejarse, y se dio cuenta de que no seria así. Por un momento se encontró desconcertada pensando si el que se alejara era realmente lo que deseaba…

Alejo sus pensamientos, y se dedico a terminar de arreglarse. Una noche importante le esperaba, iba a ser presentada antes los vecinos y el rey, como la señora de Kenshin Himura.

Kaoru observaba con atención su reflejo en el espejo, aunque no fuera una opinión objetiva, podía decir que estaba hermosa. El vestido azul profundo acentuada cada curva de su cuerpo, el cuello en v, mostraba el inicio de sus senos, era insinuante sin ser vulgar; el diseño pegado al cuerpo acentuaba su fina cintura; y la caída a partir de su cadera le daba un aspecto elegante. Él no tendría nada que objetar a su apariencia.

Camino con paso resuelto hasta la puerta, y salió de la habitación. Él se encontraba en el pasillo. Vestía un traje de etiqueta, a pesar de la elegancia del vestuario, aun se podía sentir el aspecto primitivo del hombre que lo vestía

–Te ves hermosa– Y realmente lo pensaba, no fue un halago vacio. Lamentaba la situación tensa en la que se habían visto en los pasados días. El vestido azul acentuaba el tono pálido de su piel, dándole un aspecto magnifico.

Si fuera un matrimonio real, el tomaría a su esposa, entraría en la habitación y la haría el amor durante toda la noche. Ese era su deseo. La música en la planta baja le recordó cual era la realidad.

–Gracias– agradeció que su apariencia fuera la acertada. La realidad es que no tenía mucha experiencia en los eventos.

–Ha sido una semana tensa y complicada– Ambos lo sabían, y aunque el problema entre ellos no se había arreglado, comportarse de la forma en que lo habían estado haciendo, hasta el momento, solamente despertaría las habladurías de todos. –Hay mucha gente importante abajo, incluyendo el rey, y por esta noche al menos espero que se lleven otra impresión de nuestro matrimonio.–

Kaoru escucho su comentario y se enfado. No era su culpa que la situación estuviera tan tensa entre ellos, las cosas podrían ser tan distintas si él pusiera algo de su parte–¿esperas que me comporte como la esposa enamorada?–

Una sonrisa irónica se observo en el rostro masculino–Enamorada, no. Eso sería esperar demasiado; además todos saben las circunstancia de nuestro matrimonio. Lo que quiero de ti, es que al menos finjas que no te desagrado.–

¿Desagradarle?, hacía mucho tiempo, había pasado esa etapa. Lo último que sentía en estos momentos, era desagrado. Se sentía enfadada, decepcionada y triste. –No te preocupes. Me comportare como la esposa perfecta.–

Por un momento pensó que él diría algo mas, pero simplemente asintió a sus palabras. Entrelazo su brazo al masculino que le era ofrecido, y así, juntos bajaron las escaleras.

Kaoru POV

_Me habían presentado tantas personas, que sus caras y sus nombres giraban en mi cabeza. Cuando me presentaron al rey y la reina, estaba algo nerviosa, pero no lo deje ver._

_Ambos fueron amables, y comentaron que estaban feliz de ver a Kenshin casado, que esperaban fuéramos felices juntos. Pensé que si realmente desearan que él fuera feliz, hubieran dejado que él escogiera su esposa y se casara cuando así lo quisiera, pero aunque era impulsiva, no le dije esas palabras al rey, hasta yo, sabía que sería una tontería faltarles el respeto de esa manera._

_Después de caminar por todo el salón, y que me fueran presentados todos, me excuse de Kenshin y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, estaba por girar al pasillo que me llevaría a el, cuando escuche los comentarios._

–_Él podría haber encontrado una mejor esposa–_

_Reconocí a la mujer como la esposa de un noble, del cual era 30 años menor. Sus palabras me enfadaron, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios despectivos por mi personalidad, así que no le di importancia. _

–_Pero él es horrible. Esa cicatriz en la mejilla, le da un aspecto siniestro. Además tiene una horrible reputación, dicen que mato a su primera esposa–comento otra, que realmente no supe de quien se trataba. _

_Por un momento sentí el impulso de defenderlo. De decirles que no era horrible, que era un hombre atractivo, que sufrió de una herida. Pero sabía que armar un escándalo no era lo adecuado, así que me contuve y seguí escuchando._

–_Tal ves–contesto la primera–pero él tiene dinero y el favor del rey. Dicen que esa chica no se comparta como una verdadera dama. Le gusta realizar actividades propias de los hombre.–_

–_Que terrible. Es una vergüenza.–_

–_Lo es. No sé como el rey permite que una mujer así, sea parte de la nobleza. Tal vez no lo sabe, si fuera así, seguramente anularía ese matrimonio. No creo que permita que su favorito este con una mujer como esa–_

_Esas palabras me dejaron inmóvil un momento. Después que reaccioné y mire por el pasillo, me di cuenta de que las mujeres se habían alejado por el otro extremo. _

_Habían varias interrogantes en mi mente, ¿sabría el rey de mi comportamiento?, ¿le importaría?, ¿Realmente era posible que el rey anulara mi matrimonio si de daba cuenta de mi conducta?..._

_Y luego otra pregunta llego a mi mente, y me di cuenta que las anteriores eran preguntas menores, había una que me intranquilizaba más que todas, quizás porque era una que yo debía contestar, y era perturbador saber que no sabría cual podría ser la repuesta, ¿deseaba que mi matrimonio se anulara?..._

Kenshin POV

_Mis ojos recorrieron el salón, esperando encontrarla. Desde el incidente del caballo, quería tenerla cerca de mi o al menos en un lugar donde pudiera verla, esperaba de esa forma protegerla._

_Me intranquilizo no verla, pero pensé que nada podría ocurrirle en un salón lleno de tantas personas. Y eso me dio algo de paz._

_No quería analizar a profundidad mi obsesión de protegerla, pues sabía que eso me llevaría a sentimientos más profundos que el instinto de proteger a quienes te importan._

_Fue el rey, con sus palabras que me alejo de mis pensamientos._

–_necesitamos conversar. Vamos al balcón, es un sitio privado y lo suficiente cerca, para que no descuides tu responsabilidad como anfitrión.–_

_Asentí a sus palabras. ¿Qué querría el rey hablar en privado?_

_Pronto llegamos al balcón. Como esperaba no había nadie en el lugar._

–_He conocido a tu esposa, y me pareció una mujer agradable.– _

–_Lo es–respondí con calma, no sabía a donde quería llegar el rey._

–_He escuchado ciertos comentarios y quiero saber si son verdad.–_

_Escuche lo que él tenía que decirme, me asombre del conocimiento que tenía sobre lo que pasaba dentro del castillo. Escuche sus comentarios sobre la tozudez de Kaoru, y su comportamiento, sobre la situación en las que nos encontrábamos._

–_¿Es algo de lo que dije cierto?–_

–_Lo es señor.– Negarlo, era inútil_

–_¿sabes porque pedí que te casaras?–_

–_No señor.– Y realmente no lo sabía. Pensé que quizás el deseaba un pacto con la familia Kamilla, pero solo eran conjeturas._

–_Esperaba que tuvieras en casa una vida tranquila. Sé que tu pasado está lleno de batallas y pensé que los cuidados de una buena mujer te ayudarían, que encontrarías sosiego en la vida matrimonial.–_

_Sonreí a sus palabras, ¿sosiego?, mi matrimonio con Kaoru, había estado lleno de todo, menos sosiego.–Señor…–_

–_Kaoru Kamilla, no es la esposa que esperaba para ti. No creo que ella sea la persona adecuada para ti, y lo que necesitas–_

_Sus palabras me desconcertaron. Pues no entendía cual era el objetivo de toda la plática.–Señor no entiendo.–_

–_Anulare tu matrimonio con ella–_

_¿Alejarme de Kaoru?, no lo permitiría. Lucharía contra todo y todos, si así fuese necesario. Jamás nadie me separaría de ella, Kaoru era mía para siempre…._

_Pensé con cuidado mis próximas palabras, pues de ellas dependían mucho–Si me permite señor, quisiera pedirle que no lo haga.–Vi que el rey se asombro de mis palabras._

–_¿te agrada a pesar de sus defectos?–_

_Sonreí un poco–Me agrada, por su llamados defectos. Me parece perfecta, tal y como es–_

_El rey sonrió por mi comentario.–No esperaba esto.–_

–_Si soy sincero, yo tampoco señor– En ninguno de mis planes, estaba el sentirme fascinado por una mujer, el desearla con locura._

–_Entonces parece que todo salió bien. Olvidemos esta plática y regresemos al adentro.–_

Ambos regresaron a la fiesta, Kenshin localizo rápidamente a Kaoru, pues se encontraba en la entrada del balcón. Sus ojos dorados encontraron los azul profundo, había algo nuevo en ellos, pero no lograba descifrar el que.

Una hermosa melodía invitaba a bailar, y aunque por un momento temió el rechazo, ignoro sus temores y la invito a bailar, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque fuese en un salón lleno de personas.

Ella sonrió y acepto el baile. Pronto ambos se movían en perfecta sincronía entre los demás invitados.

En otro extremo de la casa, en el piso superior, nada era celebración. Entro en la habitación, teniendo cuidado que nadie lo viese. Sonrió, pues estaba cerca de cumplir con su objetivo, esta vez no se salvaría.

La melodía era suave, evocaba a soñar y perderse en un mundo de fantasías.

Los brazos masculinos, la rodeaban con delicadeza, pero también había posesión en ellos; y extrañamente, esto no le molesto.

Aunque el momento era casi perfecto, había algo que deseaba preguntarle.–Escuche tu conversación con el Rey.–

Su pasos perdieron algo de ritmo, y su cuerpo se puso en tensión.–¿Toda?– Muchas cosas habían sido dichas, pero había una que temía, ¿había escuchado que el rey podría anular su matrimonio?

–Si– Kaoru se separo un poco, para ver los ojos masculinos.–¿en verdad no cambiarias nada de mí?–necesitaba que contestara esa pregunta, de su repuesta dependían muchas cosas.

¿Por qué era importante?

Cuando pasas toda tu vida, en la que las personas que amas, te aman, pero no te aceptan completamente, sientes que algo falta. No buscaba una aceptación superficial, lo que deseaba era algo más profundo que eso. Era ese amor incondicional que solamente había experimentado de parte de su hermano, pero ahora, en su camino, otro hombre la aceptada tal y como era…

Sintió temor de su repuesta, pues sus palabras, habían provocado que tejiera un fino hilo de fantasía, en el que, el posible final era la felicidad.

La pregunta de Kaoru, le sorprendió, pues no era la que esperaba. Aunque ella quiso reprimir la vulnerabilidad en sus palabras, para Kenshin fueron evidentes. Ya antes el mismo se había puesto en una situación similar y la repuesta de ella, supo, que fue dicha con la verdad, pero también con la intensión de fortalecerlo.

El sonrió y mirándola a los ojos contesto.

–Es verdad. No cambiaría nada de ti. Eres hermosa, y posees una personalidad fuera de lo común, eres terca y desobediente, pero también tienes determinación y fortaleza, y te he visto con Yahiko, tienes un gran corazón. Eres para mi simplemente perfecta.–

Kaoru, se perdió en su mirada y en sus palabras. Su corazón se lleno de calidez, y el pequeño fuego que antes ardía en su interior, comenzó a crecer, los sentimientos por Kenshin comenzaban a cambiar, hacerse más fuertes e intensos. Nunca pensó que él la viera de esa manera–Yo…–sus palabras parecían haberla abandonado. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y la sonrisa en sus labios expresaban en parte sus emociones–gracias–

El formo una sonrisa cómplice.–Es solo la verdad. Cada día me encuentro más fascinado por ti– Y si era sincero consigo mismo, esa fascinación se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas.

Ella asintió y con otra sonrisa, se pego al cuerpo masculino, hasta que su cabeza reposo en el pecho masculino, y una extraña sensación la invadió, como si al fin, hubiera encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

Por unos instantes solamente hicieron eso, disfrutar de la cercanía del otro. Y eso fue el inicio de una nueva tregua.

Las horas pasaron. Hubieron conversaciones algunas ligeras, otras un poco más serias. Para un observador externo eran la pareja perfecta, no solo eran sus rostros relajados y sus palabras, era también el lenguaje de su cuerpo, si uno se movía el otro rápidamente le seguía de forma inconsciente. El contacto nunca se rompía.

Pero era en el baile, donde la verdadera sincronía se percibía.

El ultimo baile, llego. Y mientras se movían al compas de la suave melodía, un deseo se formo en el corazón de Kaoru.

Los invitados pronto se retiraron, hasta que solamente ellos quedaron.

Y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que era el momento de expresar su deseo.

–Desearía que pudiéramos ser felices.– su voz fue suave, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, pues en sus palabras, iba expresado el deseo de su corazón.

–Kaouru, yo….

Kaoru, lo interrumpió–Por favor, permíteme continuar.–cuando Kenshin asintió a sus palabras ella continuo–Se que podríamos serlo. Yo podría llegar amarte Kenshin, solo te pido que prometas no volver a tomar otra vida.–

Kenshin iba a decir algo, pero las palabras de Kaoru, lo detuvieron–No necesitas contestarme, solo escúchame por favor. Lo que te pido no solo es a causa de mis principios.–

–¿Qué otra causa puede haber?–

–No puedes negar, que cuando tomas una vida, una parte de tu alma se va. Y por muy pequeña que sea esa parte, cuando lo haces una y otra vez, pronto encontraras que ya no queda nada.–

–No niego tus palabras, pues son ciertas. Pero es el destino que me ha tocado.–

–Te equivocas. No es el destino que te ha tocado, es el camino que has escogido.– Kaoru cerró los ojos, por un instante, pues necesitaba expresar lo que sentía y no encontraba las palabras necesarias– Me conozco. Y sé que en el momento que llegue a amarte, no habrá vuelta atrás. Sera para siempre y con todo mi ser.–

–No creo en ese tipo de amor–y aunque era cierto, una parte de si mismo lo deseaba con intensidad

La tristeza la lleno, cuando escucho sus palabras. Pero no era extraño que él pensara de esa manera. ¿Cómo creer en lo que nunca se ha experimentado?, ¿Cuándo la muerte y el odio han sido tu vida?. Había tristeza, pero también esperanza, si ella le ensañara, sabría que pronto el creería, no podría ser de otra forma, ¿Cómo ser ciego a lo que se experimente día tras día?

–Un ser vacio, significa destrucción para sí mismo y para aquellos que lo aman. Amarte sin que renuncias a la vida que lleva, seria tu destrucción y la mía.– Y no deseaba ese final para ninguno de los dos.

–No todo es blanco y negro.– replico Kenshin.

–Lo se.– Kaoru, le respondió–no soy una niña que es ciega al mundo.– y girándose se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

–¿es todo lo que dirás?–le dijo enfadado.

–No tengo más que decir–Kaoru se giro y lo vio–Ahora todo depende de ti.– y con esas palabras abandono la habitación.

Kenshin la vio retirarse, sus palabras provocando reacciones difíciles de entender. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, pero recordando sus palabras ordeno a su cuerpo permanecer inmóvil.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, y se pego a ella. Un suspiro cansado, salió de su cuerpo, no solo era el largo día, lo que provocaba esa sensación de cansancio, también a ello le tenía que sumar la conversación que había tenido con Kenshin, había sido tensa, además de su repuesta dependían muchas cosas.

Movió sus hombros tratando de relajar su cuerpo. No podía hacer nada más, que esperar por su repuesta. Había puesto de cierta formas, todas su cartas sobre la mesa. Se había colocado en una posición vulnerable, pero a pesar del riesgo, estaba dispuesta a correrlo, el premio podría ser maravilloso.

No escucho nada que la preparara. Sintió la mano sobre su boca, evitando que algún sonido saliera de ella. Otro brazo la rodeo con fuerza, y sintió la punta de una daga sobre su costado derecho. Sentía la respiración agitada sobre su mejilla, provocando temblores de temor.

–No te escaparas de esta– las palabras llenas de odio.–Te salvaste de la caída del caballo. Pero esta vez me encargare personalmente de acabar contigo.–

El temor aumento al reconocer el dueño de esa voz, Yitzo. Trato de soltarse del agarre, pero sus movimientos se detuvieron al sentir como la daga se hundía en su cuerpo.

–Maldita mujer–continuo Yitzo. La daga firme entre sus manos, había parado de hundirla en el cuerpo femenino, pues antes de acabar con la vida de ella, quería hacerla sufrir–todo estaba bien hasta que apareciste. Himura ha cambiado, lo puedo ver, se comienza a ablandar, y todo por una mujerzuela como tu.–

¿Moriría en manos de este hombre?, ¿era ese su destino?, La daga giro en su interior enviando ráfagas de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Yitzo rio, a causa del dolor que le provocaba.

Escucho la puerta moverse, en el mismo instante en que la daga se hundía profundamente en su cuerpo. El dolor llego rápido y punzante, la mano que aun estaba sobre su boca, acalló el grito que salió de sus labios.

Sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza, su mente a tornarse confusa y su vista borrosa. Yitzo la soltó, y cayó de rodillas, débil, incapaz de sostenerse por sí misma.

Y mientras sus ojos se cerraban y la inconsciencia la reclamaba, supo que moriría y su ultimo pensamiento fue él–Kenshin…

Hola.

Wow, ya alcanzamos los 100 reviews, muchas gracias, por continuar leyendo y dejar sus comentarios.

Lamento el retraso, pero al menos les deje un capitulo un poco más extenso. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, espero tenerlo listo muy pronto.

Y como siempre espero haber cumplido con las expectativas.

Gracias a: serena tsukino chiba, coolis17, akari hiroyuki, Angie–Chiba, Taishou, GnR–Tatu, blackpearly, Nicki, andrydark, Bombon007, DULCECITO311, Lila Lilith, Kaoru, Guest

Lamento si hay algún error en ortografía y redacción.

Y Bombon007, gracias por el consejo.


	10. Capitulo X Sakabatou

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestado, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO X

**Sakabatou**

11 años atrás

Entro en la habitación, que le pertenecía. A simple vista no había nada que indicara que allí dormía alguien, un análisis más profundo revelaría las ropas del ocupante de la habitación.

La decoración era espartana, impersonal y el ocupante de ella, a pesar de que hacía seis meses residía allí, no había hecho nada para cambiarlo. De todas formas no conservaba ningún recuerdo de su niñez y tampoco había algún vínculo especial con otro ser humano.

Kenshin Himura, ahora conocido como el famoso Battousai el destajador, estaba acostumbrado a ese ambiente aséptico, a no considerar ningún lugar como su hogar.

Dejo con cuidado la espada sobre la mesa y empezó a quitarse la camisa, con cuidado. Tenía una herida en el costado, que necesitaba de atención. Pero a pesar de ella, sabía que era afortunado, el hecho de estar vivo lo indicaba. Había sido una batalla especialmente difícil y encarnizada.

Muchos hombres habían muertos, de ambos bandos. Había ganado la batalla, pero aun quedaba un largo camino para ganar la guerra.

Unos toques en la puerta, le indicaron que la persona que le ayudaría con la herida había llegado.

Murmuro un adelante, sin ver, pues toda su atención se encontraba en la herida. Por lo que podía ver necesitaría coserla.

El suave aroma de Jazmines que lleno la habitación, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los negros, y en ese momento quedo prendado de su belleza.

La mujer hizo una inclinación hacia él, en señal de respeto –Buenas Noches. Mi nombre es Tomoe Hitshimi, y le ayudaré con la herida.–

Battousai asintió. Y ella se acerco hasta él, para comenzar su labor.

Nunca antes, había visto a una mujer tan hermosa, como lo era ella. Su aroma, le incitaba y cuando la ultima puntada fue hecha sellando su herida, se dio cuenta de que la deseaba.

Su actitud calmada y serena le atraía, en un mundo turbulento, parecía el lugar ideal en el que reposar.–Gracias por la ayuda.–

–No tiene que agradecerme, es mi deber. Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en buscarme–Los ojos negros encontraron los dorados–a cualquier hora. Mi habitación es la número tres.–

Battousai, entendió la propuesta detrás de sus palabras y dos días después, una noche, cuando su herida se encontró mejor, toco a la puerta de la habitación número tres.

En el día, Tomoe era calma y serenidad; en las noches era pasión y entrega; esa dualidad lejos de molestarlo le agrado.

Tomoe era la oyente perfecta, la mujer sumisa, siempre dispuesta a complacerlo; pero también era la amante, que todo hombre desea.

Un mes después, la guerra había terminado, tal vez no totalmente, pues surgían levantamientos rebeldes esporádicamente; pero el rey ya tenía una posición más firme en su reinado.

Como premio a su gran labor y ser elemento clave de la victoria, le fue entregado un titulo, riquezas y tierra. Y Tomoe, se convertía en su esposa.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar ese día. Tomoe se volvió más exigente, una mujer fría y orgullosa, en el día al menos, pero en las noches, se volvió aun mas apasionada, no se dio cuenta de que su pasión era falsa, una forma de mantenerlo a su lado y evitar que se diera cuenta del plan que se había empezado a formar meses antes.

Un año después, del día de su boda. El día amaneció lluvioso, los truenos y el cielo oscuro, no dejaba ver el sol. Era un día oscuro, giro su rostro al lado que Tomoe ocupaba, pero se encontraba vacío; no era la primera vez que ocurría, en los últimos días Tomoe desaparecía por largos momentos y ese día, le pregunto sobre ello.

–Necesito tomar un respiro–respondió ella molesta–me siento asfixiada por ti–

–¿de qué hablas?–

–Necesito mi propio espacio–su voz ahora no mostraba enfado, de hecho era suave e incitante. Se acerco a él, y lo rodeo con los brazos–No te molestes ¿si?. Además prometo que nada cambiara en las noches.–sus labios se acercaron hasta los masculinos.–En las noches no me hace falta que me des espacio, por el contrario, te quiero muy cerca de mi.–

Battousai sonrió, y elimino la distancia que había entre sus labios. Sus cuerpos se fundieron en una apasionado beso, pero antes de que llegaran a algo mas, Tomoe termino el beso.

–Tengo una sorpresa para ti, esta noche.– sonrió ella.

–Esperare con ansias, entonces.–

Esa noche Battousai, recibió una nota de Tomoe, diciendo que lo esperaba en el lago. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió al lugar al que su esposa lo había citado, jamás espero encontrar lo que allí le esperaba.

Cinco hombres lo rodearon. Sus manos fueron rápidas al sacar su espada, nunca salía sin ella. Sus ojos recorrieron a su enemigo, luego se encontró con la figura, que no tan lejos observaba la escena, un hombre se encontraba junto a ella.

–¿Por qué?–pregunto. Su voz fría, carente de las emociones que en su interior se agitaban.

–Venganza.– respondió ella, había odio en su voz y en su mirada–Hace dos años mataste a mi prometido, el hombre que amaba–

–Todos estos meses fueron una mentira– comento para sí mismo. La miro a los ojos–¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora?–

–No espere hasta ahora. Todos mis intentos anteriores por acabar con tu vida, fallaron.– respondió molesta–El veneno en el vino, la emboscada en el reconocimiento.–

Battousai, escucho sus palabras. Los eventos que antes considero sin relación, se daba cuenta, que fueron orquestados por la mujer frente a él, Tomoe, su esposa. La mujer con la que había compartido un año de su vida, la mujer que amaba.

El dolor en su pecho por la traición, era grande. Pero no dejo que estas enturbiaran su mente y su juicio. Necesitaba toda su concentración para salir vivo de esta.

Los hombres que lo rodeaban lo atacaron. Sus movimientos precisos, fríos y sin piedad, acabaron con la vida de tres de ellos. Los otros dos, apenas tuvieron tiempo de pensar en que morirían cuando la espada del llamado Battousai, acababa con sus vidas.

La mujer se movió intranquila.–¿Estarás bien?–pregunto con preocupación al hombre a su lado.

Este sonrió–No te preocupes hermana. Él es bueno, pero yo soy mejor–

–¿Quién eres?–le pregunto Battousai al hombre.

Este saco su espada, y se acerco al Battousai–Mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro–

Battousai se asombro de la identidad del hombre, pues no se trataba de cualquiera, sino uno de los principales jefes del movimiento de los rebeldes–Lo último que supe, es que te encontraba preso–

Este sonrió con amargura–Lo estuve por mucho tiempo. Hace un mes logre escapar. Me alegre saber que mi hermana, había logrado estar cerca del enemigo.–

Kenshin antes la palabra de Enishi, miro a Tomoe, pues se sorprendió de la relación que existía entre ellos.

Tomoe al darse cuenta de la mirada de Battousai, le revelo su verdadero nombre–Mi nombre es Tomoe Yukishiro, y soy miembro activo del grupo de los rebeldes.– sonrió con frialdad–Y pronto obtendré mi venganza. Deseo verte morir lentamente–

Se resintió fuertemente por lo profundo de la traición, y por lo estúpido que había sido al no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intensiones de su llamada esposa. Había emociones encontradas en su interior, odio, pero a su pesar también habían rastros del amor, que le había profesado.

Su rostro frio, y su cuerpo listo para la batalla, no revelo ninguno de sus sentimientos o pensamientos.

–No serás a mí, al que veras morir–Battousai, respondió fríamente–Tu hermano morirá por mi espada.–

Tomoe se inquieto por sus palabras, pues más que una amenaza, parecía que proclama un hecho consumado. Había preocupación en su voz, cuando se dirigió a su hermano–Enishi…

–No te preocupes hermana. Obtendrás tu venganza, te lo juro.–

Las espadas chocaron, y la batalla comenzó.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que Battousai, descubriera, que su enemigo, era un digno oponente.

Su velocidad, su técnica era excelente. La herida en su brazo era prueba de que su enemigo, tenía grandes posibilidades de acabar con su vida.

En un eficaz bloqueo del ataque de Enishi, y un rápido ataque, logro infringirle, una herida en el costado, no logro hacerle tanto daño como habría querido, pues Enishi reacciono rápido.

La batalla parecía pareja, las posibilidades de victoria, para cualquiera de los dos. Los minutos transcurrieron, y la batalla continuaba. Varias heridas eran visibles en su cuerpo, habían unas especialmente dolorosas en su mejilla, pero bloqueando el dolor continúo con la batalla.

Fue el tiempo el que le dio la ventaja a Battousai.

Enishi comenzó a agotarse, a Battousai, no le extraño, mientras el había tenido batallas constantemente y entrenado todos los días. Enishi habia permanecido preso, la falta de práctica y condición, le está afectando.

A Enishi le enfado el que su cuerpo comenzara a agotarse. Necesitaba terminar pronto la batalla, entre más tiempo transcurriera, sus posibilidades de obtener la victoria disminuían considerablemente.

Y fue esto lo que lo llevo a romper la primera regla de toda batalla, mantente frio, y no dejes nunca que la desesperación guíen tus movimientos…

Battousai, repelió su ataque y con un hábil movimiento alejo su espada, dejando desprotegido su pecho. Battousai, se dio cuenta de ello, y vio la oportunidad de acabar con su enemigo, y se lanzo al ataque.

Ninguno de los dos hombres imagino lo que pronto ocurriría…

Ella se interpuso, la espada dirigida a su hermano, se enterró en su pecho. Sangre salió de su boca, y sabía que pronto su vida se escurriría lentamente. Grito fuertemente al hombre a su espalda–Escapa hermano–

El dolor en Enishi era grande, por un instante pensó en quedarse y vengar a su hermana, pero la realidad le llego, no era el momento. Se prepararía y se enfrentaría a Battousai, vengaría a su hermana, y con esa idea se alejo de ellos.

Battousai, no se dio cuenta de que Enishi, huía, o quizás no le importo. Frente a él, la mujer con la que se había casado, caía al suelo, a causa de la herida mortal que él mismo le había infringido.

Cayo al suelo de rodillas, frente al cuerpo de Tomoe, que aun respiraba con dificultad–Te amaba–le dijo Battousai con pesar–Pensé que tú me amabas–

Mas sangre salió de la boca de la mujer, manchando sus labios de sangre –Te odio, todo este tiempo te odie con toda la fuerza de mi corazón–los ojos negros encontraron a los dorados–No es posible amar a un hombre como tú, jamás nadie lo hará Battousai.–y con estas últimas palabras Tomoe exhalo el ultimo aliento de vida.

**En el presente**

No escucho nada que la preparara. Sintió la mano sobre su boca, evitando que algún sonido saliera de ella. Otro brazo la rodeo con fuerza, y sintió la punta de una daga sobre su costado derecho. Sentía la respiración agitada sobre su mejilla, provocando temblores de temor.

–No te escaparas de esta– las palabras llenas de odio.–Te salvaste de la caída del caballo. Pero esta vez me encargare personalmente de acabar contigo.–

El temor aumento al reconocer el dueño de esa voz, Yitzo. Trato de soltarse del agarre, pero sus movimientos se detuvieron al sentir como la daga se hundía en su cuerpo.

–Maldita mujer–continuo Yitzo. La daga firme entre sus manos, había parado de hundirla en el cuerpo femenino, pues antes de acabar con la vida de ella, quería hacerla sufrir–todo estaba bien hasta que apareciste. Himura ha cambiado, lo puedo ver, se comienza a ablandar, y todo por una mujerzuela como tu.–

¿Moriría en manos de este hombre?, ¿era ese su destino?, La daga giro en su interior enviando ráfagas de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Yitzo rio, a causa del dolor que le provocaba.

Escucho la puerta moverse, en el mismo instante en que la daga se hundía profundamente en su cuerpo. El dolor llego rápido y punzante, la mano que aun estaba sobre su boca, acalló el grito que salió de sus labios.

Sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza, su mente a tornarse confusa y su vista borrosa. Yitzo la soltó, y cayó de rodillas, débil, incapaz de sostenerse por sí misma.

Y mientras sus ojos se cerraban y la inconsciencia la reclamaba, supo que moriría y su ultimo pensamiento fue él–Kenshin…

Kenshin entro en su habitación, dejo la espada en el lugar de siempre, y se quito la chaqueta y la camisa.

Las palabras de Kaoru aun seguían en su mente. Hacía mucho tiempo no pensaba en la posibilidad de ser feliz. Había vivido su vida de forma mecánica, desde que ocurrió lo de Tomoe, sus esperanzas de una vida diferente habían muerto con ella.

Pero Kaouru, volvía a traer esperanzas. Se había negado a pensar siquiera en ello, pero la sola presencia de Kaoru, le hacía dudar, en que tal vez había algo más en la vida, que simplemente existir.

Sus palabras se repetían en su mente, pero también resonaban dentro de sí mismo, en un lugar que pensó había muerto….

Su corazón…, que volvía a latir…

_**Desearía que pudiéramos ser felices… **_

El también lo deseaba. Las esperanzas contra todo pronóstico, habían vuelto a nacer. Sus sonrisas, su calidez, su mirada, habían revivido lo que antes pensó había muerto.

_**Yo podría llegar amarte Kenshin…**_

¿Podría creerle?. El ya no creía en el amor, no del tipo del que ella hablaba. Creía en el deseo y por ella, también creía en la necesitada. Esa que esta día y noche contigo. Esa que hace que desees estar cada instante con esa persona.

_**En el momento que llegue a amarte, no habrá vuelta atrás. Sera para siempre y con todo mi ser…**_

Ya antes habían dicho que lo amaban, su madre, Tomoe; y al final ninguna lo amo realmente. Fueron mentiras, una lo abandono y otra lo traiciono. ¿Podría creer que Kaouru lo amara realmente?.

Paro de desvestirse, en el momento en que una extraña sensación lo invadió. Salió de la habitación sin molestarse en ponerse nuevamente la camisa.

Necesitaba verla…

Lo primero que vio cuando entro a la habitación, fue a Yitzo, huyendo por la ventana. Camino para detenerlo y pedirle explicaciones, cuando su corazón dejo de latir durante un instante…

La sangre, manchaba el suelo, tiñéndolo de rojo. El vestido azul, que vestía tornándose oscuro.

Sus pasos fueron rápidos, al dirigirse a ella. La giro con cuidado, para localizar la herida. Su costado derecho mostraba la herida, por la cual la vida de Kaoru se escapaba.

Por favor, que aun lata su corazón, fue la plegaria que repetía para sí mismo. Su mano llego a su cuello, y se permitió sentir la alegría de saber que ella aun vivía, su pulso era débil, pero constante.

Grito fuerte solicitando ayuda. Yukina y Yahiko que aun permanecían despiertos fueron los primeros en llegar.

Ambos se paralizaron en la entrada de la habitación, al observar la figura inmóvil de Kaoru, y a kenshin a su lado.

–Yukina busca a Ginto, y dile que venga inmediatamente.–

La mujer no espero otra indicación y salió rápidamente, a localizar el médico. Algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, al temer por la vida de Kaoru. Rezo una plegaria en su interior, rogando por la vida de la joven señora.

–Yahiko dile a los soldados, que encuentra a Yitzo y lo capturen. Diles que si es necesario no duden en matarlo–

Yahiko asintió a las órdenes de Kenshin. Su mirada angustiada veía atentamente a Kaoru–¿se recuperara?–había temor en su voz.

Kenshin escucho la voz de Yahiko y deseo poder darle una repuesta tranquilizadora. Pero la herida era grave, y el también temía por la vida de Kaoru–Ella es fuerte–dijo a Yahiko–Luchara por vivir–era la esperanza que ardía en su interior.

–ve Yahiko y haz lo que te pedí– Kenshin le dijo.

Este asintió y salió de la habitación.

Kenshin tomo a Kaouru, entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama.

Llevo su mano hasta la parte de la herida, y rompió el vestido. Observo con detalle la herida y tomando sabanas las partió formando una compresa que rápidamente aplico a Kaoru. Sus manos pronto se tiñeron de sangre, pero gracias a la presión, el sangrado se redujo.

Era lo único que podía hacer mientras llegaba el médico. Fueron unos terribles momentos de espera, en el que cada exhalación de Kaoru, podría ser la última.

Ginto llego, hasta Kaoru, y dando un examen rápido a la herida, se dispuso a tratar de salvarla.

Kenshin a un lado, observaba a Ginto. Sus ojos, violetas, llenos de temor, al pensar que ella podría irse para siempre.

Los minutos se alargaron, se tornaron en lo que parecieron horas, quizás no lo fueron, pero para Kenshin Himura ciertamente lo parecieron.

Sus manos rojas, teñidas de la sangre de la mujer en la cama, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, formaban un puño, en señal de la impotencia, por no ser capaz de hacer algo más por ella. Sus ojos no perdían detalle, de su pecho, observando con cuidado que continuara respirando.

Cada instante era una agonía. En el que la espera golpeaba su interior, llenándolo de temor, de que al final, él podría perderla.

Finalmente Ginto, termino su labor, y alejándose de Kaoru, se permitió suspirar y relajar su cuerpo.

Había trabajado con diligencia y con rapidez, pues era peligroso que ella perdiera más sangre aun.

Hizo lo que pudo. Era un buen médico, lo sabía, había salvado muchas vidas, y esperaba que ella también pudiera ser salvada. Su labor había terminado, ahora todo dependía de ella.

Vivir o morir, todo dependía de su fortaleza y sus deseos de vivir. Y así se lo expreso al hombre a su espalda.

–Ella es fuerte–respondió Kenshin, era la verdad sobre la que se sostenían sus esperanzas.

–Lo es–confirmo Ginto–es joven, y tiene determinación.

Kenshin tomo una silla, y se sentó a la par de Kaoru. Ginto observo sus acciones, y no le pareció extraño, era claro que Kaoru, se había convertido en alguien muy importante para Battousai.

Ginto saco, un frasco con líquido y lo puso sobre una mesa.–Es para la fiebre–explico el médico–diluyan una cucharada con algo de agua y se la dan si presenta fiebre, no más de una dosis cada 8 horas. Si a pesar de la medicina la fiebre no cede, deberán refrescar su cuerpo con paños húmedos.–

–Me encargare de todo–respondió Kenshin.

–Es una labor dura, cuidar de alguien día y noche.–explico Ginto.–tome turnos con alguien…

Kenshin lo interrumpió–No me separare de ella–

Ginto quiso protestar, pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca, se dio cuenta con quien hablaba. Si había alguien cuya determinación y fortaleza, parecieran fuera de este mundo, ese era Battousai–Regresare mañana a cambiar los vendajes.–

Kenshin asintió–Dile a Yahiko, que entre. Sé que está muy preocupado por ella, le hará bien verla.–

–Por supuesto–Ginto camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de que saliera Battousai lo llamo

–Gracias, por salvarla.–

–Ella es muy especial.–Ginto explico–no solo se ha ganado mi afecto, sino el de muchos. Tiene un corazón grande y mucha bondad en ella. Solo espero que se recupere.–

Y con estas últimas palabras Ginto salió de la habitación. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Yahiko ingresara en la habitación.

Se quedo inmóvil en la puerta, temeroso de acercarse mas a Kaoru. Tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera ocurrido, de que Ginto hubiera mentido, y Kaoru no viviera.

Kenshin que observo a Yahiko, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía–Ella está viva Yahiko.–

Kenshin observo los ojos del niño llenarse de lagrimas

.–¿de verdad lo está?–pregunto Yahiko con la voz quebrada.

–Sí. Acércate– Kenshin lo llamo.

El niño se acerco despacio a la cama de Kaoru, y cuando vio su pecho cubierto por la sabana subir y bajar, en señal de que aun respiraba, las lágrimas que antes había contenido se derramaron por sus mejillas, en señal de alivio.

–¿se recuperaba, verdad?– aun había temor en Yahiko, pues sabía que una herida se podría complicar.

–Ella luchara por vivir–le respondió Kenshin.

Yahiko asintió.

–¿Lograron encontrar a Yitzo?–Aun antes de preguntarlo sabia la repuesta. Yitzo había huido, era muy bueno para dejarse atrapar, si él hubiera ido tras él, no hubiera escapado, pero estar con Kaoru, era más importante.

–No. Lo buscaron, pero no pudieron atraparlo– YahiKo confirmo lo que Kenshin habia pensado.

Kenshin asintió–Ve y descansa Yahiko–

–Kaoru…

–No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella.– No había fuerza humana que lo separa de su lado.

Yahiko asintió, y con una ultima mirada a Kaoru, salió de la habitación.

La noche dio paso al fin a la mañana. A través de la puerta percibía el ajetreo que conlleva la ejecución de las tareas matinales.

No había dormido nada la noche anterior, pues su mirada no se alejo de la figura femenina. Ya antes había pasados días sin dormir, cuando debía vigilar algún blanco. Esas noches la adrenalina lo mantenía despierto, pero esta vez fue algo distinto…

Temor…temor de perderla…

Temor que en el momento en que cerrara sus ojos, ella podría dejar escapar su último aliento.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo puso alerta, pues aun no habían atrapado a Yitzo. Su cuerpo se relajo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Yukina.

–Buenos días Señor–Yukina se acerco hasta la cama y observo a la señora. Estaba pálida, pero su respiración era constante, lo cual era un buen signo–¿Qué tal paso la noche?–

–Tuvo un poco de fiebre, pero la medicina que dejo Ginto la bajo– Aun recordaba lo frágil que se sintió en sus brazos cuando levanto un poco su cabeza, para darle de tomar la medicina. No había abierto los ojos y Kenshin sospechaba que tampoco estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

–Debe estar agotado–le dijo Yukina–yo cuidare de ella. Descanse unas horas.–

–No necesito descansar–Kenshin no quería alejarse de ella, tanto tiempo–tomare un baño y regresare.–

Yukina asintió, pues sabía que sería inútil discutir–Yo estaré con ella hasta que regrese–

Asintió, y se levanto del asiento. Dejando a Yukina sentada en la misma silla que antes él ocupo. Dos de sus mejores guardias vigilaban la puerta.

–Que nadie, más que Yahiko o Ginto entre en la habitación– ordeno

Ambos hombres asintieron, dispuestos a seguir al pie de la letra la indicaciones del señor Battousai, no solo por la lealtad que le debían, sino porque también sabían que un fallo de su parte, sería castigado duramente.

Yukina vigilaba a Kaoru atentamente–Espero se recupere pronto señora Kaoru, y no solamente por lo mucho que la queremos. Es solo que no se qué sería del señor si no fuera así. Para él, yo sé, que usted se ha vuelto el centro de su vida, él aun no lo acepta, pero yo sé que es así– Yukina esperaba que Kaoru escuchara sus palabras–Tiene que luchar por recuperase no solo por usted, él la necesita mucho.–

Yukina al ver que el señor regresaba nuevamente se dio cuenta de que tan solo había tomado el baño que dijo, y se había cambiado de ropas.–Mandare a alguien con su desayuno–

–No tengo deseos de comer–le respondió Kenshin, tomando asiento nuevamente. Yukina se encontraba de pie a su lado.

–Pero aun así, haga el esfuerzo–Yukina recurrió a la única razón, que podría ayudarla–si se pone débil no podrá cuidar de ella adecuadamente–

–Tienes razón–Kenshin suspiro–manda a alguien, comeré aunque tenga que pasarla a fuerza por mi garganta–

Yahiko entro unas horas después, y estuvo un rato, hablándole a Kaoru. Aunque ella no había abierto los ojos.

Cuando Ginto llego a realizarle la curación y le pregunto el porqué Kaoru no despertaba. Ginto le respondió que era normal, pues su cuerpo se encontraba débil por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde. Y apenas se había movido de su lado, solo lo hacía cuando debía ir al baño.

–Perdóname Kaoru. Hice una promesa y he fallado. No te protegí– Había pesar y culpa en su interior.

Era su culpa que ella estuviera en esa situación, había sospechado de Yitzo, pero nunca pensó que este se atreviera a realizar un ataque tan directo a Kaoru. Se estremeció al pensar nuevamente en el instante en que encontró a Kaoru, si él no hubiera ido esa noche a la habitación por ese presentimiento, ella habría muerto.

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si fuera el de otra persona, pues no respondía a su ordenes, quería moverse, pero sus piernas y brazos, permanecían inertes.

¿Qué le ocurría?, su mente esforzándose por recordar, y entonces todo llego como un flash. Yitzo, la daga que se enterraba en su costado, y luego la nada.

…¿estaba muerta?...por unos instantes lo pensó, pero luego un dolor punzante en su costado derecho le mostro que estaba viva, pues era capaz aun de sentir dolor…

¿Dónde estaba Yitzo?. ¿Estaba a la espera de terminar lo que había empezado?. Después de unos instante de lucha logro abrir los ojos. Se sintió desorientada, pues a pesar de que sus ojos estaban abiertos, todo se miraba borroso. No podía moverse, más que nunca se encontraba indefensa, se lleno de temor, y su respiración se torno rápida en señal de ese temor y pronuncio su nombre, pues sabía que él la protegería–Kenshin…–

–Kaoru–

Escucho su nombre y luego la mano masculina envolver la suya. Su respiración se normalizo, el temor desapareció. Él estaba a su lado. Su rostro giro hasta encontrar el masculino.

El rostro que en otros instantes pensó era frio, no lo era en estos momentos. Su ceño fruncido, su boca apretada, y sus ojos, mostraban cuan preocupado se encontraba su esposo.

–Yitzo, él….

Kenshin la interrumpió. Evitando que se esforzara demasiado–Lo sé. Tratamos de capturarlo, pero escapo– los ojos violetas, miraron los azul profundo–Te falle antes, pero te juro que no lo hare de nuevo. Yitzo no se acercara nuevamente a ti. Te lo prometo.–

Kaoru, le dedico una leve sonrisa–Lo se, te creo. Ahora que se que tu estas a mi lado, puedo descansar tranquila. Nada puede ocurrirme–y con esas palabras, Kaoru, cerro lo ojos hundiéndose en un sueño profundo.

Kenshin, soltó su mano con cuidado, sintiendo en su corazón la alegría de sus palabras. Ella confiaba en él, ponía su vida en sus manos. Y Kenshin no estaba dispuesto a defraudarla. El la protegería con su propia vida.

La decisión que antes había tomado, solo se confirmo y se arraigo más en su interior. Kaoru, le había preguntado algo y ahora tenía una repuesta que darle, una que esperaba le permitiera estar a su lado. Él quería a Kaoru para siempre y completamente, y haría incluso lo imposible para lograrlo…

Unos toques en la puerta, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Hirashi, uno de los soldados, abrió levemente la puerta–Señor la persona que estaba esperando ha llegado.–

Kenshin no quería dejar a Kaoru. Además de cierta forma, aunque no sabía si era capaz de escucharlo, quería que ella fuera testigo de la conversación que pronto tendría con el hombre que había mandado a llamar.–Dile que pase–

El hombre ya mayor entro en la habitación, los ojos negros se fijaron en lo dorados.–Buenas tardes, Battousai–su cuerpo realizo una inclinación en señal de saludo.

Kenshin respondió de la misma forma–Imagino Señor Arai que se estará preguntando el motivo de mi petición para que viniera usted hasta acá–

– Soy el mejor fabricante de espadas, de modo que no me equivocare al suponer que desea una espada nueva, una más letal–respondió Shakku Arai –sus hazañas han llegado a mí, y sé que su fama de Battousai el destajador no son simplemente cuentos. –Su edad avanzada, le decía que pronto llegaría la muerte, y quizás con sus próximas palabras solo aceleraba el momento, sin embargo no las cayo–Me rehúso a realizar una espada, que engrandezca aun más el nombre de Battousai, a costa de más vidas.–

Kenshin escucho las palabras del hombre, quizás en otro momento estas lo hubieran enfadado, pero ahora, solo aumentaban su admiración por el hombre–No se equivoca el suponer que deseo una nueva espada–Kenshin sonrió un poco, pues nunca pensó encontrarse en esta situación, y si no fuera por la mujer que reposaba en la cama, y que ahora lo significaba todo, nunca lo hubiera hecho–Quiero una espada que nunca cobre una vida.–

Las palabras de Battousai, sorprendieron a Shakku Arai–¿No le entiendo?–

–Quiero una sakabatou–

–¿una espada de filo invertido?–

Notas:

Lamento la tardanza.

Gracias por continuar leyendo. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Ahora ya sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió con Tomoe, como pudieron darse cuenta esta Tomoe nunca llego a amar a Kenshin.

Bombon007, quizás para el próximo capítulo.

Para el próximo capítulo muchas cosas ocurrirán muchas cosas, un pequeño adelanto

_Kenshin asintió-Quiero esa oportunidad que me ofreces Kaoru, y esta espada es la prueba física de mi promesa-sus ojos no desviaban la miradas de los azul profundo-no puedo dejar de llevar una espada pues tengo enemigos, pero gracia a esta Sakabatou, no volveré a tomar otra vida-_

_Kaoru sintió sus manos temblar en parte por la sorpresa y en parte por las emociones que en su interior se agitaban. Sentía la alegría desbordar su interior, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos no en señal de tristeza, sino como testigos de la emoción que la embargaba. –Yo…_

Y Finalmente gracias a:

Angie-Chiba, Guest, akari hiroyuki, DULCECITO311, Kirana Taisho , taishou, nelly, coolis17, darknecrox, Bombon007, blackpearly, Lila Lilith, Love and Dead, Mapache .

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo y seguir con esta historia.

Como siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios y sugerencias, incluso sus críticas.

Hasta pronto!


	11. Capitulo XI A tu Lado

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Solo los tomo prestados, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO XI

***-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- A tu lado -*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-***

—Soy el mejor fabricante de espadas, de modo que no me equivocaré al suponer que desea una espada nueva, una más letal —respondió Shakku Arai—.Sus hazañas han llegado a mí, y sé que su fama de Battousai "El Destajador", no es simplemente un cuento. —Su edad avanzada, le decía que pronto llegaría la muerte, y quizás con sus próximas palabras solo aceleraba el momento, sin embargo, no las calló—. Me rehúso a forjar una espada que engrandezca aún más el nombre de Battousai, a costa de más vidas.

Kenshin escuchó las palabras del hombre, quizás en otro momento, éstas lo hubieran enfadado, pero ahora, solo aumentaban su admiración por el hombre.

—No se equivoca al suponer que deseo una nueva espada. —Kenshin sonrió un poco, pues nunca pensó encontrarse en esta situación, y si no fuera por la mujer que reposaba en la cama, y que ahora lo significaba todo, nunca lo hubiera hecho—. Quiero una espada que nunca cobre una vida.

Las palabras de Battousai, sorprendieron a Shakku Arai.

—No le entiendo.

—Quiero una sakabattou.

— ¿Una espada de filo invertido?, ¿Por qué un hombre como usted, querría una espada como esa? —Shakku Arai no creía en las palabras del hombre frente a él. ¿Por qué razón, el más exitoso asesino de todos los tiempos querría una sakabattou, una espada incapaz de cobrar una vida?

Kenshin no se sorprendió de la reacción de Shakku Arai, él mismo, encontraba difícil de creer la enormidad de la decisión que había tomado. La suave respiración de ella, le recordó que ésta decisión valía la pena.

—Soy un soldado —le dijo Kenshin a Shakku Arai—. Y un asesino; es la reputación que me he forjado. Pero ante tal reputación, no estoy exento de enemigos, dejar de llevar una espada, sería mi muerte. Sin embargo, pronto una promesa me atará y no podré tomar ninguna otra vida.

Shakku Arai, analizó las palabras de Battousai. Sabía que no se trataba de ninguna broma, ese hombre, no se prestaría para algo así. Además, sus palabras firmes le decían que habla en serio, que no se trataba de una decisión que había sido tomada a la ligera.

Nunca pensó encontrarse en esa situación. Era el mejor maestro forjador de espadas, su reputación era casi tan grande como la del hombre de cabellos rojos. Ahora solo quedaba por tomar la decisión de si aceptaba forjar la espada que le pedía.

¿Podía el más letal de los asesinos, parar un día y decir que no tomaría otra vida?, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esta determinación?, ¿Hasta la próxima batalla quizás?

Kenshin observaba con paciencia al hombre frente a él. Shakku Arai, aún no proporcionaba una repuesta.

— ¿Hará la espada?

Shakku Arai, observó los ojos dorados de Battousai.

—Debo ser sincero, al decir que me es difícil creer en sus palabras.

Kenshin asintió ante las palabras, no podía culpar al hombre ante su incredulidad. Pero sabiendo que debía convencerlo de que forjara la sakabattou, pues esa espada era el inicio de una promesa, se decidió a contarle la razón de su cambio.

Se hizo a un lado, dejando que el hombre viera la figura en la cama.

—Fue herida gravemente —le explicó Kenshin—. Estuvo cerca de perder la vida —se estremeció por sus próximas palabras—. Aún puede perderla. Su nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y es mi esposa.

Shakku Arai, escuchaba con atención las palabras de Battousai, pues presentía que pronto le sería revelada la razón de la decisión de usar una Sakabattou.

—A diferencia de mi alma corrompida, la de ella es pura. —Kenshin pensó en el inmenso contraste que significaban, un alma pura y un alma oscura—. Se niega a aceptar que tome otra vida. —Y aunque significaba un cambio radical, su decisión de mantenerse firme, aumentaba a cada instante, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los sueños ocultos que en su interior comenzaban a crecer, de lo que podría ser su vida con Kaoru.

— ¿Una mujer? —Shakku Arai, nuevamente se sorprendió por las palabras de Battousai, nunca pensó que la razón fuese ésa.

Kenshin escuchó la pregunta de Arai, él también estaría sorprendido si alguien le dijera que pretendía hacer un cambio tan grande por una mujer. Pero Arai no tenía forma de saber lo especial que era esa mujer. Kaoru Kamiya era una mujer fascinante y ahora la persona más importante de su vida.

—Sólo tengo dos caminos, señor Arai, o cambio de vida o la pierdo a ella. Y no estoy dispuesto a apartarme de su lado.

Shakku Arai, se enorgullecía de dos cosas, una era su talento para forjar espadas, y la otra, de haber amado a su esposa con toda su alma, hasta el día en que ella había muerto. Él quizás, mejor que muchos, podía entender esa necesidad de estar al lado de la persona a la que se ama, ya que ningún sacrificio es demasiado grande para lograr esa meta.

Aunque él, no había mencionado que amaba a su esposa, sus ojos al hablar de ella, y la decisión que había tomado, le indicaban que aunque Battousai no lo supiera, amaba profundamente a la mujer. Y esa era una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar el pedido que le fue hecho.

—Haré una Sakabattou, y le juro, que será la mejor espada que mis manos jamás hayan forjado.

A Kenshin le alegró la respuesta del hombre, pues como había dicho, aunque no tomara nuevamente una vida, necesitaba una espada para defenderse y una Sakabattou, era perfecta.

—Uno de mis hombres le mostrará un taller, donde encontrará todo lo que necesite.

Shakku Arai, asintió.

—Estará lista dentro de dos días. —Miró a la mujer que dormía en la cama—. Espero que se recupere, según me parece, es una mujer excepcional.

—Lo es —afirmó Kenshin, quien luego se despidió de Shakku Arai, quedando a solas con Kaoru.

La noche pronto llegó. Kaoru no había vuelto a despertar desde que lo hizo temprano, pero las palabras de Ginto, diciéndole que era normal (dada la cantidad de sangre que había perdido), le permitieron no alarmarse.

Yukina entró, trayendo en una bandeja, la cena.

—Puedo quedarme con ella —le dijo, deseaba que el señor descansara, ésta sería la segunda noche que estaría sin dormir, y sabía que tarde o temprano, esos desvelos cobrarían el precio en su salud, y así se lo dejó ver—. Si continúa a éste ritmo, enfermará.

Kenshin le agradeció la comida y tomando la bandeja, la puso en la mesa, diciéndole que más tarde comería. Escuchó su preocupación sobre su salud, pero él era más fuerte que eso.

—Antes, pasé muchas horas sin dormir. —Kenshin miró a Kaoru—. Y ahora tengo mejores motivos para hacerlo. Lo que ahora vigilo, es lo más importante que alguna vez tuve.

Yukina sonrió ante sus palabras, al darse cuenta que el señor ya había aceptado cuán importante era para él, la señora Kaoru.

—Supongo entonces, que nada de lo que diga lo hará cambiar de opinión.

—Supones bien, Yukina. Además, de cierta forma es mi culpa que ella se encuentre herida. —La culpa que sentía por ver a Kaoru herida, le ocasionaba un terrible dolor. Pero independientemente de ese sentimiento, vigilaba el sueño de Kaoru, porque le importaba demasiado para no hacerlo.

—No es su culpa —le respondió Yukina—. Si no fuera por usted, ella habría muerto. Según nos dijo Ginto, unos minutos más tarde y hubiera sido demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo. Usted la salvó.

—Tal vez. —Kenshin escuchó las palabras de Yukina, y aunque a un nivel consciente sabía que Yukina tenía razón, había otros muchos aspectos a tener en cuenta—. Pero yo fallé, debí protegerla y no lo hice.

Yukina podía entender ese sentimiento de impotencia, y sabía que el señor se martirizaría mucho tiempo con ello.

—Lo hizo, cuando la encontró. Lo hace ahora, al cuidarla día y noche sin descanso. —Yukina tocó su hombro, tratando de esa forma, brindarle un poco de apoyo—. No se culpe por lo que ya no se puede cambiar, mejor piense en el futuro. En lo que hará, cuando ella se recupere.

Segundos después Yukina salió de la habitación. Y Kenshin, aunque no tenía apetito, se obligó a comer, pues necesitaba energía para poder cuidar a Kaoru adecuadamente.

Los sonidos del exterior comenzaron a apagarse lentamente, hasta que nada más que el silencio prevalecía.

Kaoru se estremecía a causa de la fiebre, hacía apenas una hora atrás le había dado la medicina por lo que no podía dársela nuevamente. Por lo que se dispuso a seguir la recomendación de Ginto.

Llenó un recipiente con agua, y mojando un paño con ella, la puso en la frente de Kaoru.

Al sentir lo frío sobre su rostro Kaoru abrió los ojos.

—Kenshin…

—Aquí estoy, Kaoru. —Kenshin recorrió su rostro con el paño, tratando de refrescar su cuerpo, y tal vez de esta forma, bajarle la temperatura—. Tienes fiebre, debo tratar de bajarla.

Kaoru quiso asentir, pero aún este pequeño gesto era demasiado para sus fuerzas.

—Gracias —murmuró suavemente, mientras caía en un estado entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, sus sentidos percibían levemente lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero no completamente.

Kenshin recorrió su cuello, dejando el cuerpo femenino húmedo y fresco. Sus manos pronto se toparon con la sábana que cubría el cuerpo. Quizás si Kaoru fuera plenamente consciente, no le permitiría hacer lo que pronto haría, pero dada la circunstancia, le importaba más bajar la fiebre que proteger el pudor de ella.

Era la tercera ocasión en que observaba a Kaoru desnuda, dos de ellas cuando se encontraba inconsciente. Independientemente de la circunstancia, su cuerpo había reaccionado a ella, excitándose, y ésta vez no fue diferente, pero al observar la herida en su costado, fue como un balde de agua fría.

Trató de pasar el paño por el cuerpo de Kaoru, de la forma más impersonal posible, intentando alejar la lujuria del suyo propio, pues no le parecía correcto experimentarla.

Sus manos fueron suaves, mientras recorrían el cuerpo. Su toque como si se tratara del más frágil cristal. Fueron horas las que dedicó a ésta labor. Su cuerpo apenas consciente de algo más que ella.

No se permitió sentir cansancio, lo único importante era ella.

La fiebre por fin cesó, y Kenshin se permitió un respiro, tapando nuevamente con la sábana a Kaoru, se sentó en la silla, y se permitió cerrar los ojos finalmente.

Las horas pasaron, y éstas se convirtieron en días. Kenshin no se separó más que breves momentos del lado de Kaoru. Veló su sueño día y noche, refrescó su cuerpo cuando la medicina no era efectiva, sostuvo su mano cuando las pesadillas sacudían a Kaoru y sobre todo, cuidó de ella pacientemente.

Nadie al verlo podría negar que, para Kenshin Himura, no existía nada, ni nadie, más importante que la mujer a la que cuidaba.

Los rayos del sol, la despertaron. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, algo rígido, pero al mismo tiempo, le parecía que al fin después de un largo tiempo, su mente se encontraba más despejada.

Su mirada cayó en el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, sus ojos cerrados le indicaban que dormía, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que el más leve sonido o movimiento de su parte, y él despertaría.

No supo decir exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido herida, pero sabía que habían sido varios días. En estos días apenas había recobrado la conciencia en breves ocasiones, pero siempre a su lado, se encontraba _él_.

Velando su sueño…

Dándole medicina, o un poco de sopa…

O también recorriendo su cuerpo con un paño húmedo, su rostro se sonrojó por lo íntimo del acto, aún recordaba el tacto suave y delicado de él, sus manos tratándola como si fuera el más delicado tesoro. Pero al mismo tiempo, era extraño sentir vergüenza por ello, porque de cierta forma, sus manos sobre su cuerpo se sintieron reconfortantes, como si fuera lo correcto.

Ella le importaba, nadie cuidaría de esa forma a otra persona, si no fuera importante; la devoción, el cuidado que él le había brindado, hablaban de una profunda preocupación por ella, quizás hasta de cierto cariño.

Tenía mucho que agradecerle. Había cuidado de ella sin descansar, las profundas ojeras hablaban de noches en vela, y los signos de cansancio en su rostro, demostraban que él se encontraba en el borde de un agotamiento profundo. Y lamentó verlo así.

Él merecía descansar. Ahora que se encontraba mejor, sabía que debía hacer que durmiera unas horas.

—Kenshin —lo llamó suavemente, y como antes pensó, sus ojos dorados se abrieron rápidamente y se encontraron con los suyos.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Ocurre algo? —Su voz denotaba preocupación.

Ella le sonrió levemente.

—Estoy mejor. —Kaoru lo sentía, en los días anteriores sabía que se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte, después de tantos días, podía decir que estaba libre de peligro—. Lo peor ha pasado. ¿Cuántos días?

—Cinco —le respondió Kenshin. Habían sido los cinco días más largos de su vida. Había visto como ardía de fiebre, como la infección debilitaba su cuerpo. Fue testigo de la lucha entre la vida y la muerte, temiendo en que algún momento ella se rindiera y su vida se apagara.

Kaoru escuchó su repuesta, y en parte no le extrañó, sabía que habían sido varios días, pero no cuántos, pues la fiebre en algunas ocasiones, le había hecho perder el sentido del tiempo.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí durante este tiempo.

Kenshin negó.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Eres tú la que me tienes que perdonar por no cumplir mi promesa de protegerte, lamento no haber evitado que Yitzo te atacara.

Kaoru escuchó la culpa en su voz y vio el remordimiento escrito en su rostro.

—No es tu culpa que esto ocurriera. —No se sorprendió de que Kenshin se culpara del ello, pues ya había descubierto que, en lo profundo, era un hombre con un corazón bondadoso, con un alto sentido de la justicia y el honor, y para quien la palabra y las promesas, importaban—. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Kenshin agradeció sus palabras, no habría podido culparla si le reclamaba, por no cumplir su palabra. Pero Kaoru lejos de reclamarle, le agradecía por cuidar de ella.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que sus palabras, aliviaban el peso de la culpa de Kenshin, y lo agradeció, no quería que cargara con más culpas de las que ya había en su corazón.

—Haz estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, puedo observar tu cansancio.

—Estoy bien.

Su réplica se interrumpió al abrirse la puerta, y entrar por ella Yukina. La mujer sonrió al observar a Kaoru despierta.

—Parece que está mejor —comentó Yukina acercándose a la cama, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja—. Me alegra tanto ver que se recupera.

Kaoru le sonrió.

—Estoy mejor, unos cuantos días de descanso y estaré como nueva.

Yukina rió.

—Esa es la actitud. Y para acelerar la recuperación, no hay nada mejor que una buena comida.

—Es verdad. —Kaoru miró a Yukina—. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a convencer a mi terco esposo que descanse.

—No necesito descansar. —Interrumpió Kenshin. Aunque se alegró de que Kaoru, se refiriera a él como _su esposo_.

—Vaya que sí es terco como dice señora. No ha querido separarse de su lado ni un instante, prácticamente, ha vivido estos días en este cuarto. —Yukina depositó la bandeja en una de las mesas de la habitación, habían dos platos en ella—. Yo no he tenido éxito, realmente esperaba que la escuchara a usted.

—Dejen de discutir sobre mí, como si no estuviera aquí. —Se dirigió a Yukina—. ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

— ¡Kenshin! —Lo reprendió Kaoru por su grosería.

Yukina sonrió.

—No se preocupe señora, estoy acostumbrada al carácter del señor. Les dejo aquí su desayuno.

—Gracias Yukina —le dijo Kaoru, sonriéndole.

Ésta asintió y despidiéndose de ambos, salió de la habitación.

— ¿Te sientes bien para comer? —le preguntó Kenshin, quitando de la bandeja su plato y llevando el otro sobre la misma hasta Kaoru.

—Sí. Además, tengo hambre. —Lo cual Kaoru consideraba un buen signo.

—Me alegro. —Kenshin acomodó a Kaoru sobre unas almohadas de forma que quedara ligeramente sentada y colocó con cuidado, la bandeja sobre sus piernas—. ¿Crees que puedas sola?

Kaoru agradeció que Kenshin le diera la oportunidad de intentarlo.

—Lo intentaré. —Con cuidado, trató de tomar la cuchara, pero su mano temblaba por lo que se dio cuenta que le sería imposible. Se sintió frustrada, porque estaba tan débil que no podía realizar una labor tan simple como comer.

Kenshin, dándose cuenta de ello, tomó la cuchara y la llevó hasta su boca. El silencio cayó entre ellos, mientras Kenshin la alimentaba cuidadosamente.

La situación conllevaba cierta intimidad, y Kaoru, lejos de sentirse incómoda, se encontró sintiéndose de cierta forma, querida y aunque sabía que no era así, se permitió llenarse de ese sentimiento.

— ¿Quieres más? —le preguntó Kenshin, cuando Kaoru se acabó la sopa. Ella negó.

—No, estoy llena. Gracias. —Miró el otro plato que se encontraba en la mesa—. Come tú, debes estar hambriento también.

Kenshin quitó la bandeja.

—No realmente, pero siempre me obligo a comer —dijo mientras tomaba el plato y comenzaba a comer.

Permanecieron en silencio durante esos minutos. No era un silencio incómodo, era uno lleno de familiaridad.

Después de comer, Kenshin miró a Kaoru, había algo importante que deseaba decirle y no quería esperar más para hacerlo.

Caminó hasta la cómoda que estaba en una de las esquinas y tomó la espada que sobre ella se encontraba. Se acercó a Kaoru.

—Quiero que la mires —le dijo mientras se la tendía—. Es mi nueva espada.

Kaoru la tomó, no entendía el por qué Kenshin, quería que viera esa espada, pero no se negó a su petición. Con algo de trabajo, la sacó con cuidado de la vaina. Al principio, le pareció una espada normal, hasta que se fijó en una peculiaridad.

— ¿Una sakabattou? —exclamó con sorpresa, sus ojos azul profundo miraron a los dorados. Kenshin asintió.

—Quiero esa oportunidad que me ofreces Kaoru, y ésta espada, es la prueba física de mi promesa. —Sus ojos no desviaban la mirada de los azul profundo—. No puedo dejar de llevar una espada, pues tengo enemigos, pero gracias a ésta Sakabattou, no volveré a tomar otra vida.

Kaoru sintió sus manos temblar, en parte por la sorpresa y en parte por las emociones que en su interior se agitaban. Sentía la alegría desbordar su interior, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no en señal de tristeza, sino como testigos de la emoción que la embargaba.

—Yo…

—Espera —la interrumpió Kenshin—. Antes de que digas algo más, déjame terminar. —Las próximas palabras deseaba dejarlas enterradas en lo profundo de su interior, deseaba no pronunciarlas. Pero debía hacerlo, si quería una oportunidad, debía antes dejar que Kaoru decidiera—. Si lo deseas, puedo decir al rey que anule este matrimonio, no habrá ninguna represalia contra tu familia.

Las palabras de Kenshin, le provocaron un terrible dolor. ¿Quería él eso?, ¿Si era así, por qué la sakabattou?

— ¿Es eso lo que deseas? —le preguntó Kaoru, temía su repuesta, pero tenía que saberla.

Kenshin pensó en qué decir. Debía decirle que lo que él deseara no tenía importancia, que ésta vez, se trataba de ella, que era su elección, que podía recuperar su antigua vida si así lo deseaba, eso era lo correcto.

Pero aunque sabía que era lo correcto, se rehusaba a decir otras palabras que la alejaran de él, por lo que calló, y le dijo lo que deseaba.

—No, no es eso lo que deseo. Quiero estar contigo, y si tú lo permites, sé que podríamos ser felices.

Kaoru se limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla y sonrió.

—Yo también deseo estar contigo, y estoy dispuesta a darte la oportunidad que me pides. Sé que podríamos ser felices. Yo podría llegar a amarte. —Kaoru le dijo, aunque calló que ya había empezado a recorrer ese camino, y es que, ya se encontraba un poco enamorada de Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin respiró con alivio al escuchar las palabras de Kaoru. Ella estaba dispuesta a darle esa oportunidad, y él no lo arruinaría. Kaoru sería suya para siempre.

Kenshin se acercó hasta Kaoru, la distancia que separaba su cuerpos ahora apenas era de unos centímetros. Kaoru supo lo que ocurriría, y ésta vez, lo deseaba. Deseaba sentir los labios de él sobre su boca, llenándola de calidez y seduciéndola.

El primer contacto fue tentativo, apenas un mero roce, pero que hizo vibrar a ambos.

Kenshin se asombró de que ese leve contacto, lo descolocara tanto. Si un leve roce lo excitaba de esa manera, ¿cómo sería besarla con toda la pasión que sentía?, ¿cómo sería enterrarse profundamente en ella, hasta que ya no se supiera donde terminaba él y empezaba ella?

Fue esta vez ella, la que eliminó la distancia que los separaba. Necesitaba sus besos, su toque. Quería sentir ese fuego ardiente que borraba todo a su paso, pero la hacía sentir femenina y hermosa.

Sus bocas crearon una nueva danza. Llena de pasión y fuego. Sus labios expresaban el deseo que en su interior habitaba. Ambos se entregaron al momento, no hubo contenciones, todo lo que sentían era expresado en esa batalla de sus labios. Era una batalla, pero ésta vez, no importaba quién fuera el ganador.

Los besos que antes habían compartido, habían estado llenos de pasión, éste también, pero había algo nuevo… _dulzura._

Kenshin comenzaba a sentir nuevas emociones. En su vida había sentido deseo, la necesidad ardiente e intensa de fundirse con otro cuerpo, nunca de ésta forma, pero ahora, mientras exploraba los confines de la boca de ella, y se dejaba llevar por su dulzura, por su sabor, sabía que había más que solo deseo…

Deseaba protegerla, tenerla a su lado para siempre, ser capaz de hacerla feliz, de lograr que sus ojos azules brillaran y sus labios sonrieran.

La necesidad de aire, los obligó a separarse. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latían rápidamente, excitados…

Kenshin tenía una de sus manos en su mejilla. Sus ojos dorados fijos en los azul profundo.

—Te necesito tanto, Kaoru. Nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer como te deseo a ti.

Kaoru se maravilló por sus palabras, por la emoción contenida en ellas, y el fiero deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Debería sentir algo de temor, pero lo único que sentía era una emoción difícil de describir, era como si se quemara desde adentro.

Kenshin la observó atentamente. Un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto encantador y haciéndola ver más hermosa aún. Kenshin sonrió y ésta vez, la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, para disfrutar más ese momento, llenar su mente de este instante y dejarlo gravado para siempre. Una sonrisa llegó a sus labios, no le era posible contener la alegría que en su pecho bullía.

Pero en un instante, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, borrando la sonrisa que antes iluminaba su rostro y es que, recordando las palabras de Kenshin, se dio cuenta, para desazón suya, que él había hablado de necesidad de deseo, pero él jamás había pronunciado la palabra _amor_.

— ¿Me amarás?

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Kenshin. Podría mentirle, pero no sería lo correcto. Además, construir algo sobre una mentira, al final solo conseguiría destruir todo.

—Perdóname, Kaoru.

Su corazón se contrajo al escuchar sus palabras, el brillo que antes había en su mirada, se apagó.

Kenshin se dio cuenta y aunque lo estaba arriesgando todo, debía ser sincero y rogar al cielo que, para Kaoru, fuera suficiente darle todo lo que le era posible.

—Serás la persona más importante para mí, tu bienestar y felicidad serán lo primero, te daré lo que desees.

— ¿Tu amor también? —Las palabras salieron temblorosas de sus labios. Él le ofrecía todo, excepto lo único que deseaba, lo más importante, _su amor…_

—Ya no creo en el amor. —El abandono, las traiciones, le habían hecho perder la fe en ese sentimiento que llamaban amor, ¿realmente existía?

—Te deseo y te necesito más de lo que soy capaz de expresarte, ¿no es eso suficiente? No puedo darte amor, porque ya no soy capaz de sentirlo, pero estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que soy.

Sus palabras fueron como un puño fiero que apretaba su corazón, robándole sueños que habían comenzado a formarse. ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿quedarse a su lado aunque él no fuera capaz de amarla?, ¿no sería lo mejor alejarse antes de que saliera más lastimada?

Su mirada se encontró con la mirada violeta, y descubrió algo en ella, que le dio esperanzas. Alguien que no fuera capaz de amar, no la miraría de esa forma, como si frente a él, se encontrara el tesoro más precioso, como si fuese su razón de vivir.

Él ya no creía en el amor, y Kaoru no lo culpaba. La vida se había encargado de endurecer su corazón. Pero ella le enseñaría de nuevo, lo que significa _amar._

— ¿Te quedarás Kaoru? —Aunque sus palabras sonaron intranquilas, no reflejaban ni la milésima parte de la desesperación que en su interior, lo atormentaba.

Kaoru le sonrió.

—Me quedaré —le dijo. Kaoru se daba cuenta de que el riesgo era grande, pero el premio valía la pena.

Kenshin sonrió, y Kaoru al observar su sonrisa, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

—Ahora que ya sabes que me quedaré, y estoy bien, quisiera que fueras a descansar. —Sabía que Kenshin era fuerte, pero a cualquier ser humano, por muy resistente que fuera, cinco días sin descansar cobrarían su precio.

—Estoy bien —le respondió Kenshin—. Y tú estás mejor, pero aún falta para que estés completamente bien. Quiero estar contigo, por si necesitas algo.

Kaoru escuchó sus palabras, y sabiendo lo terco que era, supo que no lograría sacarlo de la habitación para que descansara, pero una idea se formó en su mente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—La cama es grande. ¿Por qué no descansas a mi lado?

Kenshin sonrió.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy. —Kaoru, que se sentía mejor, bromeó con él—. Además, creo que estás muy casado como para intentar algo.

Kenshin sonrió con picardía.

—No deberías subestimar los deseos de un hombre —la miró directamente—. Cansado o no, si tu estuvieras bien, nada me detendría de disfrutar tu cuerpo.

Kaoru se sonrojó fuertemente.

—No digas nada más que haga que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

Kenshin no necesitó de otras palabras, y dando la vuelta a la cama, se acostó sobre ella.

Kaoru tomó la mano de Kenshin y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo:

—Descansa.

Kenshin sintió el suave roce de la mano y sonriendo cerró los ojos.

—Lo haré —murmuró—. Ahora que sé que no te irás y estarás conmigo para siempre.

Kaoru se emocionó al escuchar sus palabras, no solo fue el sentido de las mismas, sino la forma en que él las dijo, había tal emoción y felicidad en su voz, que Kaoru supo que todo saldría bien.

Los sueños dejarían de serlo, para convertirse en realidad.

_Continuará…» _

Notas: Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Las cosas parecen ir mejor entre esta pareja. Los sentimientos por el otro ya empiezan a crecer, y quizás muy pronto lleguen a ser amor.

Quiero dar gracias especialmente a Bombon007, quien me ayudo con la edición de este capítulo. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Y finalmente gracias a quienes continúan leyendo esta historia, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, y como siempre espero haber cumplido las expectativas.

Gracias: Nelly, DULCECITO311, taishou, Kirana-Taisho, akari hiroyuki, serena tsukino chiba, GnR-Tatu, Mapache, Pauli, Lila Lilith, Bombon007, Angie-Chiba

Continúen leyendo aun faltan muchas sorpresas.

Hasta Pronto.


	12. Capitulo XII La Cita

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados, para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO XII

***-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- La Cita -*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-***

Kaoru escuchó sus palabras y sabiendo lo terco que era, supo que no lograría sacarlo de la habitación para que descansara, pero una idea se formó en su mente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—La cama es grande, ¿por qué no descansas a mi lado?

Kenshin sonrió.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy. —Kaoru, que se sentía mejor, bromeó con él—. Además, creo que estás muy cansado como para intentar algo.

Kenshin sonrió con picardía.

—No deberías subestimar los deseos de un hombre —la miró directamente—. Cansado o no, si tu estuvieras bien, nada me detendría de disfrutar tu cuerpo.

Kaoru se sonrojó fuertemente.

—No digas nada más que haga que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

Kenshin no necesitó de otras palabras y, dando la vuelta a la cama, se acostó sobre ella.

Kaoru tomó la mano de Kenshin y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo:

—Descansa.

Kenshin sintió el suave roce de la mano y sonriendo, cerró los ojos.

—Lo haré —murmuró—. Ahora que sé que no te irás y estarás conmigo para siempre.

Kaoru se emocionó al escuchar sus palabras, no solo fue el sentido de las mismas, sino la forma en el que él las dijo, había tal emoción y felicidad en su voz, que Kaoru supo que todo saldría bien.

Los sueños dejarían de serlo, para convertirse en realidad.

Quizás el hecho de haber dormido durante tanto tiempo fuera el causante de que, aunque se encontraba débil, no tuviera deseos de dormir. Además, éste tiempo le serviría para pensar.

La mano masculina que envolvía la suya tan cuidadosamente, hacía imposible pensar en otra cosa. ¿Hacía lo correcto al quedarse? Una y otra vez, ésta pregunta sonaba en su interior, y aunque la repuesta siempre era afirmativa, no podía negar la pequeña duda que se encontraba en su interior.

Suspiró, pues sabía que por más vueltas que le diera, no tenía forma de olvidar esta pequeña duda, sólo el tiempo, podría decir si hacía lo correcto al quedarse. Mientras tanto, ella pondría todo su empeño para que las cosas funcionaran.

Como muchas otras veces, su mirada se detuvo en el rostro del hombre que dormía a su lado, su esposo. Supuso que considerarlo verdaderamente como su esposo en su interior, era el primer paso para lograr que las cosas funcionaran entre ambos.

Su rostro estaba relajado, eran evidentes en él los signos del desvelo y cansancio. Al verlo así, sin la fiereza y frialdad de su mirada, uno no crearía que un hombre como éste tuviera tal reputación. Pero Kaoru, que conocía la fuerza de esa mirada, tenía muy en mente _quién era_; o mejor sería decir _quién había sido_, porque él estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

Algunos pensarían quizás que era un tonta por esperar que él realmente cumpliera su promesa y cambiara, pero Kaoru estaba segura de sus palabras. Conocía el honor que Kenshin tenía, y si él prometía que lo haría, lo haría. Además, la determinación que poseía impediría que desistiera, él usaría la sakabattou y dejaría atrás esa vida de asesinatos. Su corazón se calentó un poco al pensar que todo esto lo hacía por ella.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que él abrió los ojos. Se encontró atrapada en la mirada dorada, era inevitable.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios.

Kaoru sonrió, era increíble que él preguntara eso. Hacía apenas unos días dudaba de su apariencia, pero ahora, sus palabras y su mirada llena de deseo le decían que confiaba en sí mismo y que era consciente del efecto que él le provocaba.

— ¿Y si te dijera que no? —bromeó Kaoru.

—Diría que mientes —le respondió él, aún sonriendo.

— ¿Si los sabes, por qué preguntas? —Kaoru lo miró seria—. O acaso, ¿tu ego es tan débil que necesitas ayuda?

—Mi ego está muy bien, gracias. —Kenshin, que aún sostenía la mano de Kaoru, la subió hasta sus labios y depositó un beso en ella. Ese leve contacto hizo estremecer a Kaoru y, por supuesto, Kenshin se dio cuenta—. Es sólo que es agradable saber que la mujer por la que ardes de deseo y que encuentras preciosa y fascinante, te considera atractivo.

Kaoru se sonrojó por sus palabras. Era increíble que sus halagos la hicieran sonrojar a tal grado, aunque no podía negar que le agradaban bastante.

Mientras él había dormido, Kaoru pensó muy bien sobre cómo quería que fueran las cosas entre ellos. El inicio no fue nada común (una batalla entre ambos, ella vestida de hombre), luego, una boda por obligación no mejoraba la situación, sino por el contrario, la hizo más tensa. ¿Cómo podían construir una relación sobre ésos cimientos?

La respuesta llegó a ella, y le pareció perfecta, comenzando de nuevo. Comportándose como dos personas adultas, que se sentían atraídas entre sí, y que deseaban conocerse y construir algo juntos.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Sus manos aún recorrían con suavidad la mano de Kaoru que sostenía. Era reconfortante sentir su piel, sentir la calidez y saber que estaba bien.

Kaoru sonrió un poco, pues sabía que sus palabras lo sorprenderían y, por lo que conocía sobre él, no de forma agradable.

—Dentro de dos semanas me encontraré perfectamente —le comentó Kaoru—. Así que, espero algo especial para nuestra primera cita.

— ¿Cita? —Kenshin se perdió con sus palabras.

Kaoru sonrió.

—Sí, cita. —Kaoru lo quería todo, quería las palabras dulces, el cortejo, ese que había visto realizar a Sano y Aoshi a sus primas—. Quiero que me cortejes.

Kenshin, que no esperaba nada de esto, se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Cortejo? Pero…

—Lo quiero todo —Kaoru lo interrumpió y lo miró seria—. Quiero verte intentando conquistarme.

¿Conquistarla? ¡Maldición! Él no sabía nada de cómo cortejar o conquistar a una mujer, ¿qué se supone que haría?

—Yo… — ¡Hasta las estúpidas palabras no le salían!

Kaoru quiso reír fuertemente al ver a Kenshin Himura, al parecer perdido y sin saber qué decir, pero recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad se contuvo, él se enfadaría si reía.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru y conociéndola como había logrado hacerlo, supo que no cambiaría de opinión. Kaoru era tan terca y determinada como él. Así que no le quedaría otra salida que intentarlo.

— ¿Dormirás conmigo al menos? —preguntó Kenshin esperanzado—. Prometo que solo será dormir.

Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de acallar el gran _«Sí»_, que deseaba salir de su boca. Pero sabía que no debía claudicar. Ellos no habían tenido una relación normal y sabía, que para que las cosas funcionaran, debían al menos intentarlo.

—No Kenshin.

—Pero… —Kenshin protestó.

Kaoru sabía que él deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, pero también sabía que dormir juntos sería una tentación demasiado grande, lo vergonzoso era saber que lo sería para ambos.

—No dormiré con un hombre con el que no he tenido ni siquiera la primera cita.

Si ella no se sintiera un poco triste al tomar esta decisión, pues también se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado, se sentiría fuertemente tentada a reírse, al ver la cara de desolación de Kenshin.

Kenshin quiso debatirle, exigirle que durmiera con él. Pero con Kaoru, las cosas debían ser diferentes, ya no podía simplemente exigir, debía _pedir_, y esperar por su respuesta.

—Te conquistaré Kaoru, y te prometo, que pronto me pedirás compartir mi cama —Kenshin sonrió—. Y no será sólo para dormir.

Kaoru se estremeció con sus palabras, no por aprehensión, sino por anhelo…

Kaoru guardaría con cariño en su corazón los últimos tres días. Aunque estaba mejor, Kenshin permanecía todo el tiempo que le era posible con ella, tenía muchos asuntos pendientes que atender, pues los había dejado de lado por ella. Afortunadamente para su salud mental, él ya dormía en su habitación.

Las tardes se habían convertido en un momento que esperaba. Kenshin se sentaba con ella y conversaban largos momentos. Los temas eran variados, pero sólo uno estaba vetado: _su pasado_. Un día atrás lo había intentado y el cambio en él, fue evidente; su cuerpo en tensión, la mirada fría de sus ojos, su boca convertida en una línea dura. No había vuelto a intentarlo desde entonces.

Kaoru sabía que Kenshin había sufrido mucho durante su infancia, y luego con lo que ocurrió con Tomoe. Hablar de Tomoe quizás era demasiado pronto, pero hablar de la infancia, no debería serlo. Hablar sobre el dolor ayudaba a superarlo y quizás ahora él, siendo un adulto, podía ver ya sin dolor ese pasado y darse cuenta de que esa etapa aún tenía influencias sobre él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Kenshin, pues Kaoru se había quedado en silencio durante un largo periodo.

Kaoru dejó ir un largo suspiro.

—No quiero parecer una niña caprichosa que se queja de todo.

—Jamás. Pensar en ti como alguien caprichoso sería imposible. —El capricho involucraba debilidad de carácter, algo que ciertamente Kaoru no tenía—. Así que dime cuál es el problema.

—Quiero salir un poco. Sé que no estoy en condiciones de caminar —respondió Kaoru—. He estado todos estos días en la habitación, y muero por algo de aire fresco.

Kaoru pensaba que aunque Kenshin le decía que no la consideraría caprichosa, se sentía como tal. Pues sabía que no estaba en buenas condiciones para salir, pero a ella le encantaba la naturaleza, estar al aire libre, y a pesar de que Yahiko o Yukina estaban con ella en las mañanas y Kenshin en las tardes, empezaba a sentirse como una prisionera.

Kenshin sonrió. La petición de Kaoru era simple, aunque ella se sentía culpable por quejarse y hacer esa pequeña solicitud, eso le demostraba cuán diferente era Kaoru. Estaba seguro que no había ni una pequeña traza de codicia, envidia o prepotencia en el cuerpo de Kaoru, era como le había dicho a Arai, un alma pura.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar —le dijo, deseaba verla sonreír, ser feliz…

— ¿Cómo…? —Kaoru se vio interrumpida por Kenshin, quien acercándose, la tomó en brazos. Kaoru rápidamente se aferró a su cuello—. ¿Qué haces?

—Creí que era evidente —respondió con humor.

Kaoru lo miró enfadada.

—No estoy para bromas.

Kenshin rió.

—No te preocupes, prometo no dejarte caer. Quieres aire fresco y eso tendrás.

— ¿No pensaras llevarme así hasta el jardín...? —Kaoru alejó a un pequeño rincón en su mente, el pensamiento de lo bien que se sentía estar en brazos de Kenshin Himura.

—No solo lo pretendo, lo haré —respondió él con tranquilidad.

—Pero... sé que no soy liviana, y hay un largo camino —le dijo Kaoru—. Cuando comenté mi deseo de salir, no pretendía que hicieras esto.

—Sé que no lo pretendías, pero quiero darte eso —le respondió Kenshin—. Y no eres pesada como piensas. Te siento bien entre mis brazos. Así que ya no más protestas y ponte cómoda.

Kaoru se dio cuenta que él había tomado su decisión y siendo tan terco como ella, sabía que no cambiaria de opinión. Además de que realmente no tenía muchas fuerzas de voluntad para decirle que la dejara en la cama nuevamente, por dos razones; una, es que quería realmente salir de la habitación; y la otra, sabía que el pequeño viaje en los brazos de Kenshin Himura, sería más que agradable. Así que se rindió.

—Gracias —contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

Kenshin pensó que el pequeño esfuerzo por llevarla al jardín, se compensaba grandemente por ser capaz de verla sonreírle de esa manera.

El camino lo hizo con cuidado, pues llevaba una carga preciosa entre sus brazos. Llegaron pronto al jardín, y Kenshin, observando una banca de madera que había en él, supo que era el lugar indicado para pasar un rato con Kaoru. La depositó con cuidado sobre la banca.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Lo estoy —Kaoru se tocó su costado, apenas y sentía una leve molestia por la herida—. No siento ninguna molestia.

Kenshin al escuchar su repuesta, alejó sus preocupaciones y tomó asiento a su lado.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco, que llevaba consigo los aromas de las flores plantadas en el jardín. Levantó su rostro, dejando que el sol lo acariciara. Era tan agradable poder estar afuera, lejos de las cuatro paredes que habían sido su mundo los últimos días.

Sonrió con alegría. Era un día perfecto.

—Me siento mucho mejor ahora —comentó Kaoru—. Siempre me ha gustado estar al aire libre.

—Lo entiendo. Yo también lo prefiero a estar encerrado en una habitación. —Él también era alguien que prefería los espacios abiertos. En más de una ocasión, también se había visto confinado a la cama a causa de una herida, por ello, entendía perfectamente la inquietud de Kaoru.

—Hace una bonita tarde para conversar —comentó Kaoru.

Kenshin rió con humor.

— ¿Cómo es una tarde para conversar?

Kaoru sonrió ligeramente.

—Realmente no lo sé —vio a su alrededor—. Quizás sea como ésta: una brisa agradable, el suave aroma de las rosas, un sol brillante y un cielo despejado, además de una buena compañía.

—Interesante definición —contestó Kenshin. Había humor en su mirada—. Eso me enseña cuán diferentes somos los hombres de las mujeres.

Kaoru lamentaba tener que sacar un tema, que quizás arruinara el momento, pero era necesario dar pequeños pasos.

—Cuéntame algo sobre tu vida Kenshin.

Kaoru notó que Kenshin se tensaba, era la misma reacción que tenía cada vez que trataba de conocer más acerca de su pasado.

— ¿Qué deseas saber? —respondió, lejos había quedado el humor que antes se reflejó en sus ojos dorados.

—Háblame de tu niñez.

Kenshin pensó en decirle que no quería hablar de ello, pero luego la escuchó decirle _«Por favor»_, y eso lo detuvo.

—No fue agradable —decir que fue un infierno, es decir poco—. Es el pasado, no tiene importancia ahora.

—Lo tiene Kenshin —respondió Kaoru—. Nuestro pasado, es lo que influyó en nosotros para ser quienes somos. Todo lo que has vivido, ha moldeado un poco la persona que ahora eres. —Tomó la mano de él—. Sé que tu niñez fue dolorosa, según lo poco que me has dicho. Y lo siento, pero sé que no me equivoco al pensar que no hablas mucho de ello.

—Nunca. —Hablar del pasado para Kenshin no tenían ninguna utilidad, solo recordar el dolor, la soledad y el sufrimiento.

—Déjame compartir tu dolor —Kaoru le dijo suavemente—. Permíteme conocerte Kenshin. Confía en mí, por favor.

Esa era la pregunta: ¿Confiaba en ella lo suficiente para compartir una de sus etapas más dolorosas? Y al ver, los ojos azul profundo mirarlo con ternura, lo supo.

—Mi padre era un hombre violento, lleno de frustraciones. Era un hombre que carecía de la fuerza suficiente para luchar por lo que deseaba. La bebida era su única forma de desahogarse, si sobrio era violento; cuando estaba bebido, era terriblemente cruel.

— ¿Nunca pensó tu madre en abandonarlo? —Kaoru no entendía como una mujer podía ser capaz de aguantar tanto y más aún, ¿cómo fue posible que permitiera que su hijo sufriera de esa forma?

—Mi madre era alguien débil, carecía de voluntad. Para ella, una mujer no podía estar sin un hombre —Kenshin la miró—. Era lo opuesto a ti.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Kaoru entendió en parte la admiración que había percibido que Kenshin sentía por ella. Ella representaba lo que su madre no fue, alguien fuerte, dispuesto a luchar por lo quería y por quienes amaba.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado alguna vez, qué será de ella? —le preguntó suavemente.

Sus ojos se alejaron de los azul profundo, vio una hoja seca caer de un árbol y siguió con su mirada el recorrido de ésta hasta el suelo.

—Cuando era niño, lo pensaba a cada instante. Cuando crecí, supongo que me di cuenta de que si yo no fui importante para ella, ella no debería serlo para mí.

Kaoru sintió compasión por él. ¿Cómo podía una madre abandonar de esa forma a su hijo?

—Lamento profundamente lo que te ocurrió Kenshin —le dijo Kaoru—. Ella perdió mucho ese día, sé que si pudiera verte ahora, se arrepentiría de haberse alejado de ti. Eres un gran hombre.

— ¿Un gran hombre? —El pasado no solo le traía dolor, lo hacía enfadar—. Un asesino, ¿no eres tú la que me da esa etiqueta?

Kaoru no le culpó de sus palabras, podía entender el enfado, era sólo otra forma de expresar el dolor.

—Lo hice —le respondió—. Pero tú has decidido cambiar, ya no serás un asesino. Y cuando hablo de que eres un gran hombre, me refiero a las muchas cualidades que tienes: tienes fortaleza, determinación, honor y sé que también tienes un gran corazón, el cual espero tú también descubras.

Kenshin agradeció sus palabras.

—Tienes mucha fe en mí —comentó.

Kaoru lo miró

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. ¿Acaso planeas desilusionarme?

Kenshin encontró su mirada.

—Nunca.

Kaoru sonrió.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito, para tener fe en ti.

Algunas otras conversaciones siguieron a esa. Algunas superficiales, en el que el humor y un poco de flirteo eran las características principales. Otras por el contrario fueron profundas, llenas de dolor y recuerdos. Pero todas tenían un único fin, conocer un poco más del otro.

Finalmente, las dos semanas habían pasado y la primera cita se acercaba. Las cosas estaban preparadas. La cesta con la comida y la manta para el día de campo estaban listas ya en los caballos. Sólo faltaba ella.

Esperaba con impaciencia que ella llegara, estaba ansioso por empezar lo que sería su primera cita. Se sentía nervioso y con algo de aprehensión, pues realmente, nunca había tenido una cita como tal. El tratar de conquistar a una mujer, le era un tema extraño, pero ahora debía intentarlo por ella.

Estaba pensando que todo era una locura, cuando ella salió del castillo. Todo pensamiento racional se borró de su mente al observar lo hermosa que era.

Se alisó con nerviosismo la tela del vestido. No había nada que alisar pues la tela verde caía limpiamente por su cuerpo, modelando a la perfección su figura, pero necesitaba algo que hacer con sus manos.

Cuando subió la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados. Se detuvo un instante por la fuerza de su mirada, había tal deseo en ella, que aunque la había visto antes, aún se asombraba de provocar esa reacción en un hombre, más aún en él, que siempre se mostraba frío y contenido.

—Luces hermosa —le sonrió Kenshin.

Su halago la sacó de sus pensamientos y, como siempre, un leve sonrojo coloreó su rostro. Kaoru sonrió.

—Gracias. Espero no estar demasiado arreglada —murmuró apenada, pues realmente no conocía los planes que él había hecho.

—Estás perfecta. —Caminó hacia ella y, tomando su mano, depositó un leve beso en ella.

Kaoru dejó de respirar durante un instante. ¿Cómo era posible que un leve toque provocara esas reacciones en su cuerpo? Era como si un rayo atravesara su cuerpo.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó. Vio los caballos listos y sintió curiosidad por los planes que él había hecho.

—Es una sorpresa —le contestó Kenshin, quien tomándola de la mano, la guió hasta el caballo—. Montaremos ambos en él —le comentó.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede con el otro caballo? —preguntó extrañada. Aunque el otro caballo llevaba sujetas varias cosas, no era una razón para no montar en él.

Kenshin sonrió.

—No le ocurre nada —llevó su mano hasta tomar la barbilla de Kaoru—. Es sólo que deseo tenerte cerca de mí —su mirada no perdía ningún detalle de su rostro—. ¿Tienes alguna queja?

Kaoru, sonrojada fuertemente, no pudo encontrar su voz, por lo que simplemente negó con su cabeza. Kenshin sonrió aún más.

—Me alegro.

Eliminó la distancia que los separaba y depositó un leve beso en sus labios.

Kaoru, que esperaba algo más que un leve roce, tardó un poco en darse cuenta que él le tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir al caballo.

Ese hombre la desconcertaba profundamente.

Lo que Kaoru no supo, es que Kenshin se obligó a que ese beso fuera lo más leve posible. Si ese leve contacto le provocaba tomarla y llevarla a la habitación para hacerle el amor, un beso más apasionado lo haría olvidar sus buenas intenciones, y por nada del mundo quería arruinar lo que tenía preparado para ella.

Kenshin subió detrás de ella y tomó las riendas del cabello, lo que provocó que Kaoru se encontrara muy cerca del cuerpo masculino. El calor que la invadió al sentirlo tan cerca paró su respiración, he hizo que su corazón galopara rápidamente, tal como comenzaron a hacerlo los caballos.

Pronto se encontraron lejos del castillo. Aunque Kaoru aún no sabía a dónde se dirigían, se propuso disfrutar del paseo. Era la primera vez, desde que fue herida, que montaba a caballo.

Se relajó contra el cuerpo masculino. Podía sentir sobre su mejilla el cálido aliento de él, que sin proponerlo, hacía estremecer su cuerpo.

Fueron apenas unos leves instantes los que permaneció relajada contra él, pues a pesar de la ropa de ambos, pudo notar que él se encontraba excitado. Kaoru se tensó inmediatamente como impulso natural.

Kenshin notó el cambio.

—Lo siento —le murmuró. Supo que ella se había dado cuenta del estado de su cuerpo. Pero, aunque había tratado de evitarlo, fue imposible. Sentir tan cerca su cuerpo, su aroma, además del roce que el cuerpo de ella tenía sobre ésa parte de su anatomía… era demasiado tentador para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de ésa forma—. Mi cuerpo reacciona inevitablemente a tu cercanía.

—Yo… —las palabras se habían atascado en su garganta. ¿Qué se supone tendría que decir a un hombre que era su esposo, y cuya erección se apretaba contra su trasero? Estaba segura que no había ningún libro de conducta que tuviera un apartado para esa situación.

Kenshin supo que Kaoru se encontraba incómoda y lo lamentó. No quería que ella se encontrara incómoda, quería que disfrutara y sonriera en ese día. Paró el caballo dispuesto a subir él en el otro y dejarla a ella sobre ése.

—Subiré en el otro caballo —le explicó—. Lo último que quiero, es que estés incómoda.

Kaoru puso su mano sobre la de Kenshin.

—Espera —le dijo.

Su ofrecimiento le decía cuánto había cambiado él, antes hubiera ignorado su incomodidad, persiguiendo únicamente sus deseos, pero ahora, él pensaba en ella, no solo en su integridad física, sino también se preocupaba por lo que sentía, y lo agradeció. Él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, por ella, era justo que ella también hiciera un esfuerzo por él.

A Kenshin le extrañó que ella lo detuviera, pero no dijo nada. Esperaba pacientemente que continuara.

—No te vayas —continuó Kaoru—. Quiero que sepas que estoy incómoda, pero no es por ti, es por mí —sonrió un poco—. Es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación, nunca he estado casada antes, ni siquiera he tenido un pretendiente.

Kenshin entendió su intento de disculpar su comportamiento y agradeció el esfuerzo.

—Me parece difícil de creer que no hubieras tenido un pretendiente.

Kaoru rió.

—Créelo. Mi tío y mis primas suponían que me quedaría soltera, y no puedo negar que yo también lo creí.

—Eses demasiado hermosa y fascinante para ese destino —la halagó Kenshin—. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano, un hombre hubiera descubierto eso. Pero me alegra que ese hombre haya sido yo.

Kaoru también se alegró.

—Eres mi esposo, así que tengo que acostumbrarme a las… _reacciones_ de tu cuerpo —terminó diciendo sonrojada.

Kenshin rió por la descripción que ella hacía de su erección que se apretaba contra su trasero.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, porque querida esposa, eres demasiado tentadora para controlar los impulsos de mi cuerpo.

Kaoru sonrió al escuchar su risa, su corazón se llenaba de gozo al escucharlo reír.

—Gracias por no enfadarte.

Kenshin negó.

—No me agradezcas por eso. Ahora todo será diferente, si algo te molesta o te incomoda, dímelo y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por cambiarlo —le dijo—. No mentí cuando dije que tu felicidad y bienestar serían lo primero para mí.

Kaoru guardó muy dentro de su corazón sus palabras.

—Lo entiendo. Entonces, te agradezco el esfuerzo que haces por mí.

Kenshin sonrió.

—Siempre.

Un leve golpe en el costado del caballo, los puso en camino nuevamente.

Kaoru, aunque sólo había visitado el lugar en una ocasión, supo cual sería su destino en cuanto llegaron a los pies de una colina.

—Las ruinas —sonrió.

Kenshin asintió.

—Yahiko mencionó lo mucho que te gustaron. Espero te parezca bien.

—Claro que me parece bien —le respondió sonriendo. Kenshin, con cuidado, la ayudó a bajar del caballo—. Me parecieron maravillosas cuando las vi por primera vez.

Kenshin se alegró de su repuesta, quería que todo fuera especial. Desató la canasta y la manta que venían sujetas en el otro caballo.

Vio que Kaoru se encontraba seria y algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Kaoru negó tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos que había tenido.

—Sólo pensaba en la ocasión anterior que vine, cuando caí del caballo. Supongo que Yitzo había estado vigilando y desató las cintas cuando subimos.

Kenshin suspiró.

—Debí investigar más rápidamente ese asunto, quizás entonces, hubiera evitado que Yitzo te hiriera. —Aún sentía culpa por el peligro en el que se encontró Kaoru; ese último atentado, casi le cuesta su vida.

—No te atormentes más —le dijo, mientras tomaba su mano—. Concentrémonos mejor en hoy, y en el hermoso día que me has preparado.

—Tienes razón —le dijo y se forzó a sonreír. Aunque en su interior aún tenía muy presente todos éstos acontecimientos. Un par de sus hombres aún buscaban a Yitzo en los alrededores, no descansaría hasta que lo hubiera encontrado.

Kaoru no soltó su mano, ni aun cuando comenzaron a subir. Lo hicieron con cuidado y tomados de la mano. Era una sensación agradable y Kaoru supo que era felicidad por poder compartir estos momentos con él.

Kenshin extendió la manta en una pequeña elevación, desde la que se podían observar perfectamente las ruinas y el leve riachuelo que cruzaba la zona. El cielo estaba azul, y el sol brillaba agradablemente. La sombra de un árbol los cobijaba. Sacó los alimentos que Yukina había preparado y los fue depositando sobre la manta.

—Todo se ve delicioso —murmuró Kaoru.

—Yukina lo preparó, así que también sabrán bien —comentó Kenshin.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a disfrutar de los alimentos.

El almuerzo había resultado estar delicioso, como lo predijo Kenshin. Kaoru se relajó después de terminar de comer y se dedicó a ver el paisaje.

—Es todo tan hermoso —comentó.

—Las ruinas son especiales —continuó Kenshin—. Creo que transmiten serenidad y fortaleza. Cuando las observas, piensas en todos los años que han pasado y que a pesar de ello, aún están presentes.

Kaoru sonrió.

—Lo has descrito bien. Yo también siento lo mismo cuando estoy aquí.

Kaoru se acostó sobre la manta y vio las nubes, recordó con cariño un juego que compartía con sus primas, sobre descubrir las formas que podían ver en ellas.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Kenshin le preguntó, mientras imitándola, se acostó también en la manta justo a su lado.

—En un juego que realizábamos con mis primas —respondió con una sonrisa. Le explicó el juego, sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría mientras lo hacía, pues recordaba los maravillosos momentos que había compartido gracias a esto.

Rió con placer cuando Kenshin le propuso que lo hicieran.

Rieron juntos mientras encontraban las figuras: un elefante, una zanahoria, un árbol, Yahiko entrenando y muchas otras.

—Gracias por esta tarde Kenshin —Kaoru giró su cabeza hasta encontrar la mirada dorada.

—Supongo que eso significa que lo he hecho bien en la primera cita —comentó Kenshin.

Kaoru rió.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Pero lo has hecho maravillosamente.

Kenshin rió también.

—Estando tú aquí, imposible. —Kenshin observó a Kaoru bostezar—. Estás cansada.

Kaoru se sonrojó.

—Sí, no quiero que piensas que estoy aburrida —le dijo—. Supongo que no he recuperado mis energías totalmente.

—Lo cual es comprensible. No se trató de una pequeña herida.

Entendía que Kaoru se encontrara agotada, lamentaba tener que dar por terminada la tarde, no recordaba ningún día en el que haya disfrutado tanto. Kaoru le daba alegría, nunca había reído tanto como ahora. Y disfrutaba de cada instante, cada sonrisa de Kaoru la grababa en su mente, cada mirada de sus ojos azul profundo brillando de alegría, era un tesoro que pensaba conservar en su memoria.

—No quiero que la tarde termine aún.

Kaoru expresó lo que Kenshin también deseaba y tuvo una idea.

—No tiene que ser así —le sonrió a Kaoru—. Toma una siesta, prometo velar tu sueño.

Kaoru, que iba a protestar, se vio interrumpida por Kenshin.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré bien —le sonrió un poco más—. Me gusta verte dormir.

— ¿Un _voyeur_? —había un brillo de humor en sus ojos cuando le preguntó.

Kenshin pensó que Kaoru lo hacía reír como nadie.

—Solo por ti —respondió profundamente.

Kaoru se estremeció por su voz.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, hasta que la distancia que los separaba se convirtió en nada.

La boca masculina tomó con pasión la femenina. Sus bocas danzaron, sus lenguas explorando los rincones del otro, dejando todo al descubierto. La pasión, la necesidad, el deseo…

Los labios masculinos abandonaron los femeninos, pero la protesta de Kaoru murió en sus labios cuando lo sintió depositar suaves besos en su mejilla, y luego en su cuello, dejaban un rastro ardiente ahí donde tocaban. Sus besos provocaban pequeñas hogueras que se unían con el fuego que quemaba desde su interior.

Kenshin recorrió el cuello femenino elegante y firme. Saboreando su sabor natural, llevando muy profundo dentro de sí su dulce aroma. Los suspiros entrecortados que abandonaban los labios femeninos, eran el sonido más maravilloso. Su cuerpo ardía de deseo no satisfecho. Sentía el primitivo impulso de romper sus ropas y hundirse fuertemente en ella, y gritar que era suya. Pero recurrió a cada gota de su voluntad y se obligó a tener paciencia. Su toque aunque apasionado, era suave.

Kaoru nunca se había sentido así, liviana y suave. Era arcilla en sus manos, la rendición de su cuerpo era absoluta. Las olas de deseo, rompían contra su cuerpo, su alma misma. Se sentía vibrar con cada beso, con cada caricia. Sus manos y su boca, arrancaban suspiros de sus labios. Sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo perdido en el éxtasis que su toque provocaba. Sintió las manos masculinas sobre su pecho, quitando uno a uno los botones, ¿protestar? No podía; las sensaciones eran tan intensas que hilar más que un simple pensamiento era imposible.

— ¿Sabes que pensé cuando te vi con este vestido? —las voz masculina sonó profunda, pesada, a causa del deseo.

Kaoru lo miró, esperando que él continuara.

—Pensé en lo mucho que desearía abrir cada botón y descubrir tu cuerpo. —Sus manos acompañaban sus palabras, soltando los botones uno a uno.

Sus palabras, recorrieron su cuerpo, encendiéndolo aún más. No podía siquiera hablar, las palabras habían quedado perdidas en algún rincón de su mente. El _ahora_, sólo se trataba de sentir…

Los botones que llegaban hasta su cintura pronto se encontraron abiertos, revelando la suave tela de su ropa interior. Las duras puntas de sus pezones se remarcaban en la tela, expresando su excitación. Moría por llevar las suaves puntas hasta sus labios, saborear su piel sensible, ardía por sentirla vibrar de deseo.

Kaoru debía sentirse terriblemente avergonzada al sentirte observada, y lo hacía un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía maravillosa, femenina, sexy, como pensó que jamás se sentiría. Los ojos dorados brillaban de deseo, por ella. Su cuerpo temblaba de deseo. Le asombraba ser capaz de hacer que un hombre como Kenshin Himura, la mirara maravillado, y según podía sentir sobre su vientre, terriblemente excitado. Se sentía vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo poderosa.

Su mano, aunque pareciera increíble, tembló mientras desataba los cordones que unía la parte frontal de su ropa interior. Revelando poco a poco centímetros de suave y cremosa piel, que moría por besar. ¿Había sentido tal deseo antes? Trató de pensar en otros encuentros, en otras mujeres, pero ninguna vino a su mente, únicamente ella, Kaoru, _su_ Kaoru. La mujer que deseaba con locura. Deslizó suavemente su ropa interior, revelando sus pechos, coronados por puntas como cerezas, que moría por probar.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró con reverencia. Sus manos trazando un camino desde su cuello al centro de sus pechos.

Su cuerpo tembló de anticipación cuando la cabeza de cabellos rojos bajó hasta sus pechos. La respiración se atoró en su garganta ante el primer toque de su boca sobre su pecho. Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta cuando su otro pecho recibió la misma atención.

—Kenshin….

Kenshin escuchó su nombre salir de los labios femeninos, llenos de deseo y aunque pensó que era imposible, su cuerpo se puso aún más duro, quería hundirse profundamente en ella y marcarla como suya, quedarse eternamente dentro de ella.

—Te deseo tanto, Kaoru —murmuró. Sus labios dejaron sus pechos, para tomar con pasión los labios de ella. Mientras, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, elevando aún más el deseo de ambos.

Kaoru se aferró fuertemente a su espalda. Era lo único solido en el mar de sensaciones que hacían estremecer su cuerpo. Se entregó totalmente al beso, sus lenguas explorando, batallando, conquistando.

Su piel caliente por su toque. Ella también quería tocarlo, así que deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su espalda. El gemido masculino, le demostró cuánto él también la deseaba y disfrutaba de su toque.

El beso se rompió. Los ojos dorados encontraron los azul profundo. Ambos llenos de deseo, que ansiaban satisfacer.

—Deseo hacerte el amor, Kaoru. —Su voz más profunda de lo normal por el deseo contenido.

—Yo…

_Continuará…»»»_

Hola: Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Espero lo disfrutaran, se que mas de alguna querrá matarme por dejarlo allí, pero ¿qué mejor momento para terminar el capitulo que en el instante más intenso?

Como siempre me alegrara saber sus comentarios, criticas, o un simple Hola, bastara a través de un review.

Gracias a Bombon007, quien me ayuda con la edición y ortografía.

Y gracias a : Kirana Taisho, Taishou, serena tsukino chiba, akari hiroyuki, coolis17, Angie-Chiba, Bombon007, jime-chan, Lila Lilith.

Por sus comentarios.

¡Hasta Pronto!


	13. Cap XIII Citas, Accidentes y la Verdad

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO XIII

***.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*— Citas, Accidentes y la Verdad —*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.* **

Su mano, aunque pareciera increíble, tembló mientras desataba los cordones que unían la parte frontal de su ropa interior. Revelando poco a poco centímetros de suave y cremosa piel, que moría por besar. ¿Había sentido tal deseo antes? Trató de pensar en otros encuentros, en otras mujeres, pero ninguna vino a su mente, únicamente ella: Kaoru, _su Kaoru_. La mujer que deseaba con locura. Deslizó suavemente su ropa interior, revelando sus pechos, coronados por puntas como cerezas, que moría por probar.

—Tan hermosa… —murmuró con reverencia. Sus manos trazando un camino desde su cuello al centro de sus pechos.

Su cuerpo tembló de anticipación cuando la cabeza de cabellos rojos bajó hasta sus pechos. La respiración se atoró en su garganta ante el primer toque de su boca sobre su pecho. Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta cuando su otro pecho recibió la misma atención.

—Kenshin…

Kenshin escuchó su nombre salir de los labios femeninos, llenos de deseo y aunque pensó que era imposible, su cuerpo se puso aún más duro, quería hundirse profundamente en ella y marcarla como suya, quedarse eternamente dentro de ella.

—Te deseo tanto, Kaoru —murmuró. Sus labios dejaron sus pechos, para tomar con pasión los labios de ella. Mientras, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, elevando aún más el deseo de ambos.

Kaoru se aferró fuertemente a su espalda. Era lo único solido en el mar de sensaciones que hacían estremecer su cuerpo. Se entregó totalmente al beso, sus lenguas explorando, batallando, conquistando.

Su piel caliente por su toque. Ella también quería tocarlo, así que deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su espalda. El gemido masculino, le demostró cuánto él también la deseaba y disfrutaba de su toque.

El beso se rompió. Los ojos dorados encontraron los azul profundo. Ambos llenos de deseo, que ansiaban satisfacer.

—Deseo hacerte el amor, Kaoru. —Su voz más profunda de lo normal por el deseo contenido.

—Yo…

Kaoru no sabía cómo podía explicar las emociones que en su cuerpo batallaban entre sí. ¿Cómo explicar el ansia terrible que gobernada su cuerpo?, ¿Cómo explicar esa pequeña parte que le impedía olvidarse de todo y entregarse al momento?

Kenshin observó los ojos azul profundo y vio en ellos, lo que sus labios aún no habían pronunciado…_ Duda._

Su mente trataba de poner orden a sus palabras, de explicar algo tan complejo como los sentimientos y entonces, se dio cuenta, en los ojos dorados un destello de reconocimiento brilló, y supo que no sería necesario expresar lo que en su interior se agitaba, pues él se había dado cuenta.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella, sólo la atrajo fuertemente contra sí, y trató de calmar el ardor que lo devoraba.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de las acciones de Kenshin. Se sentía dividida: por una parte estaba el deseo de continuar, de dejarse llevar por el deseo, de perderse entre sus brazos; y por otro lado, esa pequeña parte de sí misma que le decía que aún era demasiado pronto.

Si sus sueños no fueran otros, olvidaría esa pequeña parte que la retenía y se entregaría completamente a él. ¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta? Una imagen acudió a su mente, una que la dejó conmovida y sin aire: Kenshin la abrazaba y juntos observaban a un pequeño, su hijo, jugar en el jardín. Kenshin la miraba y en sus ojos podía percibir amor y esa imagen le recordó lo que deseaba, una familia.

—Lo siento —susurró suavemente Kaoru.

Kenshin escuchó sus palabras, había arrepentimiento en ellas.

—No tienes por qué disculparte por esto, Kaoru.

Kenshin había estado cerca de tocar el paraíso y luego, había sido apartado bruscamente y arrojado al suelo, era una dura caída, y por los leves temblores del cuerpo de Kaoru, sabía que no lo había sido solo para él. Ella también había estado cerca y esto, le proporcionó un poco de alivio, pues se daba cuenta de que él la afectaba de la misma forma en que ella lo afectaba a él.

—Es muy pronto. —Kaoru se aferró a la espalda de Kenshin—. Quiero más de nosotros que pasión, quiero conocerte Kenshin.

—No puedo prometer que no volverá a ocurrir —le contestó Kenshin—. Te deseo demasiado para mantener siempre el control. —Se separó de ella hasta que encontró los ojos azul profundo—. Pero nunca si no lo deseas verdaderamente, me permitas continuar. Y prometo que aunque tome cada gramo de mi voluntad, me detendré.

—Gracias.

Kaoru le sonrió y Kenshin pensó que quizás, era el hombre con más fuerza de voluntad que cualquiera que haya existido. Se separó con cuidado del cuerpo de Kaoru.

Kaoru al sentir que el peso masculino la abandonada sintió frío, no solo físico, sino también en su interior. Sus manos subieron hasta su pecho, para tratar de vestirse, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado para realizar esa pequeña labor.

Kenshin al ver el predicamento en el que se encontraba Kaoru, llevó sus manos y con cuidado colocó su ropa interior y luego, uno a uno, los botones de su vestido los fue abotonando. A pesar de la labor que hacía, sus ojos aún estaban llenos de deseo, su cuerpo duro, excitado; pero al mismo tiempo paciente por la mujer que lo observaba.

Sus acciones le demostraban a Kaoru, cuán especial era Kenshin. A pesar de que el deseo aún lo llenaba, se contenía por ella, porque así lo quería.

—¿Supongo que querrás irte? —le preguntó Kaoru. No deseaba separarse de él, quería unos instantes más.

Kenshin negó.

—No, aunque no pueda estar dentro de ti aún. Por el momento, es suficiente tenerte a mi lado.

Kaoru se sonrojó por las palabras de Kenshin. Sus palabras llenas de crudo deseo, pero al mismo tiempo de paciencia.

Kenshin la envolvió entre sus brazos con cuidado. Kaoru apoyada completamente sobre su pecho, ambos disfrutando del hermoso paisaje. La incomodidad en su cuerpo le recordaba cuán frustrado se encontraba. Había pensado que su deseo por ella había alcanzado la cuota más alta, pero se había equivocado. En este instante la deseaba aún mas, era al mismo tiempo una tortura y un placer tenerla tan cerca.

Kaoru se dejó envolver por el abrazo de Kenshin. Lentamente se fue relajando, sabiéndose protegida y extrañamente querida. El sueño que en el momento de pasión que habían compartido, se había alejado, llegó suavemente envolviendo su cuerpo y llenándola de somnolencia. No luchó contra ello. Muy pronto sus ojos se cerraron, con la calidez de Kenshin envolviendo su cuerpo.

Permanecieron así hasta que el sol casi se ocultaba, renuentes a romper la tranquilidad del momento. Por unas horas, habían encontrado un mundo solo para ellos.

Para Kaoru fue una tarde maravillosa, el principio de algo nuevo y mejor. Había sido el primer paso hacia el futuro con el que soñaba. Había estado lleno de deseo y pasión, pero también de paciencia y comprensión.

Los días pasaron, llenándola de ilusión. Creando nuevos momentos que atesorar no solo en su mente, sino también en su corazón.

Palabras cargadas de emociones…

Miradas cómplices…

Besos llenos de pasión…

Y pequeños gestos, que hacían palpitar fuertemente su corazón.

Kaoru nunca había estado en un torneo antes. En el pueblo cerca del castillo Kamiya, se habían celebrado algunos, pero su tío no les había permitido ir, alegando que no era lugar para una mujer.

En una ocasión había tratado de salir a escondidas, pero la habían atrapado y después de eso, no volvió a intentarlo, no por temor a un castigo, sino por la mirada de preocupación que su tío había tenido.

Él cuidaba de ella, la quería como a su hija, y Kaoru no quería provocarle más preocupaciones, así que había dejado de lado su deseo de asistir a un torneo.

Kaoru observaba todo, tratando de memorizarlo. Había unas cuantas mujeres entre las personas, pero en su mayoría todos eran hombres que, o participaban en alguna de las especialidades del torneo, o eran observadores.

Mientras los azul profundo brillaban de emoción, otros ojos dorados se miraban enfadados.

—¿En qué momento me dejé convencer de traerte aquí? —comentó Kenshin.

Kaoru lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Tú me preguntaste donde quería que fuera nuestra próxima cita.

Kenshin la miró con algo parecido a la resignación.

—Nunca pensé que quisieras venir a un lugar como éste —observó con detalle el arco y las fechas que Kaoru traía en su espalda—. Aunque fue un error por mi parte, debí suponer que algo así te gustaría.

Cuando Kaoru se había enterado de que se realizaría un torneo en un pueblo cercano, había estado pensando en las posibilidades de cómo podría asistir, y ésta oportunidad le fue entregada en bandeja de plata cuando Kenshin le dijo que ella podría elegir a donde quería ir, y por supuesto, no desperdició la oportunidad.

—No puedes estar enfadado en nuestra cita —había una leve nota de sanción en su voz.

Kenshin lo notó.

—No estoy enfadado —miró a Kaoru—. Estoy preocupado.

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un alboroto, ocasionado por una pelea entre dos hombres que al parecer habían bebido demás.

—Los torneos no son lugares apropiados para una dama.

Kaoru vio el alboroto y entendió lo que Kenshin le decía, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo.

—Deberías a estas alturas saber Kenshin, que yo soy diferente.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que no estoy enfadado, ¿cómo hacerlo si la razón por la que estamos aquí, es algo que admiro de ti?.

Kaoru sonrió. Los halagos sobre su belleza, alimentaban su vanidad femenina, pero los que eran sobre su carácter, llegaban hasta su corazón. Nadie nunca antes le había dicho sinceramente que la admiraba por quién era.

—Prometo no alejarme de ti. —Kaoru tomó la mano de Kenshin—. Contigo a mi lado, nada podría pasarme. —No fueron un comentario vano sus últimas palabras. Kaoru estaba firmemente convencida de que al lado de Kenshin, nada le ocurriría, él no lo permitiría.

Kenshin se rindió a lo inevitable y sonrió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si cada día Kaoru le demostraba cuánto confiaba en él.

—Vamos. —La rodeó de la cintura, colocándola de esta forma más cerca de su cuerpo. Cualquiera que los observara podría notar la actitud protectora de él—. Busquemos las inscripciones para arquería.

Kaoru sonrió aún más.

—Gracias, Kenshin. Sé que aunque no querías que viniera, lo haces por mí. Ésta es una cita muy especial, y la estoy disfrutando.

Kenshin pensó en sus palabras, quizás en otra época su repuesta a su petición hubiera sido un «No» tajante. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, estaba cambiando, por ella, por Kaoru.

—Me alegra que estés disfrutando de éste día. —Aunque no es lo que hubiera pensado para una cita, al final, lo más importante era que Kaoru se divirtiera y si su sonrisa demostraba algo, Kaoru estaba disfrutando grandemente la cita.

Kaoru se paró y lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo estoy, Kenshin. Cada una de nuestras citas ha sido especial. —Un leve sonrojo la invadió al recordar algunas de ellas.

En las pasadas cuatro semanas, habían habido besos, muchos besos, algunos suaves que la hacían suspirar; otros llenos de pasión, que hacían hervir su sangre como si lava ardiente recorriera su cuerpo.

Habían compartido caricias, pero ninguna tan atrevida como las que habían compartido en su primera cita. Kaoru estaba segura de que Kenshin estaba ejerciendo todo su autocontrol, pues a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo, podía sentir el deseo contenido de él.

—¿Entonces supongo que he sabido cortejarte?

Kaoru rió, pues sabía que Kenshin detestaba referirse a la palabra "cortejo".

—Para alguien que según me ha dicho nunca lo ha hecho, lo estás haciendo maravillosamente bien.

Kenshin había logrado conquistarla un poco cada día y aunque no se lo había confesado a nadie, pues apenas ella lo acababa de descubrir, ya se encontraba medio enamorada de Kenshin Himura.

—¿Qué tan bien? —Preguntó Kenshin— ¿Tanto como para hacerte olvidar dónde estamos y querer besarme? —Sus ojos ahora ardían de deseo.

Kaoru se dejó atrapar por su mirada y por el tono profundo de su voz. Se pegó más al cuerpo masculino, hasta que únicamente sus ropas los separaban.

Kenshin envolvió su cintura, Kaoru subió sus manos hasta rodear el cuello. Algo que había aprendido Kaoru, en las pasadas semanas, era no tener vergüenza y ser honesta con sus deseos. No todos los besos que había compartido habían sido iniciativa de Kenshin.

—Sí, así de bien —dijo mientras eliminaba la distancia que los separaba y sus bocas se unían y alimentaban la llama de deseo que ardía en sus cuerpos.

Fueron instantes en que ambos, olvidaron todo. Dónde estaban y quiénes eran. Durante esos instantes, sólo estaba el otro y el deseo que llenaba cada fibra de sus cuerpos.

Había un ansia siempre en sus besos, en ellos estaba ese deseo de ir más allá, de hacer más profunda esa unión.

En los besos, con sus labios se permitían dejar libre esa pasión que aún no habían liberado en sus cuerpos.

Eran humanos y la necesidad de respirar, fue lo único que logró separarlos. Kenshin apoyó su frente sobre la de Kaoru.

—Me haces olvidar todo —respiró profundamente tratando de apagar el ardor de su cuerpo—. Incluso rodeado de tanta gente, no puedo dejar de pensar en hacerte el amor.

Kaoru lo vio a los ojos. Kenshin no ocultaba el deseo que sentía por ella, su mirada se lo decía a casa instante y como si eso no fuera suficiente, sus palabras llenas de necesidad se lo decían a menudo.

—Ahora no podré concentrarme en la competencia —se quejó Kaoru—. Tendré tus palabras en mi mente. —¿Cómo podría tener un mínimo de concentración, cuando sus palabras conjuraban toda una serie de imágenes en su mente?

Kenshin se alejó de su rostro.

—Ese fue un comentario muy halagador. Pero tampoco me sorprendería que ganaras la competencia.

Kaoru sonrió

—La ganaré para ti.

—Nunca nadie me había prometido tal cosa. —Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente—. Pero estoy empezando a experimentar por primera vez muchas cosas contigo, Kaoru.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —preguntó Kaoru, su voz trató de sonar tranquila, para enmascarar el temor que esa frase contenía, pero su cuerpo la traicionó al ponerse tensa al pronunciarlas. Ahora se daba cuenta, que había ocasionado muchos cambios en la vida de Kenshin.

¿Cómo se sentiría él?, ¿Se sentiría enfadado por provocar tantos cambios en su vida? Temía que quizás, haya presionado demasiado a Kenshin y lo terminara alejando de su lado.

—Lo es. Nunca he sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora —Kenshin quería alejar los temores infundados de Kaoru. La apretó más a su cuerpo, para llenarse de calidez—. Y sé que es sólo el principio.

Muchas personas los miraban mientras recorrían el lugar. Al principio pensó que se debía a que era extraño ver a una pareja en este lugar, pero al ver los comentarios que muchos susurraban y las miradas de temor que le dirigían a su esposo, se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón. Las personas reconocían al famoso Battousai.

Kaoru se sintió incómoda por ello y lo ocultó rápidamente, pues no quería que Kenshin se sintiera mal. Cuando los segundos pasaron sin que él mencionara nada, pensó que había tenido éxito en ocultar su incomodidad ante el reconocimiento de las personas.

A pesar de que Kaoru había tratado de ocultar su incomodidad, él se dio cuenta. La mirada de soslayo y los comentarios susurrados le decían que no había pasado desapercibido. Pocas veces antes se había lamentado de ser quien era, de tener la temida reputación por la que era tan famoso y ésta, era una de esas ocasiones.

Hubiera deseado ser un hombre normal. Un hombre que se mereciera a Kaoru. Un hombre que no tuviera sobre sí, la pesada carga de un pasado como el suyo.

—Lo lamento. —Pedirle una disculpa era lo único que estaba en sus manos, pues no podía borrar su pasado, ni cambiar lo que fue.

Kaoru entendió su disculpa.

—Lo sé —Kaoru tomó entre su mano la masculina y le dio un apretón—. No puedes cambiar lo que fuiste, pero has empezado a cambiar lo que serás y para mí, eso es suficiente.

Kenshin agradeció sus palabras. Desde que tomó la sakabattou y prometió a Kaoru no volver a tomar otra vida, ella no había vuelto a recriminarle su pasado. Y él agradecía la oportunidad que le estaba dando.

Llegaron al lugar de las inscripciones y después de una leve discusión debido a que no querían inscribirla por ser mujer, las excusas de los encargados terminaron con las palabras de Kenshin

—¿Acaso hay alguna regla que establezca que solo pueden participar los hombres?

—Realmente no, pues nunca había sido necesaria —contestó nervioso uno de los hombres encargados de las inscripciones—. Nunca se nos había presentado una situación como ésta, Sr. Himura.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —le contestó Kenshin—. En vista de que no hay ninguna regla por la cual mi esposa no pueda participar, ella participará.

—Pero…

Las palabras del hombre murieron en su boca y una terrible palidez lo cubrió cuando sintió el peso de la mira fría de los ojos dorados, del famoso y temible Battousai.

Kaoru que con algo de aprehensión había notado el intercambio, no se extrañó al ver que el pobre hombre no tenía la más mínima oportunidad ante la mirada de Kenshin y rindiéndose se apresuró a anotarla para participar.

Después de completar el trámite requerido, ambos se alejaron, pues aún faltaba un par de horas, antes de que iniciara el torneo de arquería.

—Lo has intimidado —le comentó Kaoru—. No sé si sentirme enfada por lo que has hecho o sentirme halagada por lograr lo que quería.

Kenshin rió.

—Si puedo opinar, yo diría que halagada.

—No sientes el más mínimo cargo de conciencia, ¿no es así?

—He conseguido lo que mi esposa desea —respondió Kenshin—. Así que la repuesta es no.

Kaoru también rió.

—Eres incorregible —le dijo, pero se dio cuenta, que esa parte descarada de él, le resultaba atractiva.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres hacer mientras inicia el torneo?

Había varios negocios que vendían antigüedades, artesanías e incluso armas. Por lo que tenían mucho para ver. Kaoru le prepuso a Kenshin que recorrieran las tiendas y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Fue un rato agradable; encontró una hermosa daga, que le pareció adecuada para Yahiko. Al principio dudó sobre comprarla, pero Kenshin le aseguró que a Yahiko le encantaría, por lo que la compró y siguieron recorriendo los negocios.

Encontró unos collares hermosos para sus primas, hubo algo de tristeza en sus ojos al comprarlos, pues no sabía cuando las vería. Kenshin al notarlo, le aseguró que pronto prepararían un viaje para que visitaran a su familia.

Kaoru sonrió y se lo agradeció.

—Gracias.

Kenshin negó.

—Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que los extrañabas. No tengo familia, así que realmente no pensé en ello.

Kaoru se sintió mal por Kenshin, ella tenía su familia y la extrañaba, pensó en lo que se sentiría no tener a nadie más y supo que era algo triste.

—Yahiko es tu familia, él te quiere mucho —le dijo a Kenshin—. Además, ahora me tienes a mí, somos una familia.

Kenshin tomó la mano de Kaoru.

—Gracias —se asombró del efecto que unas palabras de ella podían tener sobre él. Las palabras de Kaoru lo habían llenado de calidez, envolviéndolo con un sentimiento que hacía mucho no había experimentado, felicidad.

Siguieron recorriendo algunos negocios, todo habría resultado perfecto si no hubiera sido por las extrañas miradas que algunos les lanzaban, y como antes, Kaoru ocultó su incomodidad. Pero ésta vez creyó tener éxito, porque Kenshin no le dijo nada.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el momento de la competencia. El torneo se dividía en tres partes. La primera era con blancos fijos. Los competidores que al final eran unos diez, se alinearon frente a sus respectivos blancos, el objetivo era acertar al centro del círculo. La señal fue dada y todos dispararon sus flechas. Los jueces se acercaron a verificar, los que mejor lo hubieran hecho pasarían a la siguiente fase.

Ella, junto a otros tres competidores fueron los elegidos. Mientras preparaban la siguiente fase, Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin, quien la esperaba sonriente.

—Felicidades.

Kaoru sonrió.

—Gracias.

Muchos otros hombres no hubieran estado felices de sus logros, quizás hasta estuvieran enfadados, mucho menos le hubieran permitido participar en el torneo.

—Hubiera sido interesante que participaras.

Kenshin rió.

—Oh no. No querría ver mi orgullo vapuleado frente a todas éstas personas. Te he visto con ese arco querida esposa, y eres letal.

—¿Crees que ganaré? —Aunque era buena, nunca se había medido contra otros competidores. No sabía si tenía oportunidades de ganar y realmente no le importaba si no era así, sólo la experiencia de participar, era algo por lo que estaba agradecida.

—No sólo lo creo —le respondió Kenshin—. Estoy seguro que será así.

Antes de que pensara en qué contestar fue llamada para seguir la siguiente fase. La cual era con blancos móviles. Pequeños sacos con arena eran lanzados al aire y debían acertar a éstos, antes de que cayeran al suelo.

Kaoru se emocionó cuando logró pasar a la siguiente fase junto con otro competidor. Sabía que los otros competidores que habían sido eliminados, estaban enfadados porque una mujer hubiera pasado a la siguiente fase y ellos hubieran sido eliminados. Eso sólo le hizo apreciar aún más a Kenshin, pues a pesar de sus diferencias del principio, él no quería que se reprimiera o se comportara de otra forma.

En la siguiente fase ellos tendrían que subir a los caballos y sobre éstos en carrera, tendrían que acertar a todos los blancos que encontraran en el camino.

Cuando Kenshin vio que tendría que cabalgar, pensó en decirle a Kaoru que se retirara de la competencia, pues no sabía si los caballos habían sido bien entrenados. Además, el recorrido se encontraba lleno de obstáculos y cualquier accidente era posible, por lo que temía por su seguridad.

Observó a Kaoru detenidamente, se le veía emocionada y determinada a ganar. ¿Podría él decirle que se retirara de la competencia y no ocasionarle una desilusión? Negó con su cabeza al saber que esto no era posible. Por lo que, controlando el impulso se ir hasta ella y pedirle que no participara, no se movió.

Kaoru era una mujer fuerte, que disfrutaba de la libertad, si la sobreprotegía, la terminaría asfixiando y alejando de su lado. Estar al lado de Kaoru, no sería simple, habría quizás muchas otras ocasiones en las que se vería en ésta situación, ella realizando actividades peligrosas y él esperando, mientras rogaba que nada ocurriera, hacerlo de otra manera significaría que él no respetaba a Kaoru, que realmente no la aceptaba tal cual era.

El primer turno le tocó al otro competidor, que tuvo un resultado casi perfecto pues, aunque había acertado a todos los blancos, el último tiro había dado en la orilla y no en el centro.

Pronto llegó su turno. Subió con cuidado a su caballo, fijó fuertemente el porta flechas a su espalda y se dispuso a ganar. Con un movimiento suyo el caballo se puso en marcha. Sus manos eran rápidas en alcanzar y lanzar las flechas, no había fallado ningún tiro, y solo faltaba el final. Aunque con la espada era buena, le había llevado muchas lecciones llegar a serlo como lo era. A diferencia de la arquería, su hermano le había dicho que tenía un don natural, pues no había conocido a nadie que fuera tan bueno como ella.

Se encontró frente al último blanco. A pesar del movimiento del caballo, cuando tomó la flecha y la colocó en el arco, todo se detuvo, el aire movió sus cabellos, soltando la cinta que lo sujetaba y este ondeó libremente. Sus ojos no se alejaron del blanco, estiró la cuerda y con otro movimiento de sus manos, ésta quedó libre.

El público comenzó a murmurar al ver el lugar en el que la flecha había caído: justo en el centro.

Kaoru era la ganadora.

Para Kenshin, el verla bajar del cabello victoriosa, fue un alivio. Ella se encontraba bien y según podía observar, muy feliz.

Ella corrió a abrazarlo, Kenshin la atrajo hacia sí. Las carcajadas de felicidad de Kaoru lo hicieron reír.

—Eres increíble —la felicitó Kenshin.

Kaoru todavía riendo, lo miró.

—No puedo creer que haya ganado.

—Lo hiciste maravillosamente. —Él también reía, pues la felicidad de Kaoru, lo llenaba de gozo.

—Gracias por esta cita.

—Es todo un placer —le contestó Kenshin.

Fueron interrumpidos por los encargados del concurso, quienes entregaron el premio a Kaoru.

Después de que el premio, el cual era en efectivo, le fuera entregado, Kaoru partió con Kenshin hacia el lugar en el que habían dejado los carruajes. Ya la noche había caído y ahora las lámparas eran encendidas para iluminar los caminos.

Cuando llegaron al carruaje, se dieron cuenta que la sujeción de una de las llantas, no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, por lo que sería peligroso salir hacia el castillo en esas condiciones.

Quedaron en que Kenshin trataría de localizar a un herrero y Kaoru lo esperaría frente a una de las tiendas, la que mejor iluminaba se encontraba. Claro que antes de irse, Kenshin le ordenó que no se moviera de allí, pues al ser ya de noche, no sería seguro para ella andar sola.

Kenshin ya llevaba algunos minutos fuera. Kaoru esperaba que encontrara pronto al herrero, pues estaba agotada y deseaba llegar a casa.

Las calles aún estaban concurridas, a pesar de que la noche ya había caído. Algunos faroles iluminaban las calles, pero no eran suficientes por lo que había algunas zonas que quedaban a oscuras.

Escuchó del callejón que estaba a su derecha como un lamento, parecía ser un pequeño animal herido. Dudó un momento sobre si ir a ver lo que ocurría. Kenshin le había ordenado que no se moviera del lugar y si no la encontraba, sin duda se enfadaría.

Los segundos pasaron y el lamento no cesaba, tomó una decisión. Se dirigió a la chica que atendía el negocio frente al cual se encontraba y le pidió que si llegaba su esposo preguntando por ella, le dijera que la esperara, la chica asintió, diciéndole que no tenía problema.

Tomó prestada una lámpara que se encontraba cerca de ella y se adentró en el callejón. El lamento sonaba al final del mismo, por lo que se adentró todo lo que pudo. Al principio no vio nada, hasta que al final, vio un pequeño bulto. Al acercarse más, se dio cuenta de que era un cachorro.

Se acercó con cuidado al pequeño animalito que temblaba de miedo. Con cuidado lo tomó, notando que una de sus patas se encontraba herida, si lo dejaba allí, el pobre moriría de hambre o de alguna infección. No sabía lo que pensaría Kenshin sobre tener un perro, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, se puso de pie con el perrito entre sus brazos, tomó la lámpara y se dio vuelta.

Supo que se encontraba en problemas, cuando vio las figuras de los tres hombres frente a ella bloqueando el camino.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí —comentó uno en tono divertido.

Kaoru al principio no los reconoció, pero cuando levantó la lámpara y ésta iluminó los rostros de los hombres, supo de quiénes se trataba. Descubrir la identidad de los mismos no fue nada tranquilizador, eran los hombres del torneo, a los que había vencido.

—La zorra ganadora —contestó otro. Había odio en su voz.

Kaoru sabía que el orgullo herido y el deseo de venganza en un hombre eran algo que tener en cuenta. Yitzo le había demostrado hasta qué punto era peligroso.

—Sí —contestó otro, dando un paso más cerca hacia Kaoru—. Y está sola. ¿Dónde está Battousai? —Los ojos negros del hombre no se alejaban de la figura femenina— ¿Te ha dejado sola?

La situación era delicada, pues no sabía cuánto tardaría Kenshin en regresar, además del tiempo que le tomaría encontrarla. Con cuidado deslizó el arco que tenía sobre sus hombros, hasta que este llegó a su mano la derecha, aunque no resultara un arma muy efectiva, era la única con la que contaba para defenderse.

—Mi esposo regresará pronto —les dijo Kaoru, su única posibilidad era tratar de infundirles miedo, por la reputación de Kenshin—. Si los encuentra aquí, no tendrá piedad de ninguno de ustedes. Sé que han escuchado sobre la reputación de Battousai.

—Tsaksum, la mujer tiene razón —el que antes la había llamado zorra, se dirigió al que se encontraba más cerca de ella. Kaoru notó que se encontraba algo nervioso, pues la posibilidad de molestar a Battousai, no le agradaba—. Será mejor que nos vallamos.

—Cállate Hashi —el hombre en un rápido movimiento, llegó hasta Kaoru.

La lámpara que Kaoru sujetaba cayó al suelo, sumiendo al callejón en tinieblas. El grito que Kaoru pensaba lanzar, quedó atrapado en la mano del hombre que tapó su boca. La otra mano sujeto su cintura, inmovilizándola contra su cuerpo.

Se debatió de su agarre con la mano que quedaba libre, agarró el arco y lo usó contra el hombre a su espalda. Pero como antes pensó, no era un arma efectiva, pues la mano que sujetaba su cintura la soltó un instante, pero solo el tiempo necesario para que el hombre tomara el arco y lo quebraba en dos.

Aunque el agarre de su cintura cesó por leves instantes, la mano de su boca no aflojó su sujeción en ningún momento, por lo que no hubo ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

—Yuko, quita las tablas —el hombre con el nombre de Tsaksum y que la sujetaba ordenó al otro hombre.

Yuko dudó unos instantes, pues pensaba que Hashi, tenía algo de razón, pero las cosas ya habían comenzado y era mejor terminarlas, seguir las órdenes Tsaksum y evitar que Battousai los agarrara. Comenzó a quitar las tablas que le habían ordenado y que formaban un muro, sabía que las intensiones de Tsaksum, era escapar por allí y evitar que los vieran.

Yuko trabajó rápido, por lo que pronto hizo un hueco lo suficientemente amplio para salir por allí.

Hashi, luego Tsaksum y Kaoru salieron por el espacio, finalmente salió Yuko.

Kaoru tardó un poco en que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y que vieran el lugar en el que se encontraba. Sus esperanzas de encontrar a alguien que los viera y que la ayudara decayeron aún más al darse cuenta de que habían ido a parar a un campo abandonado.

Avanzaron con rapidez internándose en el mismo, hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el que un campamento estaba establecido. Había en él, otros hombres, aproximadamente unos diez.

En ningún momento pensó que éstos pudieran ayudarla, pues si fuera así, el hombre que la sujetaba no hubiera ido allí.

—¿Qué traes allí, Tsaksum? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

Tsaksum rió.

—Un pequeño entretenimiento.

Otro rió también.

—Se ve hermosa. —Llevaba en sus manos una jarra y por el sonido de su voz y sus movimientos, se notaba que estaba algo ebrio, pero no era el único.

Kaoru sintió un escalofrió de temor recorrerla, los ojos de los hombres brillaban de lujuria y se estremecía al pensar lo que pretendían hacer con ella.

—¿Quién empezará? —preguntó uno.

—Yo, por supuesto —contestó Tsaksum—. Tráiganme algo para taparle la boca y vendarle las manos.

A pesar de que se debatió, muy pronto su boca fue amordazada por un pedazo de tela. El pequeño cachorro fue tomado de sus manos y arrojado sin ninguna consideración al suelo, sus manos también fueron atadas.

Fue arrojada al suelo, su cuerpo se estremeció al chocar contra el duro suelo. El hombre Tsaksum se arrojó sobre ella y sujetando su vestido, rompió la parte delantera del mismo revelando su ropa interior, los hombres que en éste punto habían formado un circulo a su alrededor, gritaron y rieron.

Kaoru pateó al hombre sobre ella y supo que le había hecho daño pues éste se quejó, sin embargo lo único que logró, fue enfadarlo. Sintió el duro puño chocar contra su rostro, cerca de su ojo y luego, otro golpe sobre su boca, sintió el sabor de su propia sangre. Sus sentidos se volvieron lentos, sus movimientos aunque no cesaron, sí perdieron fuerza; el golpe había logrado atontarla.

Sintió las manos del hombre sobre sus pechos, una arcada sacudió su cuerpo.

«Por favor, que alguien me ayude». Pensó

Un grito de dolor, calló a todos. El hombre que estaba sobre ella, se levantó rápidamente. El circulo a su alrededor, se disolvió. Los hombres se pusieron en posición defensiva.

Su mirada giró hacia la izquierda y se encontró con la mirada de Kenshin. Y los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo cesaron, estaba a salvo.

—Battousai… —llamó Tsaksum.

Kenshin alejó su mirada de Kaoru y la fijó en el hombre que lo había llamado. La mirada que antes fue tranquilizadora para Kaoru, se llenó de frialdad y deseos asesinos cuando se encontró con la de su enemigo.

—Pagarás por lo que has hecho.

Unos de los hombres de Tsaksum, se encontraba a los pies de Battousai, muerto pensó Tsaksum, pero en realidad solo se encontraba inconsciente y con un par de costillas rotas, debido a la sakabattou.

Tsaksum, jamás se había encontrado con unos ojos como los de Battousai y se preguntó si se había equivocado antes al pensar que lo que decían de él, solo eran historias engrandecidas.

—Somos más que tú.

Battousai, no se inmutó por el comentario.

—La has golpeado —su voz letal envió escalofríos a todos los hombres—. Sufrirás.

—Mátenlo —ordenó Tsaksum.

Los hombres se lanzaron contra Battousai.

El choque de espadas se dio pronto. Se escucharon los gritos de varios hombres antes de que la espada de Battousai los alcanzara, pero ésta vez, la espada no se mancho de sangre, algunos huesos se quebraron pero ninguna vida fue tomada.

La lucha apenas duró unos instantes, los cuerpos de doce hombres se encontraron en el suelo. Kenshin hubiera deseado matarlos, acabar con ellos por tratar de lastimar a Kaoru, pero una promesa lo ataba.

Tsaksum no lo hubiera creído si él mismo no lo hubiera visto. La velocidad del hombre conocido como Battousai era sobrenatural, no tenía ningún rasguño, ¿era humano? O acaso era como muchos afirmaban, ¿un demonio?

La espada tembló un poco entre sus manos. ¿Tenía alguna oportunidad? La mirada dorada de Battousai le dijo que no había ninguna, antes siquiera que pensara en escapar, la espada de Battousai cayó sobre su brazo. El sonido del hueso al quebrarse sonó en el silencio seguido por su grito. La espada que sostenía cayó al suelo.

Tsaksum se alejó unos pasos, pero no llegó lejos antes de que la espada cayera nuevamente sobre él, esta vez sobre su otro brazo, quebrando también el hueso.

—Piedad… —suplicó Tsaksum.

—No tuviste piedad de mi esposa —le contestó Battousai fríamente—. ¿Por qué debería tenerla hacia ti? No volverás a ser capaz de sostener una espada —sentenció Battousai.

Los ojos de Battousai brillaron con odio al observar al hombre. Sentía el deseo de dar vuelta su espada y acabar con la vida de su enemigo, pero aunque sus ojos no la miraban, sabía que Kaoru observa sus movimientos.

Una promesa lo ataba, no quería romperla y arruinar el futuro con el que soñaba. No deseaba que Kaoru fuera testigo de lo cruel que podía ser, del ansia asesina que corría por sus venas, no quería que viera sus manos manchadas de sangre.

No le dio vuelta a la espada, cuando el último ataque fue hecho contra su enemigo, la fuerza del impacto rompió varias de las costillas de éste, que cayó inconsciente.

Kenshin respiró unos segundos, cerró los ojos y trató de enterrar los sentimientos y emociones que lo dominaban. No deseaba que Kaoru lo viera de esa forma.

Kaoru nunca antes había visto a Kenshin luchar. Cuando en el pasado luchó contra él, pensó que había usado toda su habilidad. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuán asombroso era él. La rapidez y la precisión con la que derrotó a sus enemigos, le demostraron que las historias que había escuchado de él, no eran exageradas, solamente la cruda verdad.

Guardó la sakabattou y se acercó hasta ella. Desató sus muñecas y luego su boca.

Tocó con cuidado el golpe sobre su ojo, Kaoru sospechaba que comenzaba a formarse un terrible morado, luego, sus manos llegaron hasta su labio partido. Su toque fue cuidadoso. La ayudó a sentarse con cuidado.

—Debí matarlo —murmuró Kenshin.

—Estoy bien —trató de tranquilizarlo Kaoru.

—¿Bien? —preguntó enfadado—. Tienes el rostro terriblemente golpeado, el vestido roto, ¿y dices que estás bien?

Estaba enfadado y Kaoru no lo culpaba. Si no se hubiera alejado y metido en el callejón sola, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

—Lo lamento.

—¡¿Lo lamentas?! —Kenshin casi gritó— ¿Sabes lo que esos hombres hubieran hecho contigo? Hubieran abusado de ti, una y otra vez; y cuando se hubieran hartado de ello, habrían acabado con tu vida.

—Lo sé.

—Dices que los sabes —le reprendió Kenshin—. Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste la estupidez de ir a ese callejón tú sola?, ¿Sabes lo que sentí al pensar que no te encontraría o si lo hacía, que había llegado demasiado tarde?

Kaoru sintió en sus palabras la impotencia de la que él hablaba, de cuánto le había preocupado.

—Yo…

Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente contra sí.

—¿Qué habría hecho sin ti, Kaoru?

Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Kaoru.

—Perdóname Kenshin, prometo no volver hacer algo así jamás.

El la alejó de sus brazos y depositó un leve beso sobre sus labios.

—Eres demasiado importante para mí, Kaoru.

—Llegaste a tiempo, Kenshin —Kaoru acarició su mejilla—. Estoy bien, con algunos golpes, pero bien —una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Has salvado mi vida nuevamente.

Sujetándola, la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Puedo caminar —protestó Kaoru.

—Estoy demasiado enfadado contigo como para discutir sobre si puedes o no caminar, Kaoru —le contestó Kenshin—. Guarda silencio.

En otra situación, Kaoru hubiera protestado por su orden, pero sabía que Kenshin estaba muy enfadado y se encontraba en una línea muy fina, a punto de perder el control de sus emociones.

—Espera Kenshin, el cachorro.

—¿Cachorro?

—Estaba en el callejón, está herido en una de sus patas, por eso fui para ayudarlo.

—¿Me quieres decir que todo esto ocurrió por un condenado perro? —Kenshin preguntó enfadado.

Kaoru se amilanó un poco al escuchar su tono.

—Prometo que podrás gritarme y reprenderme todo lo que quieras después, y no diré ni una sola palabra. Pero por favor, ayúdame a encontrar al pequeño.

Kenshin supo que Kaoru, no querría irse hasta que encontraran al condenado animal.

—¿Puedes sostenerte en pie?

Kaoru asintió.

—Te ayudaré a buscarlo.

Kenshin negó.

—No lo harás, permanecerás de pie, sin moverte.

Ponerse a discutir sobre ese asunto no la llevaría a nada, así que obedientemente asintió. Kenshin la puso en el suelo y luego comenzó a buscar en los alrededores.

Si no fuera por el lastimero lamento que el animal chillaba, Kenshin jamás lo habría encontrado; era pequeño, de color negro y estaba en los huesos. Tomó al animalillo entre sus manos y se dirigió a Kaoru.

Kaoru lo tomó entre sus brazos y ésta vez, no protestó cuando Kenshin la tomó entre los suyos para cargarla.

Cumplió su promesa de no decir ni una sola palabra, cuando en el carruaje de regreso al castillo, Kenshin le gritó y la reprendió por hacer una tontería como la que había hecho. No podía culparlo por estar tan enfadado como estaba, ella misma se había puesto en una situación de terrible peligro, que podría haberle costado la vida.

Se armó un alboroto cuando llegó al castillo y vieron cómo se encontraba su rostro. Ginto fue llamado y en estos momentos la atendía.

Limpió con cuidado el labio partido y puso una pomada sobre ella y sobre el golpe alrededor del ojo.

Kenshin había permanecido en silencio, pero era evidente que se encontraba sumamente enfadado.

—Lamentablemente, nada evitará que se inflame aún más y que se oscurezca la piel —le dijo Ginto—. Ambos son fuertes golpes.

—Agradezco lo que pueda hacer —le dijo Kaoru.

Ginto asintió.

—He curado más heridas en ti, que las que he curado en Battousai.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que el comentario, aunque lo hubiera creído imposible, hizo enfadar más a Kenshin. Ginto que se dio cuenta y le dirigió una mirada apenada a Kaoru, no pretendía encender más el carácter de Battousai.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy a tus órdenes.

Kaoru trató de sonreír, pero la herida de su labio lo hizo imposible.

—Gracias por todo, Ginto.

Éste asintió.

—Atenderé a ese pequeño perrito y trataremos de dejarlo como nuevo. Descansa —le dijo Ginto y tras despedirse con un leve movimiento de cabeza de Battousai, abandonó la habitación.

Kenshin, que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, se acercó hasta la cama y tomó asiento en ella. Con cuidado tocó nuevamente el ojo de Kaoru, que ya empezaba a tener un aspecto terriblemente amoratado, y su labio que estaba muy inflamado.

—Es la última vez que sucede algo como esto —Kenshin sentenció—. Nunca más saldrás del castillo sola y si sales, permanecerás a mi lado.

Kaoru sabía por la mirada retadora de Kenshin, que él esperaba que ella protestara. Quizás, si no estuviera tan agotada lo haría, pero aunque ésta era una razón por la que no discutiría; la verdadera razón, era el hombre frente a ella. Aún recordaba la desesperación con la que la había abrazado cuando la encontró.

Su descuido lo había hecho sufrir terriblemente, los pequeños trazos de desesperación que aún se podían observar en sus ojos dorados le decían cuán profundamente lo había preocupado.

Kaoru subió su mano hasta tocar su mejilla.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Kenshin cerró los ojos, dejando que la calidez de ella lo llenara. Dejó que su voz llenara el vacio de su interior.

—No soportaría que algo te ocurriera. —La voz sonó desgarrada, llena de sentimientos.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Kaoru. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que él era frío e incapaz de sentir. Sus palabras, su rostro deformado por el dolor, le decían cuán profundamente él sentía. ¿La amaba? Aún no lo sabía, pero sus palabras la llenaban de esperanzas, si aún no lo hacía, Kaoru creía que pronto lo haría.

Y ella, ¿que sentía? Se había enamorado un poco más… ¿Amor? Quizás era muy pronto para hablar de ello, pero sabía que en un futuro cercano no lo sería, estaba justo en el borde, sabía que pronto su corazón pertenecería enteramente a Kenshin Himura.

Después de una semana de reposo, de los golpes de su rostro solo quedaban unas pequeñas manchas amarillas, que desaparecían día con día.

El pequeño Po, nombre con el que habían nombrado al perrito, también se recuperaba, su pata estaba mucho mejor. Además, después de comer bien durante un par de días, se miraba mucho más saludable.

Kaoru rió cuando el pequeño trató de traer un pedazo de madera más grande que él y el peso lo hizo caer sentado.

Yahiko también rió, era quien más se ocupaba del cachorro, nunca había tenido un perro y el tenerlo, lo hacía sumamente feliz.

Ambos se encontraban en el jardín, hacía una tarde especialmente soleada pero no tan calurosa.

Yahiko se acercó hasta Kaoru.

—Gracias por traer a Po y conseguir que Kenshin permitiera que me quedara con él.

Yahiko sabía que únicamente la intervención de Kaoru, era la que había logrado que ahora tuviera una mascota. Había escuchado la historia de cómo Po, había llegado hasta las manos de Kaoru y entendía también por qué Kenshin no deseaba que el perrito se quedara, pues de cierta forma, lo culpaba de lo que le había ocurrido a ella.

Había deseado quedarse con el perrito en cuanto lo vio, pero al pensar que Kaoru y Kenshin discutirían por ello, estuvo dispuesto a dejar de lado su deseo, no quería que ellos pelearan y así se lo dijo a Kaoru.

Pero Kaoru había permanecido firme en su decisión.

—_Po, no tiene la culpa de lo que me ocurrió. Si de alguien es la culpa, es mía por haber cometido ese error y Kenshin debe entenderlo —le había dicho._

_Yahiko, a pesar de sus palabras, estaba preocupado._

—_No deseo que discutan por ello —había respondido._

_Kaoru le sonrió y lo abrazó._

—_No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Yahiko. Kenshin y yo estamos destinados a tener una batalla siempre, pero sería extraño que no fuera así por nuestro carácter. El equilibrio es saber que unas veces yo me saldré con la mía y otras veces, lo hará él._

_Yahiko le sonrió._

—_¿Y ésta vez te toca a ti?_

_Kaoru rió._

—_Es lo que pretendo. —Y con ese último comentario, se dispuso a discutir con Kenshin._

Kaoru recordó que al final de una acalorada discusión, en la que por supuesto se había salido con la suya, ocurrió algo que aún la calentaba.

_Habían estado discutiendo ya por varios minutos, y aún no habían llegado a un acuerdo._

_Kenshin, al notar que Kaoru se mantenía firme en su posición, comenzó a pensar que ésta no era una batalla en la que tuviera posibilidad de ganar._

—_Estás determinada a que ese pequeño perro se quede aquí, ¿no es así?_

—_El no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió —le debatió nuevamente Kaoru—. Es sólo un pequeño cachorro que se encuentra solo y necesita cuidados._

—_¿Quién se hará cargo de él?_

_Kaoru contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, su pregunta ya era un avance, pues demostraba que comenzaba a pensar en la idea._

—_Yahiko está muy dispuesto a ocuparse de todo —le contestó Kaoru—. Se ha encariñado mucho con él. Lo harías muy feliz si aceptaras._

_Kenshin la miró._

—_Y a ti, ¿te haría feliz?_

_Kaoru le sonrió._

—_Mucho._

_Kenshin suspiró._

—_Está bien. Que se quede._

_Kaoru, que iba a hablar nuevamente se vio interrumpida por Kenshin._

—_Pero quiero una compensación por ello._

—_¿Qué tipo de compensación? —le preguntó con algo de suspicacia._

_Kenshin sonrió y sus ojos brillaron._

—_Quiero un beso._

_Las palabras escaparon de la garganta de Kaoru, y ningún sonido salió de sus labios._

_Kenshin se acercó hasta Kaoru. Los ojos dorados brillaban de deseo. Se había contenido de tocarla y besarla como deseaba durante una semana. Durante éstos días se había encontrado recordando otros besos que habían compartido y con más claridad e intensidad recordaba esa primera cita, el sólo recuerdo, bastaba para ponerlo duro._

_Kaoru se quedó inmóvil, viendo como Kenshin se acercaba hasta ella. En los pasados días, en más de una ocasión lo había observado intensamente. ¿Por qué no la besaba? Se había preguntado, y en más de una ocasión había pensado que la razón de que se mantuviera alejado de ella, era porque aún se encontraba enfadado._

—_¿Estás dispuesta, esposa mía? —había reto en su voz._

_Kaoru sonrió lentamente, sus ojos azul profundo ahora llenos de ese sentimiento al que se había acostumbrado, deseo. ¿Le preguntaba si deseaba que la besara?, ¿Es que acaso no sabía cuánto la estremecían sus besos?, ¿Cuán frenético se ponía su corazón cuando sus labios creaban magia? Besarlo nuevamente se había convertido es su más oscuro y deseado secreto durante los días que habían trascurrido._

_Kaoru había llegado a confiar en Kenshin y en los sentimientos que éste provocaba en ella. Confiaba en él, por lo que no había máscaras para con él, solo la verdadera Kaoru. Y había descubierto una actividad que disfrutaba practicar con Kenshin, el flirteo._

—_¿Sólo deseas uno? —sus voz sonó pesada, casi desconocida._

_Kenshin sonrió ampliamente, pero no contestó, en lugar de eso, atacó su boca con toda la pasión que había estado contenida._

_Kaoru se entregó de lleno al beso, su cuerpo retrocedió, hasta que chocó contra el escritorio. _

_Kenshin la quería más cerca de sí. Sus labios se separaron, pero los ojos dorados no se alejaron de los azul profundo. La tomó en brazos y la subió sobre el escritorio, se acomodó entre sus piernas y sin esperar un segundo más atacó su boca. _

_Fue recibido como siempre, abiertamente y correspondido con pasión. No había ganador ni perdedor en esta batalla, era una danza erótica de sus bocas._

_Las manos de Kaoru se encontraban rodeando el cuello de Kenshin, pegándolo a su cuerpo, tal y como deseaba sentirlo. _

_Kenshin aún sujetaba de la cintura a Kaoru, mover sus manos, significaría perder el control. _

_Sólo sus bocas, expresaban el fuego que ardía en sus cuerpos. _

_Kaoru se daba cuenta de que cada día se acercaba más el momento en el que ya no podrían parar, en el que ya no querría parar._

_Los besos llevarían a más, a ser uno._

_Esperaba con ansias y nerviosismo ese día._

Volvió al presente con un comentario de Yahiko y se sonrojó fuertemente por haber estado perdida en sus pensamientos, afortunadamente la tela del vestido era gruesa y evitaba que la muestra del deseo que se había despertado en su cuerpo y que se evidenciaba en sus pechos, fuera evidente para cualquiera.

—Disculpa Yahiko, no te escuché.

Yahiko, que había estado jugando con Po, se acercó hasta Kaoru y se sentó a su lado.

—Me preguntaba cuándo es tu cumpleaños, quisiera regalarte algo, pero necesitaré algo de tiempo para prepararlo.

—No tienes que regalarme nada, Yahiko.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —le dijo el chico.

—Está bien, haremos un trato, te diré cuándo es mi cumpleaños, pero tú me dirás cuando es el tuyo.

Yahiko le sonrió.

—El mío es el 04 de Enero, ¿y el tuyo?

—Es el 30 de Junio.

Yahiko asintió.

—Eso significa que tengo una semana para preparar mi regalo

—No quiero que eso sea motivo de preocupación para ti, Yahiko.

—Te quiero, Kaoru y quiero darte algo. A Kenshin no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños, para él es un día normal, ¿sabes que la semana pasada cumplió años?

Kaoru se asombró de lo que Yahiko le decía.

—¿La semana pasada? Pero él no dijo nada —protestó Kaoru—. Nadie dijo nada.

—A Kenshin no le gusta que se lo recuerden —le contestó Yahiko—. De hecho, creo que odia ese día.

Kaoru recordó especialmente ese día, Kenshin se mostró más cerrado que nunca, había observado que ese día estuvo especialmente frío, fue el único día que no estuvo con ella al menos un poco, él se excuso diciendo que había tenido muchos asuntos que atender, por lo que había pasado prácticamente todo el día recluido en el estudio, pero según lo que le contaba Yahiko, la razón fue otra.

Más tarde, cuando Kenshin y ella, salieron a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, Kaoru recordó la conversación con Yahiko y quiso saber la razón del comportamiento de Kenshin.

—Me enteré que cumpliste años la semana pasada —comentó Kaoru—. No me dijiste nada.

Kaoru observó las reacciones de Kenshin, si no hubiera estado observándolo detenidamente no se habría dado cuenta del pequeño cambio que se dio. Kenshin se tensó por unos leves instantes, pero luego recuperó el control.

—No tiene sentido celebrar ser un año mayor —contestó Kenshin, tratando de quitarle importancia.

Kaoru se detuvo.

—Es más que eso, Kenshin. —Se preguntó si hacía lo correcto al tratar de presionarlo pero, ¿cómo podría ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas, si no sabía dónde estaban?

Kenshin también se detuvo. No quería revelarle más cosas tristes de su miserable infancia, no quería recordar el dolor y la desilusión. A veces pensaba que lo había olvidado, cada año se repetía que no tenía importancia, pero como cada año, se engañaba a sí mismo. ¿Cómo carecería de importancia un día que marco tanto su vida?

Kaoru, que vio el dolor crudo reflejado en el rostro de Kenshin, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó.

—Perdóname, Kenshin —no había querido ocasionarle más dolor, trayendo a su memoria lo que al parecer, era un terrible recuerdo—. No digas nada, olvida mi pregunta.

Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru, pegándola fuertemente a su cuerpo, su aroma llenándolo, creando nuevos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos. La calidez de su cuerpo calentaba su frío interior, regresándole un poco de la vida que había perdido. Su presencia le recordaba que ya no estaba solo.

—Nunca había sido un día especialmente feliz. —Su voz sonó baja, su mente sumergida en el pasado—. Pero siempre lo había esperado con ilusión, tal como lo hace cualquier niño, supongo. Mi padre había muerto hacía un mes, y las cosas parecieron mejorar. Ese día era mi cumpleaños número 7, recuerdo que mi madre llegó a casa, preparó mis cosas y me dijo que iríamos a visitar a una tía. Solo que no era una visita, me dejó con ella y se fue. Nunca le he vuelto a ver.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Kaoru al escuchar a Kenshin. Ahora entendía porque ese día era especialmente doloroso para él. Era el día en el que las ilusiones comenzaron a morir poco a poco, en el que la primera y quizás más profunda herida fue hecha a su corazón: el abandono de su propia madre.

—Lamento que tu vida estuviera llena de tanto sufrimiento, Kenshin. —Su voz fue suave, llena de sentimientos por el hombre que entre sus brazos se encontraba—. Ahora estoy aquí y prometo que el próximo año, construiremos nuevos recuerdos. Tu cumpleaños ya no será solo una fecha de dolor, sino también de recuerdos felices.

Kenshin cerró los ojos y guardó sus palabras muy dentro de sí, donde desde que Kaoru llegó, no solo sombras habitaban; también la luz, había comenzado a crecer.

Fue una semana en las que compartieron algunas citas. Kaoru sabía que Kenshin estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, ella lo apreciaba. Además, cada día se encontraba un poco más enamorada de él.

Pero el descubrimiento que cambiaría su ser, llegó una mañana, y no una cualquiera, fue la mañana del día de su cumpleaños.

Kenshin, Yahiko y ella se encontraban en la sala. Apenas unos minutos antes habían compartido el desayuno, Yahiko estaba impaciente por entregarle su obsequio.

—Espero te agrade —le dijo algo nervioso, entregándole una pequeña cajita.

Kaoru la tomó y abriéndola con cuidado, sacó la pequeña pieza de madera tallada. Era un hermoso caballo.

—La hice yo —comentó Yahiko—. Sé que no está perfecta como me gustaría, aún me falta algo de práctica. ¿Te gusta?

Kaoru lo miró sonriendo.

—Me encanta. Y no sé que por qué dices que no está perfecta, es preciosa y para mí, significa mucho más porque tú la has hecho. —Kaoru se acercó hasta Yahiko y lo abrazó fuertemente—. Es un bello regalo y me encanta.

Yahiko se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

—Me alegro.

Kenshin observó el intercambio entre ellos con una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver la interacción entre Yahiko y Kaoru, pues sabía que el niño estaba muy necesitado de cariño. El quería a Yahiko, solo que no sabía cómo demostrarlo, pero estaba aprendiendo gracias a Kaoru.

Kenshin le tendió un regalo.

—Espero te guste.

Kaoru abrió el pequeño estuche y descubrió una cadena con un hermoso dije en forma de flor de sakura.

—Pensé que te recordaría a tu madre.

Kaoru tomó la cadena y observó a Kenshin.

—Gracias. Es un regalo muy especial.

Kenshin asintió y tomando otro empaque, mucho más grande, se le dio a Kaoru. No fue hasta que ésta lo desenvolvió, que quedó claro qué era.

—Un arco. —Kaoru trazó con sus dedos los detalles en la madera, era el arco más hermoso que había visto.

—El tuyo se rompió el día que te atacaron y sé lo mucho que disfrutas de la arquería. Lo vi y supe que era perfecto para ti.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kaoru y observó a Kenshin. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre con la suficiente sensibilidad para regalarle una joya que le recordara a su madre; y que la aceptaba tal y como era, quedando demostrado esto, al regalarle él mismo un arco.

Y para Kaoru en ese instante, todo quedó claro.

Estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de Kenshin Himura.

_Lo amaba con todo su ser._

_Continuará…»»»_

Hola: lamento la tardanza (dos semanas), pero lamentablemente tuve muchas cosas que hacer y apenas y pude sacar tiempo, pero como habrán notado este capítulo estuvo más largo.

Como siempre espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

Especialmente agradezco a bombon007, quien me ayuda con la edición de este fic.

Gracias a: serena tsukino chiba, Nelly, Guest, Kirana-Taisho, akari hiroyuki, AdaZu, Angie-Chiba, DULCECITO311, Bombon007, Momito, Ranka Hime, Lila Lilith, Love and Dead.

Y para aquellos que siguen esta historia y no se han animado a dejar un review, espero lo hagan en esta ocasión, me encanta leer los comentarios que dejan y que me animan o cuando leo una crítica, trato de cambiar aquello que no les parece.

Hasta un próximo capítulo, (que espero sea dentro de una semana)

Guest: Sobre el primer capítulo sucedió aquí en áfrica, no sé lo que sucedió. Lamentablemente no tengo copia de ese capítulo. Por lo que tendré que sentarme y reescribirlo, prometo que lo hare un día de estos y te lo hare saber.


	14. Capitulo XIV Decision

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

**CAPITULO XIV**

**.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.—. La Decisión .—.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.**

Kenshin le tendió un regalo.

—Espero te guste.

Kaoru abrió el pequeño estuche y descubrió una cadena con un hermoso dije en forma de flor de sakura.

—Pensé que te recordaría a tu madre.

Kaoru tomó la cadena y observó a Kenshin.

—Gracias. Es un regalo muy especial.

Kenshin asintió y tomando otro empaque, mucho más grande, se lo dio a Kaoru. No fue hasta que ésta lo desenvolvió, que quedó claro qué era.

—Un arco. —Kaoru trazó con sus dedos los detalles en la madera, era el arco más hermoso que había visto.

—El tuyo se rompió el día que te atacaron y sé lo mucho que disfrutas de la arquería. Lo vi y supe que era perfecto para ti.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kaoru y observó a Kenshin. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre con la suficiente sensibilidad para regalarle una joya que le recordara a su madre; y que la aceptaba tal y como era, quedando demostrado esto, al regalarle él mismo un arco.

Y para Kaoru en ese instante, todo quedó claro.

Estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de Kenshin Himura.

_Lo amaba con todo su ser._

Kenshin, que había estado observando atentamente a Kaoru, la vio palidecer.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Kaoru escuchó las palabras de Kenshin como si se encontrara lejos de ella, como si no los separaran simplemente unos cuantos pasos. La enormidad de lo que había descubierto la dejaba temblorosa.

Todo su ser se había paralizado. Su corazón dejó de latir por lo que pareció un instante, para luego iniciar su marcha infinita, pero no igual que siempre, pues un conocimiento pesaba ahora sobre sí. Uno que al mismo tiempo le ocasionaba alegría pero también la aterraba.

—Estoy bien —le contestó a Kenshin.

Analizar con detalle lo que acababa de descubrir, las implicaciones que traería consigo, era importante. Una revelación como esa, no venía sola. Muchos cambios tendrían que darse. Dos palabras, cortas, pero que significaban mucho debían decirse.

Tenía tanto en qué pensar y sobre qué decidir, pero éste instante no era el momento, no cuando Yahiko y sobre todo Kenshin, la observaban atentamente.

Enterró esas emociones dentro de sí. En la soledad de su habitación, las dejaría salir y pensaría que haría sobre ello.

—Gracias por el arco. —Kaoru sonrió. No quería intranquilizar a Kenshin—. Es maravilloso, me encantaría probarlo ya.

Kenshin rió.

—Lo imaginaba. Por ello te tengo las flechas preparadas e hice que acondicionaran una zona en el jardín, especial para que practiques.

—Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí —Kaoru le agradeció.

Kenshin se mostraba complaciente con sus deseos y como lo demostraban sus palabras, empezaba a conocerla profundamente. Esto, junto con sus miradas llenas de algo que ella esperaba fuera amor, junto con su pasión, le decía que había esperanzas y que amar a Kenshin no significaba que fuera a salir herida.

La cadena descansaba sobre la mesa, donde Kaoru antes la había puesto para abrir el regalo que fue el arco. Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru.

—¿Me permites? —le preguntó.

Kaoru tomó la cadena y se la dio a él.

Kenshin apartó con cuidado su cabello, que se sentía como seda entre sus manos, dominó el impulso de enterrar fuertemente sus manos entre sus cabellos e inhalar el aroma floral que desprendían. Abrochó la cadena que quedó sujeta en el esbelto cuello femenino.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y observó los ojos dorados.

—Gracias, Kenshin. Ambos regalos han sido maravillosos.

Cuando se había enterado de que el cumpleaños de Kaoru, estaba próximo, pensó cuidadosamente sobre qué regalarle. Lo que se acostumbraba y se esperaba, era una costosa joya. Sin embargo, Kenshin estaba seguro que ese no sería el regalo adecuado para Kaoru.

Kaoru estaba sobre esas mujeres cuyo interés en sus esposos, residía en cuán generosos fueran con sus regalos. Además, para Kaoru una joya no significaría nada, no había vanidad en ella y una fría piedra, sería eso para Kaoru, una piedra sin valor.

Un observador diría que el esfuerzo que había puesto en encontrar los regalos perfectos para Kaoru, demostraban cuán importante era ella para él, quizás éstos regalos eran una forma de demostrar cuánto la amaba.

Pero para Kenshin, encontrar los regalos adecuados para Kaoru, sí era una forma de demostrarle cuánto le importaba, más que eso, era realmente una forma de agradecerle lo que hacía por él, llenar su vida oscura de luz, merecía que él tomara el tiempo y encontrara los regalos perfectos.

La luz en los ojos azul profundo y la amplia sonrisa, le demostraban que había acertado en sus elecciones. Y eso lo alegraba profundamente. Había encontrado regalos que significaran algo para ella.

Para Kaoru, este día fue diferente. No estuvieron con ella sus primas y tío, pero ahora con ella estaban dos personas muy especiales; Yahiko, el pequeño niño al que adoraba como a un hermano; y Kenshin, el hombre al que amaba.

Cuando ese día terminó y llegó a su habitación, supo que era el momento de pensar en lo que haría. ¿Debería decirle a Kenshin que lo amaba? Fueron muchos los escenarios que conjuró su mente y al final, tomó una decisión.

Fue un largo debate consigo misma y realmente no sabía si era la decisión correcta, pero desea aferrarse a la idea de que lo era, pues pensar en lo contrario, traería consigo demasiadas implicaciones, las cuales no se encontraba en condiciones de manejar.

No le diría a Kenshin que lo amaba. No aún. Una de las razones que se daba para ello, era que no pensaba que Kenshin se encontrara preparado para escuchar éstas palabras; temía que decirlas, lo alejaran, pues consideraba que aún era demasiado pronto.

Pero quizás la razón más importante por la que callaba, es que era una cobarde, temía salir herida. Que Kenshin escuchara sus palabras y no respondiera nada a ellas, significaría un duro golpe. Temía su rechazo. Kaoru no consideraba que era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo.

Callaría lo que ahora era su mayor secreto: Su amor por Kenshin. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Quizás hasta que llegara el momento adecuado, o tal vez cuando la profundidad de éste amor, no pudiera seguir oculto y lo revelara aún a pesar de los temores.

La mañana comenzó como cualquier otra. Los tres se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, Yahiko comía más deprisa de lo normal, ya que quería ir a jugar con Po.

Kaoru sonrió y miró a Kenshin quien también sonreía al observar el comportamiento de Yahiko, ninguno pensó en decirle nada, pues el chico estaba siendo sólo eso, un niño.

Para Kaoru, todo se acercaba bastante a la perfección. Eran como una familia. La sonrisa cómplice que había compartido con Kenshin alegraba su corazón.

Un sirviente se acercó hasta la mesa y le dio a Kenshin una carta que recién llegó. Los gestos del rostro de Kenshin le revelaron que él mismo se sorprendía de la carta y Kaoru supo que se trataba de algo grave cuando todo gesto de diversión, se borró de su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Su silencio le había provocado una terrible inquietud.

—Kamburry ha sido atacado —le contestó Kenshin.

Kamburry era un pueblo que se encontraba en los límites del reino. No era un pueblo grande, pero sí muy tranquilo; la principal actividad de sus habitantes era la agricultura, así que un ataque a este pequeño pueblo no tenía ningún sentido para Kenshin.

—No lo entiendo —Kaoru lo miró—. ¿Por qué alguien querría a atacarlo?

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. —Kenshin se dirigió al sirviente que le había dado la carta y que ahora esperaba por instrucciones—. Dile a Katzu que se prepare junto con otros 15 soldados, partiremos hoy mismo.

El sirviente se retiró, diligente a cumplir la orden que le había sido encomendada.

—Discúlpenme —pidió Kenshin, poniéndose de pie—. Debo prepararme para el viaje.

Kaoru no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, pues Kenshin se retiró antes de que supiera qué decirle.

Un denso silencio cubrió el comedor.

—Estará bien —le dijo Yahiko—. Él siempre regresa.

Kaoru supo que Yahiko ya había pasado por esta situación antes y a pesar de que sonaba seguro, podía sentir en sus palabras el pequeño temor, de que ésta vez fuera diferente.

—No te preocupes Kaoru, nadie es mejor que Kenshin. Él regresará, estoy seguro.

Kaoru realmente lo esperaba, pues no sabría qué haría se algo le ocurriera a él. Y es que como había pensado antes, su corazón no sabía amar a medias, sabía que Kenshin sería el único hombre al que amaría. Su amor por él era tan profundo y llenaba tanto su corazón, que no podría ser de otra manera.

Amaba a Kenshin con cada fibra de su ser y si algo le ocurría, sabía que ella moriría lentamente.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, necesitaba verlo, estar a su lado. Decirle… ¿Qué lo amaba?

Se despidió de Yahiko y subió presurosa hacia las gradas que la llevarían hasta la habitación de él.

Cuando Kaoru entró en la habitación, Kenshin ya casi había terminado de empacar sus ropas, mantas y aquello que ocuparía durante el viaje. Los alimentos y el agua estaban siendo preparados en la cocina.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Kenshin observó a Kaoru, apenas se había alejado algunos pasos de la puerta y se le notaba nerviosa.

—Yo…

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. Había sido un impulso lo que la había llevado a la habitación de él, pero ahora, estando frente a él, no sabía qué decirle. ¿Debería confesarle ahora sus sentimientos?

Tenía miedo de revelar lo que sentía, aún no se sentía preparada para decir en voz alta, lo que en su corazón ya era un grito. Además, ¿estaba preparado Kenshin para escucharlo?, ¿Sería lo correcto decírselo ahora, cuando él estaba a punto de partir para enfrentar posiblemente una batalla?

Su mirada se fijó en la ropa sobre la cama, tenía miedo de que no regresara, de que algo le ocurriera. Quizás algo de ese miedo se reflejó en su rostro, pues Kenshin se acercó a ella.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Kaoru se pegó a su cuerpo, descansando su frente sobre el pecho masculino.

—No puedes prometer eso —le contestó Kaoru—. Nadie puede.

Kenshin la envolvió entre sus brazos. Nunca nadie había expresado preocupación por él cuando partía a una batalla. Yahiko quizás la había sentido, pero jamás le había dicho nada. Su interior oscuro se llenó un poco de luz con esto. Kaoru era la única capaz de hacerle sentir así.

Kaoru se dejó envolver entre sus brazos. Éste instante sólo era de ellos. Ella quería aferrarse a él y negarse a dejarlo marchar.

—No vayas… —le susurró.

Kenshin se tensó un momento y luego suspiró, sus ojos dorados mostraron pesar.

—Lo lamento, pero debo hacerlo. Es mi responsabilidad.

Kaoru cerró los ojos queriendo decir que no era cierto. Pero la realidad era otra, como un noble y señor del castillo, él debía ir a aquellos pueblos en los que se requiriera de su presencia, las riquezas llevaban responsabilidad con ellas.

Kenshin se separó de Kaoru, quería verla a los ojos, a pesar de que por primera vez no quería partir. _Partir_ significaría alejarse de Kaoru, de su aroma, su calidez; se privaría de sus miradas, de sus sonrisas y del exquisito sabor de sus labios, de su piel.

Los ojos azul profundo se encontraron con los dorados.

—Nunca he roto una promesa.

La mano masculina acariciaba la suave piel de la mejilla femenina; en las noches, cuando estuviera lejos de ella, quería recordar la textura de su piel.

—¿Nunca? —Kaoru preguntó en un susurro.

—Jamás, y prometo que regresaré a tu lado.

Kaoru atesoró en su corazón éstas palabras. Confiando en que él jamás tuviera que romper una promesa.

Kenshin vio que sus palabras habían tranquilizado a Kaoru, y se sintió aliviado, no deseaba verla afligida por su seguridad.

—Confía en mí, soy demasiado bueno para dejar que alguien me hiera —Kenshin le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaoru también sonrió.

—¿No es un poco engreído ese comentario?

Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

—Es la verdad.

Kaoru dejó de sonreír y tomando la mano de Kenshin entre las suyas, lo miró a los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor… —le rogó Kaoru.

—Shhh… —Kenshin puso un dedo sobre sus labios—. No te preocupes más. Antes de que te lo imagines, estaré de regreso y continuaremos con nuestras citas.

—Y yo te estaré esperando impacientemente —Kaoru le sonrió.

Kaoru guardó para sí las palabras de amor. No era el momento, lo sentía dentro de su corazón. Pero también sentía que muy pronto, ese momento llegaría. Y cuando ese momento llegara, ella ya no callaría más su amor.

Las palabras fueron insuficientes ya. Las emociones demasiado intensas y a flor de piel. La necesidad de contacto más exigente. La distancia que los separaba, desapareció, hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Kaoru expresó con su cuerpo, con sus labios, lo que su voz calló. Su amor por él. Se entrego a sí misma en éste beso. Lo dio todo de sí y se sintió estremecer cuando Kenshin le respondió de la misma manera.

Kenshin mordió levemente el labio inferior de ella, logrando que Kaoru gimiera suavemente por el bombardeo que sus terminaciones nerviosas sufrían.

Kaoru regresó el gesto y sonrió internamente cuando Kenshin gimió también, y la muestra de su deseo, se apretaba contra su vientre. Dura y caliente. Excitado por ella.

Kenshin se alejó de Kaoru, su respiración agitada. Su cuerpo tenso, lleno de deseo y frustración. Deseaba tomar a Kaoru y llevarla a la cama. Quitarle cada prenda y enterrarse profundamente en ella, hasta que fueran uno. Enterrarse en su cuerpo, una y otra vez, hasta que ya no hubiera nada más que sus cuerpos, en perfecta sincronía, hasta alcanzar la cima y dejarse ir.

—Debo parar… —Kenshin murmuró—. Si no lo hago en este instante, no podré hacerlo después.

Kaoru se estremeció por sus palabras. Su respiración también estaba agitada, su cuerpo temblando por la intensidad de sus emociones. Su cuerpo gritaba que se olvidara de todo y se entregara al momento, que deseaba sentir las manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo, revelando los misterios que se encontraban en cada rincón del mismo. Pero su corazón, le decía que no era el momento, no ahora cuando aún no habían sido revelados sus sentimientos por él, no ahora cuando él pronto tendría que partir.

_Después,_ calmó a su cuerpo, _después…_

Kaoru se acercó hasta Kenshin y se enterró fuertemente en su pecho. Cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente llevando muy dentro de sí, el aroma masculino.

—Regresa pronto —le dijo Kaoru.

Kenshin sonrió.

—Lo haré.

—***—*—*—*—**

Había tratado de mantenerse ocupada, se había dado cuenta que apenas se había involucrado con las personas del pueblo, pues al principio su relación con Kenshin era demasiado tensa y luego se encontró ocupada, tratando de construir su relación con él.

Así que, la primera mañana después de que Kenshin partió y en cada segundo se encontró pensando si él estaría bien, supo que no sería saludable para su mente no ocuparse de otras cosas. Estaba en el pueblo caminado junto a Hirashi, pues Kenshin lo había asignado para su cuidado, cuando un pequeño niño había chocado contra ella.

Y así conoció a Anji Yūkyūzan, quien era el encargado de llevar el orfanato, al cual el pequeño pertenecía.

A partir de entonces había visitado cada día el orfanato y compartido unos momentos con los niños.

—Los niños disfrutan mucho de su compañía, Sra. Himura.

—Anji, por favor ya le he dicho que me llame Kaoru.

Anji asintió.

—Siempre lo olvido. Kaoru, quería agradecerle el tiempo que dedica a los pequeños, usted y su esposo nos han ayudado mucho.

Kaoru asintió. Pues había descubierto que Kenshin realizaba grandes donaciones al orfanato, y permitía que los pequeños tuvieran ropas y buena comida. Según las palabras de Anji, nadie lo sabía, pues el Sr. Himura le había pedido que lo mantuviera anónimo. Si se enteró, fue porque Anji pensó que al ser la esposa de Kenshin, ella lo sabría.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme —le dijo Kaoru—. Yo también disfruto estar con los pequeños.

—Oru, oru —la pequeña Himori de tres años se acercó a ella, llamándola por su nombre, bueno, al menos lo que podía pronunciar.

Anji asintió.

—Especialmente Himori la adora.

Kaoru la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Kaoru miró a la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, su sonrisa era amplia, mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

La pequeña inmediatamente la abrazó fuertemente.

—Tento oru, tento oru.

—Así que quieres un cuento.

Himori movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

—Sí.

—Está bien —la bajó de su regazo y la tomó de la mano—. Reunamos a los demás, sé que a ellos también les gusta escuchar cuentos.

Kaoru les contó un cuento, los pequeños la escucharon atentamente, muchos rieron cuando ocurría algo gracioso, o hacían sonidos de tensión, cuando el héroe se encontraba en problemas.

Nunca antes había compartido tanto con niños pequeños, en el castillo Kamiya o en sus alrededores, no había ningún orfanato, y las familias atendían a sus pequeños, por lo que la situación le era nueva, pero le agradaba.

Los niños, que en total eran unos 12, jugaban en su mayoría en el jardín, todos a excepción de Himori, que dormía una siesta sobre una pequeña manta cerca de ellos. Había de varias edades, que iban desde los 6 a los 12 años, Himori era la más pequeña, pues solo contaba con tres añitos.

Hirashi, permanecía pacientemente en un rincón del jardín. Nunca se separaba de ella cuando salía del castillo. Kenshin le había dado la orden de que cuidara de ella. Kaoru estaba un poco molesta por ello, pues no estaba acostumbrada a tener un guardaespaldas, pero por más que trató de decirle a Hirashi que no necesitaba que estuviera con ella, este se negó a dejarla sola.

—_El señor me pidió, que fuera de las paredes del castillo, yo debía protegerla con mi vida. _—Fueron las palabras del soldado ante su petición.

Ella no volvió a decirle nada a Hirashi, hacerlo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Kaoru supo que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por tener a un esposo sobreprotector, aunque si pensaba en todos los incidentes que había tenido, Kenshin tenía algo de razón. Sin duda, al tener que partir y dejarla sola había temido por su seguridad y dejar a uno de sus mejores soldados a cargo de protegerla era lo único que estuvo en sus manos para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse y sonrió al hombre que se acercaba. Anji se sentó a su lado.

—Hace una grandiosa labor con ellos, Anji.

El hombre miró a los pequeños.

—Soy afortunado por hacer esto. Los niños son buenos y me llenan de felicidad.

—Es usted un buen hombre —Kaoru lo miró—. Si alguna vez necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo.

—Gracias.

Kaoru escuchó las palabras de Anji, mientras miraba a los niños jugar, ella también sonrió.

—***—*—*—*—**

Cuatro días, cuatro largo días habían pasado desde que Kenshin se había marchado. Los pequeños del orfanato le brindaban un poco de paz en las tardes, las lecciones con Yahiko mantenían su mañana ocupada.

Así que sólo quedaban las noches, cuando estaba en la soledad de su cuarto, no podía evitar pensar en Kenshin y su seguridad. Cada noche rogaba que estuviera bien, que nada le ocurriera y pedía que pronto estuviera a su lado.

Una mañana ella se encontraba con Yahiko entrenando con la espada, cuando uno de los soldados la interrumpió.

—Se acercan carruajes, señora.

—¿Kenshin?

El soldado negó.

—No es el señor, traen un estandarte consigo, es el de la familia Kamiya.

Kaoru se asombró de sus palabras.

—¿Mi familia? —Era una sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente, pues los había extrañado mucho. Dejó la espada a un lado y llamó a Yahiko para que fueran a recibirlos.

Esperó con impaciencia a que los carruajes se detuvieran frente al castillo, la puerta de uno de los carruajes se abrió, descendiendo de él rápidamente sus primas Misao y Megumi.

Kaoru se lanzó contra ellas y las abrazó fuertemente.

—Las he extrañado.

—Y nosotras a ti —le respondió Misao.

—Logramos convencer a papá de que nos permitiera venir —continuó Megumi—. Él desea venir, pero está muy ocupado en estos instantes y no puede venir hasta dentro de otro mes.

—Y nosotras no queríamos esperar tanto —Misao comentó—. Así que con la ayuda de nuestros prometidos, lo logramos.

Kaoru miró hacia el lugar al que Misao miraba y encontró a Sanosuke y Aoshi, bajando de otros caballos.

—Me alegra verlos a ustedes también —les sonrió Kaoru.

Los abrazó fuertemente, pues los conocía muy bien, además de que eran buenos hombres y sentía mucho cariño por ellos.

—Estas mujeres estaban impacientes por verte y comprobar que estabas bien —le dijo Aoshi.

Sanosuke sonrió.

—Aunque Aoshi no es totalmente sincero, pues nosotros también queríamos ver que te encontrabas bien.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mí y acompañar a mis primas, sé que mi tío no hubiera permitido que vinieran hasta aquí si no fuera por ustedes.

—No tienes por qué agradecernos —Aoshi le dijo.

—Sí, es bueno verte —continuó Sanosuke.

—Vengan, entremos.

Yukina, que había salido al enterarse de que tendrían visitas, se dirigió hacia Kaoru.

—Yo me encargaré de que las habitaciones estén listas.

—Gracias, Yukina.

Kaoru les presentó a Yahiko, quien se mostró un poco tímido, Kaoru se había dado cuenta de que adoptaba la misma actitud frente a alguien que le era desconocido, pero después de unos instantes al ver que los cuatro eran personas amables, se relajó visiblemente.

Conversaron alegremente de las cosas que habían pasado en el castillo y le comunicaron que los preparativos para la boda doble estaban ya en camino y que pronto se casarían.

Kaoru se alegró por ellas y prometió asistir. Insistiendo en que no se lo perdería por nada.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Battousai? —preguntó Aoshi.

Kaoru lo miró.

—Partió hace cinco días. Se dirigió a Kamburry, que fue atacado.

—Había escuchado de conflictos en la zona —comentó Sanosuke—. Pero no de que algún pueblo en específico fuera atacado.

—Las cosas parecen volverse inestables —Aoshi comentó—. No tanto como hace algunos años, pero es preocupante.

Sanosuke asintió.

—Sí, lo es, pues las cosas pueden empeorar.

Kaoru se sintió un poco mal al escuchar los comentarios de los hombres, pues Kenshin se encontraría sin duda en medio de cualquier lucha que se pudiera dar.

Era pequeña para recordar con claridad todo, pero sabía que hacía unos años, las cosas no iban bien, fue en estas batallas cuando Kenshin ganó fama y fue conocido como Battousai. Kaoru esperaba que las cosas no llegaran a ser tan graves como lo fueron entonces.

Megumi y Misao se miraron una a la otra.

Kaoru observó el extraño comportamiento de sus primas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Misao y yo queremos hablar contigo a solas —Megumi le respondió.

—Es cosas de chicas —dijo Misao.

Kaoru se extrañó de su comentario. Pues la actitud de sus primas le decía que sus palabras no eran completamente ciertas, pero no podía estar completamente segura hasta escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

—Vamos a la habitación entonces —les contestó Kaoru.

—Aquí los esperaremos nosotros —les dijo Sanosuke.

Las tres mujeres asintieron y subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kaoru.

—Ahora me pueden decir, ¿qué se traen entre manos? —Kaoru miró a Megumi y Misao—. No me tragué el cuento sobre una charla de mujeres.

—Hemos estado pensando —habló Megumi—. Sobre ti y la situación en la que te encuentras y lo que podríamos hacer nosotras para ayudarte.

—Se no has ocurrido un plan —sonrió Misao.

—¿Un plan? —Kaoru miró confundida a sus primas— ¿De qué hablan?

—Sí —Misao continuó—. Ven con nosotros, haremos como si te secuestraran y luego desapareces, así ya no tendrás que estar con Battousai.

—Sanosuke y Aoshi, no saben mucho, pero estarán de acuerdo —Megumi le dijo a Kaoru—. Misao y yo, podremos convencerlos.

Kaoru sonrió. A pesar de lo loco que sonaba ese plan, además de lo innecesario de él, pues no tenía ningún deseo de alejarse de Kenshin, la locura de sus primas le decía cuánto la querían.

—Aunque agradezco que hayan pensado en ese plan, no es necesario, pues no quiero irme.

Misao la miró extrañada.

—¿No quieres irte?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Megumi interrumpió.

—Si es por temor a Battousai, no te preocupes, te ocultaremos bien y jamás podrá encontrarte.

—Megumi tiene razón —Misao le dijo a Kaoru—. Además, dices que Battousai se fue a una batalla, tal vez tenemos suerte y muere en ella.

Kaoru dejo de sonreír y palideció al escuchar el comentario de Misao, sobre Kenshin muriendo.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Misao.

Megumi miró a Misao, pues no entendía el comportamiento de Kaoru, ni la aflicción que se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar el comentario de su hermana.

—¿Por qué te importa lo que le suceda a ese hombre? Es un asesino —Megumi dijo enfadada.

—Te obligó a casarte con él —continuó Misao—. Es despreciable.

Kaoru negó.

—No. El está cambiando, ha prometido jamás volver a tomar otra vida, ya no es un asesino —les contestó Kaoru—. Además, el sólo cumplía las ordenes del rey, él tampoco tuvo en sus manos la decisión de casarse o no.

—¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! —Misao le preguntó enfadada—. Vi cómo sufrías cuando tuviste que casarte con él.

—No lo conocía entonces— les dijo Kaoru—. No sentía lo que siento ahora por él.

—¿Sentir? —Megumi le preguntó.

Kaoru la miró.

—Lo amo.

Era la primera vez que decía en voz alta, lo que en su corazón hacía ya algunos días se agitaba. La verdad de sus sentimientos había salido a la luz. Y mientras pensaba en esto, sonrió, pues era maravilloso poder decir cuán importante era Kenshin, cuánto lo amaba.

—¡No puedes amarlo! —Replicó Misao— ¡Él no te merece!

—Él es bueno Misao, sólo ha tenido una vida dura y ha tomado malas decisiones —Kaoru las miró—. Él está dispuesto a cambiar por mí, y lo ha hecho, soy testigo de ese cambio.

—¿Él te ama? —preguntó Megumi.

Kaoru la miró.

—Él ha sufrido mucho y ha sido traicionado muchas veces. Él cuida de mí, le importo, estoy segura.

—Pero no te ama —protestó Megumi.

—Aún no. —Kaoru la miró, en sus ojos brillaba el amor que sentía por Kenshin—. Pero yo le enseñaré a amar nuevamente.

—Pero…

—Misao —la interrumpió Megumi, después miró a Kaoru y le preguntó:

—¿Eres feliz, Kaoru?

—Lo soy —Kaoru sonrió.

Megumi también sonrió.

—Eso es lo importante para nosotras.

—¡Ahhhh…! —Protestó Misao—. Desistiré de mi plan —miró a Kaoru—. Pero dile a tu esposo, que si te hace sufrir, encontraré la manera de hacer su vida miserable.

Kaoru rió.

—No te preocupes, Misao. Estaré bien.

Después de ese momento, las cosas se relajaron entre ellas. Kaoru les entregó los collares que había comprado para ellas en el torneo, a ambas les gustaron mucho.

Conversaron largamente y sonreían mucho. Ya era hora de la cena, cuando bajaron a reunirse con los demás. Yahiko ya había dejado su timidez y se mostraba bromista, sobre todo con Sanosuke, quien tenía un carácter relajado.

Compartieron una cena maravillosa, a Kaoru le apenó que solamente pudieran quedarse con ella dos días, pero aún así, apreció el hecho de verlos nuevamente. Y gracias a la confesión que les había hecho a Misao y Megumi, había tomado una decisión.

Cuando Kenshin regresara, le diría que lo amaba. Dejaría de lado sus temores. Además, ¿como podría enseñarle a amar a Kenshin, si no revelaba sus propios sentimientos? Si Kenshin no estaba preparado para escuchar su confesión, ella se encargaría de que lo estuviera.

No quería seguir callando por más tiempo su amor por Kenshin.

—***—*—*—*—**

_Mientras tanto cerca de Kamburry…_

El doctor Genzai, era conocido por ser un excelente médico. Su habilidad natural y los años de experiencia, le permitían sentirse capaz de ayudar a muchos.

Pero sabía que a sus 60 años, ya no le quedaban muchas energías para seguir ejerciendo la medicina que tanto adoraba.

Entre sus manos muchos hombres, mujeres y niños, se habían debatido entre la vida y la muerte. Había salvado a muchos, pero también había perdido a algunos.

—Colóquenlo en la mesa —les dijo a los dos hombres que sostenían a otro herido.

El hombre fue colocado sobre ella, y Genzai, rezó para ser capaz de ayudarlo. Ese hombre había salvado lo único que le quedaba en la vida, sus dos nietas: Ayame y Susume.

Puso sus utensilios sobre la mesa y se dispuso a trabajar sobre la herida del costado, esperaba que ningún órgano hubiera sido afectado. Sus manos pronto se llenaron de roja sangre, casi del mismo color que el de los cabellos del hombre.

_Battousai, a_sí era llamado por sus hombres.

_Continuará…»»»_

Notas: Hola. Nuevamente con otro capítulo. Uno menos intenso que los anteriores. Pero necesitábamos de este capítulo para introducir personajes que luego tendrán gran relevancia. Y también como dice el dicho antes de la tormenta esta la calma, el próximo capítulo estará muy intenso.

Gracias a Bombon007, quien me ayuda con la edición y ortografía. ¿Qué sería de este fic sin ti?

Y gracias a ustedes: Eelii. DULCECITO311, AdaZu, Lila Lilith, Kirana Taisho, serena tsukino chiba, himurita, Angie-Chiba, Ranka Hime, GnR-Tatu, jimenachan, Bombon007, Iris . Por sus comentarios y Reviews. Me alegra saber de ustedes. Y espero que esta vez también me den a conocer sus comentarios a través de un review.

Les dejo un adelanto para el siguiente capítulo:

_Kenshin deseaba enterrarse profundamente en el cuerpo femenino. Su pantalón apretaba su erección, resultando doloroso. Era la única barrera que le impedía poseerla tal como deseaba. Pero no se despojaría de ella, no hasta que Kaoru le confirmara que estaba segura de continuar._

—_¿Estás segura?_ —_le pregunto. Su voz ronca, pesada, por la pasión._

_Kaoru lo miro a los ojos, supo cual era su pregunta, y supo su repuesta, la supo desde el instante en que se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Deseaba continuar, deseaba ser completamente suya_

—_Te deseo Kenshin_

¿Con ansias para el próximo capítulo?. ; ) Espero que sí. La buena noticia es que ya empecé a trabajar en el, así que espero tenerlo terminado dentro de poco.

¡Hasta pronto!


	15. Capitulo XV Te amo

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

**CAPITULO XV**

**.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-. — .-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.**

_Unos días antes en Kamburry…_

El pueblo se miraba con fuertes daños no sólo en la infraestructura. Aún muchos lloraban la muerte de algún ser querido; un esposo, un padre, un hijo, un hermano; fueron varios los que perecieron tratando de defender su hogar.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién fue? —Battousai preguntó al hombre anciano frente a él.

Gifred, quien era el más anciano de la aldea y por tanto a quien acudían los aldeanos por consejo, miró al guerrero frente a él. Sus ojos dorados brillaban dándole un aspecto peligroso. Gifred se alegró de no estar del lado equivocado y enfrentar la ira del llamado Battousai.

—No lo sabemos. Saquearon el pueblo, suponemos que andaban en busca de suministros y provisiones.

El hombre anciano miró con tristeza los daños ocasionados al lugar, no sólo eran daños en la estructura, sino que los enemigos habían causado heridas más profundas, que tardarían años en sanar, si es que sanaban alguna vez. La muerte de un ser querido no era algo sencillo de superar.

Kenshin no esperó que le dieran una idea clara de quiénes fueron los atacantes, rara vez sucedía de esa forma.

— ¿No hubo algún comentario, algo que tal vez escapara de alguno de los hombres? —Esperaba si no el nombre del atacante, quizás una pista que lo llevara a encontrar a los responsables.

Gifred guardó silencio, tratando de recordar lo que él mismo había visto y oído durante el ataque, pero no hubo nada que sirviera. Luego pensó en lo que los otros aldeanos le habían contado, tal vez en sus palabras hubiera algo que podría servir a Battousai.

—No sé si le servirá de algo, pero es lo único que puedo recordar que resulte relevante. Una de las mujeres se ocultó mientras saqueaban su casa, me contó que escuchó a los soldados discutir; discutían sobre si Yukishiro se enfadaría porque no encontraron tanto como esperaban en la aldea.

Kenshin se congeló con las palabras del anciano.

— ¿Yukishiro?

—Sí. —Gifred, que había observado la reacción de Battousai al escuchar el nombre, se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Sabe quién es?

—No estoy seguro.

Kenshin pensó que aunque Yukishiro no era un nombre común, tampoco era extraño. No necesariamente tendría que ser Enishi, podría tratarse de cualquier otra persona. Pero algo le decía que no estaría equivocado al suponer que se trataba del mismo hombre que había enfrentado 10 años atrás.

—Trataremos de seguir el rastro de los atacantes a través del bosque —le dijo al anciano.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que el pueblo fue atacado, por tanto, si los atacantes habían dejado rastro, éste bien podría ya no existir a causa de la lluvia y el paso del tiempo.

Kenshin se dirigió hasta sus hombres y ordenándoles que se prepararan, partieron. Si bien, las posibilidades de encontrar un rastro eran pocas, debían al menos intentarlo.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que partió del castillo. Cuatro desde que buscaban el rastro en el bosque, pero aún no habían encontrado nada. Éste sería el ultimo día de búsqueda, si no encontraban nada, tendrían que regresar. Extender una búsqueda mas allá de cinco días era una campaña condenada al fracaso.

Escucharon los sonidos de pasos apresurados. El crujir de las hojas secas cuando eran aplastadas por el peso. Los hombres se prepararon, tomaron sus armas rápidamente y se colocaron en posición defensiva, ocultándose del enemigo.

Lo que pronto los ojos de los hombres lograron ver, no fue lo que esperaban. Unos cuatro niños y un joven, corrían asustados.

Battousai al ver de quiénes se trataba, salió del lugar en el que había permanecido. Bloqueando de esta forma el camino del pequeño grupo.

Los niños gritaron, el joven lo miró con terror.

—No soy el enemigo —los tranquilizó Battousai—. Estarán a salvo aquí.

— ¿Cómo podemos confiar en usted? —preguntó el joven.

Kenshin necesitaba saber que ocurría, el por qué de la huida. No tenía tiempo para palabras tranquilizadoras que le permitieran ganarse la confianza del muchacho, por lo que le respondió crudamente.

—Si hubiera querido lastimarlos, no estaríamos teniendo ésta conversación. Me conocen como Battousai.

El muchacho abrió más sus ojos negros, sorprendido al escuchar la identidad del hombre frente a él. Se alegró de que no fuera el enemigo, quizás hasta fuera el salvador de su aldea.

—Mi aldea está siendo atacada —le explicó el muchacho.

— ¿Cuál es tu aldea? —le preguntó al muchacho.

—Castletown.

Kenshin asintió. Al parecer, como no habían encontrado todas las provisiones que necesitaban en Kamburry, los hombres habían decido atacar otra aldea.

—Permanezcan aquí —ordenó Kenshin al muchacho y a los niños—. Enviaré luego a alguien por ustedes cuando sea seguro regresar.

Las cinco cabezas asintieron aceptando sus órdenes.

Battousai miró a sus hombres que ya se encontraban preparados.

—Vámonos —les ordenó.

No llegaron demasiado tarde. Algunos aldeanos habían muerto ya en las luchas, pero con la ayuda de sus hombres, habían derrotado a muchos de los enemigos.

Él mismo había dejado ya a cuatro hombres inconscientes. Lanzó un certero ataque al pecho de uno de los atacantes y éste cayó al suelo. Estaba por dirigirse a otro lado, donde todavía continuaba la batalla, cuando un hombre mayor se le acercó.

—Mis nietas, por favor —le pidió el hombre—. Dos hombres las tomaron y se las llevaron. Ayúdelas, se lo ruego.

— ¿Por dónde huyeron? —Battousai le preguntó. Esperaba ser capaz de salvar a las nietas de ese hombre.

—Por ahí. —El camino señalado llevaba al interior del bosque.

—Iré por ellas.

Había caminado unos cuantos metros, las pistas que habían dejado los hombres eran bastante obvias, ocasionado sin duda por la prisa en escapar. Habían tomado a las nietas del anciano como moneda de cambio o un escudo por si alguien los encontraba. A pesar de la ventaja, pronto los alcanzó.

El suelo cubierto de hojas secas le hacía imposible moverse en silencio, por lo que los hombres descubrieron que los seguían.

Tomaron a las pequeñas frente a ellos, usándolas como escudo.

—Alto ahí —gritó el más joven de los dos, tenía quizás unos 20 años.

Kenshin, al escuchar la orden, detuvo sus pasos, pero su mirada no se alejó en ningún momento de las niñas. Se les notaba muy asustadas y temblaban.

—Su abuelo me envía a buscarlas —les dijo, quería que se calmaran. Necesitaba que cuando llegara el momento, fueran capaces de seguir sus instrucciones—. Estarán bien, se los prometo. Pronto verán a su abuelito.

Los hombres ignoraron las palabras de Battousai, pues sus mentes estaban más ocupadas tratando de descubrir cómo acabar con su enemigo. No fue alentador para ninguno de los dos, el descubrir, tras observar al hombre que los había encontrado, que se trataba del famoso Battousai.

— ¿Eres Battousai? —preguntó el otro, tenía quizás unos 40 años.

Kenshin pensó en un plan que le permitiera llevar a las niñas a salvo con su abuelo. Miró al hombre que le había hablado.

—Sí, así me conocen. Suelten a las niñas y les perdonaré la vida.

Ambos hombres se movieron inquietos en el lugar en el que se encontraban. Tenían miedo, pues habían escuchado de lo que Battousai era capaz. Se miraron el uno al otro, nerviosos sobre lo que harían a continuación.

— ¡¿Piensas que somos estúpidos?! —Le gritó el mayor— De ninguna forma nos dejarías escapar.

—Lo haría, si no dañan a las niñas y se marchan —Kenshin le contestó.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? —preguntó el más joven.

— ¡Cállate, Yut! —Le gritó el mayor al más joven— Sólo lo dice para que nos confiemos.

A Yut le faltaba experiencia, hacía poco que había empezado a trabajar como mercenario, antes, apenas era un granjero que sabía algo de espadas. Las ansias de dinero y poder, lo habían llevado por donde se encontraba.

Yut no quería morir.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces, Mutz?

Mutz, ya llevaba muchos años como soldado. Aunque su mente no era rápida, había logrado sobrevivir a muchas batallas; en parte por su habilidad con la espada y en parte por tener mucha suerte.

—Suelte le espada —le ordenó Mutz a Battousai—. Y arrójela hacia acá.

Con la espada de esos hombres tan cerca del cuello de las niñas, Kenshin no tenía muchas alternativas. Bajó la espada y la lanzó, tal como se le había ordenado.

La situación era delicada. Sabía que no había forma que saliera sin ningún daño de ésta batalla, pero esperaba que el plan que había trazado en su mente, resultara tal como lo había mentalizado, y que las pequeñas no salieran heridas.

—Suelta a la niña —le ordenó Mutz a Yut—. Ve hacia él y atácalo.

—Pero… —Yut titubeó.

— ¡Haz lo que te ordené! —Le gritó Mutz.

Yut soltó a la niña y se dirigió hacia Battousai, lanzando un ataque que logró alcanzarlo. La espada que sostenía Yut, chocó contra algo duro, posiblemente el hueso de alguna costilla, la espada se tiño de sangre y Battousai cayó.

Yut pateó a Battousai, pero éste no emitió ningún sonido.

— ¡Está muerto! —gritó Yut.

Mutz soltó a la niña que sostenía. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Battousai.

Ninguno supo muy bien lo que había ocurrido. En un momento, estaban celebrando que habían acabado con el famoso Battousai; y en el otro, caían inconscientes por el ataque del que pensaron estaba muerto.

Kenshin se sujetó el costado derecho, tratando de parar la pérdida de sangre. Había visto la forma en el que el más joven sostenía su espada y su posición, todo esto revelaba su inexperiencia. Cuando el mayor lo mandó a atacar, supo que no sabría cual era el daño exacto de su ataque en un oponente.

Cuando el ataque le fue lanzado, él mismo puso su costado, siendo ésta la parte de su cuerpo que mejor resistiría un ataque directo y con la funda de la espada, logró de cierta forma controlar la profundidad del ataque.

— ¿Están bien? —les preguntó a las niñas.

Ambas lo miraban fijamente, sus ojos abiertos llenos de asombro y miedo por lo que acaba de suceder.

—Estamos bien —le contestó la mayor.

—No les haré daño —trató de tranquilizarlas con sus palabras—. Como les dije, su abuelo me envió por ustedes.

Las dos asintieron, dándole a entender que habían comprendido. Necesitaba llevarlas a la aldea pronto. La herida de su costado si bien no era profunda, estaba perdiendo más sangre de la que pensó, si no actuaba rápido, moriría desangrado.

— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Yo soy Ayame, y ella es Susume —le contestó una.

—Yo soy Kenshin —les dijo—. Necesito que hagan lo que yo les diga, Ayame y Susume. Caminaran muy cerca de mí, iremos fuera del bosque, hacia donde las espera su abuelo. Trataran de caminar sin alejarse demasiado de mi lado. ¿Lo harán?

—Está bien.

Kenshin sujetó la espada entre sus manos. Necesitaba estar preparado, pues no sabía si algún enemigo habría logrado permanecer oculto. Empezó a caminar comprobando que ambas niñas lo seguían.

A pesar de la presión que ejercía sobre la herida, perdía mucha sangre. Era más resistente que la mayoría de los hombres, pero la pérdida de sangre lo empezaba a afectar, su visión se estaba tornando borrosa. No se rindió ante la debilidad que comenzaba a llenarlo. Habían avanzado ya un largo tramo, por lo que supuso, pronto saldrían del bosque.

Escuchó sonidos, eran varios. Se colocó en posición de ataque.

Los pasos se acercaron más, hasta que pudo ver de quiénes se trataba, se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que eran sus hombres.

—No se preocupen —dijo a las pequeñas que se encontraban a su espalda—. Ellos están conmigo, nos ayudarán a llevarlas con su abuelo.

Katzu llegó hasta Battousai. Logró sostenerlo cuando éste se tambaleó.

—Cuida a las niñas —le ordenó Battousai, antes de finalmente caer inconsciente.

Katzu, con ayuda de otro hombre, lograron llevar a Battousai hasta el médico del pueblo, que resultó ser el abuelo de las niñas que él había salvado.

—Colóquenlo en la mesa —les dijo a los dos hombres que sostenían a otro herido.

El hombre fue colocado sobre ella, y Genzai, rezó para ser capaz de ayudarlo. Ese hombre había salvado lo único que le quedaba en la vida, sus dos nietas: Ayame y Susume.

Puso sus utensilios sobre la mesa y se dispuso a trabajar sobre la herida del costado, esperaba que ningún órgano hubiera sido afectado. Sus manos pronto se llenaron de roja sangre, casi del mismo color que el de los cabellos del hombre.

—***—*—*—**

Sentía el dolor en su costado. Era punzante y constante. El dolor le recordaba que no estaba muerto. Y fue lo que lo trajo de la inconsciencia.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, suponía que Katzu lo había traído hacia éste lugar. Giró la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con un hombre mayor, el abuelo de las niñas que había salvado.

El hombre de ojos negros se acercó hasta él, al ver que había despertado.

—Me alegra que ya esté despierto. Ha dormido durante un día entero —le comentó—. La herida no era profunda, pero perdió mucha sangre. Mi nombre es Genzai y soy el médico que lo atendió.

Kenshin asintió a las palabras del hombre.

— ¿Sus nietas?

—Ellas están bien, gracias a usted. Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente por ello.

—El que ellas estén bien, es suficiente para mí —le respondió Kenshin, las muestras de gratitud nunca le habían resultado cómodas, de cierta manera, sentía que no las merecía.

Genzai quiso decirle que para él, el que sus nietas regresaran a salvo, había significado todo. Ellas eran lo único que tenía en la vida. Pero agobiarlo con sus muestras de gratitud, era lo último que necesitaba su paciente, así que calló.

— ¿Mis hombres? —le preguntó Kenshin.

—Uno de los hombres que lo trajo, Katzu creo que es su nombre, se encuentra en la otra habitación. ¿Necesita hablar con él?

—Por favor. Pero antes, necesito un favor de usted.

—Lo que necesite.

Genzai terminó de escribir la carta que Battousai le había dictado. Era una en que informaba que aún tardaría unos cuantos días en regresar, debido a que resultó herido, pero que estaba bien y solo necesitaba un poco de reposo.

Dejando la carta sobre la mesa, fue a llamar al hombre que Battousai requería.

—Toma a unos cuantos hombres y ve a entregarle la carta a Kaoru. No tienes que regresar.

Katzu asintió.

— ¿Algún otro mensaje más para la señora?

Kenshin titubeó un poco, pero luego negó.

—No te preocupes, todo está en la carta.

Katzu asintió y salió de la habitación.

Genzai había permanecido apartado de los dos hombres, pero había escuchado cuando el hombre llamado Katzu se había referido al destinatario como "señora".

— ¿Es su esposa o su madre a la que le envía la carta? Le pregunto porque se han referido a ella como la Señora.

Genzai miró al hombre acostado sobre la cama. El que pudiera hablar después de la enorme cantidad de sangre que perdió, demostraba que era alguien fuerte. Pero había algo que le inquietaba sobre la carta que había escrito a solicitud de él. En ella solo se presentaban los hechos, de cierta forma fue fría.

—Es mi esposa.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Genzai tomó una silla que había en la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde reposaba su paciente.

—Dígame.

— ¿Fue un matrimonio arreglado el de ustedes?

Kenshin nunca se esperó esa pregunta del doctor. Por lo que se sorprendió un poco.

—Así fue —le contestó. No entendía el motivo de la pregunta y así se lo hizo saber al doctor.

—Hay algo que me gustaría decirle, pero antes debo saber algo. —El doctor le dijo—. ¿Cómo es su esposa?

Genzai escuchó atentamente la descripción de la mujer llamada Kaoru. Y se dio cuenta de que era una persona muy especial y el hombre frente a él, la amaba, lo supiera él o no.

—Usted ha hecho mucho por mí —le dijo Genzai—. Soy un anciano y he cometido mi cuota de errores. Algunos más graves que otros. Algunos dicen que no es posible aprender de los errores de otros, pero yo quiero creer que sí es posible.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme, doctor?

— ¿Ama a su esposa?

Kenshin lo miró.

—Hace mucho que deje de creer en el amor —le contestó.

—Es una lástima, porque creo que aunque ya no crea en el amor, lo siente por su esposa.

—No creo… —Genzai lo interrumpió.

—Déjeme contarle una historia: Mi matrimonio también fue arreglado, mi querida Kioshi era una mujer muy especial. Mi vida con ella fue un regalo, con el tiempo empecé a amarla, pero nunca se lo había dicho. El día en que mi hija nació, fue el día en que mi esposa murió. Mientras la vida se iba lentamente de su cuerpo, le confesé que la amaba. Me brindó la sonrisa más radiante y pura que pueda recordar. Solo me arrepiento de algo, de no haberle dicho antes que la amaba… —Genzai miró a Battousai.

—No cometa el mismo error que cometí yo, señor Himura.

—***—*—*—**

Kaoru se metió en su habitación. El silencio que la recibió sólo le recordó cuánto echaba de menos a Kenshin. Su corazón se contrajo un poco cuando, sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de esa tarde se colaron en su mente.

_Habían pasado ya siete días, sin que supiera nada de Kenshin. Cada noche_ _pedía que él estuviera bien y regresara pronto a casa. Cada mañana y cada tarde esperaba su regreso._

_Pero ese día, tuvo noticias de él._

_Kaoru vio a Katzu entrar en la habitación._

— _¿Mi esposo? —le preguntó preocupada al no ver a Kenshin._

—_Él se encuentra bien —Katzu la tranquilizó—. Le envía esto._

_Kaoru tomó la carta que Katzu le tendía. La abrió no relajándose completamente con las palabras de Katzu y después de leerla, no pudo evitar preocuparse aún más._

—_Dime la verdad, por favor —le pidió a Katzu—. ¿Se encuentra realmente bien?_

_Katzu se movió inquieto, no sabía cuánto debía decirle a la señora. El señor no le había dicho nada. Miró los ojos de la mujer frente a él, se notaba en ellos la preocupación por la salud de su esposo. Y tomó una decisión._

—_Él resultó herido, sólo necesita reposo por unos cuantos días y estará bien. Pero pudo no estarlo, la herida si bien no fue profunda, tardó en que fuera atendida, por lo que perdió bastante sangre._

_Kaoru creyó en las palabras de Katzu, pues no solo le revelaban que ahora Kenshin estaba bien, lo que sin duda era tranquilizador, sino que también le revelaban la seriedad de lo ocurrido y lo cerca que estuvo Kenshin de morir._

_Kaoru se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de ella, la noticia de que Kenshin pudo haber muerto, provocó que se sintiera sin fuerzas._

_Katzu, al ver la palidez de ella, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba._

— _¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Quiere que llame a Yukina?_

_Kaoru negó. _

—_Estoy bien, Katzu. —Miró al hombre que la observaba preocupado—. ¿No mientes cuando dices que sólo necesita reposo?_

—_No señora. Conozco a Battousai desde hace muchos años, he peleado batallas con él. Lo he visto con heridas más graves y ponerse bien. Él es fuerte, puede enfrentarse a muchos hombres y salir ileso, sólo cuando ha tenido que enfrentarse a un pequeño ejército, es que han logrado herirlo. En ésta ocasión sólo eran dos enemigos, pero había unas niñas de por medio._

— _¿Unas niñas?_

—_Sí. Un par de hombres las habían secuestrado. El señor arriesgó su vida para salvarlas. Las niñas están bien y el señor lo estará dentro de poco._

…_el señor lo estará dentro de poco…_

_Eras las palabras a las que se aferraría._

Salió de sus recuerdos y se enfrentó a la realidad. Se sentía sola, quería estar cerca de Kenshin, pero era imposible pues él se encontraba lejos. Pero luego pensó en algo que podría darle consuelo. Cambió sus ropas y se dirigió a la habitación de su esposo.

La cama la recibió, en ella podía aún percibir el leve aroma que era sólo de él, de Kenshin. Y se dejó llenar por él. El sueño pronto la reclamó y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar.

Y desde ese día, siempre iba a la habitación de él. Era el único solaz que tenía, lo único que la hacía sentirse cerca de él.

—***—*—*—**

El viaje había sido agotador. Pero Kenshin no lo hubiese hecho de otra forma. Aunque eran cerca de la una de la mañana, se alegraba de estar al fin en el castillo.

Habían pasado ya catorce días desde que la vio por última vez. Deseaba estar cerca de ella.

Se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación y miró por el pasillo. Unas cuantas puertas más al fondo, se encontraba la habitación de Kaoru. Sentía el deseo de verla, de acariciar su piel. Quería sentir su calidez y el delicioso aroma que sólo ella poseía.

Pero se detuvo. No quería asustarla al ir a éstas horas a su habitación. Mañana sería otro día. Mañana la vería nuevamente. Moría por besarla, por sentirla.

Entró en su habitación dispuesto a dormir un poco… Nunca esperó encontrarse con lo que vio. Sobre su cama, se encontraba Kaoru. Ella dormía profundamente, no supo explicar el por qué ella se encontraba allí, pero realmente no le importaba.

Sus sentidos se llenaron de ella. Sus ojos, observaron su pálida figura iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna, su piel brillaba suavemente, dándole un aspecto etéreo.

Había una silla cerca de su cama, por lo que tomó asiento en ella. Dispuesto tan sólo a observarla. Sabía que era un hombre afortunado por haberla encontrado en su camino.

Kaoru era una mujer especial; iluminaba su oscuro interior con el brillo de su radiante sonrisa; calentaba su frío corazón con la calidez de su mirada y encendía su cuerpo con la suavidad de su piel; lo seducía con su dulce aroma y lo hacía arder con la intensidad de sus besos.

Algunas veces, después de sus llamadas citas, cuando estaba en la soledad de su habitación, tenía miedo. Miedo de que la felicidad que estaba sintiendo se fuera a extinguir, de que ella de alguna forma se alejara de su vida y lo sumiera nuevamente en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba su ser, antes de que ella llegara para iluminar su existencia.

Kenshin observó que se despertaba, se puso de pie y se acercó a su cama para revelarle su identidad, no quería asustarla al ver que había una figura en la silla que la observaba.

—Soy yo, Kenshin —le dijo suavemente.

Vio como los ojos de ella pasaban del miedo al reconocimiento al escuchar sus palabras. Y luego observó cómo sus ojos se llenaban de alivio y una sonrisa de felicidad iluminaba su rostro.

—Estás aquí… —susurró Kaoru.

No sabía qué es lo que la había despertado. Era una extraña sensación, como si alguien la observara. Al abrir los ojos y ver la figura masculina, se asustó, pero luego escuchó sus palabras. Era Kenshin. Su cuerpo, su corazón que había soportado un terrible peso desde el momento en que había recibido la carta, se sintió liviano. Sonrió llena de felicidad al saber que él estaba a salvo y nuevamente con ella.

Kenshin no pudo soportar estar más tiempo lejos de ella, así que eliminando la distancia que aún los separaba, se acercó a ella y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Kaoru aspiró su aroma. Ese aroma masculino que era propio de Kenshin y que tanto había extrañado.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés nuevamente aquí.

Kenshin se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Y yo estoy feliz de estar aquí —la mano masculina acarició suavemente la mejilla femenina—. Te extrañé tanto, Kaoru.

Kenshin observó sus suaves labios curvarse en una sonrisa y la necesidad de sentirlos fue más intensa que cualquier otro impulso, y se rindió a lo inevitable.

Su boca tomó la femenina en un suave beso. Toques leves y que dejaban deseando más, caricias que seducían. Su lengua trazó los labios femeninos en una caricia que hizo estremecer a ambos.

Kaoru respondió al beso, hacía tanto que no lo sentía tan cerca. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera extrañado tanto sus besos? Las sutiles caricias la dejaban deseando por más, la seducían, convirtiéndola en suave arcilla entre las manos varoniles.

Lo que antes fue seducción, se transformó en dura pasión, la necesidad de llenarse del otro era demasiado fuerte para ser suaves. Kenshin penetró la boca femenina, dispuesto a conquistar, a tomar todo de ella, pero también dispuesto a darlo todo. No quería ninguna barrera entre ellos, quería explorar cada centímetro del maravilloso cuerpo de Kaoru y por el momento se conformaba con su boca.

Kaoru llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de Kenshin, quería sentir su piel entre sus manos. Quería sentirlo, acariciarlo y saber que estaba bien. Que no era un sueño lo que ahora ocurría, que era real. Las manos femeninas recorrieron su pecho, amando cada plano, cada músculo que se tensaba por su toque.

La necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse, las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas. Sus cuerpos tensos, llenos de deseo.

Sus manos llegaron hasta su costado, tocando una cicatriz nueva. Y Kaoru supo que fue la herida que lo había apartado más tiempo de ella, una por la que pudo haberlo perdido.

— ¿Tu herida?

Kenshin observó su rostro preocupado.

—Estoy bien. Te prometí que volvería.

—Pudieron matarte —Kaoru le dijo suavemente.

—Shhh... —Kenshin tocó sus labios con sus dedos—. No pensemos en eso. Estoy bien, es lo que importa y estoy aquí.

—No pude pensar en otra cosa más que en lo cerca que estuve de perderte, en lo diferente que pudieron ser las cosas. Mis pensamientos conjuraban una y otra vez lo que haría cuando te viera nuevamente.

Kenshin le sonrió.

—He recibido una maravillosa bienvenida. No esperaba encontrarte en mi habitación.

—Te extrañé, y estar en ésta habitación, me hacía sentir como si no estuvieras tan lejos, como si estuvieras a mi lado.

—No me escucharás quejarme por ello —Kenshin rió.

Kaoru lo miró. Se mostraba tan vivo y sonriente. Había pensado mucho tiempo sobre lo que le diría cuando estuviera con ella nuevamente. Y había tomado la decisión de revelarle sus sentimientos. No mentiría al decir que no sentía miedo, el miedo estaba allí aún, pero también la firme convicción de que no quería seguir callando más ese amor por él.

Kaoru lo vio fijamente a los ojos. Los ojos dorados brillaban llenos de deseo por ella.

—Te amo, Kenshin Himura.

¿Amor?, ¿Ella lo amaba? Hacía mucho había dejado de creer en el amor, de tener esperanzas en él. ¿Podría creer que ella realmente lo amaba? Más importante aún, ¿podría dejar de creerle al ver en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras? Le creía, pero Kenshin no sabía qué sentir respecto a ello. No podía corresponderle, pues ya no existía en él la capacidad de sentir de esa forma.

—Soy un hombre afortunado —le dijo.

Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras la habían lastimado. No porque estuvieran mal, sino porque no eran las correctas.

Kaoru, a pesar de que de cierta forma lo esperaba, se sintió herida. No hubo una confesión de amor para ella. Se había preparado para que no la hubiera, pero débil corazón el suyo, que aún tenía esperanzas de que las hubiera.

—Lo siento —Kenshin le dijo suavemente. No había tenido intención de herirla de esa forma.

Kaoru negó.

—Está bien.

—Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes —le explicó Kenshin—. Ser un hombre diferente.

Kaoru le sonrió suavemente.

—Sé que la vida ha sido dura para ti, y que has sufrido decepciones de las personas que una vez dijeron amarte… —dejó que sus ojos expresaran la sinceridad de sus palabras— Pero soy diferente Kenshin, siempre estaré aquí.

Las emociones bullían en el interior de Kenshin. No sabía expresar con palabras la intensidad de estos sentimientos. Así que no lo hizo. Dejó que su cuerpo le demostrara cuán preciosa era para él, cuán profundamente dentro de su alma había llegado ella.

Los besos llegaron, suaves al principio, apasionados y exigentes al final.

Las caricias tentativas al principio, aprendiendo dónde tocar, aprendiendo que es lo que hacía estremecer al otro. Atrevidas y confiadas algunos instantes después.

Kaoru pronto se encontró sin nada que la cubriera de la cintura para arriba. Sus pechos expuestos a la hambrienta mirada masculina.

—Tan perfecta y hermosa… —murmuró Kenshin, antes de bajar su cabeza y succionar dulcemente un pezón femenino.

La excitante caricia transportó a Kaoru a otro nivel, cuando su otro pecho recibió el mismo tratamiento, su cuerpo se tensó lleno de deseo listo para más.

—Por favor, Kenshin —le pidió queriendo más, necesitando más.

Kenshin dejó sus pechos y la vio a los ojos. Sin dejar un momento sus ojos azul profundo, sus manos trabajaron bajando por su cintura el resto de su camisón y ropa interior.

Kaoru sintió el aire acariciar su piel expuesta. Su rostro sonrojado no sólo por vergüenza al encontrarse tan expuesta, sino también debido a la excitación que llenaba cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Kenshin se alejó de su cuerpo y Kaoru se estremeció.

Los ojos dorados recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo expuesto. Alimentándose de la hermosa visión que tenía ante sí. Era hermosa, una diosa, y era sólo _suya_…

Kaoru observó a Kenshin, el pudor comenzaba a llenarla, pero luego vio los ojos dorados brillando de deseo, el cuerpo masculino estremecerse por ella. Y se sintió expuesta, sí, pero también poderosa y muy femenina. Él la deseaba, sus ojos se lo decían, su cuerpo tenso y excitado se lo confirmaba.

Kenshin deseaba enterrarse profundamente en el cuerpo femenino. Su pantalón apretaba su erección, resultando doloroso. Era la única barrera que le impedía poseerla tal como deseaba. Pero no se despojaría de ella, no hasta que Kaoru le confirmara que estaba segura de continuar.

— ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó, su voz ronca, pesada, por la pasión.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos, supo cuál era su pregunta y supo su repuesta, la supo desde el instante en el que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. Deseaba continuar, deseaba ser completamente suya.

—Te deseo, Kenshin.

No hubo necesidad de otras palabras. Kenshin eliminó la última barrera que impedía que sus pieles se tocaran, mostrándose ante Kaoru, totalmente excitado.

Kaoru sintió un poco de temor. Él era grande. Sabía la mecánica de lo que ocurriría, pero realmente no sabía cómo era posible hacerlo sin que experimentara dolor.

Kenshin se acercó hasta Kaoru. Pegó su cuerpo al femenino, dejando que cada centímetro del mismo, estuviera en contacto con el de ella. Pudo ver en sus ojos azul profundo ese íntimo temor por lo que sucedería.

—Aunque tome cada gota de mi autocontrol, trataré de ser suave, Kaoru —le prometió. Su mano acarició el rostro de Kaoru, con ternura, una que no creía capaz de experimentar, pero por ella, la sentía—. No te mentiré al decirte que puede doler un poco al principio, eres virgen y yo soy grande, pero luego lo olvidarás y te llenarás de placer, esto sí puedo prometérmelo.

Más que sus palabras, lo que la hizo sentirse bien, fue su toque lleno de ternura.

—Confío en ti, Kenshin.

Kenshin sonrió ante sus palabras y no pudiendo esperar otro momento más, la besó.

Cuando Kaoru lo sintió pidiendo acceso al interior de su boca para besarla más profundamente, se lo concedió. Se abrió totalmente a Kenshin y a la pasión que sus cuerpos generaban.

La sensualidad del momento los envolvía a ambos. Creando un mundo sólo para los dos. Donde las caricias arrancaban gemidos femeninos.

Kenshin se sintió poderoso de ser capaz de llenarla de deseo, para él, sus gemidos eran como una dulce melodía.

Cuando Kenshin posó sus manos en su espalda y luego la recorrió hasta posarlas sobre sus caderas, Kaoru retuvo la respiración en sus pulmones. Estaba experimentando demasiado, sentía su cuerpo escalar cada vez mas alto, ¿hasta dónde? No lo sabía.

Sus ojos azules encontraron los dorados, suspiró de placer al ver el deseo y la necesidad que en ellos había. Esa hambre que él luchaba por controlar, pero que quedaba expuesta en sus ojos.

—Qué suave eres… —murmuró Kenshin, su voz ronca, pesada, llena de deseo. Su hambre casi fuera de control.

Quería tenerla más cerca, sentir la suavidad de su piel contra su cuerpo. La tomó de las nalgas y la apretó contra sí. Haciéndole sentir cuánto la deseaba.

Kaoru se asombró de cuán excitado estaba él, podía sentir su dura erección presionando sobre ella.

—Tú por el contrario, no eres suave… —Su voz salió como un suspiro, apenas eran palabras.

—No, no lo soy. Estoy hecho de filos y ángulos —Kenshin le contestó. Sus manos acariciaban sus pechos, arrancando gemidos de Kaoru—. Tú por el contrario, estás llenas de curvas y valles en los que un hombre podría perderse para siempre.

Kaoru se sentía estremecer, cada caricia la llenaba de deseo, cada palabra la seducía.

— ¿Tú lo haces?

— ¿Perderme en ti?

Kaoru asintió.

—Lo hago. —Sus manos bajaron por su costado llegando hasta su húmeda entrepierna—. Eres tan perfecta Kaoru, tan suave y húmeda.

Sus manos, que habían permanecido alrededor del cuello masculino, se aferraron a su espalda al sentir la excitante caricia.

—Kenshin… —gimió su nombre, no podía pensar en nada más.

—Di mi nombre Kaoru, dilo de nuevo… —le pidió lleno de deseo— Suena tan maravilloso cuando tú lo dices así, llena de placer.

La caricia sobre su entrepierna la estaba llevando a la locura. Separó más sus piernas, brindándole todo el acceso. Cuando uno de los dedos masculinos acarició su interior, su cuerpo se tensó como si de un arco se tratara.

—Nunca pensé…

— ¿Qué? —Se sentía tenso, quería enterrarse profundamente en Kaoru. Llegar hasta la cima que prometía ser gloriosa, pero aún era muy pronto.

—Sentirme así…

Kenshin sonrió.

—Es sólo el principio.

Otro dedeo se unió al primero en su interior.

—Kenshin… por favor… —no sabía muy bien lo que pedía, sólo sabía que necesitaba más.

Kenshin sintió las uñas enterrarse en su espalda, ese pequeño acto salvaje, casi lo hace perder el control.

—Quiero que estés preparada para mí Kaoru, hacerte sentir solo placer.

¿Más preparada de lo que ya estaba? Él no tenía que esperar más, estaba preparada.

—Por favor Kenshin, te necesito. Estoy lista.

La humedad de su cuerpo le decía que lo estaba. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, dispuesto a adentrase en su cuerpo.

—Oh, Kenshin… —suspiró, sintiendo que la penetraba y llegaba hasta la barrera que demostraba su inocencia.

—Abrázame, Kaoru —le rogó él y con suavidad la penetro más, profundamente, rompiendo la barrera.

Kaoru sintió una punzada de dolor. Kenshin se detuvo, dejando que se acostumbrara a él. Besó las mejillas por la que dos lágrimas se derramaban.

—Perdóname, Kaoru. —Su voz cargada de pesar.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a él. El dolor poco a poco se había ido, solo quedaba una sensación extraña. Se sentía llena al máximo, estirada hasta los límites, pero al mismo tiempo completa. Se movió un poco y se estremeció al sentir que una onda de placer se originaba desde su entrepierna, propagándose por todo su cuerpo.

Kenshin supo que ella estaba lista al sentirla moviéndose y luego escucharla gemir. Comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior, primero suavemente pero luego la pasión ganó la batalla y el ritmo aumentó.

Kaoru sentía que se iban formando espirales de energía que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Sentía que algo estaba cerca, la tensión crecía en su cuerpo. Se aferró fuertemente a la espada masculina, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

— ¿Kenshin…?

—Déjate ir, Kaoru —le susurró—. Yo estaré aquí, contigo.

Cuando esas espirales llegaron a su cúspide, Kaoru comprendió lo que necesitaba su cuerpo y confiando en la promesa de Kenshin, se abandonó.

—Eso es, cariño —gimió Kenshin, mientras Kaoru gritaba su nombre y lo abrazaba con fuerza—. Entrégate a mí, que ambos iremos juntos al paraíso.

Sintió a Kaoru tensarse, llegando a su clímax. La tentación de dejarse ir era más fuerte que nunca, pero se resistió, no quería que éste momento terminara jamás. Él enterrado profundamente en ella, el cuerpo femenino tenso sobre su erección a causa del orgasmo, sus manos aferradas a su cuello.

Continúo su ritmo, ésta vez suave. Supo que ella había alcanzado nuevamente el clímax cuando gimió su nombre de nuevo, pero ésta vez, él perdió la batalla cuando la dulce voz de Kaoru le susurró:

—_Te amo, Kenshin._

Y con una última estocada, se vació en ella. Llenándola completamente.

_**Continuará…»»»**_

Nota: ¿les gusto?. Espero que sí. Nunca había escrito un lemon tan explicito, no quería que fuera de mal gusto, sino algo especial, espero haberlo conseguido.

Como siempre y como muchas lo han comentado. La magnífica edición y corrección ortográfica, ha estado a cargo de Bombom007, gracias, por permitir que este fic brille con más intensidad.

Gracias a ustedes que tienen este fic entre sus favoritos y alertas. Espero no defraudar a nadie y espero que cuando el último capitulo sea escrito, este fic deje la sensación de haber leído algo bueno.

Gracias a ustedes que dejan sus comentarios a través de un review, siempre es agradable saber que alguien disfruta de esas ideas que surgen en tu mente y que tratas de plasmar en palabras, para después formar una historia. Gracias: serena tsukino chiba, Angie-Chiba, AdaZu, akari hiroyuki, Kirana Taisho, Bombon007, JIMENA-CHAN, himurita, DULCECITO311, Lila Lilith.

Sé que desean saber quién es el hermano de Kaoru, se que les decepcionara un poco saber que aun no le he decido. Existen varias posibilidades que surgen en mi mente, una es crear un personaje totalmente nuevo, pero como he leído en algunos comentarios, prefieren que personajes tan importantes como este, estén representados por personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, lo que me lleva a mi otra idea, y es usar uno de estos personajes, ¿Cuál?, aun lo estoy pensando, tengo un par en mente, pero tengo que sopesar un poco el hecho de sus personalidades y cual se verá mejor en el papel. Pero les adelanto que pronto saldrá a la luz.

Y luego una última pregunta

¿Quieren más lemon?


	16. Capitulo XVI Alejarte de mi lado

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, no me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

**CAPITULO XVI**

**..*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*..**

Kenshin supo que ella estaba lista al sentirla moviéndose y luego escucharla gemir. Comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior; primero suavemente, pero luego la pasión ganó la batalla y el ritmo aumentó.

Kaoru sentía que se iban formando espirales de energía que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Sentía que algo estaba cerca, la tensión crecía en su cuerpo. Se aferró fuertemente a la espalda masculina, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

— ¿Kenshin…?

—Déjate ir, Kaoru —le susurró—. Yo estaré aquí, contigo.

Cuando esas espirales llegaron a su cúspide, Kaoru comprendió lo que necesitaba su cuerpo y confiando en la promesa de Kenshin, se abandonó.

—Eso es, cariño —gimió Kenshin, mientras Kaoru gritaba su nombre y lo abrazaba con fuerza—. Entrégate a mí, que ambos iremos juntos al paraíso.

Sintió a Kaoru tensarse, llegando a su clímax. La tentación de dejarse ir era más fuerte que nunca, pero se resistió, no quería que este momento terminara jamás. Él enterrado profundamente en ella, el cuerpo femenino tenso sobre su erección a causa del orgasmo, sus manos aferradas a su cuello.

Continúo su ritmo, esta vez suave. Supo que ella había alcanzado nuevamente el clímax cuando gimió su nombre de nuevo, pero esta vez, él perdió la batalla cuando la dulce voz de Kaoru le susurró:

—_Te amo, Kenshin._

Y con una última estocada, se vació en ella. Llenándola completamente

Por lo que fue una eternidad, o pareció serlo, se sintió sin fuerzas para moverse. Pero consciente de que su peso no debía ser cómodo para Kaoru, se dejó caer a un lado de ella.

Sus manos envolvieron rápidamente el cuerpo femenino. Necesitaba sentirla cerca. Aún lo estremecía lo sorprendente de lo que había sucedido. Nunca había sido así. Jamás con ninguna mujer, incluyendo a Tomoe, se había abandonado de la forma en que lo hizo con Kaoru.

Sus ojos dorados buscaron los azules. Quería saber cómo se encontraba. ¿Estaría bien? Se sintió compungido al observar algunas lágrimas brillando en los ojos azul profundo, lágrimas que pronto acompañarían a las que ya recorrían sus mejillas.

Aunque había tratado de mantener el control, supo que en algún instante se dejó ir. La pasión lo dominó, olvidando todo excepto el deseo de enterrarse profundamente en Kaoru.

— ¿Te lastimé demasiado? Traté de ser suave…

—Kenshin... —Kaoru lo interrumpió—. No es eso. Fue un poco doloroso al principio, pero pasó rápidamente. —El dolor había sido punzante, pero fue sustituido rápidamente por sensaciones mucho más intensas.

Kenshin la miró preocupado.

—Si es así, ¿por qué lloras?

Kaoru se sonrojó y sonrió un poco.

—Yo no pensé que podría ser así.

Su cuerpo pareció arder. Corrientes eléctricas recorriéndolo desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza, concentrándose allí donde ambos se unían. No podía explicar con palabras lo que sintió cuando se unieron, y luego cuando alcanzó la cima y se dejó ir. Fue intenso y sobrecogedor.

Kenshin la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Sus cuerpos en íntimo contacto.

— ¿Estuvo bien entonces?

Había querido que fuera perfecto para Kaoru. No supo si lo había logrado. Sólo podía esperar que todo estuviera bien para ella. Esperó con algo de intranquilidad la repuesta de ella. Le había fallado en tantos otros aspectos que simplemente no quería fallarle en éste.

—Fue perfecto —Kaoru enterró su rostro en el hombro masculino—. Supongo que para ti, que antes lo has hecho, no ha sido nada especial.

¿Cómo podía ella pensar que no fue especial? Kenshin tomó su barbilla, obligándola a encontrarse con sus ojos dorados.

—Te equivocas, fue especial. Puede ser que no fuera mi primera vez, pero jamás había sido de esta manera.

Kaoru atesoró en su corazón estas palabras. Aunque no eran una declaración de amor, sí le decían que ella era especial.

—Gracias.

Kenshin la besó en la frente. Se alejó de ella y se puso de pie. Kaoru lo miró.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Kenshin la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Debo cuidar de ti. —Con estas crípticas palabras, desapareció en el cuarto de baño regresando instantes después con una toalla húmeda.

Kaoru se sonrojó al verlo caminar desnudo por la habitación. A pesar de la oscuridad, la luna proporcionaba el suficiente brillo como para distinguir los contornos del cuerpo de Kenshin. Él parecía no tener inhibiciones de este tipo, ella por el contrario, se aferraba fuertemente a la sábana que cubría su cuerpo.

Kenshin se sentó a su lado y tomando la sábana que la cubría, la alejó de su cuerpo, dejándola descubierta a su vista.

— ¿Qué haces? —Se sentía inhibida ante su mirada. Habían compartido la máxima intimidad y a pesar de ello, o quizás por ello, se sentía algo avergonzada.

Kenshin le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila. —Tomó la toalla, y con una de sus manos la guió suavemente para que abriera sus piernas.

El sonrojo la cubría fuertemente.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —le dijo apenada, al comprender las acciones de Kenshin.

—Lo sé —Kenshin le contestó—. Pero yo quiero cuidar de ti.

Ante el primer contacto de la toalla, su cuerpo se estremeció. Se sentía adolorida allí, en _esa_ zona. El toque de Kenshin era suave y cuidadoso.

—La próxima vez, no será doloroso para ti. Sentirás molestia por un par de días, pero luego se irá.

Kaoru asintió, dándole a entender que había comprendido sus palabras.

Los cuidados se extendieron por unos momentos. Kaoru permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Se encontraba demasiado apenada como para hacer otra cosa.

Aunque su mente se encontraba concentrada en la pequeña labor, su cuerpo parecía pensar en otra cosa, pues ya se encontraba excitado nuevamente. Se sintió mal al observar un pequeño rastro de sangre en la pequeña toalla. Kaoru le había entregado su virginidad, le había entregado su amor. Y él, ¿qué le había dado? Muy poco para lo mucho que ella merecía. Alejó estos oscuros pensamientos de sí mismo.

Una vez terminados sus cuidados, dejó la pequeña toalla en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir junto a su esposa.

Supo que ella se había dado cuenta del estado de su cuerpo, cuando se estremeció al sentir su evidente erección. Kenshin rió.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Parece tener voluntad propia cuando se trata de ti.

—Yo…

—No te preocupes, Kaoru. No haremos nada. Sería demasiado incómodo para ti, y no quiero eso.

No quería lastimarla. Deseaba sólo darle placer; tristemente, esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para retener a Kaoru. La abrazó pegándola más a su cuerpo.

—Duerme, Kaoru.

Kaoru se relajó y se dejó envolver por los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Kenshin. Se acurrucó contra su pecho y no pasó mucho antes de encontrarse profundamente dormida. Confiada y segura entre los brazos de su esposo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él también durmiera. Sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo por haber encontrado a una mujer como Kaoru.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos dorados que la observaban atentamente.

Se sonrojó profusamente, seguramente su piel parecía esa flor roja que tanto crecía en el jardín. Su corazón saltó un poco al observar los labios masculinos curvarse en una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terriblemente sexy? En algunas ocasiones como ésta, la dejaba sin aliento.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—Luces hermosa en las mañanas.

Kaoru se sonrojó.

—Yo… Gracias.

Kenshin rió al observar que se sonrojaba fuertemente.

—A pesar de lo de anoche, aún te sonrojas.

Kaoru se enfadó un poco y le dirigió una torva mirada. Kenshin se dio cuenta de ello y supo que su comentario la había hecho enfadar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Se acercó a ella, y le robó un rápido beso—. No me reía de ti, es sólo que cada aspecto de ti me parece maravilloso.

Kaoru no sabía por qué Kenshin parecía tan fascinado por ella. No era fea, pero tampoco era tan hermosa. Además, sabía que tenía un montón de hábitos un tanto irritantes, pero que según Kenshin, sólo la hacían más fascinante. Lo que otros consideraban defectos, para Kenshin eran virtudes.

No podía seguir enfadada con él, aunque fuera ligeramente. No cuando le decían a una que era hermosa y maravillosa en las mañanas, mucho menos después de una noche tan perfecta. Así que rindiéndose a lo inevitable, le sonrió.

—Estás perdonado, Kenshin Himura.

—Me alegro —rió él—. No quiero que mi maravillosa esposa esté enfadada conmigo.

Kaoru también rió. Se encontraba feliz de estar a su lado, de tenerlo nuevamente con ella. Y por lo que podía observar, por el brillo alegre en los ojos dorados y la sonrisa masculina, él también se encontraba feliz.

¿Estás feliz, Kenshin? —Necesitaba un poco de consuelo para su corazón. Y saber que lo hacía feliz, podría ayudar.

Kenshin la miró intensamente.

—Jamás lo he sido tanto como en este instante.

Kaoru rió y dejó que las palabras masculinas la calentaran por dentro.

Pasaron largo tiempo en la cama. Kenshin le contó sobre lo que había sucedido en kamburry y Castletown y sobre sus sospechas de quién podría estar detrás del ataque.

Kaoru se estremeció cuando él le contó cómo lo habían herido. Fue consciente de lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo. Sólo la fortaleza y habilidad de Kenshin, habían logrado salvarlo.

— ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo para salir a la luz? —le preguntó Kaoru.

Kenshin lo pensó.

—Realmente no creo que sea algo reciente, siempre han habido pequeños incidentes de ese tipo, jamás como lo ocurrido en Kamburry o Castletown. Puede que Enishi esté más cerca de conseguir lo que desea y por ello se arriesga más ahora. —Kenshin suspiró—. Realmente no lo sé, sólo puedo pensar en algunas hipótesis, pero no puedo saber lo que tiene planeado. Fue poco lo que pudimos averiguar.

Kaoru deseaba que esa amenaza no pendiera sobre sus cabezas. La preocupación por la seguridad de Kenshin se reflejó en su rostro.

—No te preocupes —Kenshin trató de tranquilizarla—. Soy buen soldado, y más resistente de lo que piensas.

Kaoru sonrió.

—Lo sé. —Aunque pensaba que nadie era infalible, rogaba al cielo que las cosas se tranquilizaran y se resolvieran con bien.

—Aunque quisiera permanecer contigo durante todo el día —Kenshin le dijo—. Tengo varios asuntos que atender, incluyendo organizar a varios soldados que vigilaran las fronteras, por cualquier ataque.

Kaoru asintió.

— ¿Realmente estás bien? —preguntó Kenshin

Era algo vergonzoso hablar de ello, pero supo que Kenshin no se movería sin escuchar la verdad.

—Siento algo de molestia, y músculos que no pensé que tenía, algo adoloridos, pero nada extraordinario. Así que podría decir que estoy bien.

—Me alegro.

Kenshin se levantó y después de tomar un baño rápido se vistió.

—Descansa. Le diré a Yukina que suba el desayuno para ti.

—Pero ella sabrá que tú y yo… —Se sonrojó violentamente.

Kenshin la miró.

—Sí, lo sabrá, y quizás los demás del castillo. No tienes que avergonzarte por algo que se espera de una pareja.

—Yo… lo sé. —Kaoru lo miró—. Sólo que todo esto, es nuevo para mí.

Kenshin le sonrió.

—No te preocupes por ello. Sólo descansa, lo necesitas.

Ese día, las cosas de Kaoru fueron trasladadas a la habitación de Kenshin. Supo que su esposo lo había pedido, pero a pesar de la actitud autoritaria que él había tomado, Kaoru no protestó, pues ella también deseaba dormir junto a Kenshin.

Esa noche, cuando ambos fueron a dormir y Kaoru se acostó con su camisón, Kenshin le pidió que se lo quitara y durmiera sin él.

—No haremos el amor, ya que aún sería incómodo para ti —le dijo él, después de su solicitud—. Pero deseo sentir tu piel.

—Yo…

—Por favor…

Fueron estas dos palabras, que encerraban una súplica, las que la convencieron. Así que sonrojada profundamente, se despojó completamente de sus ropas.

Kenshin le sonrió y teniéndole una mano, la tomó entre sus brazos y la envolvió contra su pecho. Tenerla tan cerca era el paraíso, pero también el infierno, pues como le había prometido a Kaoru, no harían el amor, lo que deseaba con locura.

Kaoru se acomodó entre los brazos de su esposo y pronto se encontró profundamente dormida.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

Kaoru nunca había pensado seriamente en casarse. Al principio pensó que su actitud no sería atractiva para ningún pretendiente y ella tampoco deseaba someterse a la voluntad de ningún hombre.

Pero a pesar de sus planes o de lo que había pensado pudiera ser su vida, todo había cambiado desde el momento en que se encontró con el hombre que, aún en sueños, la sujetaba cerca de su cuerpo.

Sus brazos la rodeaban y su cuerpo denotaba una actitud posesiva, pero también protectora. A pesar del duro principio que habían tenido y del largo camino que aún tenían que recorrer, Kaoru se encontraba feliz.

Sintió la suave respiración sobre su cuello, ahora un poco más agitada.

—Buenos días —murmuró él cerca de su oído—. Es maravilloso despertarse de esta forma.

Kaoru sonrió y moviéndose entre sus brazos se dio vuelta, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

— ¿Lo es?

Kenshin sonrió.

—Yo lo considero así, despertarse junto a una mujer hermosa, que además es tu esposa y estará contigo siempre. Sí, definitivamente es maravilloso.

A veces, Kenshin Himura podía ser realmente encantador, pensó Kaoru.

Cuando los ojos dorados brillaron intensamente y la distancia que los separaba comenzó a desaparecer, Kaoru se dejó llevar, o mejor sería decir que se convirtió en una participante bastante activa del apasionado beso que comenzaron.

Sus bocas batallaban una con la otra. Era una batalla apasionada. Donde querían llevar consigo lo que pudieran del otro, pero sin egoísmo, porque a cambio estaban dispuestos a darlo todo.

La boca masculina dejó la femenina. Kaoru sintió los labios de su esposo sobre su cuello, trazando un camino ardiente y apasionado hasta su oído. Un leve tirón a su lóbulo, envió escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

Su respiración se volvió agitada, y no fue la única, pues la de él también se escuchaba agitada.

—Kenshin… —medio dijo, medio gimió.

—Eres ambrosía, Kaoru. Nunca me cansaré de tu sabor.

Kaoru no pudo responder nada, pues sus bocas se encontraron besándose apasionadamente.

Pronto la necesidad de aire, fue demasiada. Su bocas se alejaron, pero antes de que Kaoru pudiera armar un pensamiento coherente, sintió las manos masculinas amoldar sus pechos.

_¡Pensamientos coherentes!_ ¿Quién los necesita? Kaoru, ciertamente no. Era mejor dedicarse a experimentar las deliciosas sensaciones que las manos de su esposo provocaban en su cuerpo.

Un largo gemido salió de sus labios, cuando las enhiestas puntas de sus pechos fueron atacadas por la hambrienta boca masculina. La sensación de su boca sobre su piel, la llevaba fuera de sí.

—Kaoru… _mi_ Kaoru.

Para Kenshin los estremecimientos del cuerpo femenino y sus profundos gemidos, eran una recompensa bien recibida. Su propio cuerpo se encontraba en el precipicio. Estaba terriblemente excitado. Y a pesar de saber que no encontraría alivio, no se detuvo. Escuchar a Kaoru gemir su nombre lo llevaba cerca del borde.

Esos labios dejaban un trazo de fuego sobre su estómago, su vientre. Sus ojos azules encontraron a los dorados. Éstos la miraron intensamente y él separó lentamente sus piernas.

¿Negarse? Ese pensamiento no se cruzó por su mente. Kaoru sabía que era arcilla entre los brazos masculinos. Un toque, una caricia y simplemente perdía su voluntad.

Cuando el rostro masculino se colocó entre sus piernas, Kaoru comenzó a sospechar de las intensiones de Kenshin, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió el cálido aliento _ahí_, donde más ardía de pasión.

Cuando la boca masculina trazó una caricia en su centro, _ahí_ donde todas las sensaciones parecían converger, se estremeció violentamente.

— _¡Kenshin!_ —Gimió profundamente.

—Déjame darte esto, Kaoru —pronunció Kenshin—. Sólo siente.

¿Cómo podía describir las sensaciones que la invadían? No creía que las palabras fueran suficientes. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a las sábanas. Sus ojos se cerraron e hizo lo que él le había pedido: Sólo sintió.

Sintió hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo. Hasta que las sensaciones la desbordaron y las olas de placer empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo, leves caricias que la llevaban más y más alto.

Sintió hasta que la tormenta se desató y con un profundo gemido, se dejó ir. Se entregó al placer.

Escucharla llegar a la cima, fue maravilloso. El deseo de enterrarse profundamente en ella era acuciante, más difícil de controlar de lo que jamás pensó.

Cuando Kaoru se calmó, su cuerpo se sentía ingrávido y deliciosamente saciado. Vio que Kenshin la observaba profundamente.

— ¿Por qué…? —Se sonrojó fuertemente. A pesar de lo que acaba de pasar, y sus propias acciones, hablar de ello siempre le ocasionaba un terrible pudor—. Tú no… no hicimos… —sus palabras salían sin sentido de su boca.

Kenshin sonrió.

—No, no me he corrido —vio a Kaoru sonrojarse más por la crudeza de sus palabras, pero él no tenía las inhibiciones que al parecer Kaoru tenía—. No, no me he enterrado en ti, pero a pesar de ello hicimos el amor. Y si te preguntas por qué no te poseo más profundamente, es porque sé que aún estás sensible.

—A mi no me importaría… —Kaoru no podía creer lo que le había dicho. Prácticamente se había ofrecido a él.

Kenshin rió.

—Es una propuesta tentadora, pero no soy tan insensible. No podría estar tranquilo al saber que a pesar de mi placer, tú pudieras estar incómoda. Pero mañana… mañana será otro día.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo considerado que era Kenshin.

— ¿Podría complacerte de otra forma?

Kenshin dejó de reír. Las palabras de Kaoru habían generado imágenes calientes en su mente. Se extrañó de no arder allí mismo. Pero a pesar de lo erótico que sería estar en su boca y lo apasionada y entregada que era Kaoru. Kenshin sabía que empujarla demasiado a una intimidad tan liberada, podía no ser lo mejor para Kaoru.

—Son muchas las fantasías que tus palabras generaron en mí. Pero creo que aún no estás preparada.

Kaoru pensó en sus palabras. Se había entregado libre y completamente a él. Sentía que estaba preparada. Pero, ¿realmente lo estaba? Para ella, la intimidad era un tema completamente nuevo y algo que, hasta hace poco, jamás había experimentado.

Por lo que a pesar de su deseo de complacerlo a él. Simplemente a sintió.

Kenshin sonrió al ver que Kaoru había aceptado confiar en él sobre esto.

—Prometo que pronto tendremos unas lecciones interesantes.

Kaoru sonrió, el ambiente entre ellos se volvió ligero.

—Seré una alumna aplicada.

Kenshin rió y acercándose a Kaoru, se despidió de ella con un beso.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

La nota llegó mientras estaban desayunando. Yahiko los entretenía entre bocado y bocado con algunas de las travesuras de Po.

— ¿Otra batalla? —preguntó con temor, al ver que Kenshin leía la nota y su rostro mostraba tensión.

Las palabras de Kaoru lo trajeron a la realidad. Vio que tanto ella, como Yahiko se observaban preocupados.

—Ningún pueblo ha sido atacado después de Kamburry y Castletown, pero el resto de lores están preocupados por la situación, por lo que se me pide asistir a una reunión.

Kaoru respiró tranquila al escuchar la explicación de Kenshin. Daba gracias que no fuera convocado a una nueva batalla. Sabía que no estaba lejano el día en el que él tuviera que luchar nuevamente, pero se alegraba de que no fuera este día.

—Si parto hoy, podré estar ahí pasado mañana —Kenshin les dijo.

Kaoru deseaba pedirle que se quedara, pero kenshin era un hombre de honor, por lo que no huiría de sus obligaciones.

—Cuídate —le dijo Kaoru.

Kenshin se puso de pie, llegó al lugar de Yahiko y revolviendo el cabello del niño como señal de cariño, se dirigió a él.

—Pórtate bien.

Yahiko asintió.

—Siempre.

Kenshin caminó hasta Kaoru y acercándose a ella, depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—No salgas del castillo sin escolta —le pidió.

Kaoru le sonrió.

—Yo estaré bien, tú eres el que se va.

Kenshin sonrió.

—Me preocupo por ti.

—Te extrañaré —Kaoru le dijo suavemente.

Kenshin acarició la mejilla femenina.

—Yo también, mi Kaoru.

Y con esas últimas palabras, salió del comedor. Alistó rápidamente sus cosas y antes de lo que Kaoru pensó, lo veía marchar.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

El viaje había sido agotador, pues no habían hecho ninguna parada. La noche hacía algunas horas que había caído. Los sirvientes del castillo tomaron rápidamente sus caballos para atenderlos y llevarlos a las caballerizas.

Dos sirvientes más y un soldado se presentaron ante ellos.

—Sean bienvenidos al castillo Saito.

Kenshin Himura y los otros dos soldados asintieron como señal de que habían escuchado las palabras del hombre.

Eiji Matashie miró al hombre de cabellos rojos. Era la segunda vez que lo veía, pues sus caminos no se habían encontrado. Debía ser un hombre de habilidades extraordinarias, pues era uno de los pocos hombres que su señor respetaba.

—Battousai —lo llamó, era el nombre con el que todos lo conocían y con el que se hacía llamar—. El señor Saito desea verlo.

Kenshin sonrió con ironía, era típico de Saito promover un encuentro sin importar las circunstancias. No tenía ni el ánimo, ni la paciencia para tratar con él.

—Es de suma importancia, según me informó. —Eiji insistió. Según el señor Saito, Battousai probablemente se negaría a verlo, pero debía insistir.

Kenshin sopesó las opciones. Y aunque deseaba ignorar al que sería su anfitrión, dadas las circunstancias (las batallas que habían tenido lugar), quizás éste tenía alguna información de vital importancia.

Eiji esperaba pacientemente la repuesta de Battousai.

—Guíame hasta él entonces.

Eiji asintió. Los dos soldados que llegaron con Kenshin, se fueron con los sirvientes a las habitaciones que les habían sido preparadas.

Los pasillos estaban en penumbras. Sólo la lámpara que sujetaba Eiji, proporcionaba la única iluminación.

— ¿Ha llegado ya alguno de los otros lores?

Eiji negó.

—Usted es el primero, señor.

Kenshin asintió, no le extrañó, pues era el que más cerca se encontraba. Los otros, sin lugar a dudas, llegarían en el transcurso del día de mañana.

Pronto se detuvieron frente a unas pesadas puertas dobles de madera. Eiji abrió una de las puertas, permitiendo que Battousai entrara.

—Bienvenido, Battousai.

—Saito.

Kenshin observó que Hajime Saito, no había cambiado nada. Hacía muchos años que lo había visto por última vez, de hecho, esa vez se encontraban en bandos opuestos.

Eiji cerró la puerta dejando a ambos hombres en la habitación, que no era otra que el estudio.

— ¿Algún trago, quizás? —Saito preguntó.

Kenshin lo miró.

—Supongo que no es un trago, la razón por la que he venido.

Hajime rió, en realidad la sonrisa fue más bien una torsión de sus labios. Los fríos ojos grises miraban con cuidado al hombre de ojos dorados.

—Veo que aún no has aprendido a tener sutileza, Battousai.

—La sutileza no es necesaria en el campo de batalla.

—_Touché_ —Hajime le dijo, sorbió un trago de la bebida que sostenía entre sus manos—. Han pasado ya varios años desde nuestro último encuentro.

Saito se sentó sobre el sillón que estaba a su derecha. Con su mano libre le ofreció el que estaba frente a él a Battousai.

—Siete, para ser exactos. —Kenshin le dijo. Tomó asiento en el sillón que le ofrecieron. Ambos se observaban sin perder detalle, aunque ahora no eran enemigos, en un tiempo lo fueron y era difícil romper con las costumbres.

Ambos se observaban como dos contrincantes. La situación había cambiado y no lo eran, no al menos abiertamente.

—Recuerdo esa batalla —le dijo Hajime—. Lamentablemente nunca la pudimos terminar, siempre me he preguntado quién la habría ganado, si tú o yo.

Kenshin desestimó las palabras con sus movimientos.

—Realmente no me interesa saberlo.

Los ojos grises traspasaron a Kenshin.

—Parece ser que los rumores son ciertos, entonces.

Kenshin lo miró enfadado.

— ¿Qué rumores? No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Hajime movió con indolencia el líquido dorado de su copa.

—Dicen que te has ablandado. Que ya no eres el mismo hombre desde que te casaste.

—No es mi matrimonio la razón por la que esté aquí. —Kenshin se puso de pie enfadado, dispuesto a marcharse.

Saito levantó una de sus cejas. Al parecer había tocado un asunto delicado. Pero a pesar de lo que podría pensar del hombre de cabellos rojos y del deseo de una batalla contra él, había asuntos que debían tratar.

—Espera —Hajime lo detuvo—. Necesito discutir cierta información contigo.

Kenshin lo miró, los ojos dorados brillaban enfadados. Su mirada habría intimidado a muchos, pero no lo hizo con Hajime Saito, pocas cosas podrían intimidar a Saito. Kenshin lo entendía, ambos eran soldados, y aunque él ya no lo fuera, Saito continuaba siendo un habilidoso asesino.

— ¿Es algo serio lo que quieres discutir o seguirás con rumores?

Saito colocó la copa que sostenía sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Sus manos llegaron hasta sus bolsillos.

—Es algo serio. Tengo cierta información sobre lo sucedido en Kamburry y Castletown.

Kenshin le prestó toda su atención al conocido _Lobo de Mibu._

—Te escucho.

—Me han informado que el hombre detrás de todo es conocido como Enishi Yukishiro. —Hajime miró a Battousai—. Sí, tu ex-cuñado.

Kenshin asintió.

—Yo mismo sospeche de él, por la información que logré reunir. No me cuentas nada nuevo.

—Ya veo, pero quizás no sepas el porqué Enishi se había mantenido fuera de escenario por tanto tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Son varias las hipótesis que tengo, pero ninguna forma de saber cuál pueda ser la correcta.

Hajime Saito asintió.

—Obtuve cierta información que indica que Enishi mantiene contacto con alguien del la corte del rey.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de la gravedad de las palabras de Saito. Alguien infiltrado en la corte, podría fácilmente llegar hasta el rey y matarlo.

— ¿Alguna idea de quién pueda ser?

Saito negó.

—He intentado averiguarlo, pero mis esfuerzos no han tenido frutos. Lo que sí he averiguado es que también cuenta con el apoyo de un lord.

Kenshin lo miró.

— ¿Alguien de nosotros? Pero, ¿quién?

—Son varias las posibilidades, realmente no puedo descartar a nadie. —Hajime lo miró con algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios—. En realidad, ya te descarté a ti. Tú al igual que yo, no somos hombres de jugar un doble juego, preferimos enfrentarnos directamente.

Kenshin entendió las palabras de Saito. Si lo que le decía era cierto, estaban en más problemas de los que imaginaba.

—Necesitamos averiguar quién mas está involucrado.

—Lo sé. Son varios los nombres que he escuchado como: Jinei Udoh, Seta Sōjirō, Uonuma Usui, Sawagejō Chō, entre otros, quienes al parecer tienen cierto objetivo fuera de agenda: Acabar con tu vida —Hajime miró a Kenshin—. Has cosechado muchos enemigos, Battousai.

Kenshin ignoró el comentario de Saito.

—Enishi ha logrado reunir un buen número de soldados.

Saito asintió.

—No sólo soldados, Battousai, son hombres cuyos nombres son leyendas, no será una batalla fácil. Además, hay un hombre cuya identidad se desconoce. Es experto con la espada, dicen que es como ver un rayo deslumbrante.

Kenshin escuchó la descripción que Saito le hacía del misterioso asesino. Pero a pesar de pensar seriamente en ello, no pudo llegar a saber de quién se trataba. Si era tan habilidoso como lo decía Saito, ¿por qué no habían escuchado de él antes?

— ¿Rasgos físicos?

—Son pocos los que han logrado ver algo y sobrevivido. Es un hombre joven. —Saito hizo una pausa después de esto y observó la reacción de Kenshin. Supo que éste había pensado lo mismo que él al escuchar esa información, pero después de reunir todas las piezas se dio cuenta de que la realidad era más profunda que esa posibilidad. Saito le reveló a Kenshin las conclusiones a las que había llegado—. Yo también pensé que su juventud fuera la razón de que no hubieras escuchado de él, pero teniendo en cuenta a Sōjirō, tampoco es tan extraño. Así que detrás de ello, debe haber otra causa que no sea su juventud, ¿cuál será? Realmente no lo sé. Es poca la información que tengo de él: cabello negro largo y brillantes ojos cafés.

—Sus rasgos no revelan demasiado —Battousai le dijo.

—Lo sé, pero hasta que tengamos más información, es la única pista con la que contamos. Tratar de averiguar su identidad sería buscar una aguja en un pajar, una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Kenshin asintió y también estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de que sería infructuosa una búsqueda por revelar la identidad del misterioso asesino.

— ¿Dónde ha actuado? —Tal vez si averiguaban el círculo donde se movía, podrían sacar algunas ideas en claro.

—Sus asesinatos han sido en el pueblo de Magna.

—Cerca del castillo —Kenshin murmuró.

—Así es. Además, los blancos han sido personas importantes, de alto rango.

— ¿Cómo es que no se nos ha informado de esto antes?

Saito se encogió de hombros.

—Los asesinatos han transcurrido con distancia entre ellos, y en los últimos tres años, nunca se habían encajado las piezas del rompecabezas hasta ahora.

— ¿Alguna idea de quién pueda ser el desconocido ejecutor? —preguntó Kenshin.

—Realmente no —Saito negó—. Sólo sé que es un enemigo que debemos tener muy en cuenta.

—Supongo entonces, que nada de esto deberá ser revelado en la reunión de mañana. —Revelar lo que sabían hasta el momento, sería dar la ventaja al enemigo, pensó Kenshin.

—No sabemos quién pueda ser el traidor —Hajime comentó—. Será mejor que mantengamos, por el momento, dos agendas distintas.

—***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—**

En el bajo mundo lo conocían como Jinei Udoh, ¿su nombre verdadero? Lo desconocía, además dudaba de siquiera tener uno.

Su infancia había sido un infierno, pero mirando atrás lo agradecía, jamás hubiera llegado a ser el hombre que era si no hubiera sido por sus duros comienzos.

No era un hombre de grandes planes y grandes placeres. Su mayor placer estaba en las batallas. En esa dulce sensación de acabar con la vida de alguien, en sentirse dios.

Todo comenzó cuando acabó con la vida del que fue su tutor, ese viejo mago que le había enseñado trucos, insistiendo en que dentro de él había un gran poder. Jinei sonrió, el viejo no se había equivocado, su sola mirada podía acabar con la vida de alguien.

Durante las batallas había disfrutado siendo un asesino a sueldo, vendiéndose al mejor postor. Pero luego las batallas terminaron y su perfecto mundo comenzó a desvanecerse, y todo por culpa de Battousai.

En el pasado tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él, pero una batalla se interpuso en su camino. Si entonces hubiera sabido que debido a Battousai, terminarían las batallas, no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de acabar con su vida.

Las batallas se habían terminado y los años pasaron. Se había retirado, sólo actuaba cuando el pago era bueno o cuando la presa lo ameritaba. Y en este caso, Jinei lo hacía gratis, la presa era magnifica, el momento de su venganza había llegado.

Observó a la pareja salir del pueblo. El soldado caminaba a la par de la mujer. Battousai había cometido un error, un hombre no debía tener ningún punto débil, y según la información que le habían dado, la mujer era el de Battousai.

Esperó el momento justo para atacar cuando se encontraban a mitad de camino entre el pueblo y el castillo. Lo suficientemente alejado de cualquiera de esos lugares para actuar con tranquilidad.

Se detuvo frente a ellos, su mirada cayó rápidamente en la mujer, robándole el habla y la posibilidad de moverse. Luego se detuvo en el soldado, éste apenas había llegado a empuñar su espada, aún guardada en su funda.

«Tan lentos», pensó Jinei con sorna.

Hito Katsumoto jamás se había sentido tan indefenso como en este instante.

A pesar de que su cerebro enviaba el mandato de moverse a sus músculos, éstos no lo hacían. No sólo había paralizado su cuerpo, su voz no tenía sonido alguno, a pesar de que deseaba pronunciar las palabras, sus labios sólo se movían en una inútil mímica.

Jinei se acercó hasta el hombre que lo miraba aterrorizado; su cuerpo inmóvil, impidiéndole defenderse. Sacó la espada que llevaba sujeta a su cintura y la colocó sobre el cuello del hombre. Sería tan fácil acabar con su vida. Un pequeño impulso y la espada se enterraría en el cuello de él, tomando su vida.

Pero contuvo su impulso, pues el objetivo no era ese. Necesitaba al hombre vivo. Necesitaba que llevara su mensaje hasta Battousai.

—Dile a Battousai, que tengo a su mujer y si la quiere viva y entera, que valla al lugar de nuestro último encuentro. Dentro de dos días. Si no está ahí, acabaré con la vida de la mujer lentamente.

A pesar de que deseaba moverse y frustrar los planes del hombre. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

—Permanecerás de esa forma unos 15 minutos más, para entonces yo estaré lejos —le dijo Jinei, pues había visto en el rostro del hombre su deseo de actuar.

Jinei con un silbido llamó a su caballo, el cual llegó hasta él, lo tomó de las cintas y se acercó hasta la mujer, quien permanecía igual de inerte que el soldado.

Imposibilitada de movimiento y silenciada. La ató rápidamente de manos y pies y la subió sobre el caballo, colocándose él atrás y con un movimiento de sus manos, el caballo marchó a galope.

Kaoru deseaba gritar. Gritar que se detuviera. Deseaba poder moverse y golpear al hombre. Tratar de escapar.

Se había sentido tan impotente cuando vio su espada sobre el cuello de Hito. Horrorizada pensó que lo mataría, y ella se vería obligada a verlo y no hacer nada para salvarlo.

Su terror por la vida Hito, se había ido al escuchar al hombre hablar con él y darle un mensaje.

Aunque trató con todas su fuerzas de romper el extraño embrujo que la mantenía inmóvil, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

¿Cómo era posible que una mirada tuviera ese efecto sobre la gente?, ¿Podía existir semejante poder? El hecho de experimentarlo sobre sí misma, le decía que era verdad y era atemorizante saber que un hombre pudiera tener tal poder.

El hombre la sujetaba por la cintura, impidiendo que callera del caballo. Su mensaje para Kenshin le decía que quería tenderle una trampa. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al saber que Kenshin caería en esa trampa por ella, por salvar su vida.

Desearía no sentirte tan inútil. Era una muñeca de trapo, sin voluntad y fuerzas. No supo por cuánto tiempo habían cabalgado, cuando empezó a sentir que tenía el control de su cuerpo nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué? —su voz sonó seca, aún le era difícil hablar.

Jinei se sorprendió al escuchar a la mujer hablar. El efecto de su mirada se había desvanecido antes de lo normal. ¿Por qué, preguntaba ella?

—Porque deseo matar a Battousai.

Kaoru se estremeció con sus palabras, ella lo había sabido, pero el escucharlo decirlo de esa forma tan fría, sólo lo hacía más real. Trató de moverse entre los brazos del hombre, el trote del caballo disminuyó quizás por los intentos de controlarla. Lo había tomado desprevenido y no pudo controlar un movimiento de ella, por lo que Kaoru cayó del caballo.

El golpe sobre el duro suelo la dejó sin aire. Y a pesar del dolor, y los golpes, actuó rápido al tratar de desatar sus pies. Lo consiguió con rapidez, pero no la suficiente.

Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando un tirón en su brazo la hizo caer nuevamente al suelo.

Trató de levantarse pero el peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió.

Jinei sonreía. Era una sonrisa cínica.

—Estúpida mujer, ¿pensaste que podías huir de mí?

Kaoru aún con las manos atadas, le propinó un golpe al hombre. Se sintió bien al observar que le había herido en la boca, pero supo que fue inútil porque él no aflojó su agarre.

Jinei torció su rostro y escupió la sangre que había en su boca. El sabor de la sangre era interesante, pero ciertamente no le gustaba degustar la suya propia.

El enojo contra la mujer aumentó. Llevo sus manos hasta el cuello femenino y apretó.

Kaoru sintió el aire faltarle, a pesar de sus movimientos, él no dejaba de sujetarla. Se estaba asfixiando.

—Por favor… —Rogó en un intento de evitar que el apretara su cuello.

Su vista se comenzó a nublar, y lo que antes fueron intensos movimientos de su cuerpo para liberarse, se desvanecieron. La estaba asesinando, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus labios adquirieron una tonalidad morada y su cuerpo se quedó inerte.

«Moriré», pensó Kaoru, con el último fragmento de su conciencia.

Jinei se dio cuenta de que la estaba matando. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que los movimientos de la mujer disminuían, señal inequívoca de que su vida estaba terminando.

Fue hasta que vio el tono violeta en la piel de la mujer por la falta de oxígeno que recordó que ese no era su objetivo. El agarre sobre el cuello de la mujer se detuvo.

La vio inhalar una gran cantidad de aire. Y el color regresar a su rostro.

Kaoru respiró una gran cantidad de aire y, con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, se arrastró lejos del hombre. Lamentablemente no tan lejos como hubiera querido, pues apenas unos pocos pasos los separaban. Se llevó sus manos hasta su cuello, en donde sentía un terrible dolor. Sus ojos azules miraron con temor al hombre.

— ¿Quién… eres? —Su voz sonó apenas en un susurro y le produjo una terrible punzada de dolor, el fuerte agarre sobre su cuello había afectado sus cuerdas vocales.

—Soy un asesino, mi nombre es Jinei.

— ¿Por qué deseas matar a mi esposo? —Las palabras sonaban pastosas y decirlas le había provocado más dolor.

Algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a conocer las razones del hombre. Quizás fuera parte de la bondad que había en ella; encontraba difícil pensar que alguien pudiera acabar con la vida de otro ser humano.

Jinei la miró. Esta vez no le contestó, simplemente la tomó y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza la obligó a subirse al caballo, haciendo él lo mismo instantes después.

Esta vez Kaoru no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para debatirse e intentar escapar nuevamente. Sentía su cuello inflamado y dolorosas punzadas iban y venían, recordándole lo cerca que estuvo de perder la vida.

Llegaron a un campo, en el que no crecía nada a su alrededor. Parecía un lugar estéril. Habían cabalgado durante toda la noche, y cuando bajaron del caballo y Jinei la soltó, simplemente sus piernas cedieron incapaces de sostenerla.

—El campo de batalla de los Mille Lapsis —murmuró Jinei.

El suelo era infértil y un aire lúgubre parecía llenar el lugar. ¿Cuántas muertes habían ocurrido en este lugar? La más sanguinaria batalla había tenido lugar sobre el suelo que pisaban. Quizás las muertes habían matado al lugar también, pues ni una sola yerba crecía allí.

Kaoru miró con tristeza el lugar, ella también había escuchado de él. Era un lugar lúgubre, donde el viento mismo parecía susurrar la tristeza, y el alma llena de dolor de tantos soldados muertos parecía impregnar hasta el más pequeño gramo de tierra.

Una choza se observaba en lo lejos, apenas y se mantenía en pie. Pero Jinei consideró que sería el lugar adecuado donde esperaría la llegada de Battousai.

Tomó a Kaoru y arrastrándola, la llevó hasta el lugar. El lugar estaba sucio y lleno de telarañas, pero eso no importaba. Para los fines que le interesaban, era el lugar perfecto.

Kaoru se sintió arrojada en una vacía habitación. Su cuerpo, adolorido por la caída del caballo, la asfixia y las largas horas de cabalgar, se resintió. Una queja de dolor salió de sus labios.

Jinei entró en la habitación, comprobando las tablas que había en las ventanas, sería imposible para la mujer escapar por allí. Pero para evitar cualquier contratiempo, sacó una cuerda de entre sus ropas.

—No intentaré escapar —le dijo Kaoru al hombre. Aunque sus manos se encontraba atadas, sus pies no lo estaban y esto al menos la hacía sentir menos indefensa, aunque según le recordaba el dolor en su cuello, eso no era suficiente en contra de un hombre como Jinei.

Jinei rió.

— ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para confiar en tu palabras?

Kaoru se puso de pie y con todas las fuerzas que reunió, se encaminó hasta la puerta que quedo abierta, si tan sólo pudiera llegar hasta ella…

El sordo dolor que sintió en su mejilla y que la hizo caer al suelo, derribó sus esperanzas. Él la había golpeado.

Kaoru quedó algo atontada por el fuerte golpe y no se resistió cuando sintió a Jinei tomar una de sus piernas y pegarla con la otra para finalmente pasar una cuerda a su alrededor.

Después de dejarla atada, Jinei salió de la habitación, dejándola encerrada en esa oscura estancia. Apenas unos rayos de luz que se colaban por los espacios entre las maderas, era la única claridad, pero era tan escasa que simplemente no iluminaba el lugar, sino que lo mantenía en penumbra.

El cansancio y el dolor pronto reclamaron su parte. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados y en su mente comenzaron a desvanecerse los pensamientos. Y a pesar de que trató de evitarlo, pronto se encontró dormida. Fue un sueño intranquilo plagado de pesadillas.

Los toques de zapatos sobre su pierna y la voz imperiosa que le ordenaba despertar, la trajeron de nuevo al mundo de la conciencia.

—Despierta, mujer. —Jinei empujaba con sus pies una de las piernas femeninas. No había ningún gramo de piedad o misericordia en él.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y con esfuerzo y mucho dolor, logró apoyarse en una pared, hasta que se encontró sentada.

Jinei se arrodilló frente a ella y puso un recipiente entre sus manos atadas.

—Bebe el agua.

Kaoru deseaba negarse a sus órdenes. Pero su garganta se sentía desgarrada y en sangre viva, y la sed era agobiante. Sujetó con fuerza el recipiente y lo acercó hasta sus labios resecos, que ya habían empezado a agrietarse.

Tomó el primer trago, el dolor de su garganta al pasar el refrescante líquido le envió escalofríos a todo el cuerpo. Pero la sed era mayor, por lo que siguió bebiendo.

Kaoru miró al hombre frente a ella, no quería que Kenshin se enfrentara contra él.

—Por favor —le rogó Kaoru—. Desista de esta batalla. Kenshin ya no es el mismo, el ya no desea tomar otra vida.

—Entonces son ciertos los comentarios que he escuchado sobre la sakabattou —Jinei le dijo—. Ya habían llegado a mis oídos esos rumores.

Kaoru asintió.

—Son ciertos, por ello, le pido que desista de esta batalla, mi esposo ya no desea más guerras. Si hubo algo en el pasado por lo que desea enfrentarlo, déjelo allí, en el pasado, por favor.

Jinei la miró.

—Solo he visto a Battousai una vez, fue un encuentro breve y no llegamos a enfrentarnos. Pero ahora sus palabras sólo aumentan mi deseo de acabar con su vida. Debido a Battousai, la balanza se inclinó a un bando y las batallas que habían azotados estos territorios, comenzaron a desaparecer.

— ¿Lo odia por acabar con las batallas? —Kaoru no podía creer que hubiera un hombre como Jinei, que deseara las constantes batallas.

—Sí. Y ahora escucho que el hombre que en su tiempo fue un grandioso asesino, ha decidido no matar nunca más. Eso sólo me enfurece —le dijo Jinei, la observó detalladamente, no encontraba nada sorprendente en la mujer que le dijera el porqué un hombre podía cambiar tanto por ella—. Usted es el punto débil de Battousai.

— ¿Qué pretende hacer conmigo?

Jinei sonrió.

—Matarla, por supuesto. Pero antes quiero obligar a Battousai a pelear seriamente, una batalla de vida o muerte. Y cuando yo gane, quiero obligarlo a ver como acabo con su vida. Esa es mi venganza perfecta.

Kaoru se horrorizó de lo frío y calculado de los planes de Jinei. No ponía en duda que Kenshin viniera en su ayuda. Tan sólo esperaba que Kenshin tuviera conocimiento de las particularidades de su enemigo, la mirada de Jinei era algo fuera de este mundo, pero dudaba que en el manejo de la espada hubiera alguien mejor que Kenshin.

En una batalla limpia no habría duda de la victoria de Kenshin, pero con las habilidades de Jinei, Kaoru temía por su seguridad. Lamentó profundamente ser parte importante de un plan que pusiera en desventaja a Kenshin.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

La luz que antes se filtraba por los resquicios de las maderas había desaparecido, pues la noche ya había caído.

— _¡Jinei!_

Kaoru escuchó el grito. Y supo de quién se trataba.

—Kenshin… —murmuró.

Apenas pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y Jinei entrara a la habitación.

—Parece que la batalla comenzará pronto —le dijo a Kaoru.

La miró a los ojos y su mirada envió órdenes a su cuerpo.

—Necesitaremos contar con su presencia —le dijo finalmente.

Kaoru no pudo responder, pues como anteriormente, Jinei le había robado la capacidad de hablar y moverse. La tomó de uno de sus brazos y arrastrándola sin consideración, la sacó de la casa y la arrojó hacia al frente.

—:—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—:—

_..—..—.. «Kenshin» ..—..—.._

_Observé como su cuerpo caía sobre el suelo. Mi corazón se paró al pensar que había llegado demasiado tarde._

—Aún está viva._ —Escuché a mi enemigo decirme._

_Apenas había llegado al castillo de mi reunión con Saito, cuando me fue dado el mensaje. Cuando lo recibí, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció._

_Según el mensaje, se me daba dos días y ya había pasado uno, pues había llegado un día después del secuestro de Kaoru. El temor recorría mi cuerpo, enfriando hasta mis huesos. _

_¿Cumpliría la promesa Jinei de darme dos días?, ¿Qué le haría durante ese tiempo? Fueron diversas las preguntas que me hacían aterrarme. Y diversos los escenarios que mi mente conjuraba en el que la desgracia figuraba como actor principal._

_Traté de acercarme a ella, pero Jinei me detuvo._

—Un paso más y ella muere._ —La espada de Jinei se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del cuello femenino._

_Saqué mi espada y enfrenté al hombre._

— ¿No es una batalla lo que buscas?, ¿Por qué entonces te escondes detrás de una mujer?

_Supe que mi comentario lo había enfadado, me insulté por dejar que mis emociones dominaran mi boca. Hacerlo enfadar cuando su espada estaba tan cerca del cuello de Kaoru, no era lo que pretendía._

_Respiré con alivio al ver que mi comentario no había tenido represalias. Sentí su mirada en mí. Rió al observar mi espada._

— ¿Una sakabattou? Ésta será una batalla de vida o muerte, Battousai. Obsérvala detalladamente.

_Su comentario me dijo que debía darme cuenta de algo fundamental. Antes, apenas había visto a Kaoru, me había dado cuenta de los múltiples golpes y lo agotada que parecía, en ese instante mi furia creció contra el hombre frente a mí, pero no dejé que las emociones rigieran mi conducta. Hacerlo sería poner en riesgo la vida de Kaoru._

_Vigilar a mi enemigo se convirtió en mi objetivo número uno. Pero las palabras de Jinei, regresaron mi atención a Kaoru, fue allí que me di cuenta._

—No puede respirar._ —Jinei me confirmó—. _Sólo matándome podrás lograr que viva.

_El horror de lo que sucedía chocó contra mí. ¿Cuántos preciosos segundos había desperdiciado? Sin demorar ni un minuto más, ataqué a Jinei._

_Nuestras espadas chocaron, el roce del metal sonó particularmente alto en la silenciosa noche. Sentí la mirada de Jinei contra mis ojos, y entonces lo sentí, ese efecto que tenía sobre otros._

_Por un instante, mi cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, lo suficiente para que Jinei pensara que me tenía y lanzó un ataque directo. Pero saliendo de esa extraña convulsión, logré defenderme a tiempo y paré su ataque._

_Supe que mi rápida recuperación lo había asombrado. _

—Nunca nadie había logrado romper mi hechizo._ —Jinei me dijo._

—Tu ataque no tiene efecto sobre mí._ —Me lance contra él en un rápido contraataque, logré herirlo en el costado—. _Mi determinación es mayor que cualquier truco.

_Su mano sujetaba su costado, tiñéndose rápidamente de rojo. Mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente a Kaoru, quien todavía permanecía inmóvil. No tenía mucho tiempo._

_Los ataques se sucedieron uno tras otro. La defensa de Jinei quedó vencida, cuando con un rápido movimiento de muñecas, logré desarmarlo._

_Mi espada quedó sobre su cuello._

—Permítele respirar nuevamente._ —Le ordené._

_Jinei rió. Sus carcajadas sonaron crispantes en la noche clara._

—Tendrás que matarme, Battousai.

_¿Matarlo? Rompería la promesa que le había hecho a Kaoru, mi futuro con ella desaparecería. Pero dejarlo vivo sería perder definitivamente a Kaoru._

_Si manchar mi espada por primera vez con sangre para saber que Kaoru estaba a salvo, aunque no fuera a mi lado, era el precio que debía pagar, no dudaría en hacerlo. _

_Levanté mi espada, listo para acabar con mi enemigo…_

—:—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—:—

_..—..—.. «Kaoru» .—..—.._

_El miedo atenazaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Y mis pulmones luchaban por entrar aire, el cual nunca llegaba a causa de que mi garganta simplemente se encontraba cerrada._

_La sensación de asfixia era apremiante. Mis sentidos comenzaron a ralentizarse. Mis ojos seguían la batalla._

_Después de varios movimientos y ataques me di cuenta de que Kenshin tenía la ventaja. Me alegré de que así fuera, no sólo por mí, sino por él. Saber que él estaría bien, acallaba un poco mis temores._

_Un último movimiento lo convirtió en prácticamente el ganador. Su espada se encontraba sobre el cuello de Jinei. Pude escuchar su petición y con terror escuché la repuesta de Jinei._

_Lo vi dudar, pero cuando levantó su espada, supe que había tomado su decisión. El mataría nuevamente y esta vez lo haría por mí._

_No podía permitir que manchara nuevamente sus manos de sangre. No cuando sabía el costo que tendría para él. No cuando mi corazón albergaba un amor tan grande por él._

— ¡No! ¡Kenshin! ¡Detente! _—Mis gritos rompieron finalmente el silencio ensordecedor de la noche_.

_El aire llegó a mis pulmones, la convulsión que había mantenido a mi cuerpo inmóvil se rompió y el movimiento de la espada que estaba pronta a tomar la vida de otro hombre, también se detuvo._

_Sus ojos dorados encontraron mis ojos._

—_Estoy bien. —Lo tranquilice, pude ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento, la determinación que lo hubiera llevado a acabar con la vida de Jinei._

_Fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta de cómo había sucedido, Kenshin tampoco se dio cuenta, pues estoy segura que lo habría evitado._

_Jinei se había empujado a sí mismo contra la espada cerca de cuello. Ésta se enterró limpiamente en su cuello, acabando inmediatamente con su vida._

_Kenshin sacó inmediatamente la espada del cuello del hombre, pero era demasiado tarde; había muerto instantáneamente. Lo vi guardar la sakabattou en su funda y dirigirse a mí._

_Pude ver en sus ojos la oscuridad que la muerte de Jinei le había dejado a su alma y maldije al hombre, porque a pesar de su fracaso, sí había logrado dañar profundamente a Kenshin._

_Se arrodilló a mi lado y con infinito cuidado, soltó las cuerdas de mis brazos y mis piernas. Sentir la sangre fluir libremente me ocasionó dolor, pero lo oculté rápidamente._

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Alguna herida grave que deba atender? _—Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, comprobando por sí mismo cómo me encontraba._

—Estoy bien_ —le dije. Mis palabras parecieron no calmarlo, pues continuó su recorrido por mi cuerpo—._ Sólo tengo golpes, nada serio.

_Su recorrido terminó y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos, pude observar que se encontraba terriblemente atormentado._

_Sus brazos me rodearon y me aferré fuertemente a él._

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kaoru había regresado al castillo. Los golpes casi habían desaparecido y su carácter fuerte y decidido, le había ayudado a recuperarse del secuestro que había sufrido a manos de Jinei.

Ella lo había superado, pero no estaba tan segura acerca de Kenshin. Había algo que atormentaba a Kenshin, lo sentía cuando la miraba.

En su rostro aún era visible que había pasado por una situación difícil, pues una fracción de su piel era color amarillo verdoso, signo de los golpes que había recibido, era consciente de la mirada arrepentida de Kenshin cada vez que observaba su rostro.

Pero la señal más evidente del secuestro se encontraba en sus muñecas, pues los intentos por escarpar que había hecho, las habían dejado en carne viva. Unas vendas protegían su piel y se había dado cuenta de que la mirada de Kenshin se oscurecía cuando las observaba.

Se dio cuenta de que Kenshin había puesto distancia entre ellos. Kaoru pensaba que se debía a la muerte de Jinei, pero ella no lo condenaba por ello. No fue Kenshin quien acabó con su vida, fue el mismo Jinei que terminó con su vida.

La distancia que había entre ellos comenzaba a intranquilizarla. Necesitaba a Kenshin cerca de ella. No sabía cómo lograr acercarse a él, cómo lograr romper la barrera que había construido a su alrededor.

Pasaba la medianoche y esperaba despierta a Kenshin. Éste era el comportamiento que había seguido Kenshin: Llegar tarde a acostarse y despertarse muy temprano. Un comportamiento que la hería.

Había llegado a una conclusión, necesitaba seducir a su esposo. Cuando habían hecho el amor, fue el momento en que el que más unida a él se había sentido, necesitaba de nuevo sentirse así.

Kenshin no la había tocado de esa manera desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Kaoru pensaba que el que Kenshin se mantuviera alejado de ella, era porque deseaba que se recuperara de los golpes. Pues, ya se encontraba bien. Y deseaba seducir a su esposo.

No estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Pero esperaba conseguirlo. Kenshin la deseaba, se lo había demostrado y dicho en múltiples ocasiones, por lo que se agarraría de ese deseo como el medio para seducirlo.

Su camisón estaba hecho de una tela ligera, que más que ocultar su cuerpo, lo remarcaba de forma sugerente, al menos eso quería creer.

Se mordió el labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo mientras lo esperaba. Sus pensamientos se congelaron cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Kenshin se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaoru lo esperaba despierta aún.

—Pensé que estarías dormida —comentó Kenshin. Se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial al encontrarla despierta. Le dio la espalda a Kaoru, mientras se desvestía. La visión de su cuerpo vestida por la ligera tela era una tentación difícil de vencer.

Trató de que el tono frío y lejano de Kenshin no la afectara. Él se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que no podía ver su rostro y tratar de descifrar sus gestos. Pero ya que había tomado una decisión y ella no era una persona que se acobardara; siguió con su plan.

Salió de la cama y se acercó a Kenshin. Había sido silenciosa, pero el hecho de que al tocarlo él se sobresaltara, sólo le decía cuán perdido se encontraba entre sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó Kaoru—. No pretendía…

Kenshin negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. —Se alejó de Kaoru sin observar su rostro, por lo que no vio el gesto de dolor que le produjo por alejarse de ella de esa forma.

A Kaoru le dolió que Kenshin se alejara de ella así, pero sabía que habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos. Así que se sobrepuso al dolor y caminó hasta ponerse frente a Kenshin.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kenshin? —A pesar de la tenue iluminación, Kaoru podía observar sus ojos y podía ver en ellos cierta oscuridad.

—No sucede nada. —Kenshin negó.

Sus ojos se alejaron de los azul profundo, no quería mentirle de esa forma, viendo sus ojos. Debía decirle lo que ocurría, debía decirle la decisión que había tomado, la decisión que era la correcta. Pero como en los pasados dos días, se encontraba diciéndose que mañana lo haría, aunque sabía que era solo una tonta excusa para posponer lo inevitable.

Kaoru no creyó en sus palabras, el hecho de que esquivara su mirada, le decía que algo ocurría. Y siguiendo con el plan que se había trazado, se acercó hasta Kenshin y lo abrazó; se dio cuenta de que él se tensaba, pero ignorando la desagradable sensación por el comportamiento de él, trató de acercarse más para besarlo.

Fue entonces cuando él la rechazó.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero encontrando la fortaleza que había en su interior, las retuvo dentro de sí.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kenshin? No puedes negar que algo ocurre.

Kenshin había hecho una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida al rechazarla. Pero estaba tratando de comportarse de forma honorable, trataba de hacer lo correcto. Pero Kaoru se lo hacía más difícil. Escuchó su pregunta, no quería contestarla, hacerlo significaría que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Vio que Kaoru se puso tensa, y entonces, escuchó lo que le preguntaba:

— ¿Acaso ya no me deseas?, ¿Es eso?

Una risa amarga amenazó con salir de los labios de Kenshin. Sólo el dolor que empezaba a sentir dentro de sí, lo evitó. ¿Qué ya no la deseaba? Su cuerpo entero la añoraba, su mente rememoraba cada instante que había pasado, traía a su memoria la suavidad de su piel, su dulce aroma y su exquisito sabor.

Y al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Kaoru, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir postergando lo inevitable.

—Por supuesto que te deseo. Eres lo más importante de mi vida y estuve a punto de perderte.

Sus palabras le dieron algo de paz a Kaoru, pero aún no entendía el porqué del comportamiento de Kenshin.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué me rechazas? —Sus palabras impregnadas del dolor que el rechazo le ocasionaba.

Kenshin percibió el dolor en sus palabras y se enfrentó a los ojos azul profundo.

—Porque soy demasiado cobarde para decirte que te alejes definitivamente de mí. Porque me importas demasiado y significas tanto como para alejarme para siempre. Porque a pesar de que es lo correcto, no deseo hacerlo.

Los pensamientos giraban sin control en la mente de Kaoru. Pero unas palabras la llenaban de temor: _Alejarse definitivamente_. Su cuerpo se tambaleó, sus palabras fueron como un golpe físico.

Kenshin, al observar que perdía el equilibrio, se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos.

— ¿Por qué esa decisión? —Kaoru le preguntó, sentía que merecía al menos la verdad.

Kenshin sabía que en pago del dolor que le ocasionaba, lo menos que podía ofrecerle, era sinceridad.

—No soy bueno para ti, Kaoru —Había pesar en su voz—. Jinei te atacó por mi culpa. Tengo otros enemigos y tengo miedo de que traten de dañarte. —Kenshin la abrazó apretándola fuerte contra sí—. Todo el tiempo pensé que podía llegar demasiado tarde.

—No es tu culpa —Kaoru le rebatió.

—Quiero que estés a salvo.

Kaoru lo miró, ahora estaba algo enfadada y también temerosa. Enfadada porque él pretendía alejarla de su lado sin consultarle; y temerosa porque temía perderlo. ¿No sabía él que al alejarla de su lado, la protegía físicamente, pero por dentro la destrozaría?

—No tomes esa decisión por mí, Kenshin.

—Es lo mejor para ti. —Aunque esa decisión le ocasionara dolor, aún no era tan egoísta como para poner en más riesgo la vida de Kaoru, sólo para evitarse el dolor.

Kaoru se alejó de sus brazos y lo enfrentó. Kenshin observó sus acciones y una punzada de dolor lo sacudió al pensar que debía alejarla de su lado.

—Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que es bueno para mí —le reclamó Kaoru.

—Es tu vida de lo que estamos hablando —le dijo Kenshin.

—Sé muy bien de lo que estamos hablando, no soy tonta. Pero es mi decisión, es mi vida. —Kaoru lo miró atentamente—. O, ¿es acaso lo que realmente deseas?

Kenshin la miró.

—No quiero alejarte, pero…

—No lo hagas —Kaoru lo interrumpió—. No me alejes de tu lado, Kenshin.

El sufrimiento de la decisión que Kenshin había tomado, se reflejó crudamente en su rostro. Las palabras de Kaoru lo hacían dudar. No sobre si hacía lo correcto al alejarla, sino sobre si él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

Kaoru percibió la duda en el cuerpo de Kenshin. Debía convencerlo de que alejarla de su lado, no era lo correcto.

—Quiero estar aquí —le dijo Kaoru—. Prometo ser cuidadosa.

—Yo…

—Te amo, Kenshin.

Kenshin cerró los ojos al escuchar sus últimas palabras. No quería alejarla de él. Quería tenerla a su lado. Quería tener la oportunidad de estar cada instante posible con ella. Quería ver sus ojos brillar con alguna broma, su sonrisa iluminar su rostro, quería hacer el amor con ella, quería escucharla decir que lo _amaba…_

—Perdóname, Kaoru. —Sus movimientos pronto lo llevaron hasta sus brazos—. Porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarte de mi lado.

Kaoru sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

—Esta vez, me alegra que así sea.

La distancia entre ellos comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que ya no la hubo. Se entregaron con pasión a un beso en el que se demostraban cuánta necesidad del otro tenían.

Sus caricias fueron lentas. El deseo los empujaba a ir más deprisa, pero lo controlaron, querían descubrir lentamente sus cuerpos, aprender dónde tocar, qué es lo que estremecía al otro.

Las ropas fueron dejando sus cuerpos. Las caricias se sucedían una a otra, arrancando gemidos de placer y estremecimientos.

Kaoru se encontró recostada en la cama. La mirada dorada recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Tan hermosa… —Sus palabras la reverenciaron. Era perfecta, era un ángel y era suyo.

No soportaba la leve distancia que los separaba, por lo que terminó de despojarse de su ropa y se unió a Kaoru en la cama.

Ambos se estremecieron cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Los labios de Kenshin iniciaron un recorrido en el cuello de Kaoru, dejando un rastro de fuego allí donde el cálido aliento acariciaba su piel.

Su cuerpo entero ardió cuando la boca masculina llegó a sus pechos. Su sangre era lava ardiendo que llevaba calor a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Kaoru llegaron hasta la espalda masculina y la acariciaron. Sintió los músculos tensarse por su toque. Aún le parecía asombroso lograr despertar tal deseo en un hombre como Kenshin.

Sus manos dejaron su espalda y llegaron hasta las costillas. Sintió a Kenshin retener el aliento por su caricia. Tomando valor, sus manos viajaron al sur, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, fueron interceptadas por las manos masculinas.

—Perdería el control —le explicó Kenshin—. Te deseo demasiado.

Kaoru mordió su labio inferior y se sonrojó. Había algo que deseaba, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Escuchó la pregunta de Kenshin y dudó unos instantes en contestarla, pero como realmente lo deseaba, se atrevió.

—Deseo acariciarte, quiero conocer tu cuerpo.

Kenshin sonrió un poco.

—Así que tienes deseos de explorar…

—Es una forma de decirlo, sí —respondió Kaoru, sonriendo levemente.

Un leve grito salió de Kaoru cuando sin esperarlo, Kenshin se movió y la movió a ella. Se encontró en una posición muy interesante después de ello.

Kenshin estaba acostado sobre la cama y ella estaba sobre él. Sus piernas alrededor de la cadera masculina.

—_Soy todo tuyo…_

Una sonrisa femenina se dibujó en los labios de Kaoru.

_**Continuará…»»»**_

**NOTAS: **

¡Perdón por la tardanza!, me perdí casi un mes. Pero me mude de ciudad y luego estuve algo enferma, por lo que no pude escribir lo seguido que hubiera querido; además que tuve un bloqueo, y aunque me sentaba frente a la computadora, las palabras simplemente se negaban a fluir (estuve sumamente frustrada por ello), pero afortunadamente pude recuperar mi inspiración (creo que se había ido de vacaciones).

En recompensa por la espera, traje un capitulo un poco largo y que como vieron tuvo de todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Me imagino que alguien se preguntara quien es el misterioso asesino que apareció. Les puedo adelantar que será alguien de suma importancia.

Gracias Mariel Black (antes Bombon007); por ayudarme con la ortografía y edición de este fic.

También muchas gracias a: Black Soul, akari hiroyuki, DULCECITO311, serena tsukino chiba, AdaZu, JIMENA-CHAN, Angie-Chiba, Lila Lilith, Mariel Black, andrydark, Guest, Ranka Hime, Nikki, Sayuri08. Por su reviews y sus comentarios.

Gracias también a quienes me tienen en sus alertas y favoritos.

Y gracias a quienes leen esta historia, espero que dejen un review y me permitan saber de ustedes.

Les prometo otro capítulo pronto, afortunadamente ya tengo un bosquejo de lo que será, y algo escrito, por lo que espero tenerlo listo a mas tardar dentro de una semana.

!Hasta Pronto!


	17. Cap XVII Enseñame a Amar

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

CAPITULO XVII

**.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*. éñame a Amar.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.**

Kaoru mordió su labio inferior y se sonrojó. Había algo que deseaba, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Escuchó la pregunta de Kenshin y dudó unos instantes en contestarla, pero como realmente lo deseaba, se atrevió.

—Deseo acariciarte, quiero conocer tu cuerpo.

Kenshin sonrió un poco.

—Así que tienes deseos de explorar…

—Es una forma de decirlo, sí —respondió Kaoru, sonriendo levemente.

Un leve grito salió de Kaoru cuando sin esperarlo, Kenshin se movió y la movió a ella. Se encontró en una posición muy interesante después de ello; Kenshin estaba acostado sobre la cama y ella sobre él, sus piernas alrededor de la cadera masculina.

—_Soy todo tuyo…_

Una sonrisa femenina se dibujó en los labios de Kaoru.

Nunca había tenido fantasías, no eróticas al menos, pero Kenshin Himura había logrado que éstas comenzaran a jugar con su mente.

Observó los ojos dorados brillar con deseo. Su mirada fija en su rostro, dejando que esta vez ella tuviera el control.

Kaoru no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de cumplir una de sus fantasías por lo que, olvidando toda inhibición, se dispuso a hacer lo que le había dicho a Kenshin: _Explorar…_

Sus manos iniciaron un recorrido sobre su pecho. Sintió el cuerpo masculino estremecerse, saber que podía hacerlo estremecer, hacía que su cuerpo se llenara de excitación.

Sus manos recorriendo su pecho aprendiendo texturas, aprendiendo dónde estaban los ángulos, qué lugares, qué caricias lograban excitarlo aún más.

Las manos masculinas que antes habían permanecido a sus costados subieron hasta sus pechos, brindándole una caricia que estremeció hasta la fibra más pequeña de su ser.

Un profundo gemido salió de sus labios, por el intenso deseo que él provocaba en su cuerpo. Atrapó las manos masculinas entre las suyas.

—Detente.

Los ojos dorados la miraron. El deseo y la pasión bullían en sus ojos. La tentación de dejarlo a él tomar el control era demasiado intensa. Pero él era demasiado dominante, posesivo, quizás no tuviera otra oportunidad como ésta en mucho tiempo y no quería desaprovecharla.

—Es mi turno —le dijo ella. Tomó las manos de él y las colocó sobre su cabeza—. Por favor… —Le pidió.

Las ansias de tocarla, de acariciar su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco. El sentir sus suaves pechos entre sus manos lo llevó más alto. El gemido femenino profundo, tan lleno de deseo, sonó maravilloso a sus oídos.

Luego sintió las manos de Kaoru apresar las suyas y sus palabras pidiéndole que se detuviera.

Sus ojos encontraron a los azul profundo. Podía observar en ellos el hambre, ese deseo que los llenaba cada vez que sus cuerpos entraban en íntimo contacto.

Sus palabras diciéndole que era su turno y luego cuando ella llevó sus manos a su cabeza, fue un momento excitante, tanto que pensó en terminar la tortura. Sería tan fácil levantar sus caderas y que ella lo tomara profundo en su cuerpo.

«_Por favor_», la escuchó pedir. Fue esto, su súplica llena de deseo, lo que lo detuvo.

El sonrió.

—Es tu turno.

Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior, en parte para sentir esa pizca de dolor y despejar su mente del intenso deseo que parecía dominarla. Sus manos llegaron hasta sus tetillas y titubeó un instante, pensando en si él sentiría la misma excitación que ella cuando manipulaba sus pechos.

Al tomar una con sus dedos, como él antes había hecho con sus pezones, el cuerpo masculino se estremeció. Al parecer él también sentía placer con ello.

Un hambre creció dentro de ella, quería saborear su piel y como esta noche se trataba de cumplir sus fantasías, no se frenó.

Su lengua trazó un camino de fuego sobre un pecho; cuando llegó al otro y lo tomó un poco entre sus dientes, él gimió fuertemente.

—Kaoru… me estás matando…

Ella lo miró. Había actuado por instinto.

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —Quería que esta noche fuera especial para ambos. Kaoru quería darle tanto placer a Kenshin como él se lo daba a ella.

—Demasiado bien, querida —Kenshin le sonrió—. Mi control está pendiendo de un hilo.

Kaoru sonrió al saber que ella también podía llevarlo hasta el extremo como él lograba con ella.

—Aún tengo mucho que explorar —le dijo. Deslizó su cuerpo un poco más abajo.

Su centro se encontró en contacto directo con la dura carne masculina. Ese leve contacto envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Haciéndola dudar si quería realmente seguir con la exploración.

Sus ojos azul profundo encontraron los dorados. Vio en ellos el reflejo de su misma hambre. Hambre de unirse. Hambre de sentirlo dentro de ella.

_Más tarde,_ se dijo. Un poco más tarde. No sabía cuándo volvería a tener el control. Su cuerpo se deslizó un poco más abajo, dejando libre su erección. Kaoru la miró atentamente. La vio crecer aún más ante sus ojos.

Sus manos tocaron la carne caliente. Rodeándolo, sintiendo su textura…

Un siseo salió de los apretados labios masculinos cuando sus manos recorrieron su extensión.

—_Kaoru..._ —Kenshin gimió profundamente.

El permanecer quieto demandaba todo su autocontrol. Su cuerpo gritaba porque le diera la vuelta, la apoyara en la cama y se enterrara profundamente en ella.

Su mente le mostraba imágenes, tentándolo. Su autocontrol quebrándose con cada caricia. Sus manos ardían por tocar su cuerpo, por acariciar su piel.

Se sintió malditamente bien su boca sobre su pecho, trazando un húmedo y caliente camino.

Cuando su centro húmedo y listo se había deslizado sobre su erección, tentándolo, había estado a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y olvidar el deseo de ella de explorar. Había sentido el impulso primitivo de enterrarse en ella, de marcarla como suya.

Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azul profundo y vio en ellos la misma hambre que lo devoraba, eso lo refrenó. Ella estaba disfrutando de su llamada _exploración._

Cuando sus manos lo tomaron y apretaron suavemente, un gemido profundo salió de garganta. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Pero cuando las manos femeninas lo recorrieron por tercera vez, su autocontrol se rompió. En un movimiento que Kaoru no previó, se encontró nuevamente con la espalda sobre la cama.

—Kenshin. —Su nombre una protesta en sí misma.

—Lo siento, mi autocontrol se fue. Me llevaste más allá de mis límites. —Su voz fue profunda, en parte por el deseo contenido.

Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Te gustó?

Kenshin la vio a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ella dudarlo? Él era un maldito volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Un poco más de sus caricias y se habría dejado ir.

—Lo hiciste malditamente bien.

La mano masculina comenzó a depositar leves caricias en su cuerpo, por lo que Kaoru tardó un poco en encontrar algo de cordura para preguntarle:

— ¿Lo suficientemente bien como para permitirme otra ocasión?

Kaoru se estremeció cuando las manos de él llegaron hasta sus pechos, brindándole expertas caricias.

—Otra ocasión, pero no en esta noche. —Su cuerpo se encontraba preparado, y sabía que ella también lo estaba para recibirlo, pero quería llevarla más alto, más al borde.

Kaoru escuchó su repuesta. Pero su mente ya no estaba lo suficiente clara como para recordar, ¿cuál había sido la pregunta? Trató de pensar, pero simplemente sus procesos mentales parecían haberse detenido.

Cuando la boca masculina tomó entre sus labios uno de sus pechos, se dio cuenta de que no importaba nada. Lo único que existía ahora era la maravillosa sensación que las manos de su esposo despertaba en su cuerpo.

La oportunidad para pensar había pasado, lo único que ahora podía hacer era sentir; sentir las caricias; sentir el deseo que explotaba en cada parte de su cuerpo donde él la tocaba; sentir la llama ardiente que devoraba su ser y que comenzaba allí en su centro. Una llama que solo él podía apagar.

Cuando la mano masculina acarició su centro, llevándola tan cerca, su cuerpo se agitó y estremeció.

—_Por favor, Kenshin…_ —Gimió profundamente.

—Dime qué deseas, Kaoru. —Él también se encontraba en el límite. Su voz tensa, pesada y profunda, el deseo agobiante dominando su cuerpo.

Los ojos azul profundo encontraron los dorados.

—Te quiero dentro de mí. —No hubo inhibición en sus palabras, lo deseaba demasiado como para pensar en ello.

Ella no tuvo que pedirlo nuevamente. Retirando su mano, él se introdujo en ella suavemente; su avance agónicamente lento.

Quería sentir el cuerpo de Kaoru apretarlo fuertemente, dándole la bienvenida.

Kaoru retuvo el aliento al sentirlo avanzando tan lento, despertando aún más su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo por entero y así se lo dijo.

Él se hundió profunda y completamente en ella con una sola estocada. Ambos gimieron de placer.

— _¡Mía!_ —Exclamó Kenshin al estar enterrado en ella.

— _¡Sí!_ —gimió Kaoru.

El movimiento que había comenzado lento, aumentó. Las sensaciones comenzaron a desbordar sus cuerpos. El ritmo que antes era suave seducción, aumentó hasta ser cruda pasión.

Kaoru estaba en el borde. Entonces, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los dorados.

—_Córrete para mí, Kaoru._ —Su voz fue más un sonido salvaje que palabras.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir, gimiendo profundamente su nombre.

— _¡Kenshin…!_

Al escucharla gemir su nombre con tanta pasión, kenshin tampoco lo soportó por más tiempo, y gimiendo con fuerza el nombre de Kaoru, se derramó en su interior; con sus cuerpos fundidos y sus almas entrelazadas, ambos se llenaron de una maravillosa sensación de plenitud… como si flotaran en el espacio…

._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.—._.

Esa noche, la relación entre ellos cambió. Kenshin se dio cuenta de que no tenía que llevar todo el peso sobre sus hombros. Kaoru también era fuerte, y lo más importante, ella deseaba ayudarlo.

Kenshin compartió con ella lo que Saito le había contado. Fue motivo de preocupación también para ella el saber que dentro de la corte había alguien infiltrado.

—No sólo es el infiltrado en la corte el único motivo de preocupación. —Kenshin le comentó.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama. Kaoru estaba sobre el pecho masculino y Kenshin trazaba caricias sobre su brazo izquierdo y espalda.

Todos en el castillo dormían ya.

Kaoru se movió y, apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho masculino, lo miró.

—Supongo que hablas del misterioso asesino del que me comentaste. —Kaoru comentó.

Kenshin asintió.

—Alguien con el talento de ese hombre tendría que haber sobresalido antes. Sus características físicas no dicen mucho, puede ser cualquiera.

Kaoru acarició a Kenshin, era agradable compartir momentos como éste, aunque el tema de conversación no fuera agradable, sino más bien algo tenso. El que Kenshin compartiera con ella esto, significaba que confiaba en ella y la tomaba en cuenta.

— ¿Cómo es él? —Kaoru quiso saber un poco más del misterioso asesino. Ahora sabía que ella también debía estar atenta. Kenshin le había dicho que podía estar en peligro, era una realidad que aceptaba y con la cual estaba dispuesta a lidiar, pues no quería separarse de Kenshin.

—Joven, cabello largo y negro, ojos cafés. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

La mano femenina que acariciaba el pecho masculino se detuvo. Kaoru tuvo una extraña sensación cuando Kenshin le dijo cómo era el misterioso asesino. Una imagen se había formado en su mente, pero la desechó por ser imposible. De ninguna forma él sería esa persona, él no podría ser un asesino.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Kenshin se dio cuenta de que Kaoru había palidecido durante unos instantes— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no es nada. —Formó una sonrisa en sus labios para tranquilizar a Kenshin.

Kaoru alejó los pensamientos de su mente. Estaba imaginando imposibles. La vida no podía ser tan cruel como para que el misterioso asesino fuera él… _su querido hermano_. Como Kenshin había dicho, las características físicas del misterioso asesino no eran fuera de lo normal, podría ser cualquiera.

Tal vez porque deseaba tranquilizarse y, ¿por qué negarlo? También porque disfrutaba demasiado hacer el amor con Kenshin, su mano se dirigió un poco al sur.

Sonrió con satisfacción al sentir que él ya estaba listo.

Kenshin también sonrió.

—_Me vuelves loco, Kaoru._

Volvieron a unirse, una vez más sus cuerpos fundidos en uno solo. El mundo no existía en estos momentos. Sólo ellos dos, abrazando sus almas.

.-.*.—.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.—.*.-.

Vivieron unos días en relativa calma. Tenían largas conversaciones sobre sus vidas, de sus problemas y preocupaciones. También, para deleite de ambos, hacían el amor continuamente, entregándose con pasión en cada ocasión.

Ningún incidente había ocurrido y no había información nueva sobre la situación en la corte del rey. Saito continuaba investigando pero no se había descubierto nada nuevo.

En ese tiempo la relación que los unía se hizo más fuerte, más profunda. Kaoru agradeció con todo su corazón esta oportunidad, pues se sentía más cerca de Kenshin.

Pero un incidente vino a romper esa calma.

—No vayas. —Sabía que había sonado como una orden y realmente lo era. Sabía que ella no lo tomaría bien.

Kaoru lo miró.

—Son muchas ya las personas que están enfermas, necesitan ayuda.

—Ginto cree que la enfermedad es contagiosa. No quiero que te expongas a ella —le pidió Kenshin.

Kaoru entendía que era su necesidad de protegerla lo que hablaba por él. Podía entender las razones por las que le impedía que fuera al pueblo y ayudase, sin embargo, no las compartía. Ella no era capaz de quedarse sin hacer nada cuando tantas personas necesitaban ayuda.

—No puedo sólo quedarme viendo. Necesito ayudarlos.

Kenshin se enfadó.

—No dejaré que salgas del castillo. —No quería que Kaoru se expusiera a una enfermedad que ya había tomado algunas vidas. No correría el riesgo de perder a Kaoru.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente a una situación delicada. Se acercó hasta su esposo, que se encontraba enfadado y cuyo cuerpo permanecía en tensión. Sus brazos lo rodearon. Los brazos masculinos que habían permanecido inertes a los lados, la cobijaron contra su pecho.

—No quiero perderte. —Kenshin le dijo suavemente. Fue el temor que percibió en su voz lo que hizo que Kaoru no se enfadara con él.

—Lo sé. —Kaoru lo miró a los ojos—. Te amo, Kenshin. Pero necesito que entiendas que evitando que ayude a otros me proteges físicamente, pero si me quedo aquí sin ayudar, no me lo podría perdonar a mí misma. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es cargar con culpas. Por favor, no permitas que me suceda.

Su deseo era hacer lo que había amenazado, encerrarla en el castillo y evitar que saliera. Pero sus palabras le decían lo mucho que esto le dolería. Ya en una ocasión había pensado que vivir con Kaoru no sería fácil; por un lado estaba su deseo de protegerla; y por otra parte, su deseo de que Kaoru fuera feliz, que fuera ella misma.

El deseo de ayudar a quien lo necesitara era parte de quien era Kaoru. Un alma pura, bondadosa y sin envidias. ¿Podía él encerrar una parte tan maravillosa de ella? Y sintió un peso enorme en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de la repuesta. No podía hacerlo.

—Iré contigo.

Kaoru le sonrió.

—Gracias. Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti.

Kenshin la abrazó fuertemente, esperando que su decisión no llevara consigo terribles consecuencias.

Ambos fueron al pueblo. Ayudaban en lo que podían. Aunque era triste ver a personas enfermar, habían logrado seguir ayudando con optimismo, pensando en que la epidemia pasaría pronto. Fue hasta que se enteró de que la epidemia había alcanzado al orfanato, incluso a la pequeña Himori, que sintió un enorme peso en su corazón.

.-.*.—.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.—.*.-.

Habían pasados dos días desde que ella había dormido por última vez. La mujer apenas se había movido de la cama en la que la pequeña se encontraba.

Se acercó a ella con la intensión de lograr que descansara un poco.

—Debes descansar.

Kaoru miró a su esposo, quien se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella. Sus ojos azules se encontraban llenos de tristeza y preocupación. Se podía observar en su rostro los signos del cansancio.

—Tengo miedo de que ella muera y no esté aquí.

Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos cuando, desviando la vista, se encontró con el pequeño cuerpo de Himori. Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo ardía en fiebre a pesar de los intentos que había hecho por bajarla.

Kenshin asintió entendiendo sus palabras. Estudió la habitación pensando en una solución, pues Kaoru estaba al borde del colapso. Sus ojos encontraron un cómodo sillón y la tomó en brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? —Kaoru miró a Kenshin.

—Necesitas descansar. —Se acercó hasta el sillón y tomó asiento. Kaoru permanecía sobre sus piernas—. Yo vigilaré a Himori, te avisaré si ella empeora.

—No será cómodo para ti tenerme toda la noche así.

Kenshin le sonrió.

—Te he extrañado. Por favor, déjame tenerte así.

Kaoru sonrió y se acostó sobre el pecho de su esposo. Se sentía cálida y protegida.

—Gracias —murmuró apenas, pues su cuerpo se rindió ante el cansancio.

Kenshin se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que Kaoru ya dormía. Tenía miedo de que enfermera de agotamiento. Miró con tristeza la cama donde estaba la pequeña niña. Esperaba que se recuperara, no sólo porque era cruel ver morir a un niño, sino que también lo esperaba por el bien de Kaoru. Kenshin sabía del inmenso cariño que su esposa le tenía a la pequeña, y que si no fuera por las instrucciones que dejó la madre de la niña cuando la dejó al cuidado de Anji, Kaoru hubiera querido adoptarla.

Kaoru había sufrido ya la muerte de sus padres. Deseaba que no experimentara la muerte de la niña que empezaba a querer como a una hija.

La mañana llegó y con ella las esperanzas. La pequeña Himori no se había rendido a la enfermedad. Kaoru, que se había despertado hacía unos momentos, ponía comprensas frías sobre su cabeza como un intento por bajar la fiebre.

Kenshin entró con pesar en la habitación. La pequeña Himori aún vivía, pero no había signos de mejora.

En sus manos se encontraba un cuenco de comida para la mujer que permanecía al lado de la pequeña.

—Debes comer —le dijo suavemente. Se arrodilló a su lado y posó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla en una suave caricia.

Los ojos azul profundo de ella se encontraron con los dorados de él. Había tristeza en ellos.

—No tengo hambre —le dijo ella.

—Lo entiendo, pero tampoco podrás ayudarla a ella si tú también te enfermas. Debes comer, Kaoru.

Kaoru escuchó las palabras de Kenshin. Entendía y sabía que él tenía razón. Sólo que la terrible presión que sentía en su pecho le quitaba todo su apetito. Había aprendido a amar a la pequeña Himori con todo su corazón. El sólo pensamiento de perderla se le hacía sumamente doloroso.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, sintió la mano masculina limpiarla tiernamente. Cerró los ojos agradeciendo con todo su corazón que él estuviera con ella. Sus fuerzas, sus cuidados habían impedido que se rindiera a la tristeza y al cansancio.

Abrió los ojos y dejó que ellos expresaran su amor al hombre frente a ella.

— ¿Comerás? —Había preocupación en su rostro. Preocupación por ella.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que no era justo causarle más preocupaciones a Kenshin. Debía comer por él, por ella.

Ella asintió a la pregunta que le había hecho. Tomó el cuenco de comida y se dispuso a comer.

Él estuvo a su lado mientras comía, sabía que en parte para brindarle su compañía, pero también vigilando que comiera.

Apenas había terminado de comer cuando la puerta de la habitación en la que permanecían fue abierta.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Reite? —Kenshin observó a uno de sus soldados, no sabía qué podría haber ocurrido para que viniera a buscarlo.

El hombre joven hizo una reverencia hacia su señor y se dirigió a él.

—Disculpe, señor, pero ha llegado una carta del rey, dice que es urgente.

El sobre blanco le fue entregado y después de agradecerle al hombre y ordenarle que se retirara, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

Kaoru había permanecido callada en el intercambio entre el mensajero y su esposo, tampoco habló mientras él leía la carta con atención.

La expresión del rostro masculino le dijo que no eran buenas noticias las que había recibido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—El rey me solicita que acuda a su castillo inmediatamente. —Había pesar y rabia en sus palabras. No quería separarse de Kaoru. No cuando ella parecía necesitarlo tanto.

Quería decirle que no fuera, que ella lo necesitaba a su lado, pero no se lo dijo. Sabía que la situación en el reino era demasiado complicada y que necesitaban la ayuda de Kenshin. Evitar que fuera podría traer consecuencias.

—Debes ir.

Kenshin negó.

—No quiero dejarte. —El honor y la lealtad le pedían que cumpliera con las órdenes del rey. Ah, pero su corazón le decía que debía permanecer con Kaoru.

Kaoru lo miró con amor, entendiendo su conflicto. No quería dejarla sola, pues sin duda percibía la necesidad que ella tenía de él.

—No puedes desobedecer una orden directa del rey. —Ambos sabían la verdad de estas palabras.

Kenshin sintió pesar al escuchar estas palabras de Kaoru, pues reconocía la verdad en ellas. No podía desobedecer las órdenes del rey, menos ahora cuando se encontraban en una situación tan delicada.

Kenshin caminó hasta Kaoru y se acercó a ella. Depositó un leve beso en sus labios.

—Cuídate.

Ella sonrió un poco, él estaba un poco obsesionado con su seguridad.

—Lo haré.

Kenshin acarició la mejilla de ella, quería guardar en su memoria el suave tacto de su piel.

—Regresaré tan pronto como pueda.

Kaoru asintió.

—Lo sé.

Segundos después, él salía de la habitación.

La mañana pronto dio espacio a la tarde. La pequeña Himori aún continuaba peleando por su vida. Kaoru escuchó la puerta abrirse, vio a Anji entrar por ella.

En el rostro de él eran evidentes el cansancio y las noches en vela. El seño fruncido y los ojos tristes hablaban de la preocupación por la vida de la pequeña. Himori simplemente conquistaba el corazón de aquellos que la conocían.

— ¿Cómo está? —Preguntó el hombre.

Kaoru lo miró.

—No hay cambios. —Miró con tristeza al hombre, quien también se observaba agotado—. No ha empeorado, pero tampoco veo ninguna mejoría.

—Ella es la más pequeña de todos. —Su voz llena de pesar—. Los otros pequeños ya muestran mejorías y pronto estarán mejor.

Kaoru asintió, alegrándose un poco al saber que los demás niños estaban fuera de peligro.

—Desearía poder hacer algo más por ella.

—Lo haces al estar a su lado —Anji le dijo—. Ella te quiere y sé que siente que estás a su lado. Haces mucho con estar aquí con ella.

—Yo también la quiero.

Anji sonrió.

—Lo sé. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Estoy bien, Anji, gracias.

Pronto el cielo dejó atrás su color azul, un matiz anaranjado empezó a colorear el firmamento despidiendo así a la tarde y dándole la bienvenida a la oscura noche.

Fue oscura en todos los aspectos.

La pequeña Himori, dio su último aliento.

Un grito desgarrador y sollozos que estremecían el cuerpo femenino de la mujer que había velado día noche por la pequeña, confirmaron la terrible tragedia.

.-.*.—.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.-.*.—.*.—.*.-.

Fue Yukina quien lo recibió

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido fuera, se preocupó profundamente por el estado en el que Kaoru se encontraba cuando había tenido que partir. Y cuando al llegar a la aldea e ir al orfanato se enteró de la terrible noticia, su preocupación por Kaoru no hizo más que aumentar.

Yukina negó.

—Desde la muerte de la pequeña, hace cuatro días, apenas y sale de su habitación. —La preocupación acentuaba el paso de la edad sobre el rostro de la mujer—. Me alegra que esté aquí. Tiene que hacer algo, ella no puede seguir así. Temo por su salud, ha perdido peso, pues apena come.

La preocupación que había albergado durante estos días, se acentuó aún más al escuchar las palabras de Yukina.

— ¿Está en su habitación?

—Sí —Yukina le confirmó—. Enfermará si continúa así.

—Hablaré con ella.

Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando se encontró con Yahiko.

—Trae de nuevo a la antigua Kaoru. —Yahiko le pidió. Se sentía impotente al ver a Kaoru tan triste. Deseaba que sonriera nuevamente.

Hacía muchos días en que no sonreía. Extrañaba a aquella Kaoru.

—Lo haré, Yahiko —Kenshin no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Kaoru se hundiera en la tristeza. Ella tenía que brillar.

El niño asintió y se tranquilizó al escuchar las palabras de Kenshin, pues nunca Kenshin había fallado en algo.

La habitación se sentía extrañamente fría, fue eso lo primero que notó. Un aire de congoja parecía flotar en el ambiente.

Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama viendo al vacío. Algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

El cansancio se evidenciaba en su rostro. Oscuras sombras rodeaban sus ojos denotando las noches en vela. Había perdido peso. Estaba al borde del colapso.

Aunque asistir a la reunión para la que había sido convocado fue de vital importancia, se arrepintió profundamente de no haber estado al lado de Kaoru cuando lo había necesitado.

El jamás habría permitido que Kaoru llegara al punto en el que se encontraba.

Se acercó a ella. Ningún movimiento delató que se había percatado de su presencia. Kaoru simplemente parecía fuera de sí, en un lugar donde el dolor era profundo.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Estaban frías y pálidas.

—Estoy aquí, Kaoru.

Kaoru parpadeó, enfocando al hombre frente a ella.

— ¿Kenshin?

El asintió y extendiendo sus brazos, recibió a Kaoru que se aferró fuertemente a él.

Los sollozos estremecían su cuerpo. Su rostro completamente sepultado en el pecho masculino. Esperaba encontrar en él consuelo y fortaleza. Su corazón estaba herido, una profunda herida lo surcaba, la muerte se había encargado de hacerla al tomar la vida de Himori.

Se sentía vacía, parecía ir a la deriva en un mar de dolor. Lo había necesitado. Había necesitado de él, aferrarse a él. Cuánto había echado en falta sus brazos cuando el dolor parecía romper dentro de sí misma.

—Duele —murmuró apenas.

Kenshin la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Lo sé. Perdóname por no estar contigo.

Ella había necesitado de él y no estuvo a su lado. Tal vez no fue su elección, pero así había sucedido.

—Ella no debía morir, apenas era una niña. —Los sollozos entrecortaban sus palabras.

—La vida no siempre es justa con los inocentes. —Él lo sabía, había visto a muchos inocentes morir: hombres, mujeres e incluso niños; a veces por las enfermedades y en otras ocasiones, sus vidas eran tomadas con violencia—. Pero es nuestro deber seguir adelante. —Kenshin la separó de sí mismo, para verla a los ojos—. Himori no querría verte así, Kaoru. No dañes su recuerdo de esta manera.

¿Lo estaba haciendo?, ¿Estaría dañando el recuerdo de Himori? El dolor en su pecho era intenso. Había llegado a amar a la pequeña. Himori con su sonrisa y su alegría infinita se había ido. Tenía su recuerdo en su corazón. Y entonces recordó un momento que había compartido con ella.

"—_Te quero oru. —Las pequeñas manitas habían rodeado su cuello."_

Recordó que había sonreído.

"—_Yo también te quiero, Himori. —Le había dicho con la verdad que en su corazón se encontraba."_

**«**_**Es nuestro deber seguir adelante…**_**»**

Kenshin tenía razón. Debía hacerlo, sólo que era difícil cuando el dolor era tan intenso.

—Siento el dolor tan profundo en mi corazón, Kenshin. —Las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

—Puedo entenderlo. —Kenshin la abrazó, esperando que su cuerpo calentara un poco a Kaoru.

Kaoru dejó que el aroma masculino inundara sus sentidos. Se sentía en pedazos, vacía, sin emociones. Necesitaba sentir. Necesitaba de él.

—Hazme el amor, Kenshin —le pidió con dolor. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el dolor fuera menor.

—No creo que sea lo mejor.

—Quiero sentir… —Las palabras sonaron desgarradas.

El dolor del que sus palabras hablaban, se notaba en sus ojos. Kenshin se dio cuenta de ello. La tristeza se reflejaba en ella y la inocencia que en sus ojos se encontraba parecía tambaleante. Un alma herida, Kaoru era alguien cuya bondad y pureza de corazón la hacían sentir profundamente.

La mujer que admiraba por su fortaleza se encontraba débil. El optimismo que siempre brillaba en ella se había apagado. Sus labios ya no mostraban una sonrisa. Y se dio cuenta que dependía de él que Kaoru resistiera y siguiera adelante.

Kaoru se sintió rechazada por él y trató de alejarse de sus brazos, pero Kenshin no se lo permitió.

—Estoy aquí, Kaoru —Kenshin le dijo—. Debes seguir adelante por ti, por mí.

— ¿Por ti?

—_Te necesito…_ —Su repuesta no reflejaba la profundidad de estas dos palabras. No reflejaba cuan intensa era esta necesidad.

— ¿Realmente me necesitas, Kenshin? —Su voz llevaba dolor.

Kenshin escuchó sus palabras, comprendió la tristeza que se percibía en ellas. ¿Cuántas veces no le había repetido Kaoru que lo amaba?, ¿Cuántas veces él se había quedado en silencio ante estas palabras? Más de las que debía, mucho más de las que Kaoru merecía.

Kaoru estaba dando todo. Sabía que llegaría el momento en el que Kaoru se diera cuenta de que era poco lo que recibía, sólo que no lo esperaba ahora.

Había hablado sin pensar demasiado en ello, el dolor por la muerte de Himori era demasiado intenso para controlar las emociones que en su interior se agitaban. El rechazo que experimentaba cada vez que Kenshin callaba ante su amor, salió a la superficie cuando lo escuchó decir que la necesitaba. Ella deseaba algo más, necesitaba algo más.

Su silencio le decía que una vez más, había sido rechazada. Demasiado dolida para seguir a su lado, se alejó de él. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta le ventana de la habitación. El cielo se teñía ya de naranja, despidiendo así al día y dándole la bienvenida a la noche.

—La vida se encargó de matar la capacidad que tenía de amar. El abandono y las traiciones marcaron mi vida.

Kaoru lo miró.

—No puedo siquiera imaginar el dolor que has padecido, Kenshin. Entiendo que la vida no ha sido fácil para ti. —Kaoru se rodeó con los brazos—. Pero siento que no estas dándonos siquiera una oportunidad.

—Yo… _te necesito._

Sus palabras rompieron un poco el corazón de Kaoru.

—Hablas de necesidad, pero yo quiero algo más que eso.

—Te doy todo lo que puedo dar —Kenshin la miró—. ¿No es eso suficiente?

—Ese es el problema, Kenshin. —Kaoru lo miró con tristeza—. Siento que no lo haces. Cuando te digo que te amo, siento que te cierras ante mí.

¿Lo hacía? La posibilidad de sufrir nuevamente lo aterraba, porque jamás había sentido esa necesidad de alguien como sucedía con Kaoru. Si ella lo abandonaba o lo traicionaba, ¿podría resistirlo?

Kaoru miró reflejado en los ojos dorados la profunda oscuridad con la que vivía Kenshin. Y lo comprendió.

—No confías en mí. —Esta verdad, lejos de proporcionarle un alivio, la hirió profundamente.

—No es lo que piensas.

— ¿No lo es?

Kenshin no sabía cómo expresar con palabras la profundidad de sus heridas. Pero necesitaba hacerlo o la perdería para siempre. Pero antes de continuar, Kaoru habló.

—No soy ellas. No soy tu madre ni Tomoe. Soy Kaoru Himura, tu esposa. La mujer que te ama, con la que haces el amor intensamente. La mujer que jamás te traicionaría o haría algo que te hiriera.

Kenshin se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Sé que no eres como ellas, eres mucho mejor. Estoy tan roto por dentro, Kaoru. Desearía ser otro hombre, uno con un pasado diferente, uno con menos oscuridad en su alma.

—Me enamoré del hombre que eres ahora —Kaoru le contestó—. Sólo quiero una oportunidad para nosotros.

—Kaoru…

Kaoru lo interrumpió, pues percibía la vacilación en su voz.

—Me siento en pedazos, Kenshin. Más que nunca necesito de ti. Mi corazón sangra de dolor por Himori… —Un fuerte sollozo estremeció a Kaoru—. Por favor…

Y Kenshin se dio cuenta entonces, la posibilidad de perderla, de alejarla de él, sería terriblemente más dolorosa que correr el riesgo.

Se acercó a Kaoru y la aferró en sus brazos.

—Perdóname, Kaoru. He sido un estúpido. Te necesito, pero no hablo de una simple necesidad física, es algo más profundo que eso, más intenso que cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado. Confío en ti, Kaoru. Por favor, _enséñame a amar._

Kaoru se estremeció a causa de sus palabras, ¿realmente las había dicho o sólo eran una ilusión?

— ¿Lo harás, Kaoru?, ¿Me enseñarás a amar?

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos. ¿Acaso lo dudaba?

—Lo haré, Kenshin. Lo haré.

Kenshin sonrió y acercando su rostro al femenino, se fundieron en un beso. Fue un beso suave, uno que quería brindar consuelo.

Kaoru suspiró entre sus brazos.

—Hazme el amor, Kenshin… —por segunda vez se lo pidió.

—Kaoru…

—Espera —lo interrumpió ella—. Necesito sentir que estoy viva, y en ningún momento lo siento tanto como cuando somos uno solo.

Kenshin vio la necesidad reflejada en su rostro. No era lujuria, quizás un poco de pasión, pero sobre todo, era una profunda necesidad de sentirse ligada. Kenshin esta vez no la frenó.

Como si del más frágil cristal se tratara, comenzó a desvestirla.

El vestido pronto cayó al suelo. Sólo la leve ropa interior cubría su cuerpo, revelando ya los contornos del mismo.

Esa noche era un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

Las caricias, los besos, los suspiros… hablaban de _posibilidades_, de _esperanza…_

_**Continuará…»»»**_

**Notas:**

¡Wow ya son 200 reviews!

Muchas Gracias, ha todas ustedes

Se que me perdí durante un tiempo de nuevo. Me creerán que este capítulo está listo hace aproximadamente ya una semana. Simplemente había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido tiempo de escribir esta pequeña nota y luego subir el capitulo. Al fin hoy tuve ese pequeño espacio de tiempo que necesitaba.

Como leyeron fue más bien un capitulo dramático, algo suave (excepto por el principio, si hubieran estado escritas en papel, no resultaría extraño que saliera un poco de humo de el). Se que la muerte de la pequeña les pareció algo triste, pero necesitaba algo así de grave para marcar a Kaoru de la forma en que lo hizo, y que pudiera obligar a Kenshin a dar un poco más.

El siguiente capítulo se rebelaran muchos misterios, ocurrirán hechos que se que a mas de alguno asombraran. Tardare un poco quizás unas dos semanas, pues creo que es un capitulo algo complejo, y aun estoy pensando en ideas de cómo plasmar lo que deseo.

Pero como siempre les digo no se preocupen, que no dejare de escribir. Siempre termino mi fics, he bajado el ritmo de actualización un poco lo sé, pero es que he estado muy ocupada.

No estamos acercando al final de esta historia, no sé en concreto cuantos capítulos más, quizás unos tres.

Finalmente después de tanta palabrería, gracias a:

-Mariel Black, por ayudarme con la edición de esta historia. Haces un magnífico trabajo.

-serena tsukino chiba, DULCECITO311, AdaZu, Angie-Chiba, Nikki, Ranka Hime, Lila Lilith, Mariel Black, Cleoru Misumi, Estrella Marina. Por sus comentarios y reviews, me alegra saber que disfrutan de esta historia, tanto como yo disfruto escribirla.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
